


The AllSpark Changed My Life

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: The AllSpark Series [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Xeno, F/F, Multi, Self-Insert, [[ And some will bite her in the ass eventually ]], [[ Basically Ro saying "Fuck Canon!" ]], [[ but not a magic fix fic cause Alison makes mistakes ]], [[ just a warning ]], eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 111,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I woke up with a chihuahua barking in my face, I knew things were not as they should be, but waking up in the place of Sam Witwicky at the start of the Transformers movie? Not normal. But, I'm here, and I know the bad route things will take if I stick to the canon. So let's see if I can change things for the better with some help from a certain magical cube. </p><p>[ Full, Revised Version of The AllSpark Changed My Life (First Draft) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I initially wrote this story, I was just letting my thoughts ramble and had no idea what I was going to do plot wise post-Mission City. Then I sat down and did some plotting and I realized I needed to revise a lot of the early chapters. So that's what this is. The original version is still up, cause a lot of people like it, but the new chapters are going to be based on this version, so there will be inaccuracies and plot holes in that version. To avoid those, read this one. And now, on with the story!

I woke up to something jumping on my chest. That's not unusual, one of the cats does that a lot. But this was smaller than my cat, and then it started barking in my ear.

I sat up and the dog dropped into my lap. It's a little tan Chihuahua with a white cast on its front paw. It looked familiar to me in two ways. One was a feeling of normality, like this wasn't the first morning this dog had woken me up. The other way was like I recognized a tv or movie character.

Before I could think too much about it, I heard a woman calling, "Alison! You up, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mom!" I called out. That was odd, Mom usually didn't wake me, that was Dad. And, what, it's daylight? Did we skip seminary today? Or did I oversleep? And what's with the dog? We don't have a dog, just two cats.

I looked around the room, and I realized it wasn't my actual one either. It was bigger, for one, and much less cluttered. The furniture wasn't mine either, and yet I felt like it was. This was getting weird, but I went along with it.

I got dressed, though I couldn't find my uniform shirt for school, so I pulled on a black t-shirt and a gray zip hoodie, along with some jeans and my sneakers. I'd tell my teacher and maybe one of the other girls had a shirt I could borrow. I picked up what I assumed was my backpack (it was an actual backpack verses a messenger bag) and it was heavier than I expected. I opened it to look inside and found a lot of old navigational equipment and some really old papers, like antiques. But my laptop wasn't there. I found it on my desk, and I guess I had forgotten to place it in my bag after logging off last night. I tucked it into the back pocket and made sure I had the power cord as well. Then I left my room and went downstairs (but my room's on the first floor, what?). The house was completely different, and yet I walked like I'd been living here forever.

In the kitchen, a woman with strawberry blonde hair was putting breakfast on the table. She looked familiar, in the same way the dog did.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she said to me, setting a plate of food in front of me as I sat down.

"Morning," I said. Who was this lady?

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." I didn't remember if I dreamed anything, but I was fully awake, so that was a plus. Don't need to be groggy while figuring this out.

A balding man came in the kitchen and sat next to me. "Hey, sport," he said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Hey," I said, smoothing my hair out. Now this guy. Why were these people acting like they know me?

"So, Alison," the lady said. "You excited to get your car after school?"

"Ah, she still has to get her third A," the man said.

"I'll get it," I said almost automatically. "Don't you doubt that."

"I certainly don't," the woman said, only to be interrupted by the dog. "Oh, Mojo, hush up. Alison, would you give your dog his pain meds."

Mojo. Pain meds. As in…

It suddenly hit me where I was, and who these people were. Ron and Judy Witwicky, with their family dog Mojo, who had his paw in a cast because Judy threw him in the laundry on accident. This house was the Witwicky house in Tranquility, California, and the things in my bag were the tools of Archibald Witwicky. And if Ron and Judy were talking about me getting an A to get a car, I must be in Sam's place. Fuck me.

I gave Mojo his meds, and finished breakfast before being driven to school by Ron. Once there, I went to the school steps and sat down, pulling out my laptop. Maybe I'd be lucky, and I'd still be able to access the TF Wiki and fanfiction archives.

No luck. Not only were they gone, but so too were the fanarts I'd saved, and the stories I'd written myself. Damn! I can't use that as a resource, meaning I have to simply use the knowledge I had already. I pulled out a notebook, which I recognized as one of my writing ones, of mostly Transformers stuff. No go there. The pages were blank, so anything I'd scribbled there would not be able to help me either.

Okay, Alison, the important thing is to keep calm. Make a list of what you know, and what is probably going to happen. That took a few minutes, but I soon had a rough list.

     1) Sam gives his report in history and gets the A to get his car.  
     2) Sam and Ron go to the lot and Bumblebee picks Sam  
     3) Sam goes to the party and meets up with Mikaela  
     4) Bumblebee gives off the signal, and Sam pursues him and gets arrested.  
     5) Satan's Camaro and being chased by Barricade. Grabbing Mikaela and driving off in Bee.  
     6) Meeting the Autobots and looking for the Glasses. S7 shows up, Sam, Mikaela, and Bee captured.  
     7) Hoover Dam and Megatron busting out. Mission City, AllSpark destroyed and Megs killed.

Okay, so that's the plot of the next few days. What else happens in Bayverse?

     8) NEST formed, two years pass before ROTF  
     9) Shanghai raid, got the news of the Fallen  
     10) Sam gets ready to go to college, finds AllSpark shard and gives it to Mikaela  
     11) Megs gets revived and meet the Fallen again.  
     12) Alice tries to get Sam, Megs does catch Sam, Optimus killed by Megs  
     13) Meeting Simmons again, Meeting Jetfire, travel to Egypt, find the Matrix  
     14) Battle in Egypt, Sam dies and comes back, Optimus revived and kicks Fallen's ass.  
     15) Return to states, Three years pass  
     16) Chernobyl, finding Shockwave, getting Sentinel off the moon  
     17) Sentinel betrays the bots, Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap killed,  
     18) Autobots told to leave earth, supposedly killed  
     19) Battle of Chicago, Megs, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockers and Sentinel killed.  
     20) NEST disbanded, Cemetery Wind, bots go underground, most of the original team killed.

Fuck, I should have actually watched Dark of the Moon and Age of Extinction before now. Well, too late, and this is at least an idea of what's going to happen. Now what the fuck to do about it.

"Hey Alison!"

I looked up and saw a blonde boy coming towards me. Miles Lancaster, Sam's - or rather, my - best friend.

"Hey Miles," I managed to say. Just act natural. I can figure this out later.

"What'cha writing?" he asked, sitting next to me.

I closed the notebook. "Oh, nothing, just plotting for a possible story."

"Don't you have three already?"

"There are never too many stories to write," I said. "Just not enough time to write them in."

He shrugged. "So, you got your grandpa's stuff?"

"You know I do." I pulled out the glasses and showed him. We chatted for a while, then I saw Mikaela and Trent walking by. I just stared after Mikaela. Okay, I should just say now, I'm gay. And my absolute fave, always-marry-in-a-fmk-meme character was Mikaela Banes. She was always my favorite of the main humans, and Megan Fox was so hot. Seeing her in real life made my heart start pounding in my chest and all I could do was follow her with my eyes.

Miles followed her with me. "Dang Alison, you are so gay."

"What?" I asked, then realized I showed my reaction very obviously.

"Come on, you seriously think Mikaela's gonna think of you as more than a friend, if you get that far?" Miles asked.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I asked, then the bell rang and we packed up to go in the school.

The school day went by fast, though I miss the teachers I had in school, especially my lab one. She was awesome. When I had spare time, I added to my notes, starting new pages for each person and event and writing down the facts I remember about them. Granted, some if definitely fanon, but even those could be important, so I just marked those as such.

Eventually, eighth period rolled around and I got up to give my genealogy report in History. I had everything set on the front table, and apologized for taking a bit to set up. As I was about to speak, a rubber band hit my face, and I glared back at Trent. I knew he was the one who did it. And, oh, Mikaela was sitting next to him. Why is she with that jackass to begin with?

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. He's a rather famous explorer. In fact," I reached down and grabbed a map from the table and held it up, "he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, a very big deal. In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf.

"Here on the table, we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century sailors and seamen." The class laughed, but Hosney quieted them. "You have the quadrant, the sextant, which was used to find direction and distance using the stars and the horizon line. Also here, are my grandfather's glasses." I held them up for all to see. "These cracks on them, he got after he fell through the ice of the shelf. He landed in a lower cavern, and when the sailors pulled him up, he was blinded. Some say it was light shining through the ice, others that he hit his head on the way down. After the expedition," I set the glasses down and picked up some papers, one a newspaper, "Archibald started drawing these strange symbols and babbling about a giant ice man he said he'd discovered when he fell. He was institutionalized and spent the rest of his life in an asylum in Louisiana."

"Excellent report, Alison," Hosney said.

"Just one more thing, sir," I said, checking and seeing I has a minute before the bell. "All of these artifacts here, on the table, are available for sale on eBay. Tell the folks, PayPal and cash both work. This is all going to my car fund."

Just as I finished, the bell rang and everyone moved to get up. "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not," Hosney said. "Sleep in fear tonight."

As the other kids left, I went to Hosney's desk. "So, how'd I do?"

"I say, a solid A-minus," Hosney said.

"A-minus," I said, shocked. I had expected a B, like Sam had got.

"You had a good report, but you were hawking your grandfather's crap in my classroom at the end there."

"No, no, that's fine," I said. "Thank you Mr. Hosney."

I waited as he marked my paper and ran out. Miles was waiting, and I showed him the paper. He high-fived me and walked with me outside, going off his way while ran to where Ron was waiting for me.

"So," he asked me.

"A-minus, but it's an A," I said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." He grabbed the paper and looked at it. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" I asked.

"You're good."

We drove through town, and Ron said "I got a little surprise for you, sweetie,"

"What kind of s-" I shut up as we went by the Porsche dealership. "No, no no, Dad, you've got to be kidding!"

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron laughed as he drove away, but I was secretly relieved. It meant the time line was staying the same. And Bumblebee was coming up.

We drove over to Bolivia's dealership and I started the standard teen reactions. "Dad, you said half a car, not half a piece of crap."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Ron said.

"Do you want me to wreck? How many of these cars do you think are up to code?" I looked around the lot, but I didn't see the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes yet. I knew he'd be there soon, but I wanted to be sure.

"No sacrifice-" Ron started, and I knew I was expected to finish.

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"I get it," I said. "The old Witwicky motto. I did do my report on grandpa Archibald remember.

"Right."

Bobby Boliva finally came out. "Sir, Miss." He extended his hand to Ron. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." He laughed. I made a face. "How can I help you?"

Well, my daughter here," Ron put his hand on my shoulder, "is looking to buy her first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked.

"I had to," I said.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Alison." I was grateful that my name was the same, and that I wasn't Samantha or some bullshit.

"Alison," Bolivia repeated, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let me talk to you. Alison, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, doll. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver."

"Mm." I said, looking and I saw Bumblebee roll in. I smiled, then looked to Bobby again.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Doll, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." He pointed to a woman sitting a yard a few houses away. "That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

She flipped him off. I had to fight not to laugh. That had been one of my favorite parts of the film.

"Ooh, don't be like that," Bobby said. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He gave an awkward laugh and we moved on.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a woman might want or need." We were walking around Bumblebee.

"This ain't bad," I said, looking him over. I wonder what Bee had done to get all dirty like that. "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this?" I heard Bobby act confused about Bumblebee, but I ignored him as I slipped into the driver's seat

"Feels good," I said, and it did. Almost made for me. I wiped the dirt off the steering wheel and found the Autobot symbol. "Bumblebee," I said quietly, and I swear, the chair shifted slightly. I smiled as I heard Booby go on about the custom paint.

"But it's faded." I interjected.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said.

"And what about the inside," I gestured around it. "Looks like someone didn't do a good job taking care of it."

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby looked to Ron. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four," Ron said. "Sorry."

Bobby looked at me. "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"You said cars pick their drivers," I said. I knew I'd get Bee anyway, but I wanted to put up a bit of a fight.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." I pouted as I got out.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," Ron pointed out.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes. I want the Camaro."

"This is a classic engine right here," Bobby said about the Volkswagon next to Bee. "I sold a car the other day-" I looked over in time to see Bee slam his door into the Beetle and push it into the oil rack. I giggled while Ron came over to help Bobby out,

"No, no, no. No worries," Bobby said. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

I was still next to Bee, and I could hear his radio start up as Bobby went to show off another car. I ducked down just before the windshields all exploded. It was over really quick, and once Bobby saw what had happened to his precious lot, he turned and held up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

We got the paperwork signed over and I drove home in Bumblebee. I tried to figure out the best way to deal with Bee, and I had decided to try and get him to reveal himself to me. And what better way than by rambling.

"Well, I have to say you're a real steal. I mean, I'd expected your engine to be as crappy as your paint job, but you're actually running pretty well. Heck, you run better than my dad's car, and he babies that thing so hard."

Nothing. Not a response.

"I mean, I guess there is something different about you. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy, but it's almost like you're alive."

A small jolt as we slowed down for the intersection, and my foot wasn't on the break yet.

"You are! That was all you!" I said. "So you are alive! I thought there was something different about you. You made the car windshields explode, didn't you."

He was quiet for a minute. -Guilty as charged,- he finally played for me.

"Sweet!" I smiled. "So, what are you, a robot? A ghost haunting the car? An alien?"

-Two outta three!-

"Okay. I'm going to go with robot and alien, cause an alien ghost haunting a car makes just about no sense. But what are you doing here?"

-You don't seem scared.-

"I've always thought there was life out there, and hey, you've not driven off with me or done anything since I figured you out. You can't be that bad, can you?"

-Don't shoot! I'm one of the good guys!-

"Okay then, can you tell me what you are?"

-Classified.-

"Really? Well, can you tell me your name?"

He played part of "Flight of the Bumblebee" for me, followed by a buzzing.

"Bumblebee? Is that it?" His engine gave a purr, which I took for yes. "Alright, Bumblebee, tell you what. I promise, I won't reveal you to anyone, but you gotta tell me about you. Please? Deal?"

Bumblebee was quiet for a bit, then -You drive a hard bargain, but alright-

I smiled. "I'll drop in the garage later tonight and you can tell me, okay?"

Once we got home, I pulled out the hose, a bucket, some sponges and the car soap and gave Bee a good wash down. He looked like he needed one, and the radio playing seemed to hint that he liked it. By the time I was done, Judy was calling me in to do my homework and eat dinner, so I took Bee to the garage and told him about what time to expect me.

After dinner, I went to my room and waited for Ron and Judy to go to bed, and started thinking. Tomorrow, in the movie timeline, Sam would go to the lake, hook up with Mikaela, then be freaking out as Bumblebee pulled his disappearing act, chase after him, and get arrested. But I already know about it, so I could just skip to getting the glasses to Optimus. But then Mikaela won't be there for Bumblebee at Mission City, which will probably still go down just because it will. So I gotta find a way to hook up with Mikaela at the party. It made my heart flutter a bit thinking of it.

Around midnight, Ron and Judy went to bed and at one I got up, carefully creeping out to the garage. "Bumblebee," I say as I come in. "It's me."

His headlights flipped on and I could see him a little bit. He was still in car mode, but when I had shut the door, he started shifting into his robot mode. I gave the appropriate amount of awe at the sight, which, I mean, is pretty awesome seeing it in person rather than through a screen.

When he finished, he knelt down and played over his radio, -How do you do?-

"Whoa," was all I can say. "Um, I'm good. So, umm, can I ask why are you here now?"

-Classified. - Gotta ring up the man upstairs- Bumblebee told me.

"'Man upstairs?' Is he your boss?"

Bumblebee nodded and held out something to me, a round disk that I figured was his beacon, from the grill on the front that held the bot symbol.

"Oh, you need to signal him. But not tonight," I say quickly. "Too many clouds, and the backyard is too open. Tomorrow's supposed to be clear, and we can drive around town for a good spot. How's that sound?"

-You're really gonna help a stranger? - You're bringing Armageddon down on our heads! -

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't think you mean harm, and if you do, I'll probably be the first to die, so I won't have time to feel guilty, right? So tomorrow works?"

Bumblebee thought it over, then nodded. -Tomorrow is only a day away-

I smiled. "Great. I gotta get back in the house, before Mom wakes and freaks out, plus I got school tomorrow. Will you be okay sitting in the student lot until I get out?"

Bumblebee nodded and I said good night. I snuck back into the house and got back to bed with no incident. Before I fell asleep, I thought a little on what could happen over the next few days, but I decided not to worry. What would come would come, and Primus's will dictate.


	2. Mikaela and The Signal

The next day was pretty boring, especially considering what I knew was coming next. I picked Miles up in Bumblebee that morning, and he liked Bumblebee. Said bot gave a happy engine purr that that. There was a pop quiz in Hosney’s, but I blazed through it easily, and I drove Miles home in Bumblebee. We heard about the party at the lake, and I promised to pick him up after I got cleaned up a bit.

Back at the house, I showered and changed into a new outfit, which I liked; a blue-green flannel over a white tank top and jean booty shorts with boots and ankle socks.  My real mom would have never let me wear shorts that short, and I found I liked them a lot.

I should probably say what I look like, cause it’s not just a female version of Shia LeBouf. I have brown hair probably between maple and chestnut, hazel eyes that tend toward being green, a oval face shape, average pink lips and a small pointed nose. Technically, I have an hourglass figure with a decent C-cup, but I got no ass. I do, however have fabulous legs, as I was showing off. But that’s enough about my appearance.

While I was home, I also checked Ebay. My account name was LadyLover217, which fit, though I had my eyes on one particular lady. There were no bids on anything, but I really didn’t expect there to be.

I rolled away from the desk and spotted Mojo laying on a pile of clothes on a chair. His collar was bedazzled and I shook my head. “Hey, buddy. You want your pain pills?” He jumped from the clothes pile he was sleeping on and I picked him up, passing him a pill. “Alright, I know you get wasted on these, but you pee on my bed again, I’m making you sleep outside.”  He munched down on it. “Who’s my little crackhead?” I scritched the top of his head and he jumped down from the desk, running out the room and down the stairs. I grabbed my purse and followed after him, stopping at the fridge to grab a few sodas for the ride out.

I walked out of the house and at the last moment remembered the path and stepped on it instead of the grass.

Ron looked up to me from where he was laying more pavers. “Thank you for remembering the path.”

“No problem, Dad,” I said, then I looked at Mojo, who was laying in front of his dog house, then at Judy. “Mom, why’d you put jewelry on Mojo again?”

“It’s his bling.” Judy said.

“He’s a boy dog, Mom. He already as self-esteem issues from being a Chihuahua.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate.” Judy gave my shoulder a light swipe before I walked over to Bumblebee. “I want you home by eleven o clock!”

“Yes Mom. I’ll call if I end up running late,” I say, climbing in.

“Eleven o’ clock,” Ron repeated.

“And please for the love of God, drive safely.”

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up before Bee and I pulled out of the driveway, a cloud of smoke coming from the tailpipe. I’d left that part of Bee dirty just so I could have the satisfaction of knowing Ron and Judy’s next lines. _Wow, you are so cheap. It’s her first car, it’s supposed to be like that._

“Okay, Bee, you heard me talk about Mikaela with Mile’s earlier, right?”

\--All i wanna do is hold you tight--

“Yeah, basically. Well, you know you’ve got to behave around Miles, but if Mikaela shows up, try to be really good, okay? I want to impress her.”

The radio clicked on and _Wingman_ came on. --It was my turn tonight and it was your job to make me look good--

I smiled. “Yes, please, but you’re mine, not me being yours.”

We picked up Miles and headed out. “Dude, you sure we’re invited to this party?” he asked me as we pulled onto the road to the lake.

“Of course, Miles,” I said. “It’s a lake. Public property.” A few minutes later, we pulled up and parked. Bee gave me a little static shock as I got out as encouragement. I patted his roof for a moment, then I saw Mikaela with Trent.

“’Oh, god, Mikaela’s here,” I said, then looked to Miles. “Don’t do anything too weird, please.”

“Alright,” Miles said, and we got closer.

“Oh, hi. Hey bro,” Trent said to us as we got closer to where he, Mikaela and the jocks were. “That car. It’s nice.”

I smiled. “Thanks. Got him yesterday.” Miles started climbing the tree next to us.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Trent asked us.

I looked up and Miles, and then back. “Well, I’m here for fun. He’s here to climb this tree. “

“I see that. It looks- It looks fun.” Trent gave Miles a weird look then back to me. “You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the cheerleading squad last year, right?”

I was hit with a small flashback to trying out for cheerleading. I ended up falling off a three person pyramid, kicking one of the girls in the head and landing on my tailbone on the way down. I couldn’t walk straight for a week, and of course, I didn’t make the team.

“Oh, yeah, I did,” I said. “It was only a way to try and get close to the football team. I was doing research for a book I’m working on."

“Yeah? What's it about? How to stay single surrounded by guys?”

I gave a dry snort. “Haha. No, it’s actually about the link between brain damage and football. It’s gonna be really good, your friends will love it. It’s got mazes, coloring sections, pop up pictures, it’s a lot of fun.”

Trent glared at me. “That’s funny,” he said, taking a step up. Mikaela stepped between us.

“Dude, stop. It’s just a girl.” She gave me a small apologetic look and walked back to his truck. I felt bad, that I’d put her there, then I remembered about Trent’s big fuck up in about a minute.

“Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head.” He and the jocks started walking to their cars and I looked at Miles. He was hanging upside down now.

“Having fun?” I asked him.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, jumping down. “What made you take Trent like that?”

“You know me, Miles. Can’t hold my snark.” I sighed and we walked back to my car. Miles jumped in the window, but I looked back to see Mikaela walking down the street. Trent called her a bunny. I needed to find out why she hated that nickname.

Bumblebee turned on his radio. --Who's gonna drive you home tonight?--

“Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?” Miles asked, but I ignored him.

“I’m gonna drive her home tonight,” I said.

“What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike.”

“She lives ten miles from here, okay? This is my one chance.”

“How do you even know she’s actually a lesbian?” Miles said.

“I can at least become her friend, and that’ll be enough for me.” I ducked my head into Bumblebee. “You got to be understanding here, all right?”

“All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet.”

“Did you say, ‘Put her in the back’?” I asked.

“I called shotgun.”

“Miles, I'm not putting her in the back.” I opened the door and climbed in. “I’m going after her, you have to get out."

“That's a party foul,” he said.

“What rules?” I asked.

“Our- bros before hos!”

“Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car,” I did my best pleading face and gesture. “Okay?”

“You- you can't do this to me.”

“Please. This is my one shot. I promise, I’ll return the favor with whatever chick you want, deal.”

He looked at me for a moment, then sighed. “I’m holding you to that, you know.” He climbed out and shut the door.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” I started Bee’s engine, then looked back at him “Hey, go pick up chicks with your sweet dismount, okay? Maybe one can take you home.” Without another word, Bee and I pulled out. Bee kept playing music as we slowed down to cruise alongside Mikaela.

“Mikaela!” I called out to her. Unlike Sam, I actually got her to look at me. Maybe because I’m a girl. “It’s Alison Witwicky. I hope I didn’t get you stranded or anything.”

“No, no, you didn’t,” she told me. “Just Trent being himself.”

“Ah, I see. So, I was wondering if I could give you’re a ride home.”

Mikaela stopped and thought for a second, then reached for Bee’s door handle. He opened for her and she climbed in the passenger’s seat.

We drove in silence for a bit, though not for lack of my trying.  “I can't believe that I'm here right now,” Mikaela said suddenly.

“You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings.” I told her.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Mikaela turned back to me. “I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation.” She looked out the window. “This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms.”

“Really?” I asked. I couldn’t think of anything to say to her. I wasn’t a dude, so I couldn’t pull a Sam.

“Are you... are you new to school? This year? This your first year?” Mikaela suddenly asked me.

Yes, I thought. “Oh, no,” I said. “We've been in the same school since first grade.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, a long time.”

“Well, do- do we have any classes together?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Really? Which?”

“Well, History,” I started listing. “Language arts. Math. Science.”

“Alison! Oh, God, you know what? I'm so sorry,” Mikaela apologized. “I just- I just didn't recognize you.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable,” I said. Considering there was a chance I never existed before yesterday in this world, it was very understandable.

Suddenly, Bumblebee stalled his engines. “Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on,” I said, keeping up with the act. Bumblebee turned his radio onto a love song and I apologized. “Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new used car.”

 _Sexual Healing_ came on and Bee rolled us to the lookout. I just apologized again as Mikaela started putting her hair up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for both of us to get stranded.”

“It’s no problem,” Mikaela said, opening his door. “Just pop the hood.”

Bee did and Mikaela and I got out. We both got a good look at his high powered engine. Mikaela held the hood up, and I got a good look at her as well. Man, she is so sexy. And her mind is too.

“Whoa,” she said about the engine. “Nice headers. You’ve got a high-rise double pump carburetor. That’s pretty impressive, Alison.”

“Double-pump?” I asked, meeting her eyes, so it didn’t seem creepy me staring.

“It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster.”

“That’s cool. Always fun to go faster.” I smiled a little.

“And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose.” Mikaela reached over to tighten it down.

“Yeah? How did you know that?” I asked.

“Uh, my dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together.”

“That’s sweet.” I said. “Never would have guessed it.”

“Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent.”

“Really?”

“He hates it.”

“Sucks to be him then. I mean, having your girlfriend able to fix your car? That’s awesome.”

“You really think that?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, I frankly prefer women working on my engine.” I mentally smacked myself for that comment. Please don’t let her have picked it up as easily as she did Sam’s.

“Okay,” was all she said. “You wanna fire it up for me?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” I went around and turned the key. “You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?”

I looked up and could hear Mikaela sigh. “You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...” She came around and got her purse. “Good luck with your car.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean- Agh!” I went to the hood and slammed it down before hopping back into Bee. He closed his doors and we turned around to catch up to her. “Mikaela, I- I’m sorry.” I said, climbing out. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It’s just, you’re amazing. And I just wonder why you’d spend time with a guy who won’t let your amazingness shine through.”

“You really think that of me?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve been wanting to be your friend for years,” I admitted, looking down at my shuffling feet. “I just never thought you’d notice or like me.”

“Oh,” Mikaela said. She shifted her bag on her shoulders. “You know, you can still give me that ride, if you want.

I looked up and smiled, gesturing to the passenger door. “After you, Milady.”

We talked a bit as I drove her home and actually ended up grabbing an ice cream. Cause of that, it was almost ten when I dropped her off.

“There it is,” I said as we pulled up.

“I had fun,” Mikaela said. “So, you know, thanks for listening.”

Bumblebee started playing _What I’ve Done_ on the radio. “It’s no problem, really. I love to listen.”

“Do you think I’m shallow?” she asked.

“No, not at all.” That was true. “I think there’s a lot more than meets the eye with you.”

“Okay,” Mikaela said. “All right, I’ll see you at school.”

“See you,” I said. She got out of the car and started walking to the door, then turned around.

“Actually, a few of the girls and I were going to meet up at Burger King and hang tomorrow. You should come along.”

“R- Really?” I was surprised. That never happened to Sam.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” She tossed her hair a little and I was done for.

“Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow. What time?”

“Oh, about eleven or so.” Mikaela said.

“Eleven. I’ll be there.” I smiled and waved. “See you then, Mikaela.”

“See you then.” She waved back and went into her house and I started smiling like an idiot.

“Yes!” I said, smacking my hands lightly on the steering wheel. Bee shot static through his radio at me. “Sorry, it’s just- Yes! I’m gonna hang with Mikaela! Step one of seducing her to the lesbian side is started.”

We drove home and I managed to make it before curfew. Ron and Judy had some food left for me and I ate it before heading up to my room. I decided to work on some of my stories as I remembered them, though it killed me that my stories were deleted, but, I could rewrite them, or at least get their plots written down, so I proceeded to do so.

At almost three in the morning, Bumblebee buzzed my cellphone and I managed to sneak out to the garage. Bee started up quiet, much more than a car in his condition should, and we rolled out, heading to the junkyard outside of town.

“Drop me here, Bee,” I said as we drove to the entrance. “I got something I need to do.”

His radio buzzed a bit, but he opened his door and let me climb out before he drove further into the junkyard. I went to the crates Sam had hidden behind and started doing jumping jacks until I could see Bee standing in the distance. I could see why Sam was scared, Bee cut an impressive figure compared to a human.

Once he’d gotten the beacon up and sending out the message to Optimus and I looked appropriately frazzled and out of breath, I ducked down and pulled out my phone to record.

“My name is Alison Witwicky,” I said. “Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?” I lifted the phone up and gave them a shaky view of Bumblebee before pulling it back to me. “You saw that? If these are my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and I’m gay. Miles, I want to thank you for being my best bud and keeping me in the closet. Mikaela, I wish we could have hung out tomorrow, I’ll miss that the most. And lastly, Mojo, I love you.”

I shut off my phone and looked up to see Bee starting to come down, before I was distracted by dogs barking behind me. Shit. I’d forgotten about those mutts. I ran like hell, but like in the movie, the steroid pups came after me and I got cornered in a building on top of an oil drum.

“No, no! Good dog! Good dog! Good dog!” I chanted as I stretched my arms out to balance me while the dogs kept jumping at me. “Oh God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!”

One of the dogs almost got my foot before Bumblebee burst in and chased them away. He circled the drum a few times, then stopped. I smiled and hopped down, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Thanks for the save, Bee. Now let’s get home before we get into trouble.”

But it was not to be. The cops who’d arrested Sam were right there as we pulled out. I stopped and one of the officers came up to my window.

“Is there a problem, officer?” I asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

“We got a call about a trespasser. Step out of the car, ma’am.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” I protested. “Some jerk took off with my car as a prank and I had to come here and get it.”

“You’re still trespassing. And we have no stolen car reports to correlate with your story. Get out of the car ma’am.”

I could feel Bee grumble under me, but I soothed him with a rub on the steering wheel before I took the keys out and walked to the cruiser with my hands behind my head. When my head hit the hood, it felt like a headdesk.


	3. Police Chase and Meet the Bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 3/19/2017: I've had a picture of what Alison is wearing in this chapter up to the end of Mission City on my devientART, so you can get a clearer picture of her. [AllSpark - Alison Witwicky](http://rowena-bensel.deviantart.com/art/AllSpark-Alison-Witwicky-585129109)

Well, I’m not gonna bore you with the details of the police station. I gave the story that my car had been stolen and I pursued the thieves on my bike, only for them to jump out at the junkyard. As to why I didn’t call the cops on him, I said I was already following him, and thought it’d just be better to take my car back quietly than have a full blown case.

The one cop still tried to get a drug test cause of Mojo’s pain pills, and I couldn’t resist asking if the cop was on drugs, that line was too good. I eventually got off with a warning, though Bee was impounded and couldn’t be turned over to us until his bail was paid. Ron drove me home, giving me a talking-to about sneaking out. But it was nothing compared to Judy.

“What were you thinking, young lady?” she asked as I came in the door. We’d called once we’d left the police department, so she knew what had happened.

“Sorry, Mom,” I told her.

“Honestly, sweetie, your heart’s already got a pacemaker. We don’t need you giving yourself a heart attack from chasing after your car at all hours in the morning.”

I had a pacemaker? I guess that explained the scar over my heart that I had noticed as I got ready for the party. But Sam never had one, why do I?

“I promise, no more late nights sneaking out,” I told her, crossing my fingers in my pocket. “Can I still go to lunch with Mikaela and her friends?”

“Of course, sweetie. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Judy gave me a kiss and went to go work in the garden.

I went upstairs, washed up and changed into clean clothes. My D-Day outfit, a pair of jean capris, a blue tank top, a black and white flannel shirt, diamond stud earrings, a silver pendant, and a pair of Nike sneakers.  I was either going to save the world in this outfit, or I was going to die looking good. We’ll see which it is.

Around ten, I grabbed my wallet, purse and phone, and hopped on my bike to go to the Burger King. I figured I’d hang back until one of the other girls showed up, so I didn’t seem over eager or anything. But as luck would have it, Mikaela was already there when I rode up.

“Mikaela!” I called, hopping off my bike and setting it in the rack. I didn’t bother chaining it, I’d need it in not too long.

“Hey Alison,” Mikaela said, then looked around. “Where’s your car?”

“Someone took him last night and I went after him, but when I found him, I got arrested for trespassing and he’s in impound,” I explained.

“Man that sucks! Who do you think stole it?”

I almost said it was Trent, but I figured that was a little soon, so I just said I had no idea as one of Mikaela’s other friends came up. Before long, the rest of the girls were there, and I actually learned their names (Tori, Casey, Rachel, Beth and Amy). Not that I really paid attention to them besides that. I was wondering how Barricade would attack, and when.

After a while of girl talk, I looked down the street only to see Bumblebee. He’d obviously gotten out of impound and he was speeding along. In fact, he came right up past us.

“My car!” I stood up and stared after Bee for a second.

“Your impounded one?” Mikaela asked. “How’d he get out?”

“I don’t know,” I said, running to my bike. “I’m gonna find out. I’ll see you girls at school!”

I pedaled after Bee, and then I realized he was probably running from Barricade. Bee was likely trying to lure him away, or at least get to an unpopulated area to hide or fight in.

By the time I finished that thought, I was already at the parking garage and I’d lost Bee in the aisles. I stopped and looked around, only to hear the “whoop” of Barricade’s siren. As much as my common sense told me to stay away, as far away as possible, I rode toward him.

“Officer! Hey Officer!” I rode up to him and he slammed me off my bike with his door. “Owww.” I moaned as I picked myself up. “Look, officer, I really need some help, please. Someone stole my car and I’m trying to catch them, so please, help me.” I smacked my hand on the hood and Barricade decided to start trying to run me over. I scooted back across the floor and actually picked up a chair to hold against the probe things he put out at me. Then he transformed and I screamed and ran.

Didn’t get far before he slammed me into the windshield of one of the cars. “Owww!” I moaned, rolling onto my back as he loomed over me. “Oh God!

“Are you username Lady-Lover-2-1-7?” he asked me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I shouted back.

“Are you username Lady-Lover-2-1-7?”

“Yeah!” I said. I’ll admit, I was actually scared. It was one thing to see this all on a TV screen and another to have the giant alien robot right in your face. A very sharp alien robot.

“Where is ebay item 2-1-1-5-3? Where are the glasses?” He roared and shook the car, crushing part of the hood. I managed to scramble away over the roof and started running, but the crash behind me told me that Barricade was following.

I ran through the garage, wondering where the fuck Bumblebee was, when I saw Mikaela coming toward me on her moped.

“Get back!” I screamed.

“Alison!?” Mikaela asked, just before I pretty much tackled her off the moped. We landed hard on the ground, Mikaela on top of me.

“Oh- God!” Mikaela pushed off me. “What’s your problem, Alison?”

“There’s a monster robot chasing me!” I explain. “We’ve got to run!”

“What?” Mikaela then saw Barricade, who was closer than I’d realized. We both screamed, only then Bumblebee came up and did a donut at Barricade’s feet, knocking him away. He then skidded to stop in front of us and opened his door.

“Alison, what is that thing?”

I turned to Mikaela. “We have to get in the car,” I said. “Get in.”

“I don't want- I don't want to.”

“Get in the car.” I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Trust me. Trust me!”

“Alison!” Mikaela still followed me in and we slipped into the front seat.

“Bee, go, go, go!” I shouted, and Bee took off. Behind us, Barricade transformed and pursued.

We drove through town, Bee barely keeping ahead of Barricade and sometimes the police car was right next to us. “Go, go, go, Bee!” I kept shouting.

“Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!” Mikaela screamed.

“No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die,” I tried to assure her. The way she looked back at Barricade right behind us showed that it wasn't working. “Trust me, he’s a kick-ass driver!”

Then Bumblebee started driving for the stained glass window of an old building.

“Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!” I screamed, and that was almost all the conversation between us as the chase went on. And it went on pretty much all afternoon. Every time we thought we lost Barricade, he popped up again and we’d have to keep moving. I’m surprised no real cops actually pulled us over, but ‘Cade must have blended in well enough.

It was finally sunset when we pulled into the factory yard and managed to hide from Barricade. Bee locked his doors and I tried to turn the key, but Bee wouldn’t let me.

“We're locked in and the car won't start,” I finally said. Mikaela and I caught our breaths. “At least we ditched the monster, right?” I met her eyes for a second, then looked out the windshield to see Barricade passing us.

Bumblebee turned his key and started revvng up. “No, no Bee, not now,” I muttered to myself and Bee, just before the bot shot forward, barely missing Barricade’s bumper as we sped past him. Bumble spun around and flung his door open, sending Mikaela and I out to the ground. As we pushed ourselves up, Bumblebee started transforming in front of us, taking a defensive stance.

Barricade transformed too, and tackled Bumblebee, forcing me and Mikaela to drop to the ground again. Barricade had to roll back to his feet, and pulled out his cool weapon, just before Frenzy popped out of his chest. The little bot snarled at us and Mikaela and I started running.

Bumblebee and Barricade barely missed us as they rolled over us fighting. We ran into the yard, but Frenzy jumped on me. “Keep running!” I yelled to Mikaela and struggled with Frenzy. Unlike Sam, I wasn’t wearing slip-on jeans. I did, however, spot a pole on the ground and picked it up, swinging and hitting Frenzy with the end of it. It knocked him off and I managed to get to my feet and run towards Mikaela. I got maybe twenty feet before he jumped me again and we rolled.

We stopped at the yard’s perimeter fence and I managed to fling him off my back. I dropped my pole on the way down, so I just had to dodge as he charged me again. He managed to get on me and started choking me. I had to push against him to keep him from doing so.

Mikaela ran up then with the handsaw and I pulled my arms back in time for her to cut off Frenzy’s. Then she went to town on him, slicing him up rather nicely. I didn’t exactly like to say that from a fan perspective, but given the circumstance, I felt it was warranted.

When Mikaela was done, Frenzy’s head was still crawling around. He muttered something in Cybertronian, and I smiled.

“Not so tough without a head, are you?” I then kicked him, and he went flying. I don’t know if he’d reach Mikaela’s purse, but it wouldn’t change much if I didn’t. At least, I hoped not. There was still over twelve hours before Mission City, and I had no clue what could actually happen.

Mikaela and I took deep breaths and looked at each other, before I grabbed her hand. “Come on,” I said, and we both started back to where Bumblebee was last seen, Mikaela dropping the saw.

We slowly walked up the hill and saw Bumblebee at the crest, transforming a blaster into his servo. We stopped in awe, which I’ll admit I did too. I hadn’t had much time to actually admire Bee until now.

“What is it?” Mikaela asked.

“It’s a robot,” I said. “But super advanced, like, it’s different. Probably foreign.” I started walking closer to Bee.

“What are you doing?”

“He doesn’t want to hurt us. He would have done so already, or left us for the other one.”

“Really, well do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match.”

“I think it wants something from me. The other one was talking about my ebay page.”

I heard Mikaela sigh. “You are the strangest girl I’ve ever met.”

I looked up at Bumblebee. “Can you talk?”

Bumblebee looked confused for a second, then played --XM Satellite Radio - digital cable brings you - Columbia Broadcasting System.--

“You- you talk through the radio?” I asked.

Bumblebee clapped and pointed. --Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.--

“So, what was that last night? What was that?”

Bumblebee put a servo to his helm and played --Message from Starfleet, Captain - Throughout the inanimate vastness of space - Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!--

Mikaela came up next to me. “Visitors from heaven? What are you, like, an alien or something?

Bumblebee pointed to her and transformed to car mode. He popped his door open for us. --Any more questions you want to ask?--

“He wants us to get in the car,” I said plainly.

Mikaela gave a half-laugh. “And go where?”

Bumblebee started playing _Before It’s Too Late_ and I turned to Mikaela. “Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?” I held her gaze for a second before she looked away, then she started up the hill. I followed her, and we both climbed into Bee. We went to where Mikaela dropped her purse and I got out to get it. I guessed Frenzy was in there, and if not, I’d figure out a plan.

Bee drove us for a little while and Mikaela commented, “Your car’s a pretty good driver.”

“I know,” I said, then looked at her in the middle. “Why don’t you slide into the driver’s seat?”

“I’m not going to sit there. He’s driving.”

“True.” I paused, then said, “Well, maybe you should sit next to me.”

“Why?” Mikaela looked at me oddly.

“Well, I’m pretty skinny and I got the only seat belt. Safety first.”

Mikaela thought for a second. “Alright.” She shifted over and I redid the seatbelt around us. To sit comfortably, I had my arm around her waist, and she was snugged right next to me. I couldn’t help giving a sigh. I was in heaven.

“That was a pretty smooth move there,” Mikaela then said.

“What?” I said.

She gave me a look. “Alison, I just act dumb for Trent and the dudes. It’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh. Uhh.” I looked around the car to change the subject. “Hey, Bee. How much longer we got?

“How do you know his name?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t, really,” I said. “I just guessed, you know, from his colors and the bumblebee on the mirror.

“You know what I don’t understand?” Mikaela said.

“What?”

“Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?”

Bee suddenly stopped with a squeal in the middle of the street. The seatbelt came unbuckled, and Bee unlocked his door. We got the message and climbed out, standing on the sidewalk in the tunnel. Bee pulled a u-turn at the cursing of other drivers and sped off.

“Bee!” I called out, then sighed. “So sensitive.”

“Sorry,” Mikaela said, but I waved her down.

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean, it’s not like he’s going to strand us, at least, not long. We still need our answers.”

I’d barely said that and we spotted Bumblebee coming up. Only now he was the 2008 concept Camaro. That gorgeous, gloriously sexy car. We jumped in and I smiled at the power I could feel under me. This was Bumblebee, I didn’t care what others thought.

We drove until we reached the lawn of a university. There, Bee had us get out of the car and we stood, looking up at the sky. It was clear and the stars were gorgeous. I needed to go stargazing with Mikaela, at least I hope I’ll be able to. It wasn’t too long before five of the light points became meteors, which grew larger and larger as they came closer to us. That confused me, though, five? Who else was coming? Prowl? Wheeljack?

Mikaela reached for my hand and I took it. I could feel her trembling a bit, especially as the meteors passed overhead, maybe a hundred feet up. We followed the one closest to us with our eyes and saw it crash into the hills behind us. I smiled. I knew just who that was.

“Come on!” I pulled Mikaela after the closest meteor. We stopped on the second hill it’d crashed through and watched as the giant metal pod shifted into a giant silver robot, who climbed out of his crater and looked at us briefly, before running the other way.

“Was that…?” Mikaela’s question died off.

I nodded. “I think so.”

Bumblebee honked his horn and we turned to see him holding his doors open for us. We raced back and got in, letting him guide us to where we needed to go.

We ended up in a back alley, just on the edge of the industrial district of town. Bumblebee stopped right in the center of it and Mikaela and I climbed out. A truck came down the alley in front of us, a Peterbilt. Behind us, we could hear more, but we didn’t look back.

The Peterbilt stopped only a foot or so away from us, and we got a good view of the Autobot symbol on his grill, before he started to transform. Bumblebee backed away and a rescue Hummer pulled up to our right while the other three pulled up on our left. We started turning to look around us as the other vehicles, a Topkick, a Soleste, a Mustang, the Hummer and Bumblebee started transforming as well. We turned back to see the Peterbilt kneeling down and Mikaela and I linked our hands again. Mikaela looked terrified, but I couldn’t help the smile that was creeping on my face. Every TF fans dream was about to come true for me.

Optimus put his face almost level with mine, and asked “Are you Alison Jane Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?

“They know your name,” Mikaela whispered.

I only had one answer I could give without completely flipping out. “Yeah,” I said in a squeaky voice.

“My name is Optimus Prime,” Optimus said. “We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.”

“But you can call us Autobots for short,” Ratchet said from the side.

“Autobots.” I repeated and had to fight the smile I had.

“What’s crackin’, little bitches?” Mikaela and I turned around to see Jazz walk up. He started a flashy dance move as Optimus introduced him. “This looks like a cool place to kick it.”

“There are better, trust me,” I said, then added, “But how’d you learn to talk like that?”

“We’ve learned Earth’s languages through the World Wide Web,” Optimus explained, standing. He gestured behind us and we turned to see Ironhide amping up his weapons. “My weapons specialist, Ironhide.”

Ironhide pointed his cannons at us. “You feeling lucky, punk?”

“Easy, Ironhide.”

“I’m just kidding,” Ironhide defended. “I just wanted to show ‘em my canons.”

Optimus shook his head, then gestured to Ratchet, who was sniffing the air. “Our medical officer, Ratchet.”

“Hmm,” Ratchet said. “The girl’s pheromone level suggests she wants to mate with the other female.”

Mikaela looked awkwardly at me, and I face palmed. “Not how I wanted to come out of the closet,” I muttered.

Optimus drew our attention to the Mustang and I realized who it was. It was Coppertone, an OC I’d made up a while back. She was Bumblebee's size, if a little thinner, turned into an orange Mustang, and uses actual hand held blasters as her preferred weapon. “Our frontliner, Coppertone,” Optimus introduced.

Coppertone smiled down at us, twirling on of her blasters. “I came to kick Con aft and drink high grade-“ She caught her blaster and pointed it up. “And I’m all out of high grade.” Her voice sounded like Emma Stone, and it was obvious she was a femme.

“Wow.” Mikaela said next to me. Then Bumblebee began dancing and play-fighting next to us.

“You already know your guardian, Bumblebee,” Optimus said.

“Bumblebee. I was right!” I looked up to him. “You’re my guardian, huh?”

Bumblebee tried to speak, but all that came out was the squeal. Ratchet sent out a red beam, which connected to Bumblebee’s throat.

“His vocal processors were damaged in battle.” He tapped something on his wrist. “I’m still working on them.”

Don’t worry, Bee, I thought. You’ll get your voice back real soon.

Mikaela turned back to Optimus. “Why are you here?”

“We are here looking for the AllSpark,” the Prime said. “And we must find it before Megatron.”

“Megawhat?” I asked.

Optimus touched the side of his helmet and light beams came from his eyes, forming a hologram around Mikaela and I. As he spoke, we saw what he described. “Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars.” The hologram dissolved away. “Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him.”

“My grandfather?” I asked.

“It was an accident that intertwined our fates.” Optimus activated the hologram again, though it was more caricature than anything. A white bearded man stood in an ice cavern, a portion of Megatron visible next to him. “Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system.” Hologram Archibald tapped Megatron and was struck with a red beam of light, making him fall to the ground, his glasses off to the side. “The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.” The hologram dissolved away again.

“How’d you know about the glasses?”

Optimus looked down at me in all seriousness. “eBay.”

“eBay.” I look to Mikaela with a bit of a silly grin.

“If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth’s machines and build a new army,” Ratchet told us.

“And the human race will be extinguished.” Optimus straightened and the other bots came to stand by him. “Alison Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth’s survival.”

Mikaela turned to me. “Please tell me you have those glasses.”


	4. Enter Sector 7

After that, it only took a few minutes to get on the road and we made it to my house within a half hour. We pulled into the alley next to the house and Mikaela and I got out. "Optimus, you have to stay back," I told him. "If my parents spotted you, they'd freak out, especially my Mom." I turned to Mikaela. "You've got to stay here and watch them, Kaela," I told her. "Would you do that?"

"Okay, go," she said to me, looking back over out group.

"I'll be five minutes," I said, then ran through the yard.

Ron was at the back door. "Thanks for staying on my path."

"Sorry, Dad, I forgot." I ran up and shut the door in front of him. "I didn't want to be late, you know."

"You know," he started, "I buy half your car, then I bail you out of jail and your car out of impound, and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores?" I ask, looking back to see Optimus transforming, then I realize. "The chores, oh, I'm sorry dad. I've been hanging with Mikaela and we were having such a good time. I totally forgot I had those today."

"Yes, yes you did." Ron nodded.

"Tell you what dad, I'll do the trash cans right now."

"No, no." Ron started opening the door. "I won't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad." I push the door back closed. "It'd hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I promise."

"No, I'll do it, Dad." I looked back and Optimus was stepping into the yard. "I'll take out the trash, and sweep up the yard and everything, right now."

"Tonight, right now?"

"Yes, yes I will." I opened the door just a bit and hugged him. "I love you, Dad. So much."

Ron hugged me back. "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"I know, that's why I was running. And another thing I love about you, Dad." I gave one more squeeze, then stepped out of the hug. He walked back into the house.

I turned around and saw the bots in the yard. "Careful, careful!" I shouted. "Don't crush anything. Optimus, no!" I was too late, Optimus had already stepped on the fountain.

He looked down and stepped off it. "Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad."

I went over to Mikaela as she came in. "They couldn't wait, could they?"

"Well, they seem to be in a bit of a rush," Miakela gestured up to the bots, then I turned and saw Mojo pee on Ironhide.

"Mojo, no!" I raced over and got Mojo before Ironhide could hit him. "Easy, easy, Ironhide. This is Mojo, he's my pet, my animal that I take care of. Okay?"

Ironhide still drew his cannons. "You have a rodent infestation."

"He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. I can see why you'd be confused, but we humans love Chihuahuas, okay?"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you, I know." I looked down at Mojo and swatted him at the base of his tail. "Bad Mojo." I carried Mojo back to the house, turning to Optimus. "Optimus, Autobots, hide, okay? We don't need the neighbors freaking out, okay?"

"Just hurry," Optimus said.

I went to the door, then looked at Mikaela. "Hey, you too. We'll find it faster with two people."

Mikaela ran up and we managed to get up to my room without Mom or Dad noticing. I gave a quick glance around, certain I had placed my backpack in my room so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit, but, no, it's gone.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"I had the glasses in my backpack, but it's not here." I grabbed my hair in frustration.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what are you gonna do?"

"Give the whole room a clean sweep." I pointed to the wall she was by. "Just check that whole area. I'll get over there."

Mikaela nodded and started looking. I did as well, then we heard transformation sounds outside. We ran to the windows and all the bots had gone into vehicle mode.

"What? No! Optimus! This isn't hiding, people don't park cars on lawns." I sighed, then went back to looking. What was I gonna do with them?

A few minutes of fruitless searching later, Mikaela psst'ed me. When I looked, she jerked her head to the window. "He's back."

I went back and Optimus was standing there. I looked down and he was in Judy's flowers. "Dude, off the flowers!"

Optimus looked down and took a step back. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'Opps'." I folded my hands in front of my mouth. "Look, if my parents see you, they're going to freak out. Even more so, cause you ruined the yard. Mom, she has a temper. And a baseball bat, okay?"

"We must have the glasses," Optimus said simply.

"I know you need the glasses." More than you realize. "But if you want 'Kaela and me to find them, we can't keep stopping to make sure you're out of sight. Just give us five, ten minutes, alright?"

Optimus ran a hand over his face. "Keep searching."

"We will, but you need to be quiet and hide for ten minutes, okay? Just ten minutes. Alright? Thank you." I turned back into the room and started looking again. Mikaela and I heard their footsteps walking away, then the ground shook and the light started flickering. Mikaela raced to the window and looked out. "Ratchet ran into powerlines," she told me, just before all the lights went out. "And I think Ironhide just took them out."

Optimus came up to the window with Ratchet and Ironhide. In the hall, I could hear Ron and Judy making their way towards us. Ratchet shone his headlights into the room, but I ran up to them.

"No, no lights. Mom and Dad are coming. Shut it off!"

Ron tried the door knob. "Alison, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!

"He'll start counting if you don't open the door," Judy said.

I gestured for the bots to back up, while Mikaela dived behind my bed. I opened the door just as Ron got to two.

"What's up?" I asked, then saw Judy's bat. "What's with the bat?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked.

"No one, just myself."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"It's from me going out earlier. I haven't showered yet."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," Ron cut Judy off, coming into my room. "What was that light?"

"What light?" I asked.

"The light! There was a light under the door."

"You have two lights, maybe one bounced." I stood in front of my dresser, pulling their attention to me and hoping the bots would get hidden before they look outside. "Dad, I'm getting ready to shower. I'm a teenage girl. You can't just walk in."

"We knocked!" Judy insisted.

"You were screaming at me." I looked around, just checking everything. "I'm fine, everything's fine, you didn't need to come up here and check on me, I'm almost an adult."

"You're so defensive," Judy said. "Were you… masturbating?"

Ron and I turned to her, our eyes wide. "Was I mastur- No, Mom!"

"Judy, this is our daughter," Ron was saying. "Our little girl here. It's not something you bring up!

"Yeah, not in front of dad. It's a mother-daughter thing."

"Well we don't have to all it that word if it makes you uncomfortable," Judy tried to rectify the statement. "We can call it… Alison's happy time, my special alone time…"

"Mom! Stop!" I put my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a bit to drink," Judy said.

Not as weird as my life right now, Mom.

"We saw a light in here," Ron went back to insisting and went to check out my bathroom. "I don't know where it is, but we saw it."

Suddenly the house shook again and Ron started calling "Earthquake!" I face palmed again, cause I knew just what it was. Once Ron had calmed down, he looked out and saw the wreck of the backyard. "Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

I sighed as Ron came back in. Judy looked to me again. "We heard you talking to somebody, Alison. We wanna know who."

"Mom, I told y-"

Suddenly, we heard a cough behind us. Mikaela stood up and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Alison's."

Ron reached over for a fist bump. I took it while Judy said. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"Mom, she can hear your rambling," I pointed out, but Mikaela just said, "Thank you."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-" Judy waved her hand and Mikaela laughed.

"Mom, do you know where my backpack is?" I asked.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

Of course it was. Walked right past it.

"Thank you." I kissed Mom's cheek, reached for Mikaela's hand and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen.

Sure enough, my bag was on the counter. I guess some things just can't be changed. I reached in the pocket and found the glasses.

"Yes!" I double checked them as Mikaela fixed her hair next to me.

"Optimus!" I ran to the window, but none of the bots were out back. "Optimus!" I called a little louder, then I saw some guys in suits and lab coats show up. "Shit." I mumbled before running out to the living room, Mikaela behind me.

Simmons was there in front of Judy with the bat, and the other agents were around.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"How you doing?" Simmons asked me. "Is your name Alison?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." He started toward me, but Ron and Judy got in his way.

"Whoa, way out of line!" Ron said.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my daughter."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there is something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah," Simmons said. "There's something a little fishy about you, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" Ron asked.

"That is what we are gonna find out."

Then the Brian Stepanek agent came up and told Simmons something before handing him the radiation detector. Simmons called me forward and held it up to me. The thing started beeping and he got a crazy grin on his face.

"Fourteen rads! Bingo!" He turned to the agents. "Tag them and bag them!"

Well, we were arrested, with Mikaela and I being taken to one car and Ron and Judy to another. Ron called out to not say anything until we got a lawyer, and Judy called out that she'd kick the agents' asses if they hurt Mojo. I just hoped they'd be okay wherever they went.

We had traveled for about five minutes or so when Simmons pulled my phone out of its evidence bag. "I think you're supposed to leave it in there so you don't contaminate the crime scene," I remarked dryly. I was already trying to wiggle my way out of my cuffs (I have experience), and Mikaela was probably halfway out already.

"So, LadyLover217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked as he turned to

"Well, IFuckingLoveLadies was taken, so," I shrugged. Mikaela snickered next to me.

"Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons played my "last words" video from last night for us. "Is that you?"

Mikaela looked at it weird. "It doesn't sound like Alison."

"In the video, you said your car was alive, and you were found in it not ten minutes later by the cops. Enlighten me."

"It was a prank," I said. "I was going to skip school on Monday and make the jerks who stole my car think I was killed. I, heh, kinda forgot that I was going to meet Mikaela this morning and that would ruin it. And then I found my car and I before I could go back home, the cops got me. But it was all cleared up, and my car's back home in my garage after being impounded."

Mikaela looked like she was going to say something, but I gave her a look saying to trust me.

"Mmhm, sure thing," Simmons said. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Aliens? Well, there's some cool ones in a game coming out in a few months, and I can't wait to play it," I said. It's true, Mass Effect comes out in November and I definitely want it.

"They're an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"Wish they were real though," I added under my breath.

Simmons suddenly pulled out his S7 badge. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. Unless you give me what I want, I'm gonna lock you up forever!"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," Simmons said. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Mikaela tried to say.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons said.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?" Mikaela asked me. "Well, they- they weren't always his."

"Did you as well?" I asked

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal." Simmons gave Mikaela a one over, and I wanted to hit him. Always did. "Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

Suddenly, we hit something and the car went spinning until it came to a stop with a crash. I couldn't help the grin on my face as Simmons and Stepanek started freaking out.

"It's big, it's big!" Stepanek shouted, just before big black fingers came through the windows to grip the roof of the car and picked up us. Mikaela and I ducked, but when I looked at her, I saw she was smiling a little too.

Finally, the roof gave and we dropped to the ground. We were momentarily blinded by headlights, but they cleared up and we could easily see Optimus standing above us.

I leaned forward towards Simmons and Stepanek. "You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said with a growl. As the agents drew their weapons, he ordered, "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The other bots rolled in, Ironhide and Coppertone practically sticking their weapons in the agents faces as Jazz used his magnet to pull them from the agent's hands. Optimus knelt down over our car as Simmons stood trying to keep the situation "calm".

"Hi there," he said to Optimus.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus noted. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay?" Simmons stuttered. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you."

Optimus just glared. "Get out of the car. Now!"

We all climbed out. Like I guess, Mikaela was free, but I hadn't been able to wiggle out. Mikaela started getting me out.

"So, you're good with handcuffs too, huh?" I tried to joke.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," Mikaela said as she clicked me out.

"I know." I turned around and gave her a hug. "I'm not holding anything against you. So you helped your dad steal some cars. It's in the past."

"It's not that I helped him," Mikaela said. "It's that I didn't turn him in. Though it should be easy not to hold grudges or anything for you. You haven't had to sacrifice anything in your perfect life."

"Don't be so sure," I told her, before going over to Simmons. "Hey, Secret Agent Man, what's Sector 7?

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young lady!" Simmons yelled at me.

"How do you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, coming up next to me.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-" Simmons started, but I reached forward and snatched his badge from him. "-it. Hey. You touched me, that's a federal offense."

I held the badge out as Mikaela and I walked away from him. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with her big alien friend standing over there." Simmons glared at me.

"More the fact I know I can get away clean now," I said, looking over the badge. "Where's Sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bumblebee let out a noise at that, and popped a cover on his pelvic plate. I pulled Mikaela back a few more feet as something hit Simmons on the back of the head, just before oil came pouring out onto Simmons's head. I laughed as he yelled and Optimus looked down on Bee.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," he ordered, and Bee did. As that happened, Mikaela knelt down and picked up a set of handcuffs. I met her eyes and smiled. I loved this woman.

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to cuff all the agents together. I was just getting Stepanek and another linked up when Mikaela came back from the other end of the line.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she said to Simmons.

"What are you talking about?" he asked,

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

She gave him a look. "For threatening my dad."

Simmons glared at her, but started undressing. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice," Mikaela commented on his Hawaiian boxers. "Now back behind the pole."

Simmons was chained to the light pole, while I took the last set of cuffs and cuffed Stepanek to Simmons. Mikaela and I were walking away when I overheard Simmons.

"We have got to alert- everyone."

"They already know," Stepanek said. "Speaker."

I whipped around and pulled the phone out of his hand. "Optimus!" I called, hurling the phone to the ground. "We got more coming!"

Just then, the bots caught sight of the vans and helicopters coming down the road.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide said, slamming a transformed fist to the ground and sending a shockwave to slow S7 down.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered, sending the bots out. He knelt down and offered his hand to me and Mikaela. "Up you get."

We climbed into his hand, and he lifted us to his shoulders, where we held on as he ran through the streets to get away from the choppers. I was amazed he didn't step on anyone or anything, but I just called it luck. Eventually, we got out of sight and hid under the bridge. I sat back a little closer to Optimus's actual back, and Optimus warned us, "Be careful."

Unfortunately, as Mikaela leaned forward to see a passing chopper, she still managed to slip. My grip on her was stronger than Sam's had been since I'd been expecting this, but I still ending up dangling with her.

"Oh, God! No! No! No, Alison, don't drop me!"

"Try to stay still!" I shouted to her, trying to extend my leg to her without hitting her in the face.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Grab my leg!" I told her, but my hand on Optimus slipped and Mikaela and I were falling. Optimus swung down and tried to break our fall with his foot. We bounced, and were about to hit the ground when Bee raced in and caught us.

After skidding along the side of the river, Bumblebee set us down and Mikaela and I caught our breath.

"Bee!" I shouted to him. "Transform! Now!"

He looked at me oddly, then the helicopter showed up.

"No. Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" I shouted, but it was too late. The chopper fired its harpoon and Bee caught. Mikaela and I had to move to avoid being stepped on as he was pulled, then another chopper shot at Bee.

"Noooooo!" I shouted, but it was too late. Bee was caught by all four limbs and S7 showed up with their vans. Bee was screaming and crying out, but before I could run to comfort him, the agents came out and ordered us on the ground. We went down, then I saw the guys with the giant fire extinguishers come out.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted. "He's not fighting back!"

They started dragging Mikaela and I away, but I managed to drop on my guy and hit him in his nuts. I raced to the guys by Bee, pushing one guy aside to I could get to Bee's face. I just managed to drop down and touch him when another agent grabbed me. Bee met my eyes and gave me a look that just screamed how scared he was.

"Bee, I'm sorry!" I told him as I was dragged away. "You'll be okay, Bee! I won't let them hurt you!"

The agents took me back to the cars and Simmons was there, pants back on and a armor vest over his S7 tank. "Happy to see me again?"

I growled and lunged at him, snapping like I was trying to bite him, but the agents holding me kept me back. I settled for glaring at him instead.

"Put her in a car with her little criminal friend," he ordered, and I was. In the car, Mikaela and I could only look at each other. I held out my hand to her and she grasped it like a lifeline. We leaned onto each other as the car drove off. One or both of us must have fallen asleep from the exhaustion, because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by an agent and hauled into a building.

Surprisingly, they put Mikaela and I in the same room, and they even let Mikaela keep her purse. There were two cots and the door was locked behind us, so this was obviously where we were going to spend the night.

"I can't believe this," Mikaela suddenly said, sitting down hard on a cot. "24 hours ago, you dropped me off in your junky car, and now we're under government arrest and your car is actually an alien robot trying to save the planet."

"Yeah, pretty much." I sat down on the other cot and gave a sigh, staring at my feet. "And tomorrow will be even crazier."

"How are you doing that?" Mikaela suddenly asked.

I looked at her. "Doing what?"

"You just found out the exact same information I did, plus last night in that video with Bumblebee, yet you're calm about it. Heck, why did you lie and say your car was stolen this morning?"

"Cause I knew Bee would probably be out and about and it's easier to explain that as he was stole than my car broke out of impound by himself. As for how I'm calm…" I took a deep breath and dropped to a whisper. "Would you believe that I know more or less what's going to happen tomorrow, and have known for the past two days?"

"What?" Mikaela looked around, then came and sat next to me. "What are you talking about?" she asked also in a whisper.

"Two days ago, I woke up and I just knew what was going to happen from Thursday afternoon until tomorrow afternoon. I was going to buy a car that was an alien robot, give you a lift home, record that message, go to jail, get chased by the cop car, meet my car's teammates and get captured by a group called S7. It wasn't an exact prophecy, I didn't know I'd have lunch with you, or that Coppertone was going to show up, but it was close enough."

"You knew this would happen? And you didn't say anything?"

I shrugged. "There's a little thing called the Butterfly Effect. One choice or change can affect everything that happens after that. If I said something, maybe it would have been Optimus captured by S7, or someone who needs to do something important won't do it and we'll be royally screwed."

"So basically, we're stuck." Mikaela sighed. "Fuck."

"You can say that again," I muttered, then gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for lying. And for dragging you into all this."

"It's okay." Mikaela hugged me back, then got up and went to her cot. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

I stayed up. I had to plan. Tomorrow was Mission City. Frenzy was just sitting there in Mikaela's purse and he'd go on and wake up Megatron and we'd have to run with the AllSpark to keep it from him. Jazz would likely be killed, unless Coppertone managed to save him like in my one fic idea. Then we'd either follow the movie path, or Coppertone would tackle Megatron and sacrifice herself to protect the AllSpark. But either path would lead to Megatron and one Autobot dying. And I didn't want that, the Fallen mind control was mainly a fanon thing, but if it was real, maybe something could break it. And what of the hatchlings!

I refuse to sacrifice the hatchlings. They're not even children, not even babies, they're infants. Fetuses. And these ones didn't have mothers to worry about choice or being forced, these ones all deserved to live, Decepticon or not.

But I can't just hand over the AllSpark to Megatron, the bots would never forgive me. And excuse me, but I like Optimus and Bee a little too much to let that happen. Plus, they would want to know how I knew of the hatchlings, and it would be a little too hard to explain the whole "alternate universe movie" thing.

Ugh! This would be so much easier if I was a pretender like my original draft of my character Abi. Then I could say I was Primus's chosen to fix this. Instead, all I got is a stupid pacemaker and too much knowledge.

Pacemaker. AllSpark turns all electronics into Cybertronians. AllSpark Key. Sari.

An idea flashed into my head. But, could I actually turn myself into a technorganic? Would that work or would I just die? If I did that, the bots and cons would have to listen to me, maybe even the Fallen. But if it didn't work, I'd be the one responsible for killing the hatchlings and dooming Earth to death by sun implosion. That was a big burden.

But… if I could….

I decided I'd at least try it. If worse comes to worse, I can just take the AllSpark and skip town after Optimus and Megatron start fighting.

Once I made my plan, I decided to go to sleep. I need a lot of rest for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is as much as you'll get for now. I leave for camp in the morning, so I will not be able to post until Friday or Saturday. Until then, go ahead and enjoy the original version, or any of my other fanfics.


	5. D-Day: Mission City

This was it. The day I was gonna fuck with all the Transformers' lives, one way or another.

Okay, so Mikaela and I were woken up at about five, and into cars with McBreakfasts to eat by five-fifteen. I made sure Mikaela had her purse on her, and I even had mine returned to me. Not that I had anything of worth in there, it was a nice sentiment.

We were driven to an airport, where we met up with Keller’s group, including Glen and Maggie. We’re put in the helicopters and flown away. Mikaela and I had Glen and Maggie in our chopper, and for a little while, we had an awkward silence.

“So,” I finally said, taking a deep breath.

“What’d they get you for?” Maggie asked me.

“Uh, bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot,” I answered. “Who knew?”

“Wow,” Glen said, looking at Mikaela. “You with her?”

“I was dragged into it,” she said. “Literally.”

“You did follow me,” I pointed out, then ask Maggie, “What about you?”

“Stole a copy of a signal from the NSA and got him to help me find out what was in it,” she said, pointing to Glen, then extending her hand. “I’m Maggie.”

“Alison.” I shook, then gestured to Mikaela.

“Mikaela,” she said.

“Glen,” Glen finished the introductions.

Shortly afterward, we landed and were taken to some more SUVs, again Maggie and Glen joining us. It was a rather short drive actually, and we were at Hoover Dam in maybe an hour.

At the dam, Maggie and Glen went forward with Keller’s group, while Mikaela and I were stopped on our way in by Simmons.

“Hey kids,” he said. “I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?”

“Where’s my car?” I asked. “Where’s Bumblebee?”

Banachek came up to us. “Young lady,” he said. “I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now.”

Right, like you could handle all my knowledge of the multiverse. Still, I know to use this to my greatest advantage.

“Okay,” I said. “But first, I’ll take my car, the yellow and black striped Camaro known as Bumblebee, my parents and dog, Mojo, he’s a little Chihuahua with a broken leg. Maybe you should write this down, Simmons.” I throw him a look. “Oh, and Mikaela’s juvie record. That has to be gone, like forever. My partner in crime does not need a real record.”

Banachek nodded. “Come with me. We’ll talk about your car.”

I turned to see Mikaela and she smiled at me for the first time since before S7 showed up. “Thank you,” she said to me before walking past me. The pair of us followed Banachek and we ended up with the rest of the group. I did smile to myself when I saw Lennox and Epps. Those two are always in my good books, they’re just awesome.

We were taken down to the base of the dam, Simons leading the group. “All right, here's the situation” he announced to us. “You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.”

“NBEs?” Epps asked.

“Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.”

You don’t have to sound so condescending about it, Simmons.

We entered a tunnel with gates on the inside, and we were all checked before we went farther. It was there I realized Mikaela had left her purse, and Frenzy was inside. But, that means that everything’s following the movie, so I know what to do here. I stopped thinking as we were led past the gates.

“What you’re about to see is totally classified,” Banachek informed us as we left the tunnel for the large room beyond. Oh, sure, it was at least the size of an aircraft hangar, but the cube room is bigger. But then all our attention was drawn to the rigging at the back holding Megatron. I could feel Mikaela tense next to me and I opened my hand for hers, which she accepted.

“Dear God. What is this?” Keller asked as we got closer.

“We think when he made his approach over the North Pole,” Banachek said, “our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1969.”

“We call him NBE-One.” Simmons said.

I cleared my throat. “So sorry to correct you on everything you think that you know, but this autonomous robotic organism, or non-biological extraterrestrial as you call them, is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.” I look up and wave at him. I’m pretty sure he heard and saw me, so I’m just making sure he knows who to go after.

Simmons glared at me and Banachek continued. “He’s been in cryostasis since 1935. Alison, your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.”

“Fact is, you’re looking at the source of the modern age,” Simmons said. “The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That’s what we call it.” He got in my face about it.

Keller went up to Banachek. “And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?”

“Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security,” Banachek answered.

“Well you got one now.” Keller threw his hands up in exasperation.

Lennox, along with the other soldiers, had been staring up at Megatron.  “So why Earth?” he asked.

“It's the AllSpark,” I answered.

“AllSpark? What is that?” Keller asked

“So, on his home planet,” I point up at Megatron, “There was a cube of great power called the AllSpark. Your NBE-One, true name Lord High Protector Megatron, started a war trying to gain control of it. It was sent away from the planet, so he went after it, and now he wants to use the AllSpark to transform human technology into an army to take over the universe. That’s their plan.” Not really, of course. They were going to raise Cybertronian hatchlings into Decepticons, but close enough, right?”

“How do you know all that?” Maggie asked me.

“My car wasn’t the only alien robot I met,” I said. “There’s a guy, Optimus Prime, who’s fighting against Megatron and he told me and Mikaela all about all of that.”

Mikaela nodded beside me, though she did give me a look of to explain myself later. I give her a covert nod as Simmons asked “And you're sure about that?” Simmons asked.

“Yes.” I said. “You guys know where it is, don't you?”

Banachek looked thoughtful for a moment. “Follow me.”

We were led out of Megatron’s chamber, though I did look back over my shoulder for a second. In less than two hours, he’d be trying to kill me. And I was going to try to save his life. Life is insane in a Transformers world.

Simmons led our group up a set of stairs. “You’re about to see our crown jewel,” he said, opening the door to the observation room. As I walked in and saw the AllSpark for the first time, I couldn’t help up gape.

The AllSpark was huge, easily the size of my house times by seven. The Cybertronian glyphs on the sides were rich and deep, and I could just feel the power it held. Oh Primus, was I seriously thinking I could contain that much power? Sari was naturally half Cybertronian, not a stupid human trying to pull a crazy stunt. But I have to try, or I might as well just be Sam.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed Banachek’s speech about the AllSpark. I was brought out by Maggie asking, “Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube’s energy. What kind exactly?”

“Good question,” Banachek said, and we left for the hatchling chamber. No, that’s not its real name, but that’s what I consider it to be. Once we were all inside, we were sealed in, and I dreaded what was going to happen next.

Glen and Epps noticed the claw marks on the walls. “What’s that?” Epps asked. “Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?”

“Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!” Glen started laughing. “Right? That's Wolverine!”

Blackest black guy ever, meet whitest black guy ever.

We all stared at Glen, and he shut up when Simmons said, “That’s very funny.” He looked around us and asked “Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?”

“I got a phone,” Glen said, pulling it out and tossing it to him. We were all handed goggles to put on as Simmons put the phone in.

“Ooh. Nokias are real nasty,” he said. “You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.”

Maggie looked confused. “Nokia's from Finland.”

“Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange,” I heard Keller say. Little strange didn’t cover it. I have to admit though, second movie him wasn’t too bad.

“We're able to take the Cube radiation,” Simmons went on, “and funnel it into that box.”

He pulled a switch and a little light went into the phone. We heard the Transformers sound and the phone suddenly sprang up as a little robot. He rammed into the side of the glass and everyone else jumped back, but I leaned forward.

“Hi little guy,” I said, following him with my eyes as he moved around. Mikaela pulled me back and clearly gave me a “what the hell?” look.

“Mean little sucker huh?” Simmons said.

“That thing is freaky!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Kind of like the little energizer bunny from hell, huh?” Simmons added.

The Nokia bot discovered his weapons, and he pulled out his mini-gun and rocket. He fired them off and I had to force myself not to close my eyes as I heard Simmons say “Ah, he’s breaking the box.” I watched as the electricity arched inside the box, frying the little bot to bits. I felt tears well up, but as I took my goggles off, I quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them.

As we were getting ready to leave the chamber, we heard an alarm going off, and the lights flickered in the room. Keller put together what was happening immediately. “Gentlemen,” he said. “They know the cube is here.”

Banachek went over to a phone. “Banachek. What's going on?”

“Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power,” the agent on the other end said.

“What!?” Banachek asked, but the agent kept going.

“And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it.”’

“Do you have an arms room?” Lennox asked.

“This way,” Simmons said, before leading us through the halls. Banachek called for the S7 agents to go to Megatron’s room for containment. I don’t bother saying that’s not going to work, they were dead anyway.

Once we reached the arms room, Simmons, some S7 agents and the Rangers started loading up, Lennox calling out for the Sabot rounds. Mikaela, the other civilians and I hung back out of their way. There was a sudden groaning coming from the ductwork and the lights flickered again. Simmons dropped the round he was loading.

I went up to Simmons. “You have to take me to Bumblebee,” I said. “He’s an Autobot, he’ll know what to do with the AllSpark."

“Your car?” He barely looked up from loading. “It's confiscated.”

“Then unconfiscate it.”

“We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!” Simmons argued.

“You don't know-“ I still couldn’t believe what he said.

“Maybe you know, but I don't know.”

“You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?”

“I have people's lives at stake here, young lady,” Simmons shouted in my face.

Lennox grabbed him and pushed him down onto the hood of a jeep. “Take her to her car!” he ordered. The S7 guys pulled their weapons at Lennox, but he and the army rangers drew theirs and took down S7. Go Army!

Banachek put his hands up to try and calm the situation. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

“Drop your weapon, soldier,” Simmons tried to order. “There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?”

“You know, we didn't ask to be here,” Lennox said.

“I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction.”

“S7 don't exist,” Epps said.

“Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist.” Lennox nodded.

“I'm gonna count to five,” Simmons said.

Lennox put his drawn pistol onto Simmons chest. A shot at that close range, that thing he calls a body armor vest won’t work. “Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?”

“Simmons?” Keller drew the agent’s attention. “I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys.”

Simmons looked at Keller, then at Lennox. “All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.”

We finished loading up and went deeper into S7, where they had Bumblebee. He was held down on a table and the icing guys were there. Banachek and I ran up, telling the agents to let him go. They held off on the ice and Bumblebee was able to sit up.

“Bumblebee, are you okay?” I asked.

He responded by snapping down his battle mask with a growl and powering up one of his blasters, holding it out at S7.

“Bee, I am so sorry,” I tell him, walking up and placing a hand on his leg. “Bee, the AllSpark is here, and so is Megatron. The Decepticons are coming and we need the bots’ help. Your help.”

Bumblebee nodded, retracted his mask and we led him back to the AllSpark room. Seeing Bee next to it impressed the size and might of it. Again, I wondered if my plan would work, but I pushed it aside to focus on Bumblebee shrinking it down.

Lights flowed over and through the glyphs on the sides, the energy making the lights flicker and spark, and it started collapsing down eventually it was small enough for Bumblebee to hold one handed. He turned to us and played --Message from Starfleet, Captain. - Let's get to it.-- He then handed the cube to me.

“He's right,” Lennox said. “We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.”

“Good! Right!” Keller said.

“But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force,” Lennox finished.

“This place must have some kind of radio link!” Keller turned to Simmons. “Shortwave, CB!”

“Right! Yes!” Simmons said.

“Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them,” Lennox said, then looked to his men. “Let's move!”

We all started moving out. Bumblebee transformed and Mikaela and I got in, dropping the cube in the backseat. We rolled out of the dam, and Mikaela buckled the AllSpark into the back seat. Then she turned to me.

“What’s going to happen?” she asked.

“What?” I asked back.

“You said you’ve seen what’s going to happen today. What happens next?” She fixed me a pointed look.

I sigh. “Megatron has already broken out, and will be on his way to take us out. We’ll be running into Optimus and the others any time now, and they’re going to join the convoy. Some Cons are going to attack and Optimus is going to drop back. Jazz and Coppertone are going to face off Megatron to give us time, and a Con called Starscream is going to attack us. After, I can’t say, it’s too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? How?”

“If I say what will happen, then someone could go against it and then my knowledge is useless.” I sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mikaela said. “So we just focus on getting the AllSpark to safety.”

“Yes,” I said, then I looked ahead to see some familiar shapes. “The bots!”

Optimus and the other bots swung around and joined the convoy. Maybe fifteen minutes later, we merged onto the highway and five minutes after that, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Brawl showed up. Wow. All the cons have B-names except for Megs, Star and Scorponok. Weird.

Well, they started reaping havoc, or specifically Bonecrusher. He transformed and Optimus dropped back to deal with him. Bonecrusher tackled Optimus and we lost sight of them as they fell off an overpass.

We managed to make it into the city and lose the cons. Lennox found a pawn shop and got radios for Epps and the soldiers. Then we drove around until a jet passed overhead and Lennox had us stop. I jumped out and helped Mikaela out, but I kept a hold of her hand. I hadn’t realized until then that I’d been shaking and holding her helped me. She seemed to understand and just squeezed back.

Epps made some calls on the radio to try and contact the plane. Just before the jet made another pass, Ironhide suddenly transformed. “It’s Starscream!” he shouted.

The other bots transformed, Bumblebee running to help Ironhide lift a truck to block the blast. Mikaela turned to look at me, and I held her gaze until Lennox called for us to move. I tightened my grip and pulled Mikaela with me as we ran, until the shockwave knocked us down.

Once we recovered from the blast, I turned and saw Bumblebee. “Bumblebee, no!” I shouted. Yes, I knew he’d lose his legs, but it was very different seeing it in real life. The movie cut out the energon leaks that came from the lines in his legs. And they really cut down on the pain I could just feel he was going through.

“It’s okay, Bee, it’s okay. RATCHET!” I called, though I knew he was too far to do anything. A shot went off and Mikaela and I looked up to see Brawl coming down the street. Lennox called for us all to move out, but I ignored him and knelt on a torn up piece of asphalt. I kept encouraging Bee to crawl toward me.

“It’s okay, buddy. I’m not gonna leave you.” I said, holding a hand out and touching his helm, right where his Autobot symbol was.

Bumblebee made a sad noise, then held the AllSpark up to me. I took it, and set it down next to me.

“Don’t worry, Bee,” I told him. “Megatron won’t get it. But I need you to trust me. Okay?”

I just held his face until I was interrupted by the sound of Mikaela pulling up next to us. I jumped up as she hopped out and said, “Help me with this.”

We helped Bee maneuver so he was leaning against the truck and hook him up. We were nearly done when Lennox and the team show up. I only spotted Ratchet and Ironhide, so Coppertone and Jazz were either fighting Megatron, or one or both were dead. I seriously hoped it was the former.

“Alison! Where’s the Cube!” Lennox asked.

“It’s right here!” I told him, not looking up from my work.

Lennox ran off and came back within a minute. “Alison.” I looked down at him. “All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare.” He handed it to me. “Okay, there's a tall, white building, with statues on it, Signal the chopper and set the flare-“

“Set the flare and get the AllSpark into military hands.” I nodded. “I think I can do it.”

“You better! You’re a soldier now, alright!” He grabbed the AllSpark and put it in my hands, the turned to Mikaela. “You got to go. You got to go.”

“No, I'm not leaving,” Mikaela said.

“You need to go. No, get out!” Lennox ordered her.

“No, I'm not leaving 'til I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?” Mikaela said.

Ironhide bent down closer to us. “Alison, we will protect you.”

I nodded. “I got this.” I jumped down and started moving out.

“Alison!” I stopped and turn in time for Mikaela to come up and grab the lapels of my flannel. She looked into my eyes. “No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you.”

This was my one chance. With a surprising amount of courage, I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed her. Not very hard, not very long, but enough she knew this wasn’t an accident. I pulled back and saw the surprise in her eyes.

“I am too.” And with that, I took off with the AllSpark, just as Ironhide and Ratchet called for me to go.

I was racing down the street, and I could hear Ironhide and Ratchet fighting behind me. I didn’t look back, but I was still able to tell when Ironhide was gonna jump over me and ducked. I stayed low until Blackout flew overhead, upside down and nearly taking heads off.

Ironhide ran up beside me. “Keep running, Alison!” he called. “Don’t stop!”

Blackout landed just up the street and swung his helicopter blades at me. I managed to duck and run past in time to avoid the car he rolled into the deli. I think I heard Ironhide try to attack him before he got away.

Then Starscream transformed and landed on the street in front of me. I dropped and rolled, barely managing to get behind a car before he started attacking. I didn’t look up, but I could hear his attack and Ratchet and Ironhide’s cries.

_AllSpark, if this is gonna work, could you start turning into a stake or something!?!_

Okay, well I guess it did work, cause the AllSpark started shifting in my hands, becoming a little slimmer and flatter.

I heard the sound of Starscream’s transformation and he flew away. I got up and looked back on Ironhide and Ratchet, very obviously recovering from the attack.

“Alison!” Ironhide called. “Get to the building! Go!”

I took off and was almost halfway down the street when Megatron appeared behind me. “Give me the Cube, girl!” he shouted.

I risked looking back, and let me say that I was actually terrified. Fucking Megatron barreling after me and I have absolutely no way to defend myself. That’s fucking terrifying!

Since I wasn’t watching where I was going, I ran into the SUV and bounced to the ground, the AllSpark hitting and releasing a burst of energy. I rolled to my feet and took off, ignoring the extra terrified screams behind me.

I finally made it to the building. Like for Sam, the gate and doors were open, allowing me to run right in. I made straight for the stairs, not looking back, and just made it to them when Megatron burst in the window.

“I smell you, girl!” he roared, which only encouraged me to run faster.

I had to cut across the second floor to reach the rest of the stairs, and I’d just made it to them when Megatron burst through the floor. I risked looking back for a second, then made my way up the stairs.

I was nearly dying by the time I reached the top. Cardio is not my strong suit. But I got to the top and I ran over the roof, spotting the Black Hawks. I pulled the flare out of my pocket and slammed it against a wall, screaming “Hey! Over here! Heeeeey!”

One of the Blackhawks came up over the edge of the building and I ran towards it. The soldier inside stretched and reached for the AllSpark, but before I even started to pass it, I yelled “Look out!” and backed away. Just in time for Starscream to fire his missile.

I dropped down and managed to avoid the tail as it passed over my head, though I felt so sorry for the pilots, and I hoped they’d be alright. As I recovered, I faintly heard Optimus call out “Hang on, Alison!” from down below. I raced for a statue, and just in time. Megatron started busting the roof to get out of the building. I barely managed to get on the statue and then I remembered one big difference between me and Sam. I’m terrified of heights.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” I can’t help screaming as I see the ground far, far below.

“Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?” Megatron asked. I pressed myself as close to the statue as I could, trying to keep from Megatron as he came closer.

“Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet,” he said. Yeah, pet to that guy. I’ve read fanfics of that. Do not want.

“I'm never giving you the AllSpark!” I shouted instead, and braced myself.

“Oh, so unwise,” was all Megatron said, then he growled and the roof exploded from under me

I screamed as I fell, and I swear my life started flashing before my eyes. Until Optimus caught me and cradled me to his chest.

“I’ve got you, girl,” he said. I grabbed whatever armor I could as I realized how high up we still were. “Hold onto the Cube!” he said, and that was my only warning before he dropped and started Hulk sliding down the buildings, jumping from one side to the other to keep momentum and avoid most of the debris. He didn’t anticipate Megatron dropping down and clinging to his back, flipping us. I screamed even as Megatron let go and fell himself. Thankfully, Optimus still landed on his back and I was still cradled in his servo.

I heard the M Bay scream as Optimus unwrapped his servo from around me and I sat up.

“Alison,” he said, retracting his battle mask. “You risked your life to protect the Cube.”

“No sacrifice, no victory,” I said simply, looking into his optics.

“If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest,” Optimus said. “I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me.”

I did as he said, dropping down into the broken ditch. Once I was in there, I held the AllSpark in both hands, closed my eyes and concentrated, drowning out the sounds of the battle.

 _Okay AllSpark. This kind of worked before. Please, please, please, turn into a stake. Please._ I held a mental image of what I wanted, a sort of thin metal rod that I could easily stab into something,

I felt the AllSpark start to shift in my hand, but didn’t open my eyes until I was certain it was done. I looked and the AllSpark was now a thin prism shape, about an inch in diameter and the length of my forearm. I smiled and gave a small laugh. Part one is down. Now for part two.

I climbed to the edge of the ditch and watched how the battle went. I faintly heard a war cry, and I knew that had to be Lennox and Blackout was dead. Then Megatron was blasted by the planes, and I managed to run up out of the ditch, sliding over the ground toward Optimus.

Megatron saw and came after me, but Optimus tripped him and he flew over my head. I rolled and was still on the ground when Megatron loomed over me.  I started crawling away, as fast as I could. “I’ll kill you!” he growled, crawling after me.

“Alison!” Optimus called out. “Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Alison!”

I got to my knees, and looked up at Megatron, then down at the AllSpark wand in my hands. I took a deep breath and held it out in front of me.

“This better fucking work!” I cried out, before pulling back and feeling the end of the rod break through my ribcage and sternum to my heart.


	6. AllSpark Bearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 3/19/2017: I did an art of how Alison looks at the end of the chapter, though she shouldn't be quite so happy. This is also physically how she looks, as opposed to her body shape in the first pic. [AllSpark - Alison Witwicky, Post Mission City](http://rowena-bensel.deviantart.com/art/Alison-Witiwicky-Post-Mission-City-630247945)

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt. A little obvious, since I did stab myself. Then the heat came. It built up in my hands and chest, so much I know they burned, before spreading through my body in a series of rolling wave that left me shuddering.

I could feel the AllSpark dissolving in my hands and chest. I cupped the end of it in my hands and pushed it further into my body. Once my hands were cupped over my chest, an electric shock ran through me, powerful enough I arched my back with it. A loud gasp escaped me and I opened my eyes from the shock.

And I saw everything.

Maybe it wasn't everything, but it was so much. I saw the AllSpark, bringing life to Cybertron. I saw the Fallen and his brother Primes go to countless stars, and then coming here to Earth. I saw the battle between them and the hiding of the Matrix of Leadership. I saw Sentinel Prime, and Optimus and Megatron as brothers. I saw them as Prime and Lord High Protector. I saw Megatron being corrupted by the Fallen.

I saw the War. Saw Bumblebee at Tyger Pass, Ratchet in a field hospital, Jazz on a mission, Ironhide barreling into battle, Coppertone and her secret family. Saw Starscream and his trine, Barricade being entrusted with Frenzy and their odd partnership, Blackout and Scorponok working as symbiote and master, Soundwave and his family, including N-Sync and her hatchlings. All the bots and all the cons.

I saw the AllSpark being sent away from Cybertron. I saw the hatchlings left in its trail, and the Fallen collecting them, trying to preserve them. I saw the AllSpark land on Earth, in the river later to be known as the Colorado. I saw Megatron pursuing the AllSpark, and his crash on Earth, not quite what S7 thought. I saw Archibald Witwicky wake him up, just enough for the nav systems to come online. I saw him having the AllSpark's coordinates being imprinted on his glasses and his eyes, losing his sight for the knowledge of Cybertron.

And I saw me. Me as born to Ron and Judy. Growing up in Tranquility. Seeing Mikaela for the first time. Falling for her before I even knew what it meant. Meeting Miles. First getting Archibald's artifacts when I was fourteen. The full memory of trying out for cheerleading. Everything leading up to this moment, and this choice.

It seemed like an eternity had passed as I saw this, but in reality, it was barely a minute. My vision cleared and I found myself still kneeling in the destroyed street, back arched, head thrown back and hands still clasped over my chest. I was back, but also not. It was like I was a step back from everything, or like I was inside my head watching through my eyeballs. And there was someone else watching with me.

I bent myself back forward, my arms dropping to support me. I took a few deep breaths, amazed that I was actually able to take them. I also had a much higher sensory input than before. I could hear sharper, and my eyesight was crystal clear, even better than my contacts had made it. I could also sense EM fields now. And the two near me were a mix of anger, fear, surprise and a few flecks of joy.

Now that I could see, I could tell that something definitely did happen. For a start, there was blood everywhere; on my hands, soaking my tank top, and part of my jeans and flannel. But the skin where I'd pushed the AllSpark in was clear, healed over with the only indication something had happened the fact it was lighter and, I dared say, shinier than my natural skin. I also felt reenergized, like I was ready to do what needed to be done. Like I'd suspected, my hair was half out of its braid, falling all around my head and some parts of it blood soaked.

I looked like a wreck, but I could feel a power in me. I was much more than I'd been that morning, or even five minutes ago.

My hearing picked up Lennox ordering his men to load for another round of fire, and I knew I had to act.

"Stop!" I called out, standing from my crouch. My voice was different now, holding undertones like Garrus's harmonics in Mass Effect, and was almost "voice of the legion" like. It was weird, but cool at the same time. I couldn't see the soldiers, but I did see Megatron still above me, he being were the angry EM field came from, and I could feel Optimus behind me.

"Alison." He called my name and I turned to face the Autobot leader. He watched me with shock in his optics. "What did you do?"

"I did what was necessary," I said. "Megatron will not get the AllSpark now."

I felt and heard Megatron move behind me, but I jumped away, out into view of the soldiers, Mikaela and the other bots. Megatron turned and half stood to follow me, and Lennox had the men aim, but I put a hand up to them.

"No, Lennox, cease fire!" I called out, and a wave of energy passed through my arm to charge at them in an arc. It didn't hurt them, but it shocked them enough they backed away, one or two dropping their weapons. Mikaela and the bots weren't affected, but they all saw it.

"Alison," Mikaela asked. "What happened?"

"I merged the AllSpark with the pacemaker on my heart," I explained. "It is a part of me now." I turned to Megatron, who'd stopped his advance at the energy wave. Behind him, Optimus was getting up in a half crouch. "I know your true mission, Megatron. Allow me to finish it."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Make a cube capable of producing energon. No sparks, just energon. Almost subconsciously, I started gesturing, and though my physical eyes didn't see it, my mind's eye showed a cube forming in between my hands, some materials coming from me, the rest coming from the ground around me. When I opened them, a cube about twice the size of the AllSpark I'd carried floated over my hands, glowing briefly before the light faded and it dropped down into my hands.

I presented it to Megatron. "Take this Cube, and return to the Nemesis. Use it to feed the hatchlings, and save as many as you can."

I wasn't specifically pitching my voice to carry, but everyone had fallen silent when I was creating, so it did. Optimus's optics widened and I could feel the other bots' shock. Megatron stared at me for a moment, then narrowed his optics.

"How do you know of them?" he asked me, a growl present in his voice. He came closer to me, but didn't take the cube.

"All the AllSpark's knowledge is in me, and she remembers all her children." I held the cube out to him. "The ability to create pure energon is in this cube. The AllSpark refuses to see more of her children die before they have a chance to live. This will save them, but only if you take it, now."

"Alison, you can't be serious!" Ratchet called out and I turned my head to look at him. I saw he was carrying Coppertone, and she didn't look good. But I couldn't focus on that now.

"I am, Ratchet." I didn't realize until then that my commands to the AllSpark had been in Cybertronian. I never even heard it before, how did I know it? I ignored it for the time being, plenty of explanation time later.

"The hatchlings are no trick, and they are innocents. Innocents should be protected at all costs. Surely you cannot condemn the lives of thousands of hatchlings; of Cybertron's last generation."

I turned back to Megatron and held the cube out farther. "Take the cube and go! At the least, you can punish Starscream for the pot shot he took at you."

Megatron held back for a moment, then snapped forward, grasping the cube and transforming right in front of me. Surprisingly I was not blown straight off my feet by the force of his takeoff. Even so, I still had to cover my eyes to shield them from the debris blown into the air around me.

When I uncovered my eyes, I saw Optimus kneeling down to me. "Alison," he started. "You saved my life, and have done perhaps the bravest thing I've ever seen done, but do you know the consequences of allowing Megatron to leave?"

"I didn't see any of you try to stop him," I told him, then looked to the other bots. Bee was still on the back of the tow truck, Ratchet carrying Coppertone and Ironhide supporting Jazz, who was carrying a leg in his servo.

"How is Coppertone?" I asked, walking to them.

"Not good," Ratchet said. "Megatron heavily damaged her when she tried to save Jazz from him. She'll be joining the Well soon."

"No she won't." I gestured for him to kneel. "Hold her down to me."

Ratchet looked like he wasn't going to obey for a second, but knelt down. Coppertone's head lolled to me, her optics faint as she looked at me. Her chassis was a mess, her chestplates were torn open, parts missing and energon leaking. The damage went all the way down to her spark chamber, with quite a few slashes in the casing, faint light peeking through two of them.

I tilted my head at the damage, then put my hands on her. "Strong spark, beat strong. Take this strength to keep you whole, until the bond is reunited."

A wave of energy left me and swept over Coppertone, centering on her spark chamber, and the gashes all closed up. Energon lines sealed and some parts regrew. Another wave solidified those repairs, while starting some others, and a third wave would have come had I not drawn my hands away. I left behind bloody handprints, but I don't think anyone cared.

I took a step back and wobbled on my feet, but someone steadied me. I looked up and saw it was Epps. I nodded my thanks and straightened up, looking at Coppertone. Her optics were brighter and she looked at me with a bit of surprise before looking at herself. Her servo slowly moved over her spark chamber, inspecting the repairs, which barely even left scars. "How?" she asked before I put a hand on her again.

"Rest now. Save your strength." A small energy burst and Coppertone's optics powered down and she sagged slightly in Ratchet's grip. However, the beat of her spark and the calm of her EM field easily showed she was alive, at least to the bots. I looked up at Ratchet. "She'll be okay. Repairs and bedrest, certainly, but she'll live."

"How'd you do that?" one of the soldiers, Burke, asked.

"The AllSpark not only give Cybertronian life, but can heal and restore life," I explained, pointing at Bumblebee. "She fixed Bumblebee's voice earlier, we just haven't heard him speak."

Bumblebee put a hand to his throat. "My voice." He looked down at me. "How'd you know?"

"The AllSpark told me. That is likely the answer to every question you'll be asking me for the next few days." I looked around the area and noticed the rescue crews and everyone coming out. "Optimus, Lennox, the civilians are coming out. We'd all better move out."

"She's right," Epps said, looking around us as well. "Gonna be a hell of an explanation for all this though."

"Leave it to Keller to figure out," Lennox said looking around his men. "We need trailers for the bots. Burke, take some guys and scout the west side of the city. Epps, you take east. We'll hold down here and deter the public. Meet back here in an hour tops, whether you find any or not. Optimus." He looked up at Optimus. "I could use your bots' help."

Optimus nodded. "Ironhide, accompany Epps. I will go with Burke. Ratchet, make what repairs you can before we return."

"Wait a second." I say, before walking over to Jazz and Ironhide. I pointed at the saboteur. "Set your leg back in place and try to rest weight on it. I'd still keep a grip on him Ironhide."

The bots looked questioning at me, but complied. I placed my hands on Jazz's leg. "Fix what has been broken. Reconnect what has been torn apart, and save pain for a later time."

A wave of energy came, focusing on the hip joint where the leg had been pulled apart. While the damage wasn't as severe, it was significant enough that we could easily see when the healing started. It was only two more and his leg was as good as new. I was steadier on my feet as I stepped back this time, making sure to leave room for Jazz to test.

Ironhide slowly let go of Jazz and the saboteur slowly put weight on his leg. It held and he tried balancing on it. "Hey!" He grinned, giving a small kick. "Not bad, little lady. Not bad at all."

I smiled. "I'm glad. Just don't be too rough." I turned back to Optimus. "Jazz can help out now. Maybe go himself and find trailers."

Optimus nodded. "Jazz, you accompany Burke and his men. Contact us over the coms if any trouble arises.

"You got it, boss bot." Jazz gave Optimus a finger point and snapped down his visor before looking at the soldiers. "Let's roll, little bitches!"

Jazz, Burke and a few of the soldiers headed out west, while Epps, Ironhide and a few others went east. Lennox and the last few stayed behind, and a couple went over to the rescue crew to deflect any questions and the like.

The feeling of looking through my eyes like a screen and the other presence left me, and I sagged down, exhaustion hitting me. I saw Mikaela standing by Bumblebee and made my way over to her.

"Mikaela," I said when I got close. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or-"

I was cut off by her throwing herself at me in a hug. Her force made me take a step back, then I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I'd ask about her clothes, but she clearly didn't care about that as her tears soaked my shoulder. We just held each other, and it finally sunk in that I'd nearly died that day. Tears of my own started and I bowed my head to her shoulder. Just two very scared and relieved girls crying it out in the middle of the street. Nothing unusual for a day like today.

Mikaela made the first move to pull back and I let her, though I kept hold of her hands. She looked up into my face and her eyes widened. "Oh God, your eyes," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're- they're-" She pulled me to a car mirror and I saw what she meant. Where my eyes were once pure hazel green, around my pupils was a ring of electric blue. It was rather jarring, and I reeled back.

"Wow. That is- Wow." Then I smirked and turned to her. "Out of my whole appearance, my eyes were what threw you off?"

She punched my arm and I laughed. It felt good. Then I remembered the third member of our little group, and turned around to see Bumblebee.

He was still hooked up to the tow truck and his legs were still missing, but he was okay. Nothing of his condition was any different from the end of the movie. I walked up and put a hand on his leg. "Are you okay, Bee?" I asked.

Bee nodded. "Ratchet can repair my legs and my voice is back. Are you alright? You're all bloody and look like you're about to fall off your feet."

"I'm fine," I waved a hand and saw the blood was already drying on it. I wiped it off best I could on my jeans and did the same to the other hand. "The AllSpark took care of all of my injuries, and I'm just tired. I'll be fine once I can rest."

"How did you merge with the AllSpark?" Mikaela asked, coming up to me. "Why did you even think of doing that?"

"Optimus told me to sacrifice him to keep the AllSpark from Megatron," I explained. "But I couldn't let him die. Then the AllSpark shifted into a stake, and all I could think was to use it on my pacemaker to turn it or myself into a Cybertronian, and just acted on it." I'd considered lying, but Optimus and Megatron saw what I did, so I figure it'd be easier telling the psudeo-truth.

Mikaela and Bumblebee stared at me, obviously surprised by my story. Then Mikaela though and asked in a whisper, "Did you see it?"

Bumblebee let out a confused sound. Obviously he heard, so I just spoke normal. "Yes, I did. Didn't see myself living, but I saw my sacrifice, or Optimus's. I just felt my life was worth less than his, so I chose that path."

"What do you mean 'saw'?" Bumblebee asked, keeping his voice low.

"I'll explain later, Bumblebee," I said. "Away from all this hubbub."

Bumblebee nodded affirmative, and we kinda stayed in silence a while. Mikaela and I sat on the truck bed, her leaning against me, I against Bumblebee, and we soaked in the not-quite-quiet of the war zone.

After maybe a half hour, Lennox came over to us, carrying a bundle of something. "Here," he held the bundle out to reveal it was clothes. "Figured you would want something to change into."

My hands were still bloody, so Mikaela took the bundle and I gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Captain Lennox," I said.

"Just Will's fine," he said. "Keller has been informed that the situation here's cleared up. He wants us to go to Felix Air Force Base and rendezvous with the Cube."

"But we don't have it," Mikaela said, but I picked up on what he meant.

"He means me," I said.

Will nodded. "For all intents and purposes, you are the AllSpark, and that means we've got to protect you. Optimus has agreed to carry both of you to the base."

I smiled, then looked around. "Um, anyplace we can change?"

Lennox pointed behind him and we saw someone had placed a couple tarps over the back of one of the jeeps. "Not a stylish place, but better than out in the open. Also got a bucket of water so you can wash off most of the blood."

I nodded and hopped off the truck bed. Mikaela and I walked over to the tent and Mikaela gestured for me to go in first. "I'll stand guard," she said.

I nodded and went in. Sure enough, there was a bucket of water with a towel, lukewarm and a little dirty respectively, but enough for my needs. I pulled off my shirts and used the flannel to wipe most of the blood off myself, then soaked the towel and washed the rest of it off. Once done, I reached my clean hand out of the tent and Mikaela handed me the clothes. It was a tank top and a jacket. The tank was a size too small, and the jacket a little big, but they were better than nothing, so I just slipped them on. I also pulled my hair back again in a loose bun at the base of my neck.

I came out and me and Mikaela walked over to where Optimus and Lennox were standing. Epps and Burke were back, and Ironhide and Ratchet were transferring Bumblebee and Coppertone onto trailers. The rest of the soldiers were collecting supplies and preparing to move out.

Optimus saw us as we approached and looked away from his conversation with Lennox. He turned and looked us over. "All set?" he asked.

I nodded. "All set.

"Then it is imperative that we leave as soon as possible." Optimus stood to his full height and transformed. We watched, Lennox and Mikaela still a little awed, but I just smiled. When he was in truck form, Optimus opened his door. "Climb inside, Alison, Mikaela."

We did and I watched from the window how Bumblebee and Coppertone's trailers, now with tarps partially over them, were hooked up to different jeeps and the other Autobots transformed. Once the soldiers were loaded up, we moved out, Ironhide and Ratchet taking point, then Lennox's jeep, then Optimus and the rest behind us.

Mikaela turned to me and I could tell what she was about to ask. I shook my head no, and though she seemed surprised, she nodded and leaned back against the seats. I leaned against the window and must have been more tired than I'd felt, because I fell asleep.


	7. Debriefing

I jolted awake when Optimus rolled over an obscenely large pot hole maybe a half hour later. As in, I fell out of my seat onto the steering wheel and made the horn honk.

“Sorry, Alison,” Optimus said as I sat back up, his voice coming from the radio. “Some of your Earth roads are in desperate need of repair.”

“You can say that again,” Mikaela said. She didn’t move as far from the bump, but that was because she was wearing her seatbelt.

“It’s okay, Optimus,” I said, reaching for the seatbelt. When I clicked in, I leaned back in my seat. “How long until we get to the base?”

“Captain Lennox radioed that we were twenty minutes out five minutes before the pothole,” Optimus said.

“Okay.” I nod and sigh. “That means we’ve got fifteen minutes to figure out how we’re going to explain me becoming one with the AllSpark.”

“We will simply tell the truth,” Optimus said. “Though I am more intrigued at what you said to Megatron about the hatchlings.”

Mikaela nodded. “Optimus explained what they are, but how’d you know about them?”

“When the AllSpark was hurtling through space, she was still making baby Cybertronians,” I said. This I’d kinda planned before, so I knew what to say. “She remembers all her children, and she knows they’re under the care of some Decepticons in this solar system. But they’re dying, starving. They don’t have pure energon, and synthetic stuff won’t work. That’s what I gave Megatron, a cube that creates pure energon to take care of them.”

“So you guys eat this energon stuff?” Mikaela asked Optimus. “You don’t just guzzle gas or something?”

“It is possible for us to process natural resources like your gasoline and oil, but energon is required to keep us functioning long term.” Optimus said.

“Keeping in mind that this is a species who once thought they were immortal because it took almost a billion years for one to die of old age,” I added. “Even Bumblebee’s got a good couple thousand years on him.”

“Really? Huh.” Mikaela shrugged. “I’m starting to get used to these kind of surprises.

“Yeah. It’s really weird. I think my surprise meter’s broken now, with all this AllSpark knowledge in my head.” I shook my head. “The point is, I – and the AllSpark – wanted the hatchlings to live. And Megatron seemed like he wanted that too.”

“Were those decisions your own, or the AllSpark’s?” Optimus asked.

“Both, I guess.” I shrugged.  “When she’s active, it feels like she and I are one. And if I did disagree with it, she’d probably be able to convince me.”

::We’re here:: Epps said over the radio.

Mikaela and I looked up and saw the convoy had stopped at the gates of a base, Lennox talking with the checkpoint guard before the guy waved us in. We drove until we reached a hanger, where Keller, Glen, Maggie, Banachek and Simmons were standing.

Optimus and Lennox’s jeep pulled up closest to the group and Mikaela and I hopped out, walking with Lennox and Epps to meet Keller.

“Captain Lennox, girls,” Keller said, nodding to us. “Do you have the Cube?”

“We do, sir,” Lennox said. “Though not in the way it left.”

“What do you mean?” Keller asked.

“It’s better if we discuss it where we won’t be spied on,” I said, gesturing to the hanger behind him. “Is that for us?”

“Yes, yes, let’s go in. The Autobots too.” Keller turned and led the group inside. The Autobots followed, as well as the jeeps with Coppertone and Bumblebee’s trailers. Once inside with the doors closed, the tarps over the two were taken off, and the Autobots transformed. Ratchet checked the two over and the others waited for us humans to get into place.  A conference table had been set up on some scaffolding, but I think they were using Bumblebee as a scale, cause it only came about waist high on Optimus.

“Ratchet, how are Bumblebee and Coppertone?” I heard Optimus ask.

“They’re doing well, Optimus.” The medic helped Bumblebee sit up, and looking over Coppertone. “Her injuries are still healing, even now. It’s like her self-repair has been given double speed.”

Optimus nodded and turned to Keller. “Secretary Keller, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my advance team, here because we were searching for the AllSpark.”

Keller nodded to him. “It’s good to meet you, sir. I am sorry for all of this hubbub involving Sector Seven and your soldier. In truth, I never knew of their existence or activities until yesterday.”

“It is understood, Secretary Keller.”

Lennox stood at attention. “Sir, permission to start the mission debriefing?”

“Permission granted, Captain Lennox. Start with what happened after you left Hoover Dam.”

“We encountered Decepticon forces on the highway, one of which transformed and started attacking. Optimus dropped back to fight him, while the rest of us advanced into Mission City. We were strafed by a Decepticon called Starscream, who turned into a F-17. The attack resulted in Bumblebee’s injuries and was followed by a Decepticon tank attacking us. My men and I retreated, only to be cornered by the helicopter who attacked SOCCNET and Megatron. Autobots Jazz and Coppertone attacked Megatron while my men and I returned to our previous position, where we found Alison and Mikaela hooking Bumblebee up to a tow truck, the AllSpark by them. I scouted out a building and instructed Alison to take the AllSpark to it so that the Blackhawks could pick it up, while Autobots Ratchet and Ironhide guarded her. Mikaela took Bumblebee away from the battle, only to return and help us defeat the tank. Optimus arrived not long after this and started fighting with Megatron, who was pursuing Alison. The helicopter attempted to join them, but my men and I were able to defeat him. I’ll turn the rest of the debriefing over to Alison, so she can tell of her part.”

I was surprised, but stood up. “Well, after I was given the AllSpark, I ran, only for Starscream to attack and injure Ratchet and Ironhide. They told me to keep running to the building, so I did. Shortly after this, Megatron left his fight with Jazz and Coppertone and started pursuing me.

“I reached the building and ran up to the roof, Megatron almost right behind me. I activated a flare on the roof, but before I could hand off the AllSpark, Starscream fired a missile at the chopper and they went down. Megatron cornered me on the roof and knocked me off. Optimus managed to catch me and we descended to the ground. Optimus instructed me that, should it come to it, I was to shove the AllSpark into his chest, which would destroy the AllSpark and kill him. Megatron and Optimus started fighting and I was caught in the middle. The AllSpark, at this time, shifted into a stake like shape, and my options were to let the AllSpark be destroyed by shoving it into either Megatron or Optimus, but something told me not to do either. Instead, I stabbed the AllSpark into my own chest.”

The humans who hadn’t been there had looks of utter shock on their faces.

“You stabbed yourself!?” Glen asked, barely picking up his jaw to do so.

“How are you standing here?” Simmons asked. “That kind of energy should have killed you, blown you up!”

“If I may continue my briefing, I will explain,” I said.

“Go on, Alison,” Banachek said.

“I have a pacemaker, sir. Ever since I was a child, and I believe when I stabbed myself, the AllSpark connected to it. Since it turns electronics into Cybertronians, then it started doing that to the pacemaker. But instead of turning it into a chest burster, it instead kind of… dissolved into it. Then something happened in my head and I was swamped with knowledge that came from the AllSpark. After a minute to the world, an eternity for me, the AllSpark bonded to me and healed me. So I am now the AllSpark.”

The new humans looked stunned and stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Simmons smacked a hand on the table.

“No. No. That can’t be true.” He pointed at me. “You’re lying. You lost the AllSpark, or you handed it over to Megatron and we’re all doomed. Because we put the fate of the world in the hands of a girl and her Camaro."

I suddenly felt a foggy feeling and my mind took a step back. “Do not doubt me, Seymour Simmons,” my legion voice said. Of course the AllSpark knew his name, his family had been involved with S7 since its inception. “The AllSpark is here, in Alison, and she is angry at what you have done to her, and to her children.”

“Children?” Banachek asked.

“The Cybertronians you killed in that box and in experiments.” Alison felt anger over take her voice, though it was much stronger than her own. “She created them harmless at first, and you took them, played with them until their sparks gave out. She gave them weapons to defend themselves, and so you just murdered them at birth. Were she more vengeful, she would have made Alison give the full power of the AllSpark to Megatron.” The anger died off a little. “But even now, Primus consoles her, and tells her to calm her rage. So she let you live, and give you time to learn from your mistakes. Pray you won’t repeat them, for then she will not hesitate.”

The AllSpark faded out and I was back in full control, with a slight headache. I put a hand to my temple and bowed head. “Ow. I hope that doesn’t happen again today.” I looked up to see everyone’s reactions.

Mikaela and the soldiers had seen AllSpark-Alison back in Mission City, but all the humans had looks of shock and, in a few cases, fear on their faces. The bots looked infuriated, though Optimus was trying to keep it behind a calm exterior.

“What do yah mean yah killed hatchlings!?” Ironhide roared, taking a few steps toward the scaffold before Ratchet put a servo on his arm to stop him.

“Hold, Ironhide,” Optimus said, then looked down on the humans. “I would also like to know more of this.”

“When we had the Cube in our possession,” Banachek stood to explain, “we used its power to turn electronics into robots. We truthfully had no idea that they were sentient beings, and were concerned with our people’s safety when the ones with weapons were destroyed.”

“You can’t hold a grudge against them, Autobots,” I said to them. “Humanity is young and foolish, and we’d barely developed proper powered flight before the AllSpark was found, and were already dreaming of the stars. Yes, it was horrible, but you cannot tell me that Cybertron has not done things as bad or worse. The AllSpark has shown me. And seeing as you are stuck here with humans, the best thing we can do is try and put the past behind us, and be open to a new future as allies.”

Everyone was quiet after I finished talking and I took in their reactions. Keller and Banachek seemed impressed, Simmons a little freaked, and the others a mix of surprised and impressed. Ironhide still looked mad as hell, but he stepped back, and Ratchet released his arm. Optimus looked like he was musing on what I said.

After a few minutes, he knelt so his face was level with the humans. “My Autobots and I wish to extend a branch of peace to humanity. We have need of a new home, and fighting between us would be devastating to both sides.”

Keller nodded. “I accept the branch and will present it to the president as soon as the details here are sorted out."

“What happened next?” Maggie asked then, and I thought the question was directed to me. “You joined with the AllSpark, but it said it’d have made you give the full power to Megatron. What does that mean?”

“Well, when the AllSpark is active, it’s kind of like I take a step back into my own mind, and the two of us control me. Sometimes she takes completely over, like just now, or I’m more in control, or I guess we’ll work together. After I came back from the initial merge, Megatron attacked me for destroying the AllSpark, but I jumped away. Then I stopped the soldiers from firing on Megatron by sending a small electric pulse wave at them.” At the stunned/questioning looks, I shrugged. “Part of the AllSpark’s knowledge encouraged me to create a cube that creates energon, an energy source that is the Cybertronians main fuel source. I gave it to Megatron so he can take it to his ship and feed the hatchlings that are there.”

“So you willingly gave an enemy the resources needed to return with reinforcements!?” Simmons asked.

“Maybe, but he won’t,” I said confidently. “At least, not for a while. It takes a good bit of time for hatchlings to grow into anything even capable of fighting. And, with hope, something can be done in that time to end this war.”

Ratchet snorted. “You think that we can find an end to this conflict in a few decades, after millennia of fighting?”

“It never hurts to try. And each side has something you never had before.”

“So Megatron has left for his ship?” Banachek asked.

I nod. “Yes, but don’t bother asking me to tell you where they are. Not on Earth is all you’re getting, and there is no chance of us getting to them. As of now, the only Decepticons on this planet are Barricade, Frenzy and Scorponok in Qatar.”

“Was Frenzy a little crazy guy?” Glen asked. “Cause he’s dead now. And what happened to Starscream?”

“He took a pot shot at Megatron and fled with the other F-17s. Megatron’s probably chasing him for that right now.” I smiled despite myself.

“So what happens now?” Maggie asked.

“Now, the government needs to decide what will be done about our transformer friends,” Keller said. “And we must wait for the president to receive our reports on the issue.”

“Sector Seven has to go,” I said.

“It must,” Optimus said. “While you have kept Megatron contained, we will not work with the murderers of hatchlings.”

“Who, then, will handle covering your arrival and Mission City?” Simmons asked.

“We’re already working on it,” Banachek said. “Robotics project that went haywire.”

“You just need to replace S7 with another division to handle the bots and cons,” I said. “I mean, I guess some folks could stay, like your paper shufflers and interns and maybe Simmons. But a totally new division is the best choice.”

Keller nodded. “We will take that into consideration.” He looked back to Optimus. “Is there anything you need for your interim stay?”

“Just a place where we can stay and rest. Especially our comrades, Coppertone and Bumblebee. They are both need major repairs after the battle.”

“That one’s still alive?” Glen asked, looking over at Coppertone. I could understand what he was thinking. In deep stasis like she was, she was very still and to the untrained eye would look dead.

“Yes, though barely, and only because of Alison and the AllSpark,” Ratchet said.

I nodded. “After Megatron left, I used the AllSpark’s power to heal Coppertone of her worst injuries. Then I reattached Jazz’s leg. Bumblebee’s were kinda scattered all over a street and we couldn’t collect them. But, a couple of days and Ratchet will get him back to shape. He’s the best medic this side of the galaxy.”

“Likely the only medic this side of the galaxy,” Ratchet mumbled, but still seemed a little happy at my compliment.

“So, after healing them, the army guys got trailers for Bumblebee and Copper, and clean clothes for me, and we came here,” I wrapped up. “So, now we’re at the point of just figuring out what to do.”

Keller nodded solemnly. “Alison, I must thank you, for your sacrifice. What you’ve done today might have saved hundreds of thousands of lives.”

I nodded. “The AllSpark is life. I’ll do all I can to protect it.”

Suddenly, Mikaela gave a large yawn, which then went to Glen and Epps, then everyone else, including me.

“All of you are showing signs of exhaustion, physical and mental,” Ratchet said, running a scanner over us. Simmons freaked a little, but the rest of us didn’t pay attention to him. “I recommend getting a full rest and continuing discussions tomorrow.”

No one looked like they were going to argue, except Simmons. We all were tired, especially the army guys and Mikaela. I was a little better for my nap on the way here, but that couldn’t have been more than a half hour, tops.

“Follow me,” Keller said, standing. “A barracks has been opened for our use.”

“We’re just going to leave the NBEs here unguarded?” Simmons asked, even as everyone else stood.

“The hanger will be guarded until we come back, and you wouldn’t mind being confined in here, would you, Optimus?” Keller asked.

“We’ll remain in the hanger, Secretary Keller,” Optimus said. “I hope you all rest well.”

“You get some rest too, Optimus,” I said. “You’ve earned it.”

We walked out of the hanger and over to a barracks. There were enough room for all of us if we doubled up, and naturally me and Mikaela took a room together. I was about to just flop on the bed when she put a hand on my arm.

“We need to talk,” she said when I turned to her, and sat us on one of the beds. “What was that earlier today?”

“What was what?” Then it hit me. “Oh, the kiss. I, well, I….” I kind of trailed off.

“Cause I need to know, cause it was good, and I’ve never been attracted to a girl before but the past few days has kinda been changing my mind, and I need to know where you stand so I can know where I stand.” She said it all in one breath, and that amazed me.

“Alright,” I said. “The truth is I love you. But I’m not going to push you. The kiss, I still didn’t know if my plan was going to actually work or not. I figured I’d rather die knowing what kissing you was like. But there’s more than just my visions at work here.”

“What do you mean?” Mikaela asked.

“I can’t to explain it now. It’s a little complicated, and you’ll possibly hate me afterwards, but I need Bumblebee for the explanation too. And it can’t get beyond us three, so we’ll have to wait until his legs are fixed and Ratchet discharges him.” I took Mikaela’s hand. “Can you trust me that long?”

Mikaela thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes I trust you. But the first opportunity, you are going to explain, got it?”

I smiled. “Yes, ma’am. Good night, Mikaela.” With that, I got up and went to the other bed. I crawled under the covers, and was asleep within seconds of hitting my pillow.


	8. Planning and Explanations.

The next day, I woke before Mikaela and a look at a clock in the room showed it was only five in the morning. We’d all crashed out around five in the afternoon the previous day, so that made sense. I just lay back and stared at the ceiling. A lot had happened in the last day, and I needed to process it.

I was now bonded to the AllSpark. The hatchlings would have energon. Megatron was alive. S7 was likely be taken out. Jazz and Coppertone were both alive. I was bonded to the AllSpark. Oh shit, that’s a lot.

I looked down at my side and found that, by some miracle, someone managed to keep my purse on them and got it back to me. Oh, it was singed, and dirty, and one of the pockets was sliced open, so I probably lost my makeup and lighter, but my notebook and pencils should still be in the inner pockets.

I pulled the notebook and a pencil out, and flipped to my events page. I crossed out all the things that had happened, and added notes to them (lunch with Mikaela, Megatron lives, etc). I also flipped to the back and added Copper’s character page. Of course, if Copper exists, N-Sync and her symbiotes/hatchlings have to as well, so I added a page for them as well. I also started a list of things I need to do.

  1. Make sure Optimus doesn’t die!
  2. Establish a version of NEST that allows closer civilian contact with the bots aka let Mikaela and me hang out with them.
  3. Get Ratchet to take Mikaela as an apprentice.
  4. Find Barricade (Hope Miles hasn’t yet)
  5. Find and contain/heal Frenzy (don’t let S7 or it’s evil counterparts get a hold of him)
  6. Find out about possible Fallen Mind Control
  7. Find a way to end the war.



  
Well, not a terrible list, but quite a few lofty goals. I’d focus on two through five for now, those were manageable.

I was feeling tired again, so I decided to go back to sleep. I could tell that I was going to have a long day, probably several. And, come on, becoming a technorganic has to take a lot out of you.

The next two weeks both flew by and dragged on for me. Keller got the orders from the president, Sector Seven was to be disbanded and its members watched until such time that they wouldn’t be under suspicion. Banachek was kept around as an advisor to Keller, as was Simmons, but they held no official position.

Ratchet fixed Bumblebee’s legs, and he was starting to get up and about. Coppertone was up before him, and had lifted me up in a hug the first time she saw me.

“Thank you,” she’d said. “You have no idea how grateful I am.”

I smiled and nodded. “I understand. Keep your spark safe.” I don’t know if she got what I meant, but I thought it was a good sentiment.

Mikaela had hung around Ratchet while he worked, and Ratchet had taken to explaining to her what he was doing, though he didn't let her help him yet. It'll come in time, I just knew it.

One of the more eventful parts of the two weeks was when Mom and Dad were brought over from the place they’d been staying at. Mom had to be stopped from throwing something at the bots when they revealed themselves and Dad was speechless. After the explanation, they agreed to keep the secret, but only if they could stay on base with us. It was agreed and they got the room across from Mikaela and me. When we weren’t with the bots or Keller, the four of us would spend time together.

There was also quite a bit of politicking about in those weeks, which I was subject to as the Bearer of the AllSpark. I think that’s my official title. Jazz called me Lady AllSpark, or Little Lady, and I liked those better than anything else. And as Bearer, I had to help figure out things.

There had been a visit from the President and the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, boy was that fun. After explaining what had happened to start all this, Optimus formally requested sanctuary for himself and the Autobots. He also announced that I was to be the liaison between humanity and the bots. I mean, I kinda expected it, but it was still a little surprising. Well, negotiations were handled and the President issued an executive agreement of peace with the Autobots, which mandated the creation of an organization to assist the bots in whatever ways were needed, the members of which I and Keller were to select. Immediately, I chose Lennox, Epps and the rangers, Simmons and Mikaela. Keller agreed with me, and the two of us gave Lennox and Epps the power to recommend others to bring in. If Keller and I approved the resume, they’d be a member of the Cyber Organic Treaty Association, or COTA, as we were called. Much less offensive than Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty, in my opinion, and more open too.

After that, the president and FA Sec went back to DC and left the logistics of getting everything together to Keller and our group. Today, we were discussing where the bots’ base should be. Diego Garcia had been suggested, but I pointed out how it’d be a hassle to fly the bots everywhere.

“How about we place it here?” I said, pointing to an old base on a map of Nevada. It was on the edge of the state, maybe two hours away from Tranquility, following the speed limit, and very isolated, no suburban ruins to deal with.

“Will that be big enough?” Mikaela asked. She, Simmons, Will Lennox, Epps, Keller, Mikaela, myself and the bots were on this decision making counsel, because I could see it already; we were going to become the inner circle of COTA.

“The base covers about five square miles,” Epps read off a sheet about the base. A lot of the computers were still messed up, but paper records were readily available for us to peruse. “Got a lot of aircraft hangars, an airstrip and a couple barracks toward the front entrance.”

“That sounds very suitable for us,” Optimus said. “We do not require much more than room, and the base has that.”

“And it’s close to Tranquility,” Mikaela pointed out. “Close enough we could visit.”

I nodded. “Exactly. Much better than some island in the Indian Ocean.”

“You still positive you don’t want to stay with us, Little Lady?” Jazz asked. “You’re way more than welcome.”

I nodded. We’d discussed this at length the day before. “I still have to finish high school, and hell if I’m gonna up and leave everything, even for robots from outer space.”

“I do wish you’d reconsider,” Keller said. “You hold a great responsibility, and you’d be much safer under the protection of the Autobots.”

“Bumblebee can protect me. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“This base is in a good location,” Will said. “It’s away from major populations, and it’s in Nevada; any sightings can be scraped up to alien nuts caught in the heat.”

“Then we’re all in agreement?” Keller asked, and upon our assent made it official in the record, then we moved on to other things.

A few days later, I remembered a rather important plot point of the movies, and so during some downtime, I went to find Simmons.

“Simmons,” I said when I spotted him outside of one of the hangers, thankfully alone.

He turned, not too happy to see me. “What do you want, kid?”

I breathed deeply through my nose. “Okay, so I know we got off to a pretty bad start. But, there is something I’ve thought of that needs doing, and you’re the only one who can do it.”

“What is that, exactly?”

“During this switch, S7’s files are going to be transferred to COTA. However, if something were to happen and we needed access to the files where we can’t be detected, we’ll need a place for them.”

He gave me an odd look. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, if something happens and COTA is compromised or goes under, a back up plan would be needed.” I took a step closer. “You will be able to grab the files and store them in a safe location.”

“You want me to take all the files S7 has on the NBEs and store them for you?” I nodded. “Why? I would think you’d keep me at bay with a ten foot pole.”

“Because I know you’re the most competent at your job,” I said. “Yeah, you arrested me, my parents and my friend, but you were doing your job. That fact you caught us again after we escaped says a lot. And you’re the most heavily connected person with S7 I have access to.” I smiled a little. “I also know you would die before you revealed the location of the information.”

He looked me over for a minute, as if seeing if I was serious. Then he nodded. “Alright. I’ll hide the files. But you better,” he pointed at me, “be right about it being a necessary precaution and not just something to get me out of the way.”

I smiled and held my hand out. “I assure you, this is one hundred percent genuine.”

He shook my hand. “Then you got yourself a deal.”

A few days after that, we were given a day off from the negotiations, give everyone a chance to unwind and come back with clear heads. I asked permission for Mikaela, Bumblebee and I to go for a drive outside of base, and it was granted, provided we stayed close.

I had Bee drive us out about five miles out from base; close enough we could get back fast; far enough that we should be undisturbed. Once there, Mikaela turned to me. “Okay, what is it you need to tell us.”

“Let’s get out,” I said, opening the door. “I want to do this face to face, to both of you.”

Mikaela and I climbed out and Bumblebee transformed, kneeling while Mikaela and I sat on some rocks. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

“Well, Bumblebee, you know how I knew about you from pretty much the moment I bought you. And Mikaela, you know I knew what was going to happen up until I shoved the AllSpark into my chest. I told you that it was a vision I had. But that’s not true. Do you guys know of the multiple universe theory?”

Mikaela tilted her head. “Is that something about there being an unlimited number of universes that are all similar or different from each other?”

“Basically. In one universe, there’s probably a version of all of us laying on the beach drinking margaritas while the Decepticons and Autobots are colonizing Mars.” I chuckled a little at the mental image. “Well, there are some people who think that authors and creators have doors or something to those other universes in their head, which is where the ideas for their stories actually come from. I never really subscribed to that theory, until the day I met Bumblebee.”

I took a deep breath. “I am not of this universe. I am from a world where you two, Optimus, Lennox and everyone else are fictional characters made for a movie series called Transformers. I have taken the place of the main character, Sam Witwicky, and I’ve changed the destiny of this universe, because I made a different choice.”

They stared at me for a few moments, taking in what I’d said. Then Bumblebee played --Goin' off the rails on a crazy train.--

“I’m not crazy,” I said. “I’m telling the truth.”

“Alison, even with all the crap we’ve been through the past few weeks, it’s hard to believe,” Mikaela said.

“I can prove it,” I said. “You dad’s parole is in six months, and he’s in Lovelock. The first time he took you with him on a jacking was when you were four, after your mom left. You’ve not seen her since, which is why your aunt takes care of you.”

Mikaela’s eyes widened. “I’ve never told that to anyone. How did you know that?”

“Because it’s in your backstory on the character page on the official website about Transformers.” I turned to Bee. “You can fact check it if you want, but I’m telling the truth.”

“I don’t need to,” Bumblebee said. “I believe you. How else would you know I was an alien five minutes after meeting me?”

“But how’d you get here, then? Why do the Witwicky’s think you’re their daughter?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t know how I got here. I just woke up to Mojo jumping on my chest, and everything felt natural, that I belonged there. As for Mom and Dad – Ron and Judy – I think whatever brought me here replaced their memories of Sam with me. Or maybe this is an alternate universe from the movies and there always was an Alison Witwicky, and I’ve taken over her body. I honestly don’t know.” I threw my arms up a little, then dropped them with a sigh. “I just had to tell you guys.”

“Why us, specifically? Why not Optimus?” Bumblebee asked.

“Cause if Optimus knows, it’s going to cause more problems than it would solve. Besides, there’s a lot of crap that happened in the movies that I want to prevent, and it’ll be much easier if I can predict how he’s going to react.”

“What kind of crap?” Mikaela asked.

“Oh, you know,” I tried to be nonchalant. “Cybertronian demigods trying to snuff out the sun, old friends being revealed to be traitors, Chicago gets wrecked, humanity turns on the Cybertronians while trying to make their own Transformers, and the supposed creators of the Cybertronians trying to capture Optimus for stupid reasons. Also, Dinobots.”

“Dinobots?” Bumblebee asked. “Who came up with that?”

“Well, in G1, it was Ratchet and Wheeljack, in Prime it was Shockwave, but I don’t know here.”

“G1? Prime?” Mikaela asked.

“Oh, right. I didn’t mention that. The movies are only one of numerous continuities in the Transformers franchise. G1 was the original, a cartoon in the eighties, and Prime was the second newest show. Prime was my favorite, but I know parts of the other ones.”

“Are we in those universes?”

“You, Mikaela, no. Bumblebee was in both.” I turned to the bot. “In G1, you were a Volkswagen beetle and a minibot, and in Prime, you were a grown up child soldier that turned into a sports car. Like, think you now, but younger, and you spoke in beeps instead of the radio.”

Bumblebee raised a brow. “How’d anyone understand me?”

“The bots understood fine, then there was this little kid named Raf who also could understand you, cause he was this super tech genius prodigy.” I smiled. “He was so cute, I almost wish he’d be here.”

“But why are you telling us, Alison?” Mikaela asked. “You could have kept this secret, or kept up the vision thing with me. Why tell us.”

“Cause I don’t want this-“ I gestured between us “- to start off in a lie, especially if you don’t really feel the same as I do and it’s the movie’s influence on you.”

“Influence?”

I sighed. “In the first movie, you and Sam got together and dated for about three years, though the second one. Then the director and the actress playing you had a falling out, so the scriptwriters made it that you’d broken up with him and he started dating this chick called Carly in the third movie. I know I am in love with you, I have been forever. But I don’t want to date you if your feelings aren’t real and it’s just my main character status making it the hot female lead gets with me.”

Mikaela blushed a little at my compliment, but stayed focused on me. “So that’s what that was about? Do you like me just because of you being in Sam’s place?”

I shook my head. “I just said, I was in love with you before I even came in here. I never watched the third movie because you weren’t in it. It’s that I don’t want you to be mind-controlled to care about me because I’m the main character and you’re the love interest. If we get together, I want it genuine.”

“You think I’m being mind-controlled?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s a possibility, and, like I said, I don’t want it to influence our relationship.”

\--That’s some pickle-- Bee played.

“You’ve got that right, Bee.” Mikaela said, running a hand through her hair. “What do you want to do about us?”

“For now, nothing,” I said. “We just keep acting like we’ve been for the past couple weeks. We’ll be friends and I won’t push for anything more. You set the pace here, I’m content to wait.” I held my hand out for hers.

Mikaela thought for a few moments, then took my hand. “Alright, we’ll do this. Any more secrets you’re gonna spill today?”

“None that I can think of,” I said. “You.”

She shook her head and I looked to Bumblebee. “You got any secrets for us, Bee?”

“Nothing important.” He transformed to alt mode and opened his doors. “Are we ready to head back to base?”

Mikaela and I exchanged a look. “Let’s take the scenic route, Bee,” I said, running to sit in the driver’s seat. Once Mikaela and I buckled in, Bee gunned his engine, turned the radio to a station playing “Shut Up and Drive” and we took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind us. Mikaela and I looked at each other and started singing along, and it was the greatest I’d felt in the whole time I’ve been here. It seemed my life was starting to become great.


	9. Cade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to vanish like that for so long. I just moved in with my sister and we only recently got internet back, and then I've been busy with work and stuff. Here's chapter 9, and this is where the rewrite gets pretty heavy, as in completely redone. I think this fits better than the original version, though I'm still not a hundred percent on it.

Mission City happened on the 9th of September. By The 20th, negotiations were done, and we were all allowed to go home. Optimus asked that the Autobots be allowed to escort the soldiers home, since they’d actually bonded a bit in the time, and it was allowed. Ironhide took Epps and Lennox home, which reminded me of the two different versions of Mrs. Lennox I’d seen in fanfics. I hope we have the good Sarah who is Mom to the bots, and not horrible xenophobe Sara. The later would just suck for all of us.

The dead cons were placed into storage at the bots wishes, and I had to vow that I would not bring them back to life. Honestly, the only ones I would have wanted to bring back were Blackout and Frenzy. From the fanon I’d seen, they were the nicest of the cons, and Blackout being back means a happy Scorponok, while Frenzy being back means a happy Soundwave. I also had to promise to reveal the whereabouts of any Decepticon I was aware of. I agreed, but they never said I had to reveal it immediately. I wasn’t going to rat out Jetfire, or Barricade either.  Cause I had a pretty big suspicion as to where he was.

Once that was all settled, Bumblebee drove me, Mom, Dad and Mikaela home. A fed had come out to explain the situation to Mikaela’s aunt, so when we dropped her off, she just hugged Mikaela and took her in the house. Back at our house, someone had obviously come back and fixed the backyard and Mom’s roses. It looked just about the same as it had before the bots rolled into town. I frankly was just glad to be home. Give me a few days to relax and sleep.

Well, I got two days. Then Sunday I remembered about Barricade. With my luck, he’d be hiding somewhere around Tranquility, and I’d be able to find him. If not, then I’d just wait until he showed up again.

After breakfast, I told Mom, Dad and Bumblebee I was going to go for a bike ride, and headed out. I knew Bumblebee was probably gonna follow me, but I was positive I could lose him as I rode through town.

Of course, I guess some things were just destined to happen, because I rode past the Burger King and hit the uneven sidewalk, flipping over the bike and landing flat on my back.

“Owwww…” I moaned as I tried to catch my breath.

“Alison?” I looked up and saw Mikaela standing over me. “You okay?”

“Oh, hi, Mikaela.” I said. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” I tried to push myself up. “Could use some help though.”

She held her hand out to be and helped me stand. I turned slightly and saw some of her friends there, as well as Trent and his friends. Oh, hi dickhead.

“That was awesome,” Trent said with a laugh.

“Yeah, it felt awesome too,” I said. “Totally popped my back, you should try it.” I went back over to my bike and hopped on. “I gotta go, I’ll see you all in school.” I started to push off, but Mikaela grabbed my arm.

“You sure you’re okay?” Her eyes asked the questions she couldn’t verbally.

“I’m fine, I just got some stuff to do before my parents find out and freak out.” I smiled to reassure her, hopefully. “Nothing to worry about.”

She nodded after a moment, letting me go. “Be careful.”

I smiled and nodded back before riding away.

I rode around for a little bit, until I was sure I’d lost Bumblebee. Then I went back to the parking garage where Barricade had cornered me before. This was location number one where I thought he might be. I searched up and down the aisles, but there wasn’t a sign of a slightly battered Saleen Mustang police cruiser. Scratch that off the list. Now location number two.

I rode over to Mile’s neighborhood, or more specifically, the woods in the park behind it. In one of the stories, that’s where he hid, and Miles ended up finding him. Hopefully, if he was there, I could get to him before Miles did, however unlikely that may be.

I rode to the edge of the wood, then parked my bike against a tree and went in on foot. It was not a half hour later that I found the first sign of him; tire tracks where there definitely should not be tire tracks. I tried to guess which way they went, but I’m no expert tracker, so I just assumed right and went that way. And I actually guessed right, cause after another five minutes walk, I spotted him.

He was in a small clearing, sitting in alt mode. He was a little battered and dirty, but otherwise looked okay. I didn’t know if he’d spotted me or not.

“You’re pretty reckless, coming out here without your Autobot keeper.”

Well that answered that. I stepped out of the foliage and shrugged. “I managed okay by myself before the bots showed up.”

“That’s because it was before we knew you were the one we were looking for.” He was quiet for a moment. “So is it true? You really shoved the AllSpark into your body and didn’t blow up?”

I felt a small tug this time and I stepped back into my mind, letting the AllSpark speak. _“Alison has indeed, Barricade, and she gives all her power to Alison to use.”_ She released me and I rubbed my head, still getting a small headache from that.

“That is freaky.” Understatement, thy name be Barricade.

“It’s freaky on the inside too.” I looked back up at him. “So, how’d you end up here?”

“I got caught in traffic outside of that city. By the time I came in, Megatron was already jetting off, giving the order to retreat. Of course, he meant retreat back to space, and I have no way off this planet, so I’m stuck here.”

“You didn’t message someone to come get you? It’s been three weeks since Mission City.” I mean, that seemed a bit odd.

“My long range communications got shot when I fought against your little bug,” Barricade growled. “Where is he at anyway? I didn’t think he’d let you out of his sight.”

“I lost him around town. Figured I should talk to you alone.” I spotted a stump and sat on it. “So, why’d you come back to Tranquility?”

“What was it one of your movie characters said? ‘The closer we are to danger, the safer we are from harm’?” He rose up and down on his wheels slightly. “Frankly, it’s the best of very few options right now.”

I raised a brow. “I never took you for a Lord of the Rings type. Maybe Batman or Die Hard, but not that.”

“Hard for you to take me for anything, considering our only interaction was me screaming at you about the glasses.” He huffed. “Would have gone so much easier if you’d given them up.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t exactly have them on me at the time, so…” I shrugged. “Hey, just a question, but why haven’t you shifted out of your alt mode yet?”

He grumbled a little and muttered something. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” I said.

“My t-cog’s busted, alright?” If he’d been in mech mode, I was certain he’d be glaring. “It got banged up in my fight with the bug, and my drive around didn’t do me any good. I’m stuck like this until I can get someone to fix me.”

“Huh. Interesting. Well, could be worse, you could be in stasis lock.”

Barricade didn’t reply, he just growled.

Just then, I picked up the sound of someone coming through the trees. It wasn’t loud enough to be a bot, so I whipped my head around looking for the source. It emerged, and I saw Miles, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

His eyes widened when he saw me. “Alison?”

I smiled and stood up. “Hey, Miles.”

He dropped his bag and ran over, picking me up in a bear hug. “Hey girl, where’ve you been!? Last I saw you, you ditched me for Mikaela, and then the two of you disappear for three weeks.”

“I’ve missed you too, Miles.” I patted his back the best I could. “But you’re kinda crushing me.”

“Sorry,” he set me down. “Seriously though, where’ve you been.” He glanced back at Barricade. “Have you met Barry yet?”

“We’ve met,” I said. “Did he tell you how?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he did.” He sat on the ground and I sat next to him. “What happened to you? Barry said something about you supposedly turning into this big power source for his kind.”

“Well, not quite.”

I told them the story of what’d happened the past few weeks, minus some details, and explained how the AllSpark and I merged together. I told them about Megatron flying off, the negotiations with the government and how we were forming COTA. I debated telling them the truth about who I was, but I decided against it. If it came up later, I’d tell, but better safe than sorry for now.

“Wow,” Miles said when we were done. “That is crazy, and if I didn’t already know and Barry wasn’t right there, I’d never believe you.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Barricade said. “It’s so fantastic you’d think it was one of those tv shows you humans came up with.”

More so than you know, Barricade. “So, Barricade, two questions. One, why do you let Miles call you Barry? And two, do you have a holoavatar?”

“I can’t get him to stop calling me that!” His holoavatar materialized in front of us. “And yes, why do you ask?”

If I had to place an age on his holo, I’d say no older than twenty-eight, twenty-nine. He had the figure of a cop; big and buff, and either very dark brown or pure black hair. His features were rough and chiseled and his eyes were still red, though it was more of a brown-red than his optics has been. He wore a cop uniform, and his holo was smoking a cigarette.

“Those things will kill you, you know,” I commented.

“I haven’t had a proper cygarette in vorns, this at least simulates it.” He flicked the simulated ash at me. “But why did you ask about the holoavatar?”

“Just curious,” I said. “Plus, if you’re going to be hanging around myself, Miles and Mikaela, it’s a lot easier to do with a holo than just alt mode.

Before he could respond, we heard a crashing sound and Bumblebee came into the clearing. “Alison!” he said, then spotted Barricade. He activated his blasters and aimed them at the cop car. “Don’t move, con.”

“Bumblebee, no!” I shouted, jumping up and running to him. “His t-cog’s busted, he can’t do anything to us.”

“He could send your location to the cons! I’m calling Optimus.”

“NO!” I placed my hand on his leg and felt a wave of electricity burst through my arm into him. He let out a high-pitched squeal and crouched down, transforming his servos back to grip his head. I pulled my hand away and stepped back. Oh god, what did I do?

“Bee, are you okay!?” I would hate myself if I’d hurt him badly again.

He shook his head a few times, like a person would, and looked up. “You fried my comlink. I won’t be able to call Optimus until it’s fixed, and I don’t think you’ll do so until I listen.”

“Sorry, Bee,” I said. “But I have an idea for something, and I need Barricade to be unscathed for it, more or less.”

“What the frag was that?” Barricade asked.

“AllSpark power,” I explained. “Did the same thing to the soldiers guns when I had to stop them from shooting Megatron. I mostly use it for healing though.”

“So you can fix Barry?” Miles asked. “I’ve been trying, but most I can do is get out some of the dents, the rest is too high tech for me.”

“I could. But I’m not.” I turned around so my back was to Bumblebee and leaned against him.

“What!?” Miles and Barricade asked.

“Because, much as I’d like to give the benefit of the doubt, 'Cade is still a very dangerous Decepticon. I mean, you don’t get to go on a mission like ‘Find the AllSpark and Megatron’ by being a slacking wannabee.”

“You don’t even survive,” Barricade muttered.

“So, just until we can be sure we can trust you, I won’t fix you up. Might get ‘Kaela to help pop the dents, if you don’t mind her smacking you with a wrench first.”

“Mikaela?” Miles asked. “You sure she can help?”

“She can take an engine apart, clean it up, put it back together and have it running twice as good,” I said. “Her dad taught her, she just keeps quiet about it cause most guys don’t like girls knowing more about cars than they do.”

“But will she help Barricade?” Bumblebee asked. “I mean, he did kinda chase the three of us around town.”

“I only went after her cause you took her along. Otherwise, I’d have left her alone,” Barricade said.

“I think after some explanation and an apology, she’ll help.” I had a thought. “Let me text her now.”

I pulled out my phone, a nice new one, though still kinda old to me. I texted Mikaela. [Hey, you there?]

[Yeah. What’s up?]

[How’s hanging with Trent and the others?]

[Hating it. Trent’s being way too touchy, and talking way too much.]

[How’d you like a rescue party?]

[That’d be great.]

[I’ll send Bee to get you. Oh, but, when you get here, don’t freak out.]

[Why?]

[Remember the cop car?]

[Yeah…]

[He’s right here with us, but he’s harmless, so it’s perfectly safe.]

[WHAT!?!?]

[I’ll have Bumblebee explain. Just trust me, okay?]

There was a short pause, then she sent back. [Send Bumblebee, I’ll be waiting.]

“Bumblebee, can you go pick up Mikaela?” I asked.

“Sure, but…” He looked at Barricade.

“I won’t hurt your little squishy, Bug,” Barricade said. “Don’t think I want to be on the receiving end of your little shock.”

I smiled. “Good. We’ll be fine, Bee.”

Bumblebee frowned, but sighed. “Alright. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He walked into the trees and soon we heard the rumble of an engine go off.

I turned back to Barricade. “Alright, buddy, once Bee gets back, we’re gonna set some ground rules.”

“What for?” Barricade glared at me.

“For me to not turn you over to the bots, of course.” I didn’t let him intimidate me. “Ironhide would likely only be too happy to try and put several new holes in you, and Optimus and Jazz will probably try and get any information they can from you.”

“They wouldn’t use torture or anything on him, would they,” Miles asked.

“Optimus, maybe not, but Jazz is Special Ops, so who knows what he’d do.”

“Jazz couldn’t do anything to me,” Barricade said. “I was a top interrogator myself you know.”

“How’d you do it?” I asked. There was another fic where he was an interrogator, I wonder…

He shrugged and gave a predatory grin. “I have my ways.”

Oh yeah, he so fragged the information out of some prisoners. Kinky.

We kinda just chilled while waiting for Bumblebee and Mikaela to get back. Miles started making a flower crown, I threw rocks at a tree, Barricade just sat there. Mile also told me about some of the school gossip and goings on, which of course wasn’t nearly as exciting as what’d happened to me. Still, it was kinda slow, and a bit of a godsend when Mikaela and Bee finally rolled in.

Mikaela had her tool kit with her and set it on the grass next to her when she saw Barricade’s holo. “So it’s really you.”

“Yeah. What of it?” He took a drag from the cigarette.

She went right up and slapped him across the face. “That’s for nearly killing Alison, Bee and me.”

“I wouldn’t have hurt you,” he said. He pointed a finger at her face. “Don’t touch me again.”

“How can I fix you if I can’t touch you?” She smirked as he growled.

“So you’ll do it?” I asked. “No need for begging or anything?”

“I trust you, Alison. If you say he won’t hurt us if we fix him, then I’ll fix him.” She picked up her took kit and went over to Barricade’s body. “Let’s see what we have to deal with.”

Well, there actually wasn’t that much Mikaela could do at that moment. She could fix a few parts and popped out a good number of his dents, but the larger ones she’d have to bring him into a shop to suction out, and she didn’t have enough knowledge of Cybertronian anatomy to do much. Even so, it was an improvement, and he seemed begrudgingly grateful.

Once the dents were out, I started laying down 'Cade’s ground rules. “You will not intentionally bring harm to humans, or do something that you know will cause harm. The only exception would be if you’re being attacked, and I mean like baseball-bats-to-your-headlights, rock-to-the-windshield, trying-to-set-you-on-fire kind of attacked, not some jerk keying your side.”

“That seems a bit extreme,” Miles said. “I don’t think there’d be people who’d do that around here.”

“You never know, Miles,” Mikaela said. “There’s some pretty shady guys around the mechanic shops.”

“What else?” Barricade asked.

“You will not com the cons as to my exact location. So far, I think you’re the only con who knows exactly where I live. I want to keep it that way.”

“I told you, my com is busted, I couldn’t order a pizza with it.” He glowered at me.

“Just a precaution. How do I know you aren’t lying? I can’t read your em field and I doubt Bee really can either, you’re too good at keeping it blank. And you are a Con, deception is in your name.”

He grumbled. “Anything else?”

“I’d order you to stay here in the woods until you’re better, but you’re too stubborn. So I’m just going to say take it easy. I’m not going to fix you until I am certain you are trustworthy, so if you bust a gear, you’ll have to suffer.

He was quiet for a few minutes, but finally, he nodded. “Alright, you got a deal.”

“Shake on it.” I held my hand out to him. He took it and gave me one hard, squeezing shake. Then he popped his holo and just sat still.

A few minutes later, I got a phone call from my mom. “Hi, Mom,” I answered.

“Hi, Alison. Are you hanging out with Mikaela right now?”

“Yeah, and Miles and Bee too,” I said. “He knows, by the way.”

“Oh, I see. Well I’ll set another spot at the table.  Tell him and Mikaela they’re invited to dinner, which is just about ready.”

“Okay, I’ll tell them.” I pulled my phone away. “Mom’s invited you two to dinner tonight.”

“That sounds awesome. I just need to tell my mom,” Miles said.

“I’m game, “ Mikaela said. She looked at Barricade. “You gonna behave?”

“What trouble could I get into in this town?” he asked

“I’m sure you could find something,” I said. “But before we go, give me your com frequency.”

“Why?”

“In case one of the other bots or another con come across you. You’ll be able to contact me and Bee for help.”

I pulled up the new contact page and he used his holoavatar to punch in his frequency and name. I took it back and it ready “Barry Cade”. Little too on the nose, so I changed it to “Cade Yeager”, cause I like the little in-joke for me. I wonder if the Yeagers actually exist here, and if I can find them. Actually, Tessa be about seven or eight at this point. Hmm.

“So, are you gonna fix my com?” Bee asked. “Ratchet and Optimus will freak out if I don’t report in this evening.”

“Oh, right.” I motioned for him to bend down and placed my hand on the side of his helm. A pulse of energy and his comm was repaired. “We better get going before Mom starts worrying. Bye, Barry.”

Bee transformed and us kids climbed in for the drive. At home, Mom made sure we had plenty to eat as we told her about our day, minus Barricade. We don’t need her worrying about us or trying to go hit him with a baseball bat. After dinner, we hung out, and when we realized how late it got, just had a slumber party. I let Mikaela have my bed, I slept on a cot and Miles took the floor. It was a pretty awesome day, in my opinion.


	10. Relationship Status Upgrade

The next day, Monday, Mikaela and I went back to school for the first time. We picked up all our homework, and tested out our alibi, which was that we’d been involved in an incident between two government groups and we were not allowed to talk about it. I had also been hurt in the incident, which is why I had discolored skin and odd eyes.

That day, Mikaela started hanging out with me and Miles instead of her jock friends during and after school, and it was awesome. Even when she found out about Miles calling her an “evil jock concubine”, she was pretty cool about it. All she did was mix the ketchup in his burger with hot sauce at lunch one day. Once his mouth stopped burning, he laughed with us and told Mikaela she really was cool.

After school, if we didn’t run out anywhere else, we usually ending up in the woods behind Miles’s house hanging out with Barricade. The cop car grumbled the first few times, but I could tell we were growing on him.

We were also getting updates from the bots, mostly through text or Bumblebee’s nightly reports. They were making really good progress on base, and would be ready for humans to visit real soon. In the most recent messages, they told us the entire Lennox and Epps families would be moving onto base, since the two of them were to be the top military members. It made me happy, since it seemed we had good Sarah, and I’d always wanted to see more of her, Annabelle and Epps’s family, since they only showed up in the novelization of movie two.

About three weeks after we got back, I was putting my books away after sixth period Trig when a hand slammed into my locker door, holding it open. I looked up and saw Trent watching me, looking very upset. Hi, dickhead.

“Hi, Trent,” I said, trying to be polite.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me, Witwacky,” he said. “What did you do to Mikaela?”

“It’s ‘Witwicky’,” I said. “And I didn’t do anything to her.” I grabbed the bottom of my locker to try and close it. He didn’t move.

“You did something. The two of you disappear for three weeks, then you pick her up in your new car and suddenly she’s spending all her time with you and none with her boyfriend.

“You sure you’re still her boyfriend?” I asked. “Usually if a girl stops spending time with you, it means she’s lost interest.” I pulled my locker free and closed it. I turned to walk away, but he spun me around to face him again. Some kids were stopping and watching us.

“Something happened, Witwacky.” Trent got even more in my face. “You obviously did something to her.”

“You mean I see her talents, abilities and personality and acknowledge them as opposed to just using her as arm candy?” I took a deep breath, I did not need to lose my temper on him. “Look, Trent, I’m not forcing Mikaela to do anything. If she wants to spend her time with Miles and me and none with you, it's her choice. Instead of saying I did something, maybe you should consider the possibility that you’re the problem.”

Trent grew red. “The problem is you’re trying to seduce her away from her boyfriend, lesbo.”

My eyes widened. “What!?” I asked. I mean, yeah that was true at one point, but how’d he know?

“The whole school knows about your crush on her,” he said. “You just want her to yourself so she’ll fall for you. Not gonna happen. You’re just a pity date.”

Now this was making me mad. Not only was he degrading how I felt about Mikaela, but he was also announcing my sexuality to the whole school. My hand tightened to a fist at my side. “I guess you’d know about pity dates.”

He got madder. “Just stay away from Mikaela. I’m not having my girlfriend turn into a dyke like you.”

That was it. Screw restraint, he could not just insult Mikaela like that. I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the nose. I thought I might have heard a crack, but I didn’t know for sure.

Trent reeled back, clutching his nose in his hands. “Oh! You bitch!”

“Takes one to know one.” I shook out my hand and started walking away, but a teacher caught me by my shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” He didn’t give me a chance to answer, just walked over to Trent and took his shoulder too. “Come on, you two. We’re taking a trip to the principal’s office.”

I sighed as we were walked down the hall. I knew I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, but I was just so mad. How dare he insult me and Mikaela. He didn’t appreciate her when he had her, and now acted like a kid whose toy was taken away when she started spending time with people who did.

As I sat in the office waiting for Mom or Dad to show up, I texted Mikaela, Miles and Bee to let them know what happened. [Trent was saying shit and I punched him in the nose. Explain more later.] He was in the nurse’s office, getting his nose looked at and telling his side of the story. By the time the principal came to hear my side, Mom had shown up too.

“Alison, are you alright?” she asked me. “I got a call you were in a fight.”

“I’m fine, Mom,” I assured her. “It wasn’t much of one.”

“I’ve already heard Mr. DeMarco’s side of the story,” Mr. Darrel, the principal said. “Let’s hear yours.”

“I was just minding my own business when Trent came up to me and started interrogating me about why Mikaela’s hanging out with me and my friends after we got back from our absences. I told him I didn’t control what Mikaela did, and that he might want to consider the possibility he’s the reason she didn’t hang with him. He then accused me of trying to seduce Mikaela away from him, and that she was only hanging out with me as pity for my crush on her. He told me to stay away from Mikaela because he didn’t want her turning into, and I quote, ‘a dyke like you’. He also called me a lesbo before that, and I got mad and punched him in the nose. I would have just walked away, but Mr. Jameson grabbed me and pulled me in here.

Mom had a look that was a mix of shock and wanting to smack someone, while Mr. Darrell just held his chin in his hand. “I do not agree with the fighting, but bullying like that will not be allowed,” he said. “Were there witnesses that can match your claims?”

“There was a whole crowd of students, and probably by this afternoon, everyone’s gonna hear what he called me,” I said. “And I think Mr. Jameson was close enough he could hear the insults.”

“I’ll confirm that. But the matter of your punishment still remains.” He sat behind his desk. “Since this is your first offense, and it seems you were provoked, you’ll receive a one day suspension, effective now, and you can come back to school on Thursday.”

Mom nodded. “We understand, right, Alison?”

I nodded. “I get it. I was the one who got physical, I should have just walked away.”

Mr. Darrell nodded. “You may retrieve anything you need from your locker. Have a good day, Mrs. Witwicky, Alison.”

Mom and I got up and, since I didn’t need anything from my locker, walked out of school. I told Mom I was going to drive around with Bee, and gave her a hug before I went to the student lot. I also texted Mikaela and Miles to let them know I’d be back at the end of the day to pick them up.

Bee was ready when I got out there. “Got suspension?”

“Yup, one day. I’ll explain when Miles and Mikaela get out.” I buckled in and Bee pulled out of the lot.

“I just got a message from Optimus,” he said. “He says base is mostly complete, and we’ll be able to come in for a visit this week if we want.”

“Sweet. We got a three day weekend this week, we could probably even stay over.” A thought came to mind. “Is the base gonna have a name or is it just the Autobot base?”

“I think it’s just the base. You got any ideas?”

“A couple.” Outpost Omega One, for starters, or Ark II was an idea. Oh shit, Sentinel. He's still up on the moon. I gotta figure out how to get him down and convince him to not betray us. And the Fallen’s off by Saturn, so I gotta deal with that too.

I pushed those aside for now. Deal with them when things were settled and I have time to think and strategize with Mikaela and Bee. Instead, I focused on just chilling with Bee. We drove around town and chatted, and when school ended, we picked up Mikaela and Miles. I promised I’d explain what happened when we reached Barricade’s clearing.

The mustang grumbled as we pulled up. “Must you torture me with your presence every day?”

“You know you love us, Barry,” Miles said. We hopped out of Bee and he and Barricade materialized their holos to interact better. Bumblebee’s was a blonde boy our age, with little black streaks in his hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow racing jacket, a white shirt with a cartoon bumblebee and black racing pants with matching sneakers. A bit on the nose, but it worked for him. He was actually kinda cute. He also had a set of dog tags, one with his designation in English and Cybertronian, the other with the Autobot symbol.

“Okay, spill,” Mikaela said as we settled in. “The school says you punched out Trent and broke his nose cause he called you a lesbian.”

“I don’t know if I broke it, but he started the fight,” I said. I told them basically what I told Mr. Darrell and about how I was suspended for a day. Mikaela looked like she was fuming.

“I hope you did break his nose, he deserves it,” Mikaela said. “He practically just outed you in front of the whole school. I would’ve done more than that.”

“At least Mr. Darrell believed you when you said Trent started it,” Miles said.

I nodded. “I think he gave Trent the same suspension time once he confirmed that he’d said that.”

“So now the whole school knows about you liking girls,” Bee said. “What’s gonna happen now?”

I shrugged. “They’ll probably talk about it for a couple weeks, then someone else will come out, or a cheerleader get pregnant or something and it’ll die out.”

“I don’t get you humans,” Barricade said suddenly. He flicked ash off his cigarette. “You make such a big deal about the people you’re attracted to. On Cybertron, it never mattered. You could frag every mech and femme in the district and not be called more than easy.”

“You guys don’t have gender roles the way we do,” I said. “The AllSpark makes life for you. Humans need sexual reproduction to survive, and guy and girl couples are the only way to do it. Though, really, it’s Christianity and Judaism's fault. They started the whole ‘a man shall not lie with another man’ thing, while most other cultures really didn’t care. I mean, there’s an Egyptian carving of a high priest having a gay wedding, and some old Japanese art of a girl totally shipping these two samurai.” Everyone kinda blinked at me and I shrugged. “I get bored and research stupid stuff sometimes. Either way, it’s led to people to start accepting other sexualities besides heterosexual just now.”

“And never in my life did I ever imagine I’d witness a discussion of sexuality between a human and an alien,” Mikaela said shaking her head.

“Amen to that, Mikaela,” Miles said.

I laughed. “Guys, I think we left any semblance of normal behind once I got that A- in Hosney’s class.”

After that, we just hung out for another couple hours. Bumblebee had some snacks in his trunk that we munched on, and just hanging out was great. Miles got a message from his mom to come home for dinner, and Mikaela, Bee and I decided to head out too. But instead of going home, Bee drove us out to the look out.

“What are we doing here, Bee?” I asked.

Mikaela unbuckled her seat belt and Bee opened his door for her. “Walk with me a bit, Alison.”

“Uh, sure, Mikaela.” I hopped out and walked with her towards the tree at the edge of the look out. Once we were there, she stopped and turned to face me. Before I could ask what she wanted, she was kissing me.

I think I know how she felt when I kissed her at Mission City, stunned and unable to respond. When she pulled away, I just blinked for a minute. “Was that…?”

She nodded. “I’ve had time to think, and we’ve been spending so much time together, I’m confident this is real. At least, I’m willing to try.”

I smiled. “I’m willing to try too. We can go slow. Build on this.” I shuffled my feet a bit and looked down. “Can I… Can I kiss you again.”

Mikaela smiled back. “Yes, you can.”

My smile grew a fraction and I leaned in to kiss her. This time, she kissed back, and I closed my eyes. It wasn’t deep or hot, we weren’t hungry for it. It was sweet, and I felt my hands reach out to lace with hers. It was bliss.

When we parted, I kept my eyes closed for a moment, resting my forehead against Mikaela’s. When I opened them, she was looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back. “That was…”

“Wow?” she supplied.

I nodded. “Wow.”

Suddenly behind us, we heard a fanfare and turned to see Bee with his holo sitting on the hood, a big grin on his face.

“Very funny, Bee,” I said, then Mikaela and I laughed. “Did you plan this?”

“A little,” Mikaela admitted. “Is that alright?”

“More than alright,” I said.

The two of us walked back to Bee as he dissipated his holo and laid down on his hood. I pulled Mikaela to me and we started making out, and hot damn, it was like the end of the movie, only without the other Autobots hanging out for no reason. Man, if I had to pick a best day since I got dropped in this world, today would be it.


	11. Autobot Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1/7/2017: Okay guys, I made some big edits to this chapter so we have a better description of what the base looks like (hopefully more like an actual military base). Also added an explanation for why Epps and Will's families are on base, cause it it a little weird only those two families are allowed (unless you wanna argue the others in the Rangers were all single/not married with no kids). Also some minor change to Copper's backstory as explained by Alison to Mikaela, but nothing that affects the plot.
> 
> Map of the Base - [AllSpark - Autobot-COTA Base NV](http://rowena-bensel.deviantart.com/art/AllSpark-Autobot-COTA-Base-NV-657505666)

Chapter 11 - Autobot Base   

Well, after that night, my enforced day off was kinda boring. I just stayed home and hung out with Bumblebee in the garage, after Mom had me do my chores. I decided, since I actually had the free time, I was going to work on my writing, specifically my sci-fi mafia story. I just had to change the names from Transformer ones to realistic ones, since having an Arcee/Starscream/Airachnid love triangle would not be the best thing to leave around on my laptop, even if based in a different continuity. Bumblebee offered what advice he could, but admitted he himself wasn’t much of a writer. Too bad Megatron wasn’t a good guy right now, or I’d love to get his input. That is, if this version wrote like the comics version did. I’d have to ask Optimus at some point, or maybe figure out if I can scour the AllSpark for specific memories. 

When I went back to school, nothing really happened, I guess cause I used to be so unpopular. A couple jocks teased me, and someone stuck a note in my locker that said “dyke”. I didn’t really care though, especially after Mikaela came up and kissed my cheek, right in front of everyone in the cafeteria. I was basically floating on air for the rest of the day. 

Mikaela even asked Hosney is she could switch places with the girl next to me so she could be with me and away from Trent, and Hosney agreed. It was awesome, though I’ll probably have to work on keeping my attention on Hosney with my super beautiful girlfriend next to me. 

We had a three day weekend this week, so Mikaela, Miles and I all packed and in the morning loaded up Bumblebee to head out to base the second school ended. And once we jumped off the highway, we didn’t follow the speed limit at all.

When we reached the base, it looked like any typical one you would think of; double chain link fence with barbed wire at the top, and a road leading to a tarmac with buildings nearby. There was also a road crossing right near the gate, but I didn’t know where it led. Closest to the gate on the right side of the tarmac, there was an aircraft hangar with a square building next to it, as well as construction materials sitting in front of an open door. To the left were some more buildings that I guessed were probably offices or barracks, then a large field and more buildings beyond. 

We pulled up to the hangar and were pulling our bags out of Bee when Coppertone came out of the hangar. “Bumblebee! Hey, Buddy!” she called, pulling Bumblebee into rough hug when he transformed. “How’s Tranquility treatin you?”

“Pretty tranquil, Cop,” Bee said. “Of course, sitting in the student parking lot all day doesn’t offer much opportunity for danger or adventure.”

“You’re not going soft on me, are you, Bee?” She shifted into a fighting stance and bounced on her pedes. “Am I gonna have to kick your aft to get you back into shape.”

“Copper, please!” Bumblebee dropped into his own pose. “You know I can take you down.” 

“You wish it, Bee!” She sprang forward and grabbed him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. “Who’s better? Say it! Who?”

“Coppertone.” We looked to the hangar door to see Optimus standing there. “Sparring should be reserved for the training grounds.”

Copper released Bee. “Yes, sir. Sorry, OP.” 

Optimus came over to us. “Hello, Alison, Mikaela. And you must be Miles.” He looked to the only boy of our group.

Miles nodded. “Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime, sir.”

“Just Optimus is fine. Come inside and we can show you our work so far.” He turned around and led them into the hangar. 

The hangar had been pretty well converted into an HQ. A lot of catwalks and platforms were around for humans to stand on, sitting at about the height of Ratchet and Ironhide’s shoulders. The largest of them was near a giant computer screen mounted on the wall, set just enough away that it would be visible even if a bot was standing at the keyboard set under it. Across from it was an area with lots of computers and similar, obviously for the computer people COTA would bring in. A wall divided the hanger, with a metal curtain in the middle of it so I couldn’t see what was beyond it.

The other bots were standing by the screen, which was on and had something I didn’t recognize on it, and Will and Epps were on the platform by it. Jazz noticed us first. “Hey, look who’s here. How’s it going, Lil’ Lady and friends?”

“Oh, so I’m reduced to Alison’s friend now?” Bumblebee teased.

I laughed as Mikaela, Miles and I went for the stairs to join Will and Epps. “We’re awesome, Jazz. How about you guys?”

“Quiet, if you don’t count the construction,” Ironhide said.

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” Will said.

“Miles, this is Captain Will Lennox and Tech Sergeant Robert Epps. They lead the ranger team in Mission City. Guys, this is Miles, my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Miles,” Will said, reaching his hand out to be shaken. 

Miles took it. “Nice to meet you too, sirs.”

“Just Will’s fine.”

“And the only people who call me Robert are my mother, my brothers and my wife,” Epps said, taking Mile’s hand when Will was done. “I’m either Bobby or Epps.”

Miles nodded and shook his hand out a little. “I’ll remember that.”

“So, what do you think?” Jazz asked, gesturing around them. “Still a work in progress, but not bad, if I don’t say so myself.”

“It’s looking good,” Mikaela said. “What all’s gonna be in here?”

“Our plans are to make this the communications hub, as well as my office and briefing room,” Optimus said. “For now, it’s also our common room, until a hangar can be cleared for it.”

“We’re working on that now that our personal hangars are done and the medbay and lab are up and running,” Copper said.

Mikaela looked at Ratchet. “I bet that makes you happy.”

“Very.” Ratchet seemed to puff up a little. “It’s not quite what I’d have on Cybertron, but it’s better than having none.”

I nodded. “Medbays are very important. Especially for the training of apprentices.”

“What apprentices?” Ratchet asked. I just pointed to Mikaela, and he looked to her. “You want to learn our medicine?”

Mikaela nodded. “It’s similar to Earth mechanics, but also different. I wanna be able to help you guys out the best I can. Not everyone can be the Bearer of the AllSpark after all.” She nudged my shoulder, and I nudged back.

Ratchet pondered it. “Some help until the COTA mechanics arrive would be appreciated, just in case.” He nodded. “Alright, I’ll consider it. But you won’t be able to slack off if I do take you on.”

Mikaela nodded again. “Of course, Ratchet.”

“How long do you think ‘till you get done?” Miles asked.

“The common hangar will likely be finished by the end of next week,” Optimus said. “After that, we will be focusing our efforts to finish our communications beacon to broadcast a message to any other Autobots who might be out there.”

“What was the construction like?” I asked. 

“Not bad. Most of it we had to hide out in alt mode, but we used our holoforms to help out when we could,” Optimus said. “Thankfully, it was more renovation than actual construction, and there were multiple crews working, so it was able to be done quickly.

“Your guys’s families are supposed be coming next week, right?” Bumblebee asked Will and Epps.

“That’s right.” Will said, then explained to Miles. “They be the the test to see if it would be feasible to have other families on he base.”

“Wow. How’d they react to the idea of living on a base with alien robots?” Miles asked.

Will smiled. “Rather well actually. Sarah actually sat and had a conversation with Ironhide when he dropped me off. Annabelle’s a little too young to have much of an opinion yet.”

Epps shrugged. “Monique has always been able to roll with whatever out there stuff comes up. And the kids are excited as hell, especially Fred.”

“You have kids?” Mikaela asked.

“Five. Four girls, and Fred, my little boy.”

“Where’ll they stay?” Mikaela asked

“The barracks. They and you will all be in the officers’ quarters, which are the ones closest to HQ,” Will said.

“We helped with the fixing up,” Copper spoke up. “Wanna see?” 

“Why don’t you take them on the whole tour, Copper?” Jazz suggested. “Let them see everything for themselves while we finish getting this computer set up.”

We needed to put our bags away anyway, so we agreed, and we walked down the catwalk to meet Copper and Bee at the doors and walked outside. Copper and Bee transformed and activated their holoavatars. Copper’s avatar was an orangey redhead with blue eyes and stood five feet and a rose petal, to steal a description. She wore a yellow t-shirt with an orange vest, charcoal and gray colored cargo pants, brown boots and the same type of dog tags that Bumblebee had. She also had the Autobot symbol as a tattoo on the back of her right wrist, and I couldn’t help but notice a gold ring on her left hand. Of course, I said nothing, and just hoped no one else would notice and bring it up.

The family barracks were nice, with the walls painted white with primer so the kids and wives could pick the colors they wanted. The main doors opened to a common room, with couches and TVs and shelves for books and movies. Two halls of bedrooms led off from the main room, and in the back were the bathrooms and showers. There was the standard showers and toilets you’d expect on a military base, and there was also two full baths, with jacuzzi tubs. “For the womenfolk,” Epps had said, to which Will commented Epps would be in there more than both of their wives. There was also a game room for the kids, which would have both game consoles and board games. 

The soldier’s barracks were more standard, but were still really nice compared to other bases, and each could hold about 150 soldiers, most doubling up. Behind the barracks (from the tarmac) was a hangar that was to be where the soldiers could bring and store a civilian car, though that was limited. Next to them was a large training yard, which was then next to the mess hall and kitchen, rec center and gym. A lot of these buildings were still bare, and Epps informed us the furnishings were supposed to be arriving the next day. 

We were walking through the gym when Copper suddenly grabbed my arm. “Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked.

“Sure,” I said, and stayed back as the guys and Mikaela went from the weight room to the swimming pool. “What’s up?”

Copper took a deep breath and asked in a low voice, “Did the AllSpark tell you about my family?”

I knew she’d figure out if I lied outright to her, so I said the closest to the truth I could. “Yes, I know about your family. I know N-Sync and Bandit and Riser, and what you did to protect the two.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” she asked quickly. “If anyone found out, I’d probably be shot as a traitor, at the very least exiled, and N-Sync and the hatchlings would be killed. I mean, I have no idea where she is right now, but-”

I held up a hand to stop her, then rested it on her shoulder. “Copper, I swear to you, I will not reveal your family to anyone until you wish to. Hopefully, we’ll come to a time soon when you won’t have to hide her or them.”

Copper laughed. “That will be the day. But then again, no one ever thought you could possibly exist. Who’s to say other impossibilities won’t happen.”

“Who knows. Speaking of which,” I paused, taking a deep breath. “What do you say to the idea of trucing with Decepticons and being friendly with them, up to the point of inviting one to base?”

She gave me an odd look, then seemed to think. “If it was my N and hatchlings, I’d say it’s good. But others…” She frowned. “I mean, we’ve been fighting for so long…” after a few moments, she nodded. “I think I can work with that. Provided they don’t suddenly announce they killed my creators, I wouldn’t cause trouble with them.”

I smiled. One more bot in my corner. I might have to introduce her to Barricade at one point, but not now. “Thank you, Copper. It’s good to know your feelings.”

Copper smiled and stood. “Let’s get back to the rest before they wonder where we’re at.”

I followed her out to the others checking out the pool, which was sadly still under construction and would not be complete for another month or so. Next to the gym was a small watch tower that also would act as air control when a plane or helicopter needed to come in and land. The main point, however, was to be used in keeping an eye on the bots training yard, which extended a good mile or so behind the gym and had it’s own fence around it to make it separate. The tarmac continued alongside it, and on the other side were the hangars that would be serving as the bots personal quarters. Coppertone showed us hers and Bee’s and commented they were all about the same, with catwalks and platforms for humans to stand on and boxcars to act as seats and berths for the bots. Bee commented about getting heaters to keep his hangar warm if Mikaela, Miles and I wanted to sleep over and it made me remember and realize it was fall already. Halloween was only a week or so away -  that was fun explaining to Bee and Cade - and then it’d be November. My birthday. Oh shit, I’m gonna be seventeen. Damn, that coming was fast.

Anyway, after that, we went back to the main hangar, and hung out with the bots.  It was good getting to know everyone a bit better. We got to see Ratchet’s wrench in action; he threw it at Ironhide and left a dent in his head. We were having so much fun, we didn’t think of food until Mile’s stomach rumbled, at which the bots sent us away to eat. The kitchen had already been partially stocked, mostly MREs, but the good ones. I couldn’t help but go and flip the garbage disposal on briefly, but the tarmac didn’t split open, so if there was a secret base, it was not that way, or at least that wasn’t the switch. After eating, we went back, hung with the bots for a bit, and when it got late, came back to the barracks to sleep. 

One thing that did surprise me was that I came back from brushing my teeth, and Mikaela was in my room, sitting on my bed.

“Hey, Mikaela,” I said.

“Hey, Alison,” she said.

“What brings you here?” I sat next to her.

“Well, partially, I wanted to ask you what Copper wanted to talk to you about.” Her hand reached out to take mine, and I lightly squeezed it. “She seemed pretty serious when she dragged you off.”

“Oh, that.” I lowered my voice a little, so it didn’t carry. “She’s married to a Decepticon, and she was worried I knew and would tell someone.”

“What!? She married a Decepticon!?”

“They fell in love before the war started,” I explained, Copper’s love story playing behind my eyes. “They didn’t want to part, but they both had duties, so they got married before they had to leave. Then N-Sync, her wife,  learned she was pregnant and they had to hide the hatchlings in plain sight. Hopefully, now that things are settling down, then they can reunite soon.”

“How do you know that? She could be on the other side of the galaxy right now,” Mikaela said.

“I think she’s closer to home than that. Probably with the Decepticons Megatron and Starscream are hanging out with.”

Mikaela sighed. “It’s been almost two months since Mission City, and the only con we’ve seen is Barricade. What do you think is taking them so long?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. My only guess is that they’re still trying to decide what to do, and possibly waiting for reinforcements. But hey, if it takes them two years, or a century to show up, I’d be happy.”

“Me too.” Mikaela said. She didn’t let go of my hand, or make any moves to leave.

“Was, um, that all you wanted?” I asked a little nervously.

“Well, I was thinking,” she blushed a little. “Since we’re dating, i wouldn’t be a bad thing if we… slept together.”

My mind blanked for a moment, trying to process her question. “You mean, like, cuddling till we fall asleep?” I asked. I think I knew what she meant, but I wanted to be sure.

She nodded. “Are you cool with that?”

“Totally!” I said, smiling and standing. “Which side do you want.”

Mikaela smiled and slipped under the covers, scooting so she was by the wall. I turned off the light and I climbed in after her, and we shuffled so she was in my arms, our noses next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes. I couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her nose. “Goodnight kiss,” I said at her slight confusion. “Something my old family would do.”

She nodded and smiled, giving me a kiss back. “Goodnight, Alison.” She put her head down and fell asleep. I watched her for a few more minutes in the light from the window, then fell asleep myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have ch 14 done, so I feel okay posting this. How I will update in the future (hopefully) is that I'll finish writing a chapter and post the next chapter when that happens, or if it's been over a month since I updated. So, yeah, that's my schedule. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys, I love all the kudos and reviews you guys leave me!


	12. Music and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Good Riddence (Time of Your Life)". It is the property of Green Day and it's writers.
> 
> [[Edit 09/13/16: I only just realized only half the chapter uploaded. The full chapter is here now, enjoy ]]

The weekend just flew by for us. Mikaela and I officially revealed our relationship, and everyone congratulated us, though I couldn’t help but laugh after seeing Epps hand Will ten bucks. We helped the bots with clearing their rec room/common area, as well as painted our rooms the colors we want. I picked blue, Mikaela chose green, and Miles went with yellow. Ratchet also revealed that he did decide to take Mikaela as an apprentice, by calling for her to come and observe as he fixed a dent on Optimus after an I-beam clocked him in the helm. Will also took me into the human HQ, which was in the square building I had seen before, and showed me how he’s been writing reports to send to Keller every week, something I’ll have to start doing when the base officially opens.

Us kids went home on Sunday night, and as I was shoving my bag back in the closet, I found a guitar case, with a very nice guitar inside. I pulled it out and strummed a chord or two. It was almost perfectly tuned, just some minor adjusting needed.

I smiled, remembering both the lessons I had in my old life, and the ones in this one, which were part of an attempt to woo Mikaela. But the guitar had been shoved in the back of the closet, and not used since the summer. Of course, the only real way to prove an instrument works is to play it, so I played a song, and sang along. It was good, and I had an idea.

The next morning, I carried out the guitar case and put it in Bumblebee's trunk. “What you got there, Alison?” he asked me.

“It’s a surprise. I’ll show you guys after school,” I told him. I was so excited about it, school dragged on, except for when everyone was talking about the community Halloween party that was happening at the school on Saturday. Considering Halloween was one of my favorite holidays, I was excited.

We came out of the school and saw Barricade parked next to Bumblebee. “What’re you doing here, Cade?” I asked.

“Got bored, so I decided to come bug the bug,” he said.

Mikaela spotted new dents in their doors on the sides facing the other. “What happened?” she asked.

“We kinda, had a debate and it got a little out of hand,” Bumblebee admitted.

“Tattler,” Barricade muttered and we rolled our eyes.

“I’m not healing that, you know” I said. “You’ll have to pop those out yourself or with ‘Kaela’s help.”

Barricade grumbled under his breath, and materialized his holo as Miles hopped in his passenger's seat, and Mikaela and I got in Bee. He headed out to the look out, just for a change in scenery, and I blushed slightly at the memory of the last time Mikaela, Bee and I were up there. Bee materialized his holo and we all sat on the car hoods, though I took a minute to go around and pull out the guitar case.

“Check out what I dug out of my closet,” I said, showing it to them.

“That’s where that went!” Miles said. “I was wondering why you hadn’t played it since before school started.”

“It got shoved into the back when we were moving boxes. I found it last night when I threw my bag in the closet.”

“You play guitar?” Mikaela asked.

“A little. I took lessons at the beginning of summer, then other stuff came up.” I strummed the chords. “Wanna hear something.”

“Yeah!” Bee said and the others agreed.

I sat on Bumblebee’s hood, set the guitar in place and, after thinking a minute, started playing the opening strings of “Time of Your Life” by Green Day. After a moment, I closed my eyes and, when the intro was done, started to sing.

“ _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_  
_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_  
_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_  
_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time._  
  
“ _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_ _  
I hope you had the time of your life._

“ _So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_  
_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_  
_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_ _  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

I was a little lost in the music. It was a fitting song, I realized. There were a lot of trials and turning points in the last few months, and I had made the best of it. Maybe this was my theme song.

“ _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_ _  
_ _I hope you had the time of your life._ ”

When I finished, I kept my eyes closed for a moment and I actually felt a little teary. I blinked to hold them back and looked at everyone. Miles, Mikaela and Bee all had big grins, and Barricade had a small smile. “What’d you think?” I asked.

“That was great, Alison!” Mikaela said, giving me a one-arm hug.

Miles nodded. “That was. It was even better than the last time I heard it.”

“You’re not too bad,” Barricade said, flicking his cigarette. “Better than quite a few of the people on the radio.”

I blushed a little. “Please, I’m not that good. I’m still a beginner, and that’s one of the only ones I know.”

“Still, you’re good. Keep it up and you could be star level,” Bee said.

“Did you guys have music on Cybertron?” Miles asked.

“In a way,” Barricade said. “It was different than what you have, partially because our audial range is different than yours. It was also much more ‘synthetic’, as you would put it.”

“I think this song is a good example,” Bumblebee said. He closed his holo’s eyes and his radio started playing. It was like a mix of nightcore, Daft Punk and the G major audio edits, but not in such a way you were overloaded with noise. It was kinda nice, actually.

“That is cool,” Mikaela said. “Do you guys listen to that when you’re by yourselves?”

“Sometimes,” Bee said, ending the music and opening his holo’s eyes. “I like going through the top 100 stations.”

“What about you, Barricade?”

The fake cop shrugged. “Symphonic metal is not so bad. And some of the alternate as well.”

I smiled. “Ever heard Within Temptation?” We all talked music and hung out for about an hour or so, and I mentioned needing to learn to play a Halloween song.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Miles said. “Are you guys planning on going to the community Halloween party this weekend?”

“I am,” I said.

Mikaela nodded. “I wasn’t sure before, but now I’m excited for it.”

An idea came to me. “Hey, Will and Epps families are moving in this week, right?”

“Yeah,” Bee said. “They should be getting to base tomorrow.”

“And your holos work up to several miles and can still be considered viable, so long as no one notices the hair?”

“What are you getting at?” Barricade asked.

“The community party is open to anyone who can buy tickets,” I explained, “and the kids are gonna have to miss Halloween in their old neighborhoods, not to mention transferring schools and everything. Plus, the bots should be able to see more human culture.” I looked to make sure everyone was following. “So, we buy tickets for the bots and Lennoxes and Epps, and then we have the bots use their holoavatars to go to the party, with us there to make sure that they don’t cause trouble. Plus,” I looked at Barricade, “You can come in your holo and talk to Optimus about a truce.”

Barricade raised a brow. “Are you serious?”

“It’d be the best opportunity, ‘cause you can park across town and you’ll have all of us making sure that Ironhide can’t leave to go blow you up.”

“You think that’s smart?” Miles asked. “I mean, the bots do kinda stand out even with the holos.”

“And they’ve been here for two months. They won’t be up to date with things, so anyone talking to them could pick up something,” Mikaela added.

“Actually, we’ve been here about a year,” Bumblebee said. “They others were just waiting in orbit while I came down and investigated.”

I nodded. “There’s that, plus, it is the best time. Optimus and Ironhide won’t be able to cause a scene unless they leave, and I plan on recruiting Will and Epps to help us hold him in.” I looked to Barricade. “It really comes down to you, if you want to try for it.”

Barricade frowned and ducked his head a little in thought. The cigarette twirled in his fingers, and it was a few minutes before he nodded and looked up. “What the hell, might as well try. I’d rather have some kind of truce than be open for slaughter.”

Bumblebee sighed, the Camaro actually sinking on his tires a bit. “Are we gonna tell Optimus of this beforehand, or just spring it on him at the party?”

“I can tell him,” I said. “I’ll just say he sent me a message on my eBay or something.”

Barricade smirked. “Of course, LadyLover217.”

“That name is so on the nose,” Mikaela commented.

“Better than IFuckingLoveLadies, though, right?” I asked and us girls laughed while the guys looked slightly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, the chapter I was working on before publishing this was a bitch. And yes, I do have a few theme songs for Alison. Her main theme is "E for Extinction" by Thousand Foot Krutch, but "Time of Your Life" is a close second. And probably also easier to learn to play.


	13. Halloween Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait, took me a while to get the next chapter done.
> 
> Just a small note, I notice I'm getting a bunch of kudos and stuff, and I really appreciate it. I would love for some comments and reviews though. I want to know what you guys think about Alison, her decisions, COTA, Mikaela, and the bots. Also, I'd love to see what you guys think will happen next. How will Alison's decisions bite her in the butt? What will the cons next move be? 
> 
> I also wanna say, thanks for sticking with me on this guys. Be prepared, I have plots that extend out to DOTM, so we're in for te long haul.

On Wednesday, we were released from school early thanks to some teacher meeting, and Bee took us out to base to meet the Lennox and Epps families. It seemed they were adjusting pretty well, since we pulled up to see Coppertone playing with the kids while Sarah, Will, Epps, Monique and Optimus watched. Sarah was holding Annabelle in her arms. Once in the gate, we climbed out of Bee and he transformed, which had everyone looking at us. I waved. “Hi.”

Optimus nodded to us. “Hello Alison, Mikaela, Miles. How are you?”

“Doing good, Big Guy,” Miles said as we walked up to them.

“Hi,” Mikaela said to the wives. “I’m Mikaela. This is Alison, Miles, and Bumblebee.” She pointed to each of us in turn, and I saw Bumblebee go closer to where Copper was.

Will smiled. “Hey there. Guys, I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Sarah,” he squeezed the arm that was around her waist, “and the most darling angel to grace the face of the Earth, Annabelle.”

“Flatterer,” Sarah said. “Sarah Lennox. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah,” I said, turning to Monique. “And you must be Mrs. Epps.”

“Monique is fine,” she said. Sarah and Annabelle looked the same as they did in the movie, but Monique was entirely new to me, since she’d only shown up in the novels. She was a little taller than me, dark skin a few shades lighter than her husband's and bright dark brown eyes. Her black hair was cut to her chin and hung in big, loose curls. She turned to her kids. “Kids, come and meet the company.”

The five kids groaned at having to leave the bots, but came over. The older three girls all had their hair in braids, and one had bright red streaks in some of hers. The youngest girl looked just like her mama, and then there was little Fred, being carried by one of the older girls. He looked like his daddy, though he still had his baby fat to him. When the kids reached us, Monique took Fred and Epps picked up the littlest girl.

“These are our oldest, Shareeka, Shaniqua, and Sheleeka,” Monique pointed to each one, and now closer they could be told apart. Shareeka had a collection of freckles under her right eye, Shaniqua had the red braids, and Sheleeka had a birthmark on the underside of her chin that peeked up. Sheleeka was also the tallest by an inch or so.

“Momma, you make us sound like triplets,” Shaniqua rolled her eyes a little.

“I’m the oldest,” Shareeka said. “Then Shaniqua, then Sheleeka, with a year between each of us.”

“Then it was three years before this one,” Epps said, bouncing the youngest girl. “This is Mozambiqua.”

“Hi!” The girl said, waving at us. “Are you gonna live here too?”

“We’re just visiting for now,” I said. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“And then we have Fred,” Monique said, looking at her boy. “Say hi, Fred.”

“Hi,” he said, waving and looking at the three of us. “You’re all pretty.” He looked dead at Miles when he said it.

Mikaela and I started giggling. “Aww, Miles,” Mikaela said, looking to him. “He thinks you’re pretty.”

“Well I am pretty fabulous.” Miles flipped his hair and we laughed.

“We’ve been introduced, can we go play with Bumblebee and Copper now?” Shaniqua asked.

Monique sighed and shook her head. “Alright, you can go play with the robots now.”

“Yes!” The girls ran back to the bots, Mozembiqua following after them. It was cute seeing Bumblebee and Copper with them, though I know what this has to be reminding Copper of.

“So, when’s everyone else supposed to show up?” Miles asked, and I turned back to us humans.

“The rest of the team will be here after election day,” Will said. “It’s everyone from Qatar, Simmons, as well as a few resumes we need you to look over, Alison. Keller’s already given them the pass, so you just need to decide if they should be brought in or not.”

“Oh, thanks.” Paperwork, yeah!

“So you guys are basically on paid vacation until then?”

“And it is good pay too,” Epps said. “Almost three times what we were making from our tour.”

“Wow,” Mikaela said. “That is sweet.” And I agreed. I guess disbanding Sector Seven freed up a lot of change.

“Any plans for Halloween?” I asked.

“No, not really,” Monique said. “We were thinking on going back to the old neighborhood, but it’s too far to do that.”

I smiled. “Well you are in perfect luck. The community center is holding a big Halloween party on Saturday. They’ll have stuff for the kids and the grown ups. “ I looked at Optimus. “You bots could come too, with your holoavatars.”

Optimus raised a brow. “Are you certain we would be welcome?”

“It’s open to anyone who can buy a ticket,” Mikaela said. “You guys can just park in the parking lot or a couple streets away, and we can buy your guys’ tickets tomorrow at school.”

“Will they be able to blend in?” Sarah asked. “I mean, it will be a Halloween party, but still….”

Optimus responded by transforming into his alt mode and materializing his holoavatar. And wow! He was kinda hot, in a dad sort of way. He looked about forty, with light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard, and blue eyes to die for. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with red flames stitched on it, a dark blue shirt underneath it, jeans and work boots. He had the Autobot symbol as a patch on his left shoulder, and a white star burst on the right one. He also had the Autobot dog tags, which I’m just going to guess and say all bots have on their default holoavatar. The image was great, and looked like Optimus.

“Our holoavatars are very realistic,” he said, running a hand through his hair. There was some minor clipping we could see and he frowned slightly. “Except for hair. That is very hard to reproduce quite right.”

“They can even feel things too.,” I said, stepping over to Optimus and grabbing his hand so the others could see. I pinched the back of his hand and he winced, pulling free.

“Was that really necessary?”

“I could have punched you, but I didn’t think that would be wise for either of us.” I smiled cheekily.

“Bumblebee’s used his holoavatar to hang out with us after school a lot,” Mikaela said. “No one’s ever suspected a thing.”

“Besides,” Miles added. “It’ll be a chance to get off base for a while. Have you guys left at all since you got here?”

Optimus definitely looked like he was considering it. “We’ll ask the others if they want to go, but I plan to attend.”

I smiled. “Fantastic!” I looked to the Epps and Lennoxes. “You too?”

Monique smiled. “I guess I can tell the girls their costumes won’t go to waste.”

We talked with the other bots and they all agreed that a night out would be fun, and we started discussing costumes.  Sarah then made sure Mikaela, Miles and I completed our homework, and even helped Miles a bit when he struggled on some math problems. I also managed to shoot a text to Cade, telling him the plan was on.

I also started looking over the resumes for the COTA members with Will in the office. I recognized a bunch of the names from the toyline, which I guess makes sense, sorta. I okayed all of them, cause I could think of no reason not to

Bumblebee took us home once I was done with the files, and the next day we bought the tickets for everyone. Mom and Dad planned to attend the party, but Mom had already gotten their tickets through the community center, so we didn’t have to worry about them. After that, all that was needed was to wait.

On Saturday, we got up early to head out to base and get ready for the party there. I had found a jedi costume in my closet, as in legit robes and all, so I went as that. Mikaela was a cute witch, with a knee length black dress, a hat and knee high boots. Damn, she was so hot. Miles took the easy route, just grabbing an open Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals and a lei and slicking his hair back to be a surfer.

Will, Sarah and Annabelle did a family costume, Fred, Wilma, and Pebbles Flintstone. Epps and Monique did a couple's costume, Cleopatra and an Egyptian guard. The oldest girls were done up with unicorn horns, glitter paint and all the rest needed for three My Little Pony costumes. I guess I can’t blame them, it was their only defining trait in my world, and they looked good. Mozambiqua had a Spidergirl costume, and little Fred had an Air Force uniform, like his daddy's.

The bots of course had the easy costumes, they just had to think them into existence. I promised Bumblebee if he copped out and went _as_ a bumblebee, I would get Mikaela’s help and paint him pink for a week. His costume, instead, was a hogwarts student, a Hufflepuff to be exact, until I commented he was more Gryffindor and he changed the colors. Ratchet went as Dr. House, though his holo actually looked like Peter Capaldi. Ironhide was going as Jayne Cobb from Firefly, and damn, he was dead on, with the addition of some scars that were just Ironhide. Coppertone had a proper cop costume and looked adorable in it. Jazz was a DJ, and he reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t place it with his sunglasses covering half his face. Last but not least, Optimus was a Jedi, dressed like Obi Wan in Episode III. I wanted to know who showed him Star Wars before I could, but was more taken with how amazing looking it was, and I declared myself his padawan.  

After doing some things around base, like the kids showing us their freshly painted rooms (the girls had white, pink, purple and red and Fred had blue with air force plane stickers), we divided up our rides and got ready to leave. I asked Optimus if I could ride with him, and he agreed, as he had something he wanted to ask me.

“So,” I said once we were underway. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“I’ve been having a feeling that there is much more to you than meets the eye, Alison.”

“What do you mean?” Had he figured out something?

“It doesn’t seem to be simple chance it was your grandfather who discovered Megatron, or you being the descendant to inherit his glasses.”

“Oh.” I shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. I mean, it’s not like my family has some weird Cybertronian thing in our bloodline, my great-grandpa was born before Archibald left for the Arctic.”

“Even so, it is not many who would risk their own life the way you did. You had no knowledge of what the AllSpark would do to you.”

I shrugged. “I guess I at least thought that I’d buy some time. I mean, it shocked you and Megatron quite a bit.”

“Indeed.” Optimus smiled. “And now the AllSpark is with us, in a new form.”

I smiled back. “Yeah, and she’s having a good time up here.” I tapped my temple. “I just hope she doesn’t get the idea of making sparklings soon. I don’t need my laptop turning into a Toshibot.”

“I can see how that would not be good.”

“Yeah.” I thought for a moment, then asked, “What do you think of the Decepticons?”

“What?”

“Like, just the average soldier, the ones who followed orders. What would you do if one came seeming amnesty or a truce?”

Optimus was quiet for a bit, thinking on that. “I would have to judge from the current situation; who is the Decepticon, what was the situation at base, why they were seeking a truce and what they could offer.”

“But you wouldn’t necessarily reject the offer flat out?” I asked, trying not to seem too eager.

“No. I wouldn’t. But I have to look out for all the Autobots and our allies.” He looked at me. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just a thought. AllSpark’s kinda been turning me into a global thinker.” It wasn’t really a lie. I had been thinking about it, like if N-Sync showed up, or any con not known to be a psycho-nut. And about how to end this war in a way we can all be happy.

The rest of the drive was spent just chatting and it didn’t feel like long before we reached the high school. After parking, we went to the doors, though not before having to tell Ironhide to leave the “prop gun” in the Topkick, and I passed over the tickets. We’d managed to get there at just the right time. The DJ and band were playing in the gym, and people were already dancing and talking. Across the hall, a bunch of classrooms had different games with prizes in them, and there was the kid’s party, where we let the girls and Fred loose.

“Okay,” Mikaela said, turning to the bots. “The tickets paid for everything in here, so do whatever you want. Just remember to try and blend in. And if you get into any trouble, find one of us. Most importantly, have fun.”

I nodded. “You guys have survived a war and finally have a chance to relax. Embrace it.” I took Mikaela’s hand and smiled. “I know I will.” With that said, I pulled Mikaela away from the group and out to the dance floor.

The next couple hours were a blast. Miles and Bee joined Mikaela and I on the floor, and the four of us did what we’ve done best lately; ignore the haters and act like it’s just us. I did the “white-girl-in-a-club” dance, and they all followed my lead. When a slow dance came up, Mikaela and I danced together, and on the next one Bumblebee snagged me.

Around 9:30, I got a text on my phone and pulled it out to see who it was from. Barricade. He sent that his holoavatar had arrived and was waiting upstairs.

“Operation: Cade, Phase One is complete,” I said to the others when they looked at me.

“Alright, so who’s going to take Ironhide?” Miles asked.

“I’m gonna talk to Lennox real quick,” I said. “Bee, you got Copper, Miles, you got Jazz, and ‘Kaela, you get Ratchet.”

“You think this is gonna work?” Mikaela asked me.

“I never assume my plans will work,” I said. “That’s why they always do.”

We broke, heading for our respective targets. I spotted Will and Sarah in a corner, and made my way over to them. “Will,” I said. “I need a huge favor.”

“Yeah? What is it, Alison?” he asked me, and Sarah looked curious too.

“I need you to distract Ironhide for, like, the next hour, and keep him away from Optimus.”

“He’s over with Ratchet getting some snacks,” Sarah said. “Amazing they can actually eat with those avatars.”

I nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I need you guys to make sure he stays distracted. Mikaela’s gonna start talking medic stuff with Ratchet and Ironhide’s gonna wander off.”

“Why does he need to be distracted?” Will asked.

“Because I need to introduce Optimus to someone, and if Ironhide finds out who, he’s going to go blow them up.”

“Who is it, a Decepticon?” Sarah said with a slight joking tone.

“Yes.”

They stared at me for a moment. “You want Optimus to talk with a Decepticon by himself!?” Will asked.

“I’ll be with him, and the con’s using his avatar too. I don’t know if you remember a cop car following us back at Mission City?” After a moment, he nodded. “That’s Barricade. He’s an ass, but he’s not going to  hurt us. Being the last con on Earth, he has the opinion that a truce is the best option for him.”

“How do you know about him?” Sarah asked.

“Cause he’s been living in the woods behind Mile’s house for almost a month.”

“I thought you promised to reveal the location of any cons you discovered,” Will said.

“I just did. I never gave a timeframe for how soon after I would tell.” I folded my hands in front of me. “The AllSpark keeps telling me there is a way for the Autobot-Decepticon conflict to end, and sometimes it takes a simple attempt to extend an olive branch to get the ball rolling.”

Will and Sarah looked a little conflicted, then Will sighed. “You’re going to do this anyway, we can at least try to help.”

I smiled and bounced a little. “Thank you. You go to him, and I’m gonna find Optimus. Where’d you last see him?”

“He was in the hall doing some games with Copper last I saw,” Sarah said.

“Thanks.” I ran off to find the bot leader.

I nearly ran right into Optimus as he was walking into the dance hall. “Optimus! Perfect timing. We have some urgent Jedi business to attend to!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me, managing to slip past the party staff to get to the stairs.

“Alison, what is it?” Optimus asked worried. “Has something happened?”

“Not yet, but I hope it will be something good when it does.” I found the room Barricade had gone to ( Hosney’s classroom, ironically) and opened the door.

Barricade was leaning against the windows, still in his cop uniform, still smoking that fake cigarette. He took a drag and looked up. “You sure Ironhide’s not gonna bust in here for me, or take off to go after my real form?”

“Will and Sarah are distracting him right now,” I said, pulling Optimus in all the way and closing the door. “Optimus, I’m sure you know Barricade, or at least know of him.”

Optimus merely blinked for a moment, then narrowed his eyes at Barricade. “What are you doing here, Barricade?”

“Alison invited me,” he said, pointing to me with his cigarette. “Figured this would be the best place to meet up, especially to avoid your weapons specialist.”

Optimus turned to me. “You knew his location?”

“He’s been living in the woods behind Miles's House since Mission City. He’s not a threat to us, for now at least.” I sat criss-cross on top of one of the desks, in between the two. “Sit, both of you.”

Optimus did, but Barricade shook his head. “I’m fine just where I am.”

“Okay, so, Optimus, the reason we three are here is because Barricade has decided, being the only con left on the planet besides Scorponok, it would be better to have a truce between himself and the bots than to leave himself open for attack.”

Optimus raised a brow. “You wish to have a truce?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Barricade asked. “Megatron’s gone and I don't know of any plans for him to return, so why wait around to be killed?”

“What do you have to offer us for in this truce?”

“I will remain in the area around Tranquility, where you can watch me, and will inform one of your Autobots if I need to or intend to leave, most likely the bu- Bumblebee. I will not offer Decepticon secrets to you, nor will I reveal Autobot ones to any Decepticons. I will also keep myself out of any conflict that may happen between the two sides.” He took a drag from the cigarette. “I will also not harm any humans, here or elsewhere, unless they attack me first.”

“Would you kill a human if they did attack you?” Optimus’s eyes narrowed.

“I’d try not to, but you know how squishy they are.” Barricade shrugged. “I can’t promise one or two won’t die, but I won’t intend it to happen.”

“I think those are reasonable terms,” I spoke up. I should know, I helped make them. It wasn’t turning him full Autobot, but I didn’t expect him to.  At least not this soon, maybe in a few years or more.

Optimus pondered for a couple minutes. “Would you defend Alison should any Decepticons attack her, or would you stand aside?”

Barricade raised a brow and thought. Finally he said, “I would do what I could to keep the both of us safe from harm.”

Optimus frowned a little, but we could tell this was the best we’d get from him. “I accept the terms of this truce. May I ask where your physical body is at the moment?”

“I am currently on the other side of Tranquility, hiding in case this fell through and you sent Ironhide after me.” With that, the holo disappeared and it was just me and Optimus in the room.

I smiled and looked to him, hopping off the desk. “I think that went well, don’t you?”

He stood and looked sternly at me. “Alison, do you realize how dangerous it was to be near him and not let any of us know?”

“Bumblebee knew, I just made him swear not to tell.” I tried to look as innocent as possible. “Besides, like he’d really hurt the Bearer of the AllSpark.”

“You do not realize what the Decepticons are capable of.”

“I have the full knowledge of your history in my head,” I said. “I think I know what they can do.”

“You may know, but you do not _realize_.”

I met his eyes briefly. They were stern, with a hint of disappointment. But they were also sad. A sad that turned them a darker blue than his true color, one that spoke depths. They reminded me that, while Optimus was still rather young for a Cybertronian, he had seen and experienced so much. I had to look away.

“Well, now that that's done, let's get back downstairs,” I said, trying to bounce back. “The night is young, the party’s in full swing, and it’d be a shame to miss it.”

Optimus watched me for a moment, then rolled his shoulders and smiled slightly. “You're right. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight.” The _while we can_ was implied, but I heard it.

Optimus and I returned downstairs just as they were starting the Thriller Dance. I dragged him in with me and he did pretty good for a first timer. Ratchet and Mikaela found us shortly after and us girls left the bots to their own devices. We played some of the games, then Bee and Miles joined us back in the gym and we danced the night away. Mikaela and I did the slow dances, though Bee and Miles managed to snag one each from us. The boys even did an exaggerated dance together, which was hilarious.

It was midnight when the party wound down and we regrouped to head back to base. Mom and Dad had found the adults and Mom, Sarah and Monique were chatting up a storm, agreeing to meet up and continue talking later on. We left in the same groups we’d arrived in, except I rode with Mikaela and Bumblebee.

The Epps kids all crashed out on the way home and we helped carry them into their rooms. I heard Optimus tell the bots that they’d have a meeting in the morning. He’d already told me about it and had earnestly suggested I attend. I think he wanted me to take responsibility, which I would, it was my idea.

Once the kids were in bed, us adults also hit the sack, since we were all pooped out. I would have just fallen onto the bed after taking off my robes and boots, but Mikaela encouraged me to change into my pjs while she did the same. Then we got under the covers and cuddled together.

“You were a beautiful witch,” I told her.

“And you were a gorgeous jedi.” She smiled and nuzzled my face. I nuzzled back and tangled my legs with hers. I gave her nose a kiss and pulled her to me so her head kinda tucked under my chin.

“I love you,” I said as I closed my eyes.

“Love you too,” I heard her say before we both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ello, and here's a new chapter for ya. Oh, also, I realize I forgot a speech guide or whatever it's called for this fic, so I'm gonna put one up in this chapter and is applicable to all chapters going forward. 
> 
> “I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.” - normal talking  
> “ _I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark._ ” - Cybertronian  
> ~I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.~ - Alison talking to someone mentally  
>  _~I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.~_ \- AllSpark talking to someone mentally  
>  “~I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.~” - AllSpark talking through Alison  
> “ _~I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.~_ ” - AllSpark talking through Alison in Cybertronian  
> ::I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.:: - Talking over the radio/coms  
> [I am Alison, Bearer of the AllSpark.] - Texting/computer console  
> Basically, Italics is Cybertronian, tildes are AllSpark,
> 
> Thanks guys. As always, please read and review.

Like I’d thought, the meeting the next day was Optimus telling the others about Barricade. Ironhide, as predicted, wanted to go and blast him off the face of the Earth, but we assured him that Barricade wouldn’t do harm, and he begrudgingly agreed to stick to the truce. I could see Copper giving me a look, to which I just smiled. Now she knew what I meant by our conversation earlier. And hey, one more bot in my corner is nothing to sneeze at.

After the meeting, I went back to the barracks to get something to eat, since it was lunch time. Sarah and Monique had whipped up some burgers and a pasta salad, and one of the fridges was stocked with drinks, from juice to soda to milk, so I grabbed a bottle from it.

I was just sitting down when I saw the bottle I had grabbed, a Mountain Dew. That reminded me of Dewbot and the other little bots the AllSpark made and I dropped the bottle as realization hit me.

“Oh shit,” I said as the bottle hit the table. Thankfully I hadn’t opened it yet, so it didn’t explode.

“Language, Alison. There are children present,” Will said.

“What’s wrong, Alison?” Mikaela asked.

“When I was escaping with the AllSpark, I ran into a car and she let out a burst of energy,” I explained. “The AllSpark transformed the car, some guy’s X-box and a Mountain Dew machine into cybertronians, and we have no idea where they’re at.”

The others looked surprised, then Will and Epps started thinking. “I don’t think Keller reported any of them being brought in, and the bots would have let us know if they found them.”

“Can you tell if they’re still alive?” Miles asked. “Since you can talk to the AllSpark and all.”

“It’s not an exact science, Miles.” Still, it was worth a try. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the AllSpark, letting her pull me back into my head.

 _~Hello.~_ she said to me, though it wasn’t words. More… feelings, an image.

~Hi.~ I said. ~Do you know where the hatchlings are? You last ones?~

I felt a warm, bubble feeling, and I had a vague image of the hatchlings. Huddling together in a warehouse somewhere.

~Where are they? ~ I asked.

A series of images and emotions came at me. Noise of wind, screams, explosions and crashes. Images of people running past buildings. Falling and being caught by someone with red and blue plating. It wasn’t hard to figure out from that.

~Thank you.~ I said, then concentrated on returning to my body. It was weird, and took some effort. Guess I need practice.

I opened my eyes to find everyone watching me. “Mission City,” I said. “They managed to hide from S7 and the army.”

“I’ll talk to Keller,” Will said, standing. “See if we can go out and get them.”

“Just us and the bots,” I said. “Don’t need the poor things terrified more than they already are.”

“If they’re like that thing we saw at Hoover Dam, then I don’t see how they’re ‘poor little things’,” Epps said, standing as well.

“They have the mentality of children, Epps,” I said. “They’re probably scared out of their wits.”

“What was that?” Shaniqua asked as the soldiers left the hall. “You closed your eyes and when they opened, the blue was over the green and went back to the circle.” Her sisters looked interested too, though Fred was more focused on his food.

I blinked. “Oh, you girls don’t know. It’s a long story I can tell you later, but basically, I have one of the Autobots most powerful artifacts in my body, and I can mentally talk to it.”

“How does that work?” Sheleeka asked.

“The artifact - the AllSpark - has a ton of energy and can create new bots from electronics, and I have a pacemaker. The AllSpark became bonded to my pacemaker basically, which rushed my body with the energy and she’s cohabitating my head.”

“She?” Shareeka asked.

“The AllSpark is semi-sentient,” I explained. “She is intelligent, but only on certain things. And occasionally, she’ll take over and speak to people. I guess the best analogy is like a computer AI.”

“You have a computer in your head? Like a cyborg?” Shaniqua asked.

“Technorganic is the more accurate term,” Mikaela actually said. “Cyborgs are people who are augmented by technology. Alison was almost entirely changed by the AllSpark. I guess you could say it reformatted her body.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Shareeka said. “Do you have any special powers?”

“I can heal the bots, and I once sent out an energy wave, though I don’t know of I could do that again.” I looked to Mikaela. “Remind me when we get back home to finish fixing up Barricade.”

“That is cool!” Sheleeka said. “Can you make new robots too?”

“Probably, I haven’t really tested it, and we don’t need a whole bunch of tiny bots running around.” I smiled. “And I doubt your momma would want me to transform the Keurig into a coffee bot.”

“That’s true,” Monique said.

“Oh, I just remembered,” Sarah said. “Your mother asked me last night to ask you if you knew what cake you wanted for your birthday so she could prepare it.”

“Your birthday’s coming up!?” Mikaela asked, turning to look at me. “Why didn’t you say something?”

I shrugged. “With everything going on, it slipped my mind.”

“How old are you going to be?” Shareeka asked.

“I’ll be seventeen,” I said. “I’ll get back to Mom on the cake, I haven’t decided yet.”

“We gotta have a party,” Sheleeka said.

“Yeah,” Shaniqua said. “It’s not a birthday without a party.”

I smiled. “I like the way you think, girls.”

“And hey, this time it won’t just be you, me and videogames, “ Miles said.

“Very true.”

“What day is your birthday?” Monique asked.

“On Friday. November 2.”

“Well, not much time to prepare,” Sarah said. “But we should be able to get everything ready by then.”

A base birthday bash. That’d be sweet.

Will and Epps came back, followed by Optimus and Bumblebee’s holos. “Keller’s getting the clearance.” Will said. “A plane will be here shortly to take us over there.”

“You’re leaving today?” Monique asked.

“If the hatchlings are in possible danger, it’s imperative that we retrieve them as soon as possible,” Optimus said.

I nodded. “He’s right. We don’t know if anyone could have found them, or if they could be getting into trouble.”

It was about an hour later the plane arrived and landed, bringing with it a trailer to transport the hatchlings, and Simmons. His presence surprised me, but the sight of small piles of bags told me he was just moving in early. As to the mission itself, Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee were the bots going, while Will, Epps, Mikaela and I went with them. Mikaela had insisted on coming with since she’d been at Mission City, and Optimus didn’t have any objections.

The plane trip was only about an hour, and the offloading at the airport was streamlined so we managed to get out of the airfield without even entering the building. Thank you, Keller. A few soldiers - some of the future COTA members, I’d found out - and Simmons followed us in a jeep to help out. Mikaela and I were also given little radios to talk to everyone with.

::Alison, you lead the way,:: Optimus said over the coms as we rolled out, towing the trailer for the hatchlings.

Mikaela and I were riding in Bumblebee, she ‘driving’ and I in the passenger’s seat. I nodded to myself and closed my eyes, meditating on the AllSpark. ~Show me the hatchling’s sparks. Let me see them.~

I felt a pulse go through me, and I could see in my mind a map of the city developing. In the distance, four little sparks appeared, very faint, but I had a general direction to go in.

“We go north,” I said. “Right down this street, take the first left, then another right two blocks down.”

I kept my eye closed as we went through the city, using the little map the AllSpark created to lead the way. Maybe fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in front of a set of warehouses and us humans climbed out.

“So the little suckers are in there?” Simmons asked.

“Don’t call them that. But yes,” I said. “This first building.” I turned to everyone. “I should probably go in alone, or just with Mikaela. With the AllSpark in me, they’ll be more responsive and less likely to attack.

“Let’s put someone at each of the back entrances in case they try to run,” Will said.

“Don’t hurt them, though,” I reminded everyone. “They’re children, they don’t know any better.”

So, our group split up, and once everyone radioed in they were in position, Mikaela and I went in, turning on flashlights.  The warehouse was mostly dark with some light from the high windows and the fixtures inside. All around were pallets and pallets of stuff, mostly books and paper it looked like. Thankfully there wasn’t any wind blowing to make creepy noises, or we’d be majorly freaked.

“Good thing we’re not in a horror series,” I commented. “Otherwise, I would be fearing for my life right now.”

Mikaela snorted, and I think she got the second joke in that statement. “One of us has to survive, we’re the smart brunettes.”

“Well, you’d play the bimbo role, so you’d probably be dead.” I pointed my light at a pillar a little ways in. “I’d say by the time we reach that pillar.”

::Cut the chatter, girls,:: Will said. ::We need to get those hatchlings out, not drive them back.::

“Don’t worry, Cap,” I told him, but Mikaela and I did quiet down. Once we were a ways into the warehouse, I focused and though calming, motherly thoughts and tried to project them.

_Come here. Come here my hatchlings. Creator’s here, and she will protect you, and feed you, and bring you home, bring you to somewhere safe. We can play together, and you will have lots of new friends. Please come, my hatchlings._

Mikaela and I heard a clatter and I tried not to let the jolt of fear and shock come across my field and I turned to look for the source. I don’t think it worked, as we heard a squawk and more clattering.

Come on, come on, think Alison. What calms kids down? Music and singing. But what?

A cybertronian lullaby suddenly came to mind, and I felt a slight push against my mind. I sat down and mentally stepped aside and the AllSpark filled the space. She used my voice and started singing the lullaby. It must have startled Mikaela, cause I could hear her jump, but she sat next to me - well, us, at the moment -  and just listened. I also faintly heard Optimus explaining to the army what I was doing, but my main focus was on the song.

It was sweet and haunting, and told a marvelous tale, of Quintus Prime and her creations. Mostly, it was a song of a carrier’s love for her children, of any kind. I could feel my EM field calming, becoming welcoming and loving. Hopefully it’d be enough to draw the hatchlings out.

I saw the first hatchling just down one of the aisles. It was the X-Box.

The AllSpark and I smiled and kept singing, very slowly reaching a hand down. I felt a small pulse and pink started bubbling from my hand, settling into the shape of a small cube.

Energon. I could create energon.

 _~Small amount.~_ The AllSpark said. _~Not enough for large bots.~_

~Oh. In need of a recharge?~

 _~Yes.~_ Images of the sun, the energon harvester and the Matrix flashed by.

~I’ll see what I can do, AllSpark.~

Of course, I’m not going to let the sun go dark. That was kinda the point of the second movie. Maybe there’s a deposit somewhere on Earth, like the arctic. I need to get a science bot to scan it for me when they arrive.

Back to the task at hand, X-Box had inched, closer and closer. Mikaela looked like she wanted to snatch it, but my other hand on her leg held her still. X-Box came closer and closer until he was right in front of us. - Or she, I didn’t know, I’d let Ratchet check, I’d just go with he.

I bounced the energon cube slightly, and then he snapped out and snatched it from me. But instead of scurrying away, he just sat there, looking  between it and me. I smiled and AllSpark kept singing and little X-Box started nibbling on the treat, then devouring it. He chittered and turned around, making a series of chirps and whistles that I knew was hatchling language.

A minute later, another sparking peered around a corner. From the green, it had to be Dew-Bot. The AllSpark kept singing and offered up our hand, another energon cube materializing.  X-Box chittered encouragingly too, so Dew-Bot approached. Man, he was actually kinda tall, though nowhere near a normal bot’s height. More like minibot. He also took the cube and ate it, and then sat down like he wanted to just listen.

The car and steering wheel came last, but once they saw Dew-Bot and X-Box there, they came up. The AllSpark offered them some more energon and they took it.

Once they were all there, the AllSpark switched her song. This one, I understood the words to, and I realized it was an Earth song translated to Cybertronian.

 _“ Come little children _  
_I’ll take thee away_  
_Into a land of enchantment_  
_Come little children_  
_The time’s come to play_ _  
_ Here in my garden of shadows

~Why this song?~ I asked.

_~Calming. Tells to follow. A perfect song. ~_

We stood up as she sang, and the hatchlings watched me. We started walking backwards, towards where Optimus and his trailer would be. After a moment, the hatchlings followed, X-Box actually skittering up to me and pulling on my pant leg. I bent and picked him up, and slowly turned, knowing the other hatchlings were following.

 _“ Follow, sweet children _   
_I’ll show thee the way_   
_Through all the pain and the sorrows_   
_Weep not poor children_   
_For life is this way_ _  
_ Murdering beauty and passions

 _“ Hush now, dear children_  
_It must be this way_   
_To weary of life and deceptions_   
_Rest now, my children_   
_For soon we’ll away_   
_Into the calm and the quiet_

_“ Come little children_  
_I’ll take thee away_   
_Into a land of enchantment_   
_Come little children_   
_The time’s come to play_ _  
_ Here in my garden of shadows

When AllSpark and I started the song over, I heard another voice pick it up and sing with us over the radio. It was Optimus, with Ratchet and Bumblebee joining a few seconds later, and I think I knew why. The calmer and more welcoming the bots were with their fields, the calmer the hatchlings would be.

We reached the door of the warehouse, and I opened it. Optimus knelt there, a short ways back, and the trailer was open and the ramp down. X-Box started shaking in my arms, but I petted him, and he was okay.

I casually walked into the trailer, and the hatchlings followed me, as well as Mikaela. Once the song finished, I smiled and looked at them all. X-Box and the steering wheel were small, probably the size of small dogs. Dew-bot was around eight or nine feet, minibot size, and of course had his Mountain Dew green colors. The car - an Escalade, I think - was around ten or eleven feet, not as tall as the average bot. And they were all looking at me like I was Mom. Which, in a way, I was.

~ _I will give them the ability to understand English. But you will have to teach them._ ~ The AllSpark said.

~Okay,~ I said. ~Like with a normal bilingual kid.~

~ _Yes._ ~ There was a pulse and the hatchlings blinked and backed away slightly in surprise. I projected calm and good out to them and they settled.

“Hey there, little guys,” I said, sitting down. Mikaela did as well and after a moment the hatchlings did too.

I pointed at myself. “Alison AllSpark. Mom.” I pointed at Mikaela. “Mikaela. Friend.”

::Alison,:: Optimus said over the radio. ::May I speak to them?::

“Through the radio. Use Cybertronian and English, they can understand and need to learn both.” I took off my radio and turned the volume up as loud as it could go, and I reached out for Mikaela to give me hers. She handed it over and I did the same. I pointed at the radio. “Okay, Optimus, go ahead.”

:: _Optimus Prime, Friend._ :: Optimus said, and repeated it in Cybertronian. ::We’re going to bring you home.::

The hatchlings seemed a little confused, but Optimus kept talking to them. I motioned for Mikaela to go and close the door, while I sat there with the hatchlings. She did and while they whipped their heads around to see the noise, they didn’t freak and seemed very relaxed. A much better reaction than I had been expecting.

::We’re going to start moving in a moment,:: Optimus said, and the trailer jerked slightly as we started moving.

“Thanks Optimus,” I said into the com. “Mikaela and I can take it from here.”

::Understood. We’ll let you know when we reach base.:: Optimus cut off, and Mikaela joined us.

“So, what do we do?” she asked.

“They’re like children, so we play with them like children.” I smiled. Time to put a year and a half of early childhood education training to work.

We spent the two hours heading back to base singing and playing small games in general getting the hatchlings to relax. X-Box curled up in my lap like a cat and I think he took a nap. It was cute. The steering wheel claimed Mikaela’s lap, and he was chittering between himself and the Escalade. Dew-Bot actually gave me and Mikaela some of his dew bottles, which I gladly accepted. It was a rather peaceful trip.

Finally, just after we felt a bump, Optimus came over the radio  ::We’ve landed.::

“Thanks, Optimus,” I said, scooping X-Box into my arms and standing. Mikaela tried the same with the steering wheel, but he jumped from her and skittered onto the Escalade head. Dew-Bot and Escalade stood and walked with us as we stood by the trailer door, waiting for it to open.

It did and we saw Will, Epps and Simmons first. Thankfully, they didn’t have guns up, just at their sides and ready. “Where’s the bots?”

“Outside,” Epps said. “Optimus is warning them to keep their fields calm and welcoming, whatever that means.”

“Great. Come along, Hatchlings,” I jumped off the trailer and headed to the plane’s ramp.

Outside, the bots were all waiting, as well as the Eppses, Lennoxes, and Miles. I waved and we all walked down and over to them.

“Everyone, meet the Hatchlings!”

The Epps girls had a slightly starstruck look, and Fred looked like he wanted to run over to the hatchlings and play, despite the fact two were over eight times his size. Shaleeka actually cam up to me, slowly with hands behind her back, to look at X-Box.

“What do they turn into?” she asked.

“This one turns into a X-Box,” I pointed at X-Box. “That one’s a Mountain Dew vending machine, and the other two turn into a Escalade and its steering wheel.”

“Cool,” Miles said. “So that’s why the soda reminded you of them.”

“Well, we’ve all seen them,” Ratchet said. “Now let’s get them to medbay so they can have a check up.”

He started walking towards the hatchlings, but they skittered back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” I said, and I started walking to Ratchet. He held his hand down for me and I sat down, petting X-Box as he chittered him my arms. “See, Ratchet, medic, good. Follow.” I tried to remember the Cybertronian AllSpark had used and started singing, urging them to follow as Ratchet let Mikaela on and started walking. Shaleeka picked up the tune and started singing with me, and I smiled as I started after Ratchet. The hatchlings followed, chittering and I think they were trying to sing along. It was interesting.

Once in Medbay, Ratchet set me and X-Box on the berth, then Dewbot and Shaleeka next to us and the Escalade and steering wheel on the other berth with Mikaela. X-box tilted his head curiously at Shaleeka, then started to move to her lap. Shaleeka’s eyes widened, and she held her hands in the air for a minute before gently setting them on the bot. He snuggled into her hand and I swear started to purr.

“Well, that decides who I’ll start examining first,” Ratchet said, opening his arm and reading the scanner. X-Box chittered a bit, but once Shaleeka  gave him a pet, he was fine.

“He’s like a cat,” I commented.

Ratchet grunted in response and ran the scanner for the hatchling. He watched the read out, and squinted at it in surprise. “Where did they get fresh energon?”

Oh, scrap. “The AllSpark made it,” I admitted. “But she said she can’t create enough for anyone other than these guys. I think it’s cause I gave the majority of that to Megatron at Mission City.”

“Hmm.” Ratchet frowned slightly. “Seems like the energon is boosting her system. She is healthy, and at an appropriate intelligence for her age and method of creation.”

“Her?” Mikaela asked.

“The scans show she is of a femme frame type.”

“So she’s a girl.” I gave X-Box a pet. “You need a name, girl. Well, You all do.

X-Box chittered and looked to the other three. They all relaxed, and when Ratchet moved to scan them, they didn’t freak out or anything. They all turned out to be healthy mechs, and I was happy. After their examination, we went back out to introduce and name them.

“How do you guys chose names?” Will asked the bots. He, Epps, Simmons, Mikaela, Miles and I all stood around outside of HQ, the bots around us. Shaleeka has also stayed out, still holding X-Box. Dewbot was standing next to us humans, while the Escalade and his steering wheel stood a little closer to the bots.

“It’s a little complicated,” Ratchet said. “Hatchlings are typically numbered and choose their name when they’ve developed a personality, are named when they are adopted, or have a name picked by their sires and carriers based on the emotional responses they got during the carrying cycle.”

“‘Carrying cycle’? You mean you guys can get pregnant?” Mikaela asked.

“Yes, we can,” Coppertone said. “It’s rare, cause it requires a really close bond, and powerful emotions at the creation of the newspark, and there’s a good deal of risk involved during the carrying cycle, even without the war. The newsparks born of that are called ‘sparklings’.” Speaking from experience, I’m sure.

“Most people who wanted a hatchling just got one from the AllSpark, provided they got through the paper shuffling,” Ironhide said. “Still, doesn’t really help us with naming these little guys.” He poked the Escalade in the side, and it jumped back slightly while the steering wheel hissed at him.

“He’s a vicious little thing,” Simmons said. “What, is the car his brother or something?”

“Or something.” I said. “I mean, using human definitions, they’re all quadruplets. But considering they were made from the same source, I’d say those two are close.”

“So what, we call them Thing One and Thing Two?” Epps asked.

“No, something nicer than that,” Mikaela said.

I frowned slightly. Damn, what were the names of them in the one fic? Wait, I have one. “How about ‘Escapade’ for our little Escalade?”

“‘Escapade’. I like it,” Jazz said. “You think he’s a troublemaker?”

“You never know. Plus, It’s close to Escalade, so we can remember it,” I said.

“Okay, what about his wheel?” Epps asked

“He reminds me of a mean cat,” Coppertone said.

“He more makes me think of a racoon,” Bumblebee said. “He climbs like one, and those things can be vicious.”

“What about ‘Rascal’?” Mikaela asked. “Makes his name fit with Escapade’s and that’s a racoon.”

“You want to name one of them after a racoon?” Simmons asked.

“Bumblebee’s named after a bumblebee,” I said. “But let’s see if he likes it too.” I went over to the two, and spoke in Cybertronian. _“Escapade. Rascal.”_ I said, pointing at the respective bots.

The two looked confused for a moment, but when I repeated it, they replied, making noises I could just make out to me approximations of their names. They smiled and repeated it again and I smiled back.

“I think they like them.”

“So that’s two down, two to go,” Optimus said. “What of the other two?”

“‘Dewbot’ is too on the nose,” Mikaela said.

“Dispenser,” I said. “That’s basically what he does and I think fits.” Plus that’s his canon name, so why not? The others seemed to agree, so I turned and did the same for him as I had for Escapade and Rascal. Dispenser started nodding and dancing around, before transforming one of his four arms into a cannon and shooting a can of dew in the air. It hit the ground by Ironhide’s pede and exploded, covering it with soda.

“Ugh!” he shouted, shaking his pede off. “That’s even worse than Mojo’s lubricant.”

“We’ll wash it off later, buddy,” Will said. “And what about the femme?”

I looked down at the little X-box in Shaleeka’s arms, her head tilted back as Shaleeka scratched her chin. She was whirring and rattling slightly, very much like a cat. I had a name for her for a while cause of that.

“What about X-Cat?” Shaleeka asked before I could say anything. “She acts just like a cat, and it’s a cool name, kinda like an X-Man.”

“You’re thinking Shadow Cat,” Miles said. “But that doesn’t seem like a bad idea.

“X-Cat? I like it,” Copper said.

“Me too,” Mikaela said, reaching over to scratch X-Cat’s head. The femme purred, obviously happy.

“Aww. I think you just adopted another one, Epps,” Jazz said. “I think X-Cat’s impressed on your daughter.”

“Impressed?” Epps asked.

“It means what you think,” I said. “That bot and your daughter are probably going to be inseparable now.”

Shaleeka looked to her dad. “Do you think she could stay with me in my room? I’ll make sure she doesn’t cause trouble.”

“I think it best she stay with her brothers, at least for now,” Ratchet said. “Once they get used to being here, she can come stay with you.”

“Speaking of staying,” Will said, “We should go in and eat before it gets too late and the teens have to spend the night.”

The rest of us humans agreed, and we made our way to the mess hall. Shaleeka reluctantly handed off X-Cat to Ratchet as he herded the hatchlings to one of the cleared out hangars, though it took him humming the song before they actually followed. I was willing to bet that X-Cat will find a way to Shaleeka’s room before the night’s over. Simmons and I were the last two at the door, but before we went inside, I grabbed his arm and jerked my head to the side, indicating him to follow me. We went around the side of the building and I asked him, “Did you do it?”

“Hiding the files? Yeah, I did.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper booklet with a folded piece of paper stuck in it. “I figured you’d ask that. The paper has the locations of the stashes, and the book is the code to read it.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Simmons. I knew I could count on you.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course you did.” He took a deep breath. “But, I guess I should thank you. If you hadn’t vouched for me, I’d probably be at Ma’s deli right now.”

“Your mom runs a deli? And you’d move back in with her?” I asked, though I knew the answers to that were “Yes,” and “Yes.”

“Not much other option, when all you know is being an agent.” Valid point. “Look, I’m trying to say, you're not as bad a kid as I thought. Just keep up that good work, okay?” He momentarily placed his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. “I’ll do my best if you do yours.”

Simmons smiled. “Now that,” he pointed at me, “I can do. Now come on, they’re gonna wonder where we ran off too.” He turned on his heel and headed to the mess. I followed behind, still smiling and tucking the map and code in my pocket.


	15. COTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the greatest chapter, especially when you get to the ceremony, but I did my best with it, and we get some backstory for OP and Bumblebee, so I'm gonna call it good. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 3/19/2017: I posted a sketch of the Autobots' uniform on my deviantART, so you all can have a better idea of what it looks like. [AllSpark - Autbot Dress Uniform](http://rowena-bensel.deviantart.com/art/AllSpark-Autobot-Dress-Uniform-669921387) .

The next few days were quiet. Halloween passed with no real impact, though it was fun going to school dressed up in costume. Then my birthday came and with it the bash at base with the bots. Mom made me a delicious cake that had pudding mix in it, and of course there was ice cream, which were a hit for everyone.

And everyone got me something, which was amazing. Ratchet, Jazz and Copper got me some cybertronian art cubes that Jazz made from leftover scrap material. Ironhide gave me a couple “plasma shells” as he called them, but they basically were grenades. Will and Sarah got me a jewelry set, Epps and Monique a messenger bag, and Miles gave me the receipt for a pre-order of Mass Effect (I was eager to play that when it came out). Mom and Dad’s gift was a new phone; the latest smartphone, though it was still a dinosaur compared to what I had before this all went down. Still, it was an awesome gift. Shaniqua, Shareka and Shaleeka made me bracelets from a kit they had, and Mozembiqua and Fred made me pictures, which I loved. Bumblebee gave me a dress, a cute one he’d seen me “Ooooo” over online. The right size and everything, I loved it.

I think my favorite gifts, however, were the ones from Optimus and Mikaela. Optimus gave me a set of dog tags like the ones the bots had in holoavatar. However, instead of an Autobot symbol, I had a glyph which was the ancient Cybertronian word for AllSpark. I smiled at that, cause I did want to end the war for everyone, not just the bots. Optimus got a hug for that.

Mikaela’s gift was a journal and a bracelet. Specifically, the bracelet would unlock the journal for me, and was otherwise unopenable, cause the locking mechanism was a metal case that wrapped around the book. She later told me it was so I could write down my thoughts on what was going on and it would be secure. I liked it a bit better than just writing in my ex-writing journal, cause it would be harder for someone to get in and see information they aren’t supposed to. I waited until we went to bed, but that got her a full on makeout session in thanks.

Well, the next few days went by quickly after that. The weekend was spent on homework and helping get the last of the preparations for the base to open done. Since I was such a vital part of it, when Mikaela and Miles went home Sunday night, I stayed behind to prepare for the opening. Mom covered for me, saying I had to meet with a specialist about my burns and my teachers were going to hold my work for me. So school was not something I had to worry about.  
Only I wish I did, cause then I might not have worked myself up over the opening. It really was nothing, just giving a small speech to over two hundred men and women who would be working on base and establishing why I, a seventeen year old girl, was the official leader of them.

On Monday we had some guests fly in to prepare for the ceremony. One was General Morshower, the Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He was still on his first term, and I think he’s taken the existance of aliens very well. I was nervous to meet him, until I saw him petting X-Cat when the lil’ bot got away from Shaleeka (thick as thieves, those two). Then I relaxed, though just a little. This was also when I learned that Will had actually been promoted, from captain to major, which I thought was awesomely cool, and made sense considering that was his rank in ROTF.

We also had a woman come in with a three person prep team. She introduced herself as Ella Halton, and is COTA’s public relations director. I didn’t know why we needed one, since we are supposed to be a secret organization, but she explained she was here for both covering up bot sightings, and for preparing us for coming out eventually. For now, she’d come to make sure Will, Simmons, Epps and I were at our best for the opening ceremony. She also handed me a folder that had information for the bank account that my COTA paycheck was going into. And I already had almost five digits in the account. I think I’m making some good money.

On Wednesday, everyone was up early to get ready. Will and Epps wore their new dress uniforms and were styled by their wives. Simmons wore a brand new suit and did his own styling. Morshower did as men of his rank did. I, however, was under the focus of the prep team. I had a brand new dark blue pant suit with a white blouse underneath and boots that tucked under my pant legs. The blouse was tastefully open at the chest to show where my scars ended, and I was wearing my dog tags with it. My hair was pulled back into a low bun, with a braided crown going back from a center part, and I had what looked like minimal makeup, but was probably more than I’d ever worn before.

The night before, we’d set up a stage outside of HQ with a podium, a projection screen and chairs for everyone to sit at. Will, Optimus’s holo and I would stand there for the opening ceremony with the other bots’ holos. Sarah, Monique and the kids sat just off to the side in their own section, dressed up for the occasion. Epps and Simmons had gone out to meet everyone, but when they’d come back, they would join us on the dias.

The hatchlings, due to their nature as rambunctious younglings, were locked in their hangar, with a promise that after the opening ceremony, the kids would go and play with them. The bots all parked behind the stage and their holos would be out for the first half of the ceremony, then they’d transform and officially reveal themselves. All the bots wore a military dress uniform in the same style, which was a mix between the army and marine full dress uniforms, but had different colors. Optimus had blue like me, for command (Ella said she’d get one made for me for the “next event”). Ratchet had white, obviously for medical, Ironhide and Copper wore green, for being frontliners, and Jazz and Bumblebee wore black, Special Ops. All had red trim, the Autobot symbol in red on the right shoulder, and the COTA symbol on the left.

Optimus and some others had helped me design COTA’s symbol back when we were still planning things after Mission City. It was a planet, one half resembling Earth (specifically the western hemisphere with North and South America) and the other half resembling Cybertron (the half that had contained Iacon, according to Optimus). Above the planet was COTA’s initials in English, with the same in Cybertronian underneath it, and it was set on a blue patch. It was a way to show both that we were open to anyone, as well as who the original treaty was created by, and I was pretty proud of it.

Well, we were all looking pretty sharp, and it was getting closer to ten o’clock, the time everyone was supposed to be here and seated, and I could feel myself getting worked up. I was rereading my prepared speech for the fifth time when Optimus came up behind me with his holo. “Are you alright, Alison?” he asked me.

“Yes,” I said too quickly. “Well, no. How am I going to prove myself to these soldiers who are probably all at least five years older than me that I’m supposed to be in charge if I can’t even commit a speech to memory to give to them?”

“I understand.” He came around to sit next to me. “I felt very much the same way when I first became Prime.”

“Really? You?” I had to admit surprise. “But weren’t you raised to be Prime or Lord High Protector?”

“Yes, but I was young like you, and not prepared to take on the role. Megatron and I rose to our stations because our father had been killed, and only as he died did we learn that I was not just Optimus, but a Prime. I was unprepared to lead the Autobots even in peace, and so when Megatron started the war, I was not prepared to fight against him.”

“Oh.” I had to remind myself, Optimus was young in this universe. Even thousands or millions of years equated to only a couple decades for Cybertronians, especially if a good part of that time was spent in stasis. “But, even so, you were raised to lead. I’ve been shoved into this role with no preparation. How can I be expected to do this on my own?”

“You are not on your own.” Optimus put his arm around my shoulders. “You have myself, and Will, and Bumblebee and Mikaela, and several others willing to help you. More importantly, you have the AllSpark to help guide you, and I feel she will not lead you wrong.”

I felt a small pulse of comfort and assurance inside me, and I realized Optimus and the AllSpark were right. I wasn’t alone in this. “Any last minute advice?”  
Optimus smiled. “First, you go out there and show them you are willing to lead and do your absolute best. After, you need to use your best judgement, but don’t be afraid to take advice when warranted. And most of all, don’t waver in your course. Change direction, if needed, but don’t waver. And know that you have my support and my understanding for whatever course you choose.”

I smiled back, a large part of my nervousness gone. “Thanks Optimus. That was just what I needed to hear.”

“You’re welcome.” He patted my knee and stood. “Let’s get in place, they should be almost here.”

I nodded and stood, the two of us going to our spots. Bumblebee and the other bots were already there and Bumblebee gave me a hug when we went over. “You’ll do great,” he said.

I smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, Bee.” As I pulled back, I spotted the buses carrying the soldiers pulling in. I quickly moved to my seat just to the right of the podium, next to Optimus, and Ella was waiting, giving me one last check and an encouraging smile before she took her seat on the other side of the podium.

It took about ten minutes for all 500 new COTA members to get out of the bus and into their seats. I was happy to see a few familiar faces in the crowd. All the rangers from Mission City, as well as Maggie and Glen, took seats closer to the front, and I think I saw a few former S7s, though (sadly) not agent Brian Stepanek. All the others were in their branches uniforms, so it was obvious where they were recruited from, though I did recall that from looking over the resumes. Once the troops were seated, Epps and Simmons took their seats on the dias and Will stepped up to the podium.

“Good morning,” he said. “A few of you know me, but the majority don’t. For those who don’t, I am Major William Lennox, though I hope off duty you’ll call me Will.” A small chuckle came from the crowd. “Officially beginning today, I will be your CO, as you are now members of the Cyber Organic Treaty Association. You have all been briefed as to what our mission is, but I will reiterate it. We are to be the foremost allies to a race of autonomous robotic organisms known as Cybertronians. Our allies are a military faction known as the Autobots, who have been fighting a civil war against the Decepticons. This war devastated their home planet of Cybertron, and the Decepticons’ next target is Earth because of the events that occurred in Mission City. And we all will be prepared to defend our planet from the destruction the Decepticons will bring.” He looked out over the crowd. “We are small in number, but we will build and grow as our allies become the Autobots’ allies. But this alliance would not be possible, if not for the brave actions and powerful words of one human.” He raised his arm towards me. “I present to you the leader of COTA and official liaison between cybertronians and humans, Alison Witwicky, the Bearer of the AllSpark.”

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me as I stood to approach the podium, but the AllSpark sent another encouraging pulse through me and Optimus gave me an encouraging squeeze on the elbow, while Will had an encouraging smile as he stepped back to sit by Ella. I looked out over the crowd, and I could see several had a look of disbelief for how a kid became the leader of this whole thing. I took a deep steadying breath and began my speech.

“I know you all have the same question burning in your mind. ‘How did a seventeen year old girl end up the leader of a military organization, why is she the liaison between humanity and aliens, and what does it mean she’s Bearer of the AllSpark?’ I can start to answer that with an overview of a report I gave in my history class recently.

“A hundred and ten years ago, my great-great grandfather Archibald Witwicky led an expedition of forty-one men to chart the Arctic Circle. One day, as they were exploring the shelf, he fell through the ice into a cavern. When he was rescued, he started drawing strange symbols and talking about how he’d found a giant iceman, to the point that when he returned home, he was institutionalized. No one in my family understood why it happened and just assumed he went crazy, until I was attacked by a Decepticon in September. My new car, secretly an Autobot in disguise, saved me and took me to meet his leader, Optimus Prime. Optimus then told me I was being targeted because of my grandfather, and the reason why that was.

“When Archibald fell through the ice, the iceman he encountered was Megatron, frozen solid for thousands of years after he crash landed on Earth, searching for the lifesource of Cybertron, the AllSpark. Archibald’s insanity was because he activated Megatron’s navigation system and the system used a laser flash to inscribe the coordinates of the AllSpark onto his glasses, and into his mind. Passed down through our family, Archibald’s glasses came to me. After hearing this, I assisted the Autobots by leading them to the AllSpark, guarded by Sector Seven.

“Unfortunately, the Decepticons were able to follow us and found both the AllSpark, and a frozen, imprisoned Megatron. Megatron was reawoken by a Decepticon, and to protect the AllSpark, the Autobots and I, along with Captain Lennox’s squad of rangers, fled to Mission City. Megatron and the Decepticons pursued and the city was turned into a battlefield, finally coming down to Optimus fighting Megatron, and I caught between them with an object whose sole purpose was to create life from machinery. But the AllSpark is not just a device or machine, it has an artificial intelligence that was able to communicate with me a plan to protect itself and myself.”

I unbuttoned my suit coat and took it off, showing everyone my scars. “I stabbed the AllSpark into my chest, and it interacted with the pacemaker on my heart to change me. The AllSpark dissolved into my body, and its intelligence resides in my head, giving me both its power, and the knowledge to use it wisely.”

I looked out over the crowd. “I do not expect your instant trust or friendship. It’s such a fantastical story, how can it be true? What I do ask, is that you respect my position, and give me the chance to prove to you why no one but I could do this. Thank you all, and welcome to COTA.”

I stepped back, put on my coat, and only realized just then how close to crying I was. Oh, god, no. Don’t let them think I’m a hormonal teen. I did my absolute best to keep my face calm and not look like I was going to burst into tears.

Will took the stand again. “I now introduce to you Optimus Prime, the Autobot’s leader.” He raised his arm for Optimus, and the holoavatar stepped forward.

“I first want to say, thank you all for what you are doing. I know you all could have refused this assignment for one more open or closer to home. And yet you all chose to come here and serve in a rather unusual and unorthodox assignment. You know the nature of this organization and why we must be kept secret. Let me introduce you to the ones who fall under that secret.”

With that, the bots’ holoavatars flickered out and they and Optimus started transforming. Once they had fully transformed, their holoavatars reappeared on their shoulders, so everyone could match the bot with the holo. I turned with everyone to watch them as Optimus introduced them.

“My first lieutenant, Jazz,” Optimus said, and the Soleste (and his holo) clicked his tongue and gave a finger salute. “Chief medical officer, Ratchet.” Ratchet shifted and crossed his arms while nodding. “Weapons specialist Ironhide.” Ironhide made a motion of cracking his knuckles and smirked at the crowd. “Frontliner Coppertone.” Copper shifted to rest her weight on one leg and placed a servo on her hip holster. “And scout and Guardian of the AllSpark, Bumblebee.” Bumblebee smiled and waved at the crowd. “We are the Autobots.”

While the crowd stared at the bots, and probably some wondered “What the hell did I get into?”, Will took the stage again. “Thank you for your attention. We will now take you to put your effects in your rooms and to tour the base.”.

Everyone got up and started moving around. I would have probably bolted, but Ella came up and insisted Will and I take a picture with Optimus’s holoform, for security reasons. Not sure how that worked, but we obliged her. She shook our hands and said she looked forward to working with us in the future. Thankfully, once she was gone, Sarah came to my rescue, saying the hatchlings would want to see me and that I’d need to change. After getting off the stage and away from the crowd, she let me go and told me to find someplace to breathe. I smiled and thanked her before dashing away, the first of the tears starting to stream down my face. I found a quiet spot in the narrow alley between HQ and the hanger, where a crate of something or other had been left.

Bumblebee found me there maybe a half hour later, his holo still in uniform. “Hey, Alison,” he said, sitting next to me. “You doing okay?”

“Yes. No. Maybe.” I took a deep breath and tried to organize my thoughts as I wiped my face, thankful to Ella for both the waterproof makeup and the handkerchief tucked in my suit pocket. “I didn’t realize how amped up I’d been. I was fighting back tears the whole last half of the ceremony. I’m positive they won’t take me seriously. I wouldn’t take me seriously.”

“The Rangers will,” Bee said. “And Maggie and Glen. The rest of them weren’t at Mission City. They didn’t see how you jumped to volunteer to take the AllSpark, despite the danger.”

“No one else could,” I said. “And if I didn’t, we’d be stuck with the movie ending of Megatron dead and the AllSpark destroyed, or more likely Optimus dead and the AllSpark destroyed.”

“But they don’t know about your old world. Only Mikaela and I do. To those who saw, you were a selfless girl who only thought of the greater good.”

I scoff-laughed. “Don’t talk about ‘the greater good’, that’ll only make me go on about all the bad shit people do for that cause.”

“People also do good shit,” Bee said. “How’d you think I lost my voice?”

That’s right! Oh shit. “Sorry, Bee,” I started to say, but he waved away the apology, putting his arm around me.

“Look, I had to deal with the same kind of slag you do. I joined the bots when I was a kid, probably not more than, Primus, fourteen in human terms. Barely in a half vorn, and I found myself bumped into Spec Ops. I had so many bots not respect me, until I made them through the intel I brought back and what I did for them. You’re halfway there with most of them. Just show them you can do this, and you’ll get the rest of the way.”

I smiled then and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He put his around me and pulled me a little closer. It felt good in his arms, nice and snug, and that, along with what he’d said, helped lighten my worries.

“Thank you, Bee,” I said, pulling back from the hug. “That was what I needed to hear.”

He smiled, and as he did, the AllSpark pulsed a warm feeling through me. “Oh, there you are. Where were you during my breakdown?” I asked her, pulling a face. Bumblebee laughed and stood, holding his hand out for me. I smiled back and as I stood, I planted a thank you kiss on his cheek. I laughed at his expression when I pulled back. “Come on,” I said. “Sarah’s cover for me was that I’m playing with the hatchlings, let’s get over there.”

“Uh, right.” Bee and I walked over to the hatchling’s hanger, my hand in his and I spent the next few hours forgetting my cares with the hatchlings and the children, even as some of the soldiers came in to see the babies. I will show them I am worthy of being COTA’s head, even if I have to risk my life to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to review! Comments make my little writer's heart flutter and encourages me to write more and post more often.


	16. Thanksgiving with the Witwickys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late. Real life hit like a barrel of bricks and I couldn't get the next chapter written out. But it is now done, and here you go. This chapter will introduce and bring up something important to plot later, so keep your eye out for it.
> 
> Also, if you have been following this story and didn't re-read it from the start, I made some edits to chapter 11 to give a better idea what the base looks like. Also have a map you can see here [AllSpark - Autobot-COTA Base NV](http://rowena-bensel.deviantart.com/art/AllSpark-Autobot-COTA-Base-NV-657505666)
> 
> EDIT 4/22/2017: Art of how [Spike Witwicky](https://radioactivepeasant.tumblr.com/post/149495861276/the-80s-have-been-over-for-a-while-now-i-think) looks as a modern day kid, as opposed to the eighties

I ended up staying at base for the rest of the week. Ella insisted it’d be good for me to get to know the members of base personally, and Optimus asked that I be there when he and the other Autobots send off their homing beacon to bring other Autobots to Earth. Bumblebee had confessed that Optimus had sent a beacon when the treaty between us and the bots was finalized, but he wasn’t sure if it had been received by anyone, since they couldn’t receive any transmissions back at the time.

Oh, I was glad when Saturday came around and I could finally go home. Showing I could work with the soldiers meant training with them. The AllSpark made my body stronger than it had been before, but I hadn’t exactly been keeping up with my exercise outside of gym. I could only do half as much as the soldiers did, and it burned. Oh, Primus, it burned. When I was done, I didn’t want to move. But, I wasn’t going to let myself be seen as weak, or unwilling to work, so I did my part. Mainly, that was sitting with Will in the HQ office working on paperwork. Not sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

Besides training and paperwork, I saw all our divisions at work. Our field teams were mainly rangers and other fighters, and they did general work around base when not training or off duty. We had our tech guys, led by Chief Lindsey, who check for con signals and the other tech stuff military people do. Maggie and Glen were helping in this department, but they would be going back to DC once I left. In this division there was also a small team led by Ella, who will be responsible for scrubbing pictures and videos of the bots. We also had logistics people, for our supplies, and all the various other people needed to run a base.

I spent time with the soldiers to try and get to know them. Thankfully, Maggie and Glen were there to help me with that. Well, mainly Maggie, since Glen’s social skills are about nil (how he and Maggie became friends is a story I really want to know). Maggie would find me in the mess hall at meals, and lead me over to where she was sitting with a few of the female soldiers she had befriended on the trip out to base. Being women, it was fairly easy for us to get along, but I still saw a faint glint of judgement in several eyes. After dinner, I usually spent time with the hatchlings until it was lights out for them, then I went back to the barracks to try and avoid more of those looks.

Every night before I went to sleep, I’d give Mikaela a call and we’d just chat about anything that came to mind. Oh, I missed her so much. Bumblebee and Maggie were good friends and I loved spending time with the hatchlings and the girls, but nothing beat a girlfriend, in my opinion.

On Saturday, I worked my butt off with Will and Optimus to get the last things that needed finished done before Bee and I went home that evening. Before I left, Will gave me a workout plan to help me stay in shape and catch up with the soldiers, while I made him and Optimus promise to keep me as updated as possible. On the way home, I ended up passing out in the passenger’s seat while Bee had his holo activated to avoid unwanted attention. He didn’t even wake me when we got home and just adjusted my seat so I wouldn’t be extra stiff and let me sleep until almost noon the next day.

The next couple weeks went by without much to comment on. School was easy, once I got past the extra homework from my missed days, and with Thanksgiving coming, we weren’t given as much work to do. Saturdays were spent at base, I catching up on the paperwork and news that accumulated over the week, Mikaela getting training from Ratchet on medical stuff, and Miles worked with various people around the base, mainly Epps.

I showed Mikaela and Miles the workout routine and the three of us decided to do it together, so we could all get in shape. Bumblebee was a big help in motivating us, usually driving or sitting alongside us as we worked out playing “Eye of the Tiger” and the Rocky theme. Barricade also helped, once I healed him using the AllSpark. He started to teach us hand-to-hand combat, sparring with Bumblebee to show us the moves. It was actually fun, though I did have to remind myself not to use it on Trent the few times he tried to mess with me.

I was getting ready to head out with Bumblebee the Saturday morning before Thanksgiving when Dad came out to talk to us. “I hope your bots know you won’t be able to go over next Saturday. We’ll be up in Oregon with your uncle Sparkplug for Thanksgiving.”

As he said the name, a rush of memories flooded back into me. Me sitting by Uncle Sparkplug’s legs as he told me and my cousins about the alien he says tried to abduct him as a kid. Me and my cousins running around the farm, chasing chickens and what have you. Aunt Josephine tucking me in bed while telling a story from her years of traveling. Last year enduring the teasing from my cousins as I finally came out to them and the rest of the family.

I blinked hard a few times and the flood slowed to a trickle. “I’ll make sure they know, Dad,” I said, grabbing my bag and giving him a quick hug before heading out the door. “Love you!”

I ran out to Bee and jumped in. “Bee, go, now. We’ll pick up MickyD’s or something on the way, but just go.”

Bumblebee did, pulling out and away from the house as I leaned back in my seat with my eyes closed. I tried to focus on some of the memories, specifically the ones with my cousins. One looked just the way I expected him to, and the other… It couldn’t be, could it?

“What’s wrong, Alison?” Bee asked.

“Dad just reminded me we’re going to see the extended Witwicky family for Thanksgiving. Specifically, we’re going to my Uncle Sparkplug’s farm.”

“Sparkplug? That sounds like a Cybertronian name.”

“It’s an old nickname, from something that happened when my dad and uncles were kids. But that’s not the problem. It isn’t even that Sparkplug and my cousin Spike look and acted like their counterparts did in the original G1 cartoon. The problem is that my other cousin, Sparkplug’s second son, is Sam.”

Bumblebee’s engine revved in surprise. “You mean the kid you supposedly replaced?”

I nodded. “Yeah, him.”

“How can he be here? I thought you being here erased him from existence.”

“I don’t know, you think I’m an expert in metaphysics? Maybe this world was an alternate universe where Alison always existed and I just booted her out of this body. Maybe me coming here did a factory reset or something. Your guess is as good as mine.” I sighed. “My biggest worry is that he’ll have memories or something about the original movie universe.”

“You think he’ll expose you?”

“No. But him knowing could throw a wrench in everything.” I tried to force myself to relax as another memory trickled into my head. “We won’t know for sure until we go up.”

“You gonna warn Mikaela?”

“She’s coming with us, so, yeah I am.“

It seemed to take extra long to get any work done, with all my memories of Sparkplug, Aunt Josie, Spike and Sam coming into my head throughout the day. Will noticed it, but I was able to brush him off by saying I didn’t sleep well the night before. Thankfully, it seemed we didn’t take trips to the Witwicky farm super often, as the memories slowed down when Bee and I drove home after dinner. My dreams that night consisted entirely of different memories, then they stopped after I woke up. I told Mikaela about Sam, and she promised to watch for any signs he might know anything.

Early Wednesday morning, Mom and Dad loaded up their car while Mikaela and I loaded up Bee and we set off for Uncle Sparkplug’s farm. The trip took eight hours, not counting the hour we took for lunch and our various restroom breaks. On the way up, I took time to write out all I remembered about the Witwicky family into my notebook, just so I had a reference sheet for everything. Namely, I did a family tree of my aunts, uncles and cousins.

  * Uncle Ben is Dad’s oldest brother, married to Aunt Nia, and they had my cousin Janet (22 years old). Janet is married to a man named Charlie Bierce, and has a little boy, Ben Jr, or Baby Ben. Uncle Ben is also a retired Marine.
  * Uncle Sparkplug’s real name is Stan, but we call him “Sparkplug” because of him getting electrocuted when playing with one as a kid. He used to work on an oil rig, then used his inheritance when Grandpa died to buy the farm. He married my Aunt Josephine, called Josie, and they had Spike (19) and Sam (my age).
  * Uncle James is my dad’s younger brother, is an active marine, and currently in the middle of a nasty extended divorce. He has a son, Buster (15), but he lives with his mom.
  * Aunt Elizabeth is Dad’s only sister, married a guy named Robert Darby (investigate that later) and have three kids, Laura, Nicky and Mikey (12, 10 and 9, respectively).
  * Uncle David is my Dad’s youngest sibling, married, but no kids, and according to Dad is with his wife’s family for Thanksgiving this year. (One less person I have to worry about).



Overall, it wasn’t much, but I didn’t need every detail on them. Just enough I could pass until the full memories of them filled my head.

It was probably around six o’clock when we finally pulled into the drive of the farm. It looked just how I had remembered it, about five acres large, with the main house where Sparkplug and my cousins lived, as well as a guest house on the opposite side of the drive from the main and the barn back behind both. A field was behind the barn, and a pasture for the cows next to it behind the guest house. In the backyard were some chickens and other poultry birds, in what looked like a moveable fenced in area, and a pond, where I saw Laura, Nicky and Mikey playing under cousin Janet’s watchful eyes.

My uncles and Charlie were all on the porch of the guest house, talking as we pulled up. (The AllSpark seemed to be playing nice and holding back the memory flood, probably saving it for when I go to bed.) Uncle Sparkplug looked just like his G1 self brought to life, and Uncle James and Ben looked like they’d be brothers to him and my dad. Uncle Robert, on the other hand, looked like Jon Hamm, and Charlie reminded me of David Henrie from Wizards of Waverly Place.

“Ron!” Uncle Sparkplug said, coming over to greet us. He gave Dad a hug and clap on the back, then gave Mom a hug. “Judy, you look wonderful, as always.”

“Stan, how are you?” Mom asked him with a smile.

“Doing well, doing well.” He looked at her and Dad. “We heard you had some excitement towards the end of the summer.”

“How so?” Dad asked.

“We heard that Alison was Mission City when those government robots went crazy,” Uncle James said.

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “There was this weird mix up with my new car, and I kinda got pulled into the chaos there. That’s how this happened.” I gestured both to my eyes, and to Mikaela and Bee, who came to stand on either side of me.

“Oh, you must forgive my manners,” Uncle Sparkplug said. “I hadn’t noticed your friends.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “This is Ben Honey. We met in the Mission City chaos. And this is Mikaela Banes, my girlfriend.” I took Mikaela’s hand and tugged her a little closer to me.

“Girlfriend?” Charlie asked. “Spike and Sam will be jealous.”

“They can eat their hearts out,” I said.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Mikaela said.

“Yup,” Bee said. “I’m excited to see if Alison’s family really is as crazy as mine is.”

“We aren’t crazy, are we James?” Uncle Ben asked.

“I don’t believe so, Ben,” Uncle James said. “Ron and Robert sure aren’t, but Sparkplug, the jury’s still out on.”

“Oh yes, gang up on your loving brother who is hosting you this weekend,” Uncle Sparkplug said. “Don’t forget I have the keys to your rooms.”

“I’m guessing Josie, Nia and Beth are in the house,” Mom said, interrupting the brotherly teasing.

Uncle Robert nodded. “They’re probably wondering what’s taking you so long to get in there.”

“Where’s Spike and Sam?” I asked.

“They’re also in the house,” Uncle Sparkplug said. “Probably playing a game on the x-box.”

I can’t help but quirk a small smile, and Mikaela, Bee and I went into the house with Mom. Aunt Josie, Aunt Nia and Aunt Beth swarmed us with hugs and kisses before us kids could get to the stairs to get to the bedrooms. Aunt Josie reminded me of Josephine from Dragon Age, both in looks and manners. Aunt Nia had an imperial look, dark hair, long face and body and prominent nose, while Aunt Beth was blonde, plump and pleasant.

It took a good five minutes to get away from the aunts, and Bee, Mikaela and I went upstairs. Uncle Sparkplug and Aunt Josie’s room was to the left, then Spike and Sam’s rooms were to the right. We could hear the two talking as we went up and I knocked on the door.

“Just a sec!” one of them called out and the door opened to show Sam, who smiled when he saw me. “Alison!” He gave me a big hug.

“Hey, Sam,” I waved at Spike over his shoulder. “Hey, Spike.”

“Alison!” Spike said, dropping his controller and coming over to give me a hug as well. When he pulled back, he saw my face. “Whoa. What happened to your eyes?”

“Long story, which also involved these guys.” I pointed back at Mikaela and Bumblebee. “You guys gonna let us in?”

“Us?” Spike looked over my shoulder. “Oh, I didn’t see your friends.” He stepped to the side and we went into the room.

“It’s okay,” Mikaela said as she and I sat down on the bed. “I’m Mikaela.”

“I’m Ben,” Bumblebee said, leaning against a desk.

I looked around the room, and I could tell it was Sam’s room. It looked almost exactly like his room in the movie, only the furniture being rearranged to fit a smaller room. His posters covered the walls, except for where he had steel shelves with his knicknacks. There was also a tank of goldfish sitting on the desk, so that part of the movies transferred.

I also took this time to look over Sam and Spike. Sam looked just like he did in the movie, while Spike looked like a live action version of his 80’s self, right down to the fluffy hair, but minus the work clothes. This fit my memories of them too, so as long as I can prove whether or not Sam knows of anything from the original universe, I will be good. Especially if he doesn’t.

“So, how do you two know Alison?” Spike asked, sitting on a beanbag that was in front of the TV.

“Alison and I have been in class together for years,” Mikaela said. “But we became friends a few months ago.” She joined her hand in mine, and I smiled a little. Oh, if Sam hits on her, I will laugh my ass off.

“I only met her a couple months ago,” Bumblebee said. “It’s kinda funny actually. We all hooked up cause Alison bought a car.”

“Really? Sweet, which one is it?” Sam asked, looking out his window, which looked over the drive.

“The yellow Camaro,” I said.

“Whoa! Dad would never let me get one!”

Spike got up to see too and expressed similar amazement.  “That is sweet! How did you manage get that?”

“Well, that’s technically not my first car,” I said. “My first one was an old crappy one that Dad and I got from the used car lot. I gave Mikaela a lift home from a party and we hung out for a couple hours, then we hung out the next day too. Then somehow these government guys mistook my car for one they were looking for and we kinda got dragged off to Mission City. We met Ben there, and during the chaos with those giant robots, I got hurt pretty bad. This doctor decided to use a treatment on me that was just off testing, and it worked, but now I got that blue ring on my eyes, and my arms and chest look like this.” I rolled up my sleeves to show where my burns ended around my elbows. I wore an open collar, so they could see the top of my chest scarring.

“Wow,” Sam said. “So how’d you get the new Camaro from that?”

“Well, the medicine is so new, they still pay people to take it. Add that to government compensation for being injured, I got enough to get that Camero.”

“She also got a discount,” Bumblebee said. “She bought it from my folks, so they gave her the family discount.”

“Wow.” Spike said. “That both sucks, and is amazing.”

“I’ll say,” Mikaela said. “It certainly wasn’t what I expected to get involved in when I met Alison.”

“You know you love me,” I said.

Mikaela smiled, and kissed my cheek. “Yes I do.”

“Whoa. Are you two together?” Spike asked.

I smiled. “Yup. Have been for, what, six weeks now?” I looked to Mikaela and Bee for confirmation.

“Something like that,” Bee said. “It was that day you punched Trent in the nose.”

“Wait, the jerk you always talk about?” Sam asked. “You punched him in the nose?”

“Yeah, he was mad that Mikaela dumped him to hang out with me, Miles and Ben, and he accused me of trying to seduce her and that he wasn’t going to have me turn her into a dyke like me, so I punched him.” I shrugged. “I got a one day suspension, but he did too for inciting me. And Mikaela agreed to give a relationship a try, so we are.”

“Congrats, you two,” Spike said, and looked to Sam. “You need to step up your game, Sam, or you’re gonna be the last to get a girlfriend.”

“Nicky and Mikey saying a girl on the bus likes them does not mean they have a girlfriend.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what’s been going on in all our lives, like Spike’s girlfriend Jessica, how Janet and Charlie were doing with baby Ben, and if any of us had any contact with Buster (none of us had). That evening we all had dinner in the dining room and then us visitors went over to the guest house. Mom and Dad assured Uncle Sparkplug that Mikaela, Ben and I wouldn’t get into trouble, so we all stayed in the same room. Mikaela and I took the bottom of the bunk bed and Bumblebee took the top, where it would be less visible if his holoavatar blinked out during the night. That night, my dreams consisted of memories of my aunts, uncles and cousins, but they stopped the minute I woke up.

The next day, we were all busy with one thing or another when we got up. While it was a holiday, there were still chores to be done. Before breakfast, Sam and Spike took me, Bee and Mikaela into the barn to milk the cows and turn them out to pasture. The Moms made breakfast, the Dads went out to split firewood for our bonfire we’re gonna have that night, and Janet took Laura, Nicky, Mikey and Baby Ben to feed the chickens and other birds and harvest the kitchen garden.

After breakfast, everyone fled the kitchen lest they be conscripted by General Josephine and her cooking army. Laura, Nicky and Mikey didn’t make it, and were destined to slave away for hours peeling vegetables before Mikaela, Bee and I took pity on them and allowed ourselves to be conscripted too. As such, we had the needed vegetables done in an hour, and were free to escape to the living room.

Uncle Sparkplug, Charlie with Baby Ben, and Uncle Robert were in there talking as we came in. Laura ran through to go outside, while Nicky and Mikey ran over to Uncle Sparkplug.

“Uncle Sparkplug! Can you tell us the story of how you saw the alien again?” Nicky asked, tugging on his sleeve.

Uncle Sparkplug smiled. “You don’t want to hear that again, do you?”

“Yes we do!” Mikey said. “And Mikaela and Ben have never heard it!”

“Which Ben?” Charlie asked from Aunt Josie’s rocker.

“Both!”

Uncle Sparkplug chuckled. “Alright. Have a seat, all of you.”

Nicky and Mikey sat on the floor right in front of him, while Mikaela, Bee and I sat on the couch. Laura ran back in, pulling Sam and Spike behind her, just before Uncle Sparkplug started. The two boys leaned against the wall, not even feigning interest.

“Now, this story took place a long time ago,” Uncle Sparkplug began, “in the summer when I was twelve years old. I was visiting my friend Jamie on his farm, and one night, we decided to stay outside the whole night, sleeping under the stars. Jamie and I were both just about to fall asleep when we heard this screaming. Screaming like you wouldn’t believe. We had no idea what it could be, until Jamie looked up and saw a fireball coming out of the sky. It came so close to the farm, the top branches of Jamie’s favorite climbing tree caught fire from the heat, and it soared out into the fields.

“Now, Jamie had run into the house to try and get his parents to help with the tree, but I was curious. I followed the fireball’s path, and came to a break in the fields, just between Jamie’s farm and the next over. There was an irrigation canal, filled to the brim with water from a rainstorm a few days before. But when I got there, the water was almost gone, turned into steam by the heat of the fireball.

Uncle Sparkplug leaned down to look at the kids. “Now this fireball was like nothing I’d ever seen before, or since. It wasn’t a meteorite, because those are just chunks of rock, and this fireball’s core was metal. The silveriest silver I’d ever seen, and huge. If I had to guess, it was the size of a small trailer, and looked like a pod of some kind. Now, I couldn’t get too close to it, the heat of it was too much, but I was able to see what happened next clear as day.

“The pod started to split open, more steam hissing off it as it unfolded itself. I could not describe how it did it, not even if I knew all the words in the world, but within a matter of moments, I saw standing before me a robot, at least twenty feet tall.”

My eyebrows must have nearly jumped into my hairline for how high they shot up as my eyes widened. A robot? And the landing sounded exactly like how Optimus and the others came to Earth. But, this happened in the 70s, how could it be? I looked over to Bumblebee and Mikaela to see their reactions, and their expressions mirrored mine.

“Well,” Uncle Sparkplug continued, “I was amazed by the robot, I had to get a closer look at them. I moved to get out of the cornfield and I made some noise. The robot turned to me, and I froze. Its eyes were the brightest, deepest red I’d ever seen, and it scared me. I was sure that would be the end of me, that I was going to be crushed or shot by a laser. Remarkably, neither happened. Instead, it looked at me for a few minutes, then it spotted an old tractor that had been left in the field. Its eyes changed color to green and a laser scanner shot out, running over the tractor. Then, the next moment, the robot changed into an exact replica of the tractor and drove away. I watched it for a few minutes, then I heard Jamie’s father calling for me, so I ran back to farm. But I will never forget I saw an alien, and I don’t want any of you to believe I didn’t.”

I could hear Sam scoff a little. “He’s been saying that since we were kids, and I don’t believe it.”

I looked back to see Spike shoulder check him. “Hush, let the kids have some fun.”

“That story never changes, no matter how often you tell it,” Robert said. “You’d think the tale would grow.”

“Why inflate an already incredible tale,” Uncle Sparkplug said, “That would just ruin it.”

I shared a glance with Bumblebee and Mikaela. “Well, we’re going to go back to our room for a bit. Call us when Aunt Josie’s ready.” The three of us stood and made for the door, grabbing our coats and walking to the guest house.

Once inside, I asked Bumblebee, “Was that you?”

Bee shook his head slightly. “I got here four years ago, plus my optics are blue. Not Barricade or any of the cons from Mission City either, they all got here after me.”

“Then who was that?” I asked.

“A coincidence? Maybe a con S7 got and killed?” Mikaela asked.

“Maybe….” I paused in thought. “I’m gonna ask Simmons about it when we get back. He’ll probably have some idea.”

“Oh yeah, I bet he would,” Bumblebee said. “He’s only been obsessed with us for ages.”

“Well, on a less worrying note,” Mikaela said. “It seems Sam doesn’t know anything.”

I nodded. “That is one good thing. As long as he doesn’t overhear us talking about the bots and doesn’t see your real form Bee, we’ll be fine.”

“How’re you holding up?” Mikaela asked Bee. “I know you don’t like not being able to stretch your legs.”

“I’ll be fine,” Bee said. “If anything, we can go for a drive tomorrow and I’ll find a spot to transform for a bit.”

We talked some more for the next couple hours, then Spike came to call us in to eat. Aunt Josephine rocked it with the feast, it was so good. There was the roast turkey (one of the ones raised on the farm), homemade cranberry sauce and jelly, a couple veggie casseroles, potatoes and because it was a holiday, Aunt Josie opened the wine cabinet and got a wine out for the adults to drink (the underage crowd had sparkling grape juice, though me, Mikaela, Bee, Sam and Spike were all allowed one glass of the real stuff if we wanted).

After eating and leaving dishes to soak, the TV was turned on to the Thanksgiving football game, and most of us gathered in the living room, though Laura, Nicky and Mikey went to play elsewhere. Mikaela had caught my and Bee’s eyes during dinner and Bee went to supervise the kids while Mikaela and I put on our coats and went for a walk.

“So,” I said as we walked out towards the pond. “What’d you think of the Witwicky clan?”

“They’re fun. I’ve never been around that many people for a holiday. It’s just been me and Aunt Starry for the past several years.” Her hand reached out for mine and I took it.

“Yeah,” I smiled. “I forgot how fun holidays were when you had so many people. My old family lived away from the extended and it was always too expensive to travel back for holidays, so we hadn’t had a large Thanksgiving like this since I was a kid.”

“Do you miss them?” Mikaela asked. “Your old family, and your old life?”

I thought for a moment, but my answer was resolute. “I miss my old sisters, and my brothers and parents, a little. I miss my friends at my old school, and I guess I miss being able to catch up on the new Transformers comics and info.” I gave a small smile at that. “But, I don’t regret this. If whatever brought me over here hadn’t, then Megatron or Optimus would be dead, Mission City would have ended even worse, and COTA would never exist.”

We stopped by the tree by the pond and I looked to Mikaela. “But, more importantly, I never would have met you.”

“Were you really so obsessed with me that you refused to watch the last two movies?” she asked me.

I nodded. “If the amount of pictures and stories of you I had saved were not an indicator of my crush, I don’t know what is. I loved you based on the small bit of personality you were allowed to show in the film, and being with you makes me fall more and more in love every day.” I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer as I stepped back against the tree. “I love you so much, Mikaela.”

Mikaela smiled at me. “I love you too, Alison.” She stepped up and put her lips on mine, and, oh, that kiss was like fireworks. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she slipped hers around my neck and I pulled her closer. Definitely no regrets.


	17. Arrival 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a lil late, but that's just how it is. I'm going to try to post at least once a month from now on, maybe more often depending on how fast I can write the new chapters. Plot is picking up a bit more here, and we get new characters to play with and learn about. Enjoy, and please leave a comment. Anything from incoherent babblings to constructive criticism to guesses as to what will happen next are welcome.

The rest of the weekend went by fast, it seemed. While also keeping to our training regime, Bee, Mikaela and I pigged out on Thanksgiving leftovers, hung out with Spike and Sam, got dragged into games with Laura, Nicky and Mikey and Aunt Josie even told us stories about her travels from before she met Uncle Sparkplug. There was one point Uncle James stopped me to ask something, but it was completely incidental, and nothing to do with COTA like I had feared. I was glad the government wasn’t getting the entire Witwicky clan involved with the bots. I don’t think they could stand more of us.

On Sunday we drove back to Tranquility, and Bee left to go to base and report to Optimus, though he got back by the time I got up for school. Barricade and Miles gave their report of Thanksgiving, which was about as uneventful as ours, and I mentioned about Uncle Sparkplug’s story. Barricade told us that Soundwave had come with a team during the 1930s and 40s, when the cons initially found the planet, but they had left by 1979. As far as Barricade knew, he had been the first Decepticon to make planetfall since then, with the rest from Mission City coming only in the last year or so.

That question teased at the back of my mind for the next few days, and I was glad to go with Bee, Mikaela and Miles to base on Friday night. I looked for Simmons the next morning and found him in the training yard, where a bunch of soldiers were practicing hand-to-hand combat.

“Simmons,” I said. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure,” he said, stepping off to the side of the training yard with me. “What’s up?”

I told him about Uncle Sparkplug’s story, and asked if he had any idea who that bot or con could have been. He got a serious look on his face as he thought back.

“That would most likely be NBE 3,” he said after a minute. “It was a Cybertronian who was sighted multiple times from 1979 to 1983. We never caught them, though one of our agents came close. In fact-” He turned and looked over the people on the mats. “Stark! Come over here a moment!”

I followed his gaze to where a pair of soldiers, a guy and a girl, were sparring. The girl turned at her name being called, but was still easily able to avoid the incoming swing from her partner. She gripped his arm and pulled it across her front, using his momentum to bring her other elbow into his sternum, then flip him over her back. She looked over him where he lay and, when he gave a thumbs up to her, came over to us.

“You called me, Simmons?” she asked. She looked to be in her late twenties, tall, with long black hair tied back into a braid, and wearing a standard t-shirt and army pants with boots. Her eyes were a bright green and her features slightly angular. If I had to name someone she looked like, it was Asami Sato from Legend of Korra, but about a decade older.

“I did, Asami,” Simmons said, and I half wondered if he had read my thoughts. “Alison, I want you to meet Asami Stark, one of our former S7 operatives. Her father Leland was the head international investigator leading the hunt for NBE 3 following the Three Mile Island Incident.”

“NBE 3?” Asami cocked her head slightly. “What brought up the interest?”

“I heard an interesting story from my family over the holiday and I wanted to check it out,” I said, then thought for a moment. “Wasn’t the Three Mile Island Incident the meltdown of the power plant there?”

“It was a failed experiment with energy from the AllSpark,” Simmons explained.

“Right afterwards, some of the agents there, including my father, came into contact with a Cybertronian that matched the sightings before, apparently investigating the meltdown,” Asami added. “NBE 3 got away and he was assigned to track it until it disappeared.”

“Really? Would the records of it be in COTA’s database?” I asked.

“Should be somewhere. I do have access to my father’s old personal notes that might be a bit more useful if you want to look into it.”

“I do. Think we could talk more about NBE 3 later? Maybe I can use the AllSpark to help track them down.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to help in anyway I can.”

Suddenly, we heard pedesteps coming up fast and turned to see Bumblebee running towards us.

“Alison, Simmons, you have to come to HQ,” he said, kneeling down next to us.

“What’s happened, Bee?” I asked, running to get on his servo. “Is something wrong?”

He smiled. “No, something right. Optimus just wants you to be there.”

I looked down at Asami as Simmons climbed on with me. “Think we can continue this another time?”

“Of course.” Asami nodded up at Simmons. “He knows where to find me.” With a smile, she turned and headed back towards the pads where her partner had managed to get back to his feet with a sheepish grin, rubbing his bruised ribs.

Bumblebee didn’t quite run as we went to HQ, but it was close. Inside, the bots were gathered around the screen (now a giant computer screen instead of a projector). Will, Ella and Chief Lindsey were there as well on the catwalk.

“What’s going on?” Simmons asked as Bumblebee set us down next to the humans.

“We just received a signal from space,” Jazz said, a slight smile on his face. “An Autobot signal.”

“More bots?” I became very excited. “Do you know who?”

“Not quite yet. We’ve been bouncing the signal back, waiting for them to reply again.” Ratchet said. “Should be any minute now.”

Sure enough, not two minutes later, the wavelength on the screen started bouncing as the signal came back, along with a female voice. :: _This is Autobot commander Elita One, calling out to the signal broadcaster. Optimus, if that’s you, you better pick up._ ::

Optimus hit a key on the control panel. _“Elita, this is Optimus.”_

:: _Optimus! Wonderful to hear your voice again after all these years._ ::

“ _It’s wonderful to hear yours, my dear._ ” Optimus started smiling. Ohhoho, is that a lovestruck grin I see? Hmmm.

:: _Hey, hey, don’t hog the comm link,_ :: a new voice said, male. :: _Hey OP, is our favorite medic there with you?_ ::

Ratchet gave a soft groan. “ _You two are there as well? And I thought I’d get some peace for once._ ”

:: _Peace, what’s that?_ :: a second male voice said. :: _Sunny, do you know what that is?_ ::

:: _I don’t, and don’t call me ‘Sunny’._ ::

“ _Don’t be so tough on your bro, Sunstreaker,_ ” Coppertone said. “ _He’s been stuck with your dazzling personality for the past couple thousand years._ ”

:: _Don’t remind us, Coppertone,_ :: a new female voice said. _::We’ve had to deal with both of them for that long.::_

:: _You know you love us._ ::

“ _Who is all with you, Elita?_ ” Optimus asked, cutting off the discussion.

:: _Right now, it’s myself, Arcee, Chromia, and the terror twins,_ :: Elita said. :: _We had rendezvoused with Prowl and his group, but they’re delayed by the asteroid belt in this system._ ::

“ _Prowler’s on his way?_ ” Jazz smiled even more. “ _This day gets better and better._ ”

:: _What about you? How’s your team?_ :: the second female voice asked.

“ _We are all fine, Chromia,_ ” Optimus said. “ _We’ve had an encounter with Decepticons, but are none the worse for wear._ ”

:: _Yeah, about that, Optimus,_ :: a third female voice said, slightly higher than the first two. :: _You said something about the AllSpark being transfigured and the locals had a lot to do with it. What’s that mean?_ ::

“ _It is too much to explain over the radio. Suffice to say, I and Coppertone both owe our lives to a very special human._ ”

“ _How soon will you be here?_ ” Ironhide asked.

:: _We’ll be approaching the planet in around five joors,_ :: Elita said. :: _Can you give us a landing spot?_ ::

“ _Transmitting coordinates now,_ ” Ratchet said, typing out a string of numbers and hitting a key to send them out. “ _You’ll land slightly south of our current location._ ”

:: _Great. We’ll call in as we get closer to the planet._ ::

:: _Get your wrenches ready, Ratchet,_ :: Chromia said. :: _I have a feeling that you’ll be using them a lot over the next few groons._ ::

:: _Oh we aren’t that bad,_ :: Sideswipe protested.

:: _Wanna bet?_ ::

:: _We will see you soon, Optimus,_ :: Elita said. :: _Team One, out._ :: The wavelength went still as the com call ended.

“It’s good news, isn’t it?” Will asked. “At least, it seemed like it.”

“It’s real good news,” I said. It was then I realized that the whole conversation had been in cybertronian. I had understood it, but the other humans hadn’t.

“Elita One, one of my commanders, will be arriving tomorrow with her team,” Optimus explained. “She also told us my tactician Prowl and his team are on their way.”

“How many more bots will that be?” Simmons asked.

“At least seven,” Ratchet said. “Elita’s team consists of herself, her sisters Arcee and Chromia, and two frontliners called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Prowl, last we knew, had with him four mechs, though we don’t know if they are all accounted for.”

“Where will they make planetfall?” I asked.

“Five miles south of base, in the basin surrounded by the sandstone pillars,” Optimus said. “It was decided that was the best place for any new arrivals. They should arrive around six thirty in the evening tomorrow.”

“Not much time to prepare,” Lindsey said.

“We’ll be ready for them,” Ella said. “You’ve been prepared for this since the base was finished.”

“We have hangers set up as bunks, there will be room,” Coppertone said. “The twins will be bunking together, and Elita, Arcee and Chromia can share a hanger.”

“Though I’m not sure how often all three of them will be in there,” Jazz added with a grin, earning him a punch to his back by Ironhide.

“What’s that mean?” Simmons asked.

“Elita is my bondmate, and Chromia and Ironhide have been very close for several thousand years,” Optimus explained.

“I knew it!” I said. “When you heard Elita’s voice, you looked like Cupid shot you right in the face.”

Bumblebee laughed. “So much for keeping it on the down low, Optimus.”

“Bondmate is your word for  spouse, right?” Ella asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” Optimus said

“Then it’s your wife and sister-in-laws, as well as six additional bots coming.”

“Or more. Elita will have more information on them when she arrives,” Ratchet said.

“I’m guessing you’ll want me here for when they arrive,” I said.

“Yes.” Optimus said. “It will be much easier to explain all that’d happened with you present.”

I nodded. “I’ll call my parents to let them know. Is that all I’m needed for?”

“I do not require you for anything? Captain Lennox? Ms. Halton?” Optimus asked.

Ella shook her head while Will spoke, “You can go back to what you were doing.”

I nodded and Bee took me back to PT. I couldn’t find Asami again, but I did spot Mikaela and Miles and told them what was happening. They both said they’d love to stay until the new bots showed up, and after training I called my parents to let them know what was going on (they’d contact Miles’s parents and Mikaela’s aunt for us), then we went on with our duties for the day.

On Sunday the whole base was busy as we prepared for the new bots to arrive. Most of the soldiers worked on making sure the hangers were ready for the new bots, while the paper shufflers were getting files ready to give them (I didn’t know they needed to fill out paperwork). There was also talk of what cars to bring over for their alt modes, which were going to be dropped off by plane on Monday or Tuesday. The hatchlings were very excited at the news, as well as the Epps kids, and Optimus promised that they’d stop by to visit when they showed the new bots around base.

Finally, about five thirty, Ratchet told us Elita had called with an ETA and the welcoming committee set out. Ratchet asked that Mikaela come along, just incase he needed her help for some on-site repairs. Me and her rode in Bumblebee, while following us and the bots was a twenty man squad, led by Will and Simmons, pulling trailer beds on their jeeps for the trip back. I also noticed guns being loaded into the jeeps, but I wasn’t going to delay our departure by making a big deal about it. The possibility of Elita’s message being intercepted was relatively high, in any case.

We reached the rendezvous shortly and being as far out from civilization as we were, the bots all transformed. The bots were all watching the sky, though I did notice Ironhide’s optics wandering over the cacti in the area (all plantlife on the Autobot’s firing range had already been decimated and he seemed to be looking for more targets). Bumblebee sat down and put Mikaela and I on his shoulders, where we alternated between just sitting and holding on for dear life when he shifted. He apologized at least three times before I smacked him hard enough that he stopped (though not before he apologized for apologizing). The soldiers mostly sat on their vehicles, lightly chatting, though a couple were walking around.

Finally, about six-thirty, as the last of the sunlight was disappearing in the west, Coppertone spoke up. “Something’s coming.” She pointed to the east and we all turned to see bright pinpoints of light growing steadily larger.

“They’re coming!” Mikaela said.

“Be ready to move quickly if you see one coming your way,” Ratchet warned. “Their descents are mostly uncontrolled, so they can’t avoid you if you’re in their path.

Mikaela and I clung to Bee’s shoulders as he stood up. I watched the lights change into fireballs, and then felt the heat of them as they passed by. The five stayed close together, soaring over our heads in almost a formation, before they impacted about a half mile from our location.

“Autobots, move!” Optimus said, already running out towards Elita and her squad. We all followed, the soldiers just behind the bots, and got there just as the newcomers were shifting into their protoforms.

“ _Ahhh, yes!_ ” one shouted in Cybertronian, practically leaping out of the trench he had dug in his landing. “ _I can feel my pedes again!_ ” That had to be Sideswipe.

“ _Wonderful,_ ” Chromia spoke from her trench. “ _Then you can use those pedes and help us out of these holes!_ ”

“ _Allow me, Chromia,_ ” Ironhide said, reaching in to the trench and pulling the femme out.

“ _Thank you, love,_ ” she said, smiling at him.

Optimus and Coppertone were helping the other two femmes out, while Sideswipe helped Sunstreaker. Once they were all on solid ground, I got a good look at them. I could definitely see the resemblance to their movie counterparts, though Elita and Chromia were much taller than I’d expected. At the moment, they didn’t have their colors, and their forms resembled Optimus and the other bots original silvery protoforms. However, their helms remained mostly the same shape.

“ _Elita,_ ” Optimus said, still holding her servos in his. “ _It is good to see you again._ ”

Elita nodded without smiling, withdrawing her servos. “ _You as well, Optimus._ ” She looked over his team of bots, the first arrival bots, as I shall now call them. “ _I’m happy to see that you all well._ ”

“ _Are these the locals?_ ” Arcee asked, looking over Mikaela, me and the soldiers. “ _They’re rather small._ ”

“ _Don’t knock us,_ ” I spoke up in Cybertronian (AllSpark helping me out a little bit), drawing attention specifically to me. “ _We may be small, but we pack a punch against you guys._ ”

Sunstreaker smirked slightly. “ _Hey, who does that sound like?_ ” Arcee elbowed him, though at her height, it barely connected to his stomach

“ _Oh, I hadn’t realized one of you would understand us,_ ” Elita said.

“ _I’m all kinds of impressive,_ ” I said with a smile, before Bumblebee jostled me as he chuckled.

“ _It would probably be best if we switched to the local language,_ ” Optimus said. “ _Search the global database for the language ‘English’ and download it. That’s the most important one to know at the moment._ ”

There was a brief pause as the new bots searched the web and downloaded the language. After a moment, Elita spoke a little haltingly. “Is this right?”

“That’s it,” Ironhide said, switching back to English himself.

“Great, introduction time!” Bumblebee said, making the new bots turn their heads back to him.

“Bee! You can talk again!” Sideswipe said excitedly.

“Yeah. Alison fixed me. She also saved Optimus and Coppertone’s lives, and has been helping us since we landed.”

I waved again, smiling. “Bee, you forgot the most important part of my story - saving your lives got me a girlfriend.” Mikaela tried to kick me, but being that she was on Bee’s other shoulder, she settled for forcibly poking my leg with hers.

“She downgrades her importance,” Optimus said. “Autobots, may I introduce our human allies from the Cyber-Organic Treaty Association, and their leaders. Major Will Lennox, the military commander of COTA. Seymour Simmons, humanity's foremost expert on our species.” The two men gave salutes. “Mikaela Banes, Ratchet’s human apprentice.” Mikaela waved. “And Alison Witwicky, Director of COTA and Bearer of the AllSpark.”

“Bearer of the AllSpark?” Chromia asked. “Does that mean what I think you mean?”

“It means the AllSpark bonded herself to my body,” I said. “I hold her power, and she speaks to me, and sometimes through me.”

The new bots stared at me. Reasonable, I wouldn’t have believed it either if I were them. Elita looked to Optimus. “I am guessing there’s a story behind this.”

“There is,” Optimus said. “We can explain now, or when we return to base.”

“Now, please,” Elita said.

“Hold up,” Ratchet said, stepping forward. “Let me scan you all for any injuries, so I can repair you while we talk.”

“Aww, do you have to, Hatchet?” Sideswipe asked. Not even two seconds later, a wrench connected with his forehead and he stumbled back into Sunstreaker.

“Wow, new record,” Chromia said with a smirk.

“I’ll save you the trouble, Ratchet,” Arcee spoke up, probably from the fear of wrench. “I’ve been having some gear grinding in my right leg for the past half-vorn. We went through a meteor shower and I think one dented something, but I can't get a good look at it to check.”

“Hmm. Sit,” Ratchet ordered, motioning for her to sit on one of the trailer beds. While he worked on Arcee, with Mikaela and a couple mechanics assisting and observing him, Optimus and I explained what happened in leading up to Mission City. When we finished, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Arcee looked like they almost believed, but Elita and Chromia were obviously still skeptical.

“Is there anyway you can prove the AllSpark lives in you?” Elita asked.

“Um, one second,” I said and closed my eyes. AllSpark eagerly stepped up and when I opened them again, she was in the front and started speaking in cybertronian.

“ _~Elita, Chromia, Arcee, granddaughters. Bright sparks joined in trine. Sideswipe-Sunstreaker, son, split in two, always together in spark.~_ ” AllSpark-Me smiled. “ _~She is happy to see you well.~_ ”

She then stepped back and I took over again. It was still a bit of a head rush and I shook my head to clear it. After, I smiled at Elita. “Believe me now?”

Elita had gone from skeptical to mindblown. But she schooled herself quickly and nodded. “I do. Thank you, Alison. You kept us from losing the AllSpark, and I’m unsure that is a debt we can repay.”

“It’s alright. You can repay me by letting me and the rest of us help you end this war,” I said.

Sunstreaker snorted. “You talk like it’s that simple.”

“Alison is nothing if not an optimist,” Bee said. “And she puts her words to actions.”

“I suggest we move out, Optimus,” Will said. “We’ve been out for over an hour, and Alison, Mikaela and Bumblebee need to get back to Tranquility.”

Optimus nodded and turned to the new bots. “You will get new alt modes tomorrow, but for now, you’ll have to ride on the trailers to get to base.”

The new bots answered him affirmative and went to the trailers. There was room for Elita and Chromia to sit in root mode, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to change into their alts to give Arcee room, as Ratchet didn’t want her transforming until he could properly fix her leg (apparently it was worse than a simple dent). Mikaela rode with her, “to keep an eye on it”, while I rode back with Bee.

It wasn’t long before we got to base, where most everyone not on duty had gathered around the gates to see the newcomers, including Sarah, Monique, Miles and the kids. The bots all transformed and lined up. Bumblebee offered to put me on his shoulder again, but I declined.

“COTA, allow me to introduce our new arrivals,” Optimus said. “Commander Elita One, who is also my Consort. Her first lieutenant, Chromia, and their frontliners, Arcee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.”

Elita smiled down at the humans and gave a slight bow as her team waved. “I am pleased to make your acquaintance  and I hope to get to know you all better during our time here.”

I heard a scoff come from somewhere in the crowd. “I wonder how she got the rank of Commander.”

“Dude, shut up,” his buddy told him, “She’s a bot, remember. She probably heard you.”

Chromia started laughing. “If she didn’t, I certainly did. Autobots don’t frag their way to promotions.”

“No, that’s how Decepticons do it,” Sideswipe added, resulting in an elbow to the side from Sunstreaker.

“Okay, everyone, show’s over,” Will shouted. “Get back to your duties or your free time. You’ll have plenty of time to visit with the new bots as we get ready for the next arrivals.”

There was typical rumbling, but everyone started clearing out. Coppertone helped Arcee off the trailer and given their size difference, just carried the smaller femme as they followed Ratchet (carrying Mikaela) to the medbay to get her leg fixed.

“Come, I’ll show you our current headquarters,” Optimus said, leading the rest of the bots into the HQ Hanger. Will, Simmons and I followed and went to the catwalk, where Ella and Lindsey were waiting. Optimus introduced them, then turned to Elita specifically. “Elita, when did you last have contact with Prowl and his team?”

“Just a joor before landing,” Elita said. “He said he’d picked up the transmission and had managed to change course soon enough to not overshoot the planet. He was maybe a megacycle behind us, but ran into some trouble in the asteroid belt.”

“What kind of trouble?” Ironhide asked.

“Jolt, one of Jazz’s Spec Ops agents, miscalculated his trajectory and hit an asteroid. They had to stop to make sure he wasn’t injured badly.”

“Who was all with Prowler?” Jazz asked.

“Wheeljack, Jolt, and a set of twins liberated from a con scientist, Skids and Mudflap,” Chromia said.

“Jackie’s coming?” Ironhide said. “Ratchet will be happy.”

“That will put almost all the command staff back together,” Bumblebee said.

“What were all your jobs and who is missing?” Lindsey asked.

“Prowl is our lead tactician,” Optimus said, “and Wheeljack is our top scientist. Jazz, as you know, is our Special Operations commander, Ratchet our chief medical officer, and Ironhide our weapons specialist. The mechs missing are Ultra Magnus, my second in command, and Red Alert, our security director.”

“And I was the calming influence to make them all stop arguing,” Elita said.

“I don’t know about that, ‘Lita,” Chromia said. “Didn’t you scream down Ultra Magnus over the Kalis Directive.”

“One time, and I was worried about Carrier,” Elita rolled her optics. “In any case, I made him see my point and even Prowl agreed with me there.”

Before more could be said, Coppertone came in, Miles and Mikaela sitting on her shoulders. “Ratchet’s fixing Arcee’s leg, and he’s given medics orders that the kids got to get home so they can get a full night’s rest before school.”

I sighed. “And we were just getting to the interesting conversations.”

“We’ll fill you in later,” Will promised. “But Ratchet’s right.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Bumblebee picked me off of the catwalk and set me on the ground as Copper did the same for Miles and Mikaela. Bee transformed and we waved to the bots. “Good night everyone,” Mikaela said. “We’ll see you all Friday or Saturday.”

“Unless Prowl and the others shows up before then,” Jazz added. “Then Lil Lady needs to be here to greet them.”

I nodded. “Night, everyone.” Us three teens hopped in Bee and he took us off toward home, though I have no shame in saying I fell asleep before we even reached Tranquility.


	18. Arrival 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! Hopefully the next will be posted even faster. As always, please leave a comment about what you thought of the chapter so I can see how you guys are enjoying it.

It turned out Mikaela was right to say we’d see the bots on Friday, cause that was when they heard back from Prowl that he and his team were incoming. I was glad for it, though, cause I was able to spend that week trying to figure out different things I can get the bots to put into motion and prepare for the future. I thought back on different fanfics I’d read and problems the movie verse had brought up, and I asked for Mikaela, Miles, Bee and Barricade’s help in coming up with solutions, as well as speaking with other people when I needed more expert advice (coming up with some believable covers, I hope). I didn’t end up with a whole lot, but I felt that I had a good start.

We left for base straight from school and Ironhide was waiting for us at the gate. “Hey, you’re late,” he said as we climbed out of Bee.

“We had to wait for school to end,” Miles said.

“Where’s everyone at?” I asked.

“Optimus and the rest of command staff are in HQ waiting for you, except Ratchet. He’s in medbay giving everyone else physicals for his new records.”

“I see,” I said. “That’s good actually. I had some ideas I wanted to present to them and this will be a good chance to do so.”

“I’ll go give Ratchet a hand,” Mikaela said.

“And I think I'm gonna visit the kids and the hatchlings,” Miles said. “Maybe I can get Escapade to give me a ride like he does Rascal.”

We all split up, Ironhide taking me to HQ, Bee taking Miles and Mikaela to their destinations. In HQ, Will, Lindsey, Ella, and Simmons stood on the catwalk around a small table, with Optimus, Elita, Jazz, Wheeljack and Prowl gathered by the screen.

“Alison, you’re here,” Optimus said. “Prowl, Wheeljack, this is Alison Witwicky, our human-cybertronian liaison and Bearer of the AllSpark.”

“Hi,” I said as Ironhide set me on the catwalk with the other humans, waving at the new bots. Both of them were fairly recognizable, and looked like they’d gotten alt modes already. Prowl was black and white with police lights on his back between his doorwings, as well as his red chevron. Wheeljack looked he did in the third movie, but with details of his G1 self, like the ear fins and white, red and green color scheme. 

“Hello,” Prowl said, giving me an accessing look. I guess he didn’t disapprove of what he saw, cause he gave me a deep nod and a half bow. “I have to thank you, Miss Witwicky. What you did to protect the AllSpark and Optimus’s life leaves us a great debt to owe you.”

“Please, call me Alison,” I said. “And don’t worry about a debt. Letting me help bring peace is payment enough.”

Wheeljack gave a half laugh. “They weren’t kidding when they said you were optimistic. Good for you, we need more of those around here.”

Will spoke up then. “Now that Alison is here, we can get to the business of the meeting.”

I turned my attention to Will as he picked up a folder from the table and he started his report. “COTA currently has 533 members, civilian and military, backgrounds ranging from field combat to NASA engineering to computer and signal analysis. Besides that, we have sixteen Autobots currently on Earth, as well as four non-combative cybertronians which were created by the AllSpark in Mission City. We know the location of one Decepticon who was here during the events leading to Mission City, but on Alison’s endorsement and his inactive role during the Battle of Mission City, we have agreed to a conditional truce.”

“You know a Decepticon’s location and didn’t take him prisoner?” Prowl asked.

“We were unaware of his location until almost a month ago,” Optimus said. “In that time, he had not attempted to harm or capture Alison or any other humans, despite being in close proximity of them for weeks beforehand.”

“What con is this?” Wheeljack asked.

“Barricade,” Ironhide said, his tone conveying his lingering desire to beat said mech into scrap.

Prowl’s optic ridge rose. “He truly agreed to a truce?”

“He had very few options,” I said. “He was injured before Mission City, and he was left behind when Megatron and Starscream left Earth. Since then he’s acted mostly as a grousing guardian to my friend Miles.”

Prowl seemed to run this through his processor, likely through the logic sector or whatever that’s called. “Perhaps he has not changed as much as I thought he had,” he finally said.

“Other than Barricade,” Will continued. “No Decepticon signals have been discovered. However, it’s only a matter of time before they return.”

Elita nodded in agreement. “The AllSpark may be gone physically, but that its energy lives on in Alison means they could still gain it if we cannot protect her.”

“I trust you,” I said. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me or the AllSpark.”

“Even so, we can’t risk you being unprepared if a Decepticon attacks when us or the bots can’t protect you,” Simmons said. “Will and I feel it would be best if you let one of the soldiers give you more one-on-one defense training.”

“How will hand to hand help her fight the Decepticons?” Wheeljack asked. “No offense, but with her size, it seems unlikely that she could take one down on her own.”

“It's not just Decepticons we have to worry about,” Will said. “Once word of COTA gets out, which it inevitably will, we’ll start gaining human enemies, if we don't have them already. Should any of them come for Alison in a situation where the bots can't help, it would be best she can handle herself.”

He’s right, I realized, thinking back to Attinger and Dylan Gould from the movies, as well as Sector Thirteen from the one fanfic, or heck, even MECH in Prime. Lots of humans who want to either control or destroy the cybertronians, and most wouldn't care about the damage.

“Was there anyone you were thinking of, Simmons?” I asked.

“Asami Stark,” Simmons said. “You’ve already been introduced, and she’s arguably one of the best hand-to-hand combatants from Sector Seven.”

“I can take that,” I said, remembering how she took down her sparring partner. “It can also give us time to discuss her father’s notes on NBE 3.”

“NBE 3?” Jazz asked. 

“A 'Con who landed in the 70s that my uncle saw when he was a kid,” I explained. “He told the story of it during Thanksgiving and I asked Simmons about it when we got back. We had been going to talk about it with Asami when Bee got us to receive the call from Elita.”

“Could that ‘Con be a threat to us?” Lindsey asked.

“Any Decepticon can be a threat,” Optimus said. 

“Last sighting of them was in 1982 and there’s been nothing of them since,” Simmons said. 

“I still wanna check over the records,” I said. “At least to try and figure out who it could have been. Will Miles and Mikaela have trainers too?”

“Miles has been working with Epps, and we’ll assign one of the medbay personnel to train Mikaela,” Will said. I nodded with understanding.

“Well, that’s squared away,” Ella said, jumping into the conversation. “Might I bring up some more mundane issues.”

“Be our guest,” Will said.

“I’ve worked with our press team, and there is no word of COTA’s existence in any reputable news outlets. As well, most of them have bought the “robotics test gone horribly wrong” cover story for Mission City. The few places where my team has found any word of ‘aliens attack’ is on conspiracy websites. However, we have also been going over our budget-”

“I didn’t know budget was included under the banner of Public Relations,” Ironhide said. 

“I’m not just a one-trick pony. In any case, we have been allotted funding from the government, but if we want to remain on top of the Decepticons, we need to ensure we can buy or develop the best technology to fight them. Which means I would prefer that we have more sources of income.”

“Oh,” I said, reaching into my bag for my journal (the original, not the metal-bound one). “I actually had some ideas about that.”

“You do?” Ella asked me.

I nodded. “I’ve been thinking on how we can be as independant as possible. There is always a chance that we can lose our government support, like if the cons attacked some major cities or some anti-bot guy gets in a position overs us.” I opened the journal to the page I wanted and set it on the table. “After talking with the finance teacher at school, I came up with a few ideas, mainly involving the bots.”

“Us? I hadn’t thought there’d be a way we could earn money,” Elita said. “Unless you mean for us to use our holoavatars to get jobs.”

“Not quite. But there is plenty of ways to make money without ever meeting face to face.” I noticed an electronic projector on the table and I slid it over to my notebook. Lindsey turned the projector on and the screen showed the first idea in my notebook. Stock market.

“The stock market?” Prowl asked. 

“The most common way for people to try and earn money,” I said. “I figure, I can donate a portion of my paycheck into an account which will be used to invest in different stocks, and the bots can help monitor it and come to decisions of when to buy and sell.”

“How would that work?” Lindsey asked. “You’re not suggesting they manipulate the market?”

“We would never do such a thing,” Optimus said.

“And that’s not what I’m suggesting. The bots can pick up trends we miss, calculate the most likely stocks to rise and fall, and adjust our stock accordingly. I actually thought Prowl would be the best candidate to do so.”

“Me?” Prowl asked. “What brought you to that conclusion?”

“Bee and Barricade gave me lots of info about you new bots, so I had an idea of what you were like before we met,” I explained. “Your tactician’s processor will be the best for the job. You don’t have to, but you can if you want.”

“I see. I will think about it.”

“What’s your other idea, Alison?” Will asked.

“Okay, this one does veer close to the line between legal and not legal,” I admitted as I shifted my notebook to show my second idea. Online gambling.

“Gambling? How is that going to earn us money?” Optimus asked.

“Fairly easily, for you bots. Online, no one would be able to tell you’re not human, and you guys will have the odds in your favor most of the time. Again, picking up patterns and counting cards and similar. I mean, whoever does it will have to lose every once in awhile so no one realizes something’s up, but we can set it up that once the account they’re gambling from reaches a certain amount, a large chunk of it gets transferred to COTA’s main account or however you want to set it up. I’ll leave specifics to the experts in these matters.” I nodded to Ella.

Ella thought for a moment. “It would not be considered cheating, as they are not using outside technology to do it.”

“Something like that could also keep some of our troublemakers in line,” Ironhide added. “The Terror Twins, for starters.”

“I agree, Ironhide,” Optimus said. “We will bring this up in our team meeting tomorrow.”

I picked up my notebook and Lindsey turned off the projector. “That’s all I have about that, but I thought they’d be good ideas.”

“They were, kid. You’re doing pretty good,” Simmons said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and I couldn’t help smiling with pride. 

The rest of the meeting was discussing more ideas to generate money, then discussing a training plan the bots had set up to help teach the soldiers how to fight against Decepticons. Ratchet came in shortly before we finished the meeting, but didn’t contribute anything. As we finished and started to leave, I saw Ratchet go over to Optimus, Elita and Prowl, probably to update on the new bots medical conditions. 

“Come on,” Simmons said and I followed him across the base to the gym. We poked our heads in a couple rooms before finding Asami in the weight training room, working on a bowflex. “Stark, could we speak to you?”

Asami seemed a bit zoned out, before she blinked and looked over to us. She smiled and ended her set before coming over. “Simmons, Miss Witwicky. What did you need?

“We were discussing assigning someone to be Alison’s one-on-one trainer, and we decided you should be the one to do so.”

“Oh, so you agreed to it?” Asami asked me. Simmons must have discussed the idea with her before the meeting.

I nodded. “I figured we could also check out your father’s notes while working together.”

She smiled at that. “I’ll be free to do that tonight after dinner, if you want to start right away.”

“That sounds great,” I said. “We’ll let you get back to your exercise now.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” she said jokingly, then went back to her workout. 

Simmons and I left the gym, and I went to see if I had any paperwork needing to be done in my office before looking for Miles and the hatchlings. I found them running around the bots shooting range with Skids, Mudflap, Bumblebee and Coppertone. Or rather, the bots were running around, Miles was in the watchtower’s balcony watching them.

“Hey,” he said as I came up. “How’d the meeting go?”

“Good,” I said, leaning on the railing. “We got some things sorted out, and they seemed to like my ideas for income. I’ll probably talk with Ella more about it later. You, me and Mikaela are also getting one-on-one training with different soldiers. Epps is your trainer.”

“Oh, so that’s what he meant about babysitting,” Miles nodded in understanding. “Who’s your trainer?”

“Asami Stark, the soldier I talked to about NBE 3. Don’t know who Mikaela’s is, ‘cept that it’s one of the mechanics apparently.”

“Cool. Does that mean we’re in the army now?”

“I think so. Don’t worry though, I think you can keep your hair.”

We shared a laugh, then I explained a bit more about the meeting and what we thought of the new bots we’d met. After a bit though, we fell into a companionable silence.

“I’ve missed this,” Miles said suddenly.

“Huh?” I asked, looking at him.

“This. You and me hanging out, just us against the world. I mean, I don’t want to give up this,” he gestured to the base and the bots having fun below us. “But I kinda miss us.”

His words surprised me, but I thought back and I could see what he was talking about, especially after Mikaela and I started dating. “We haven’t had a lot of time with just the two of us, have we?” 

“Nope.”

I thought for a moment. “How about we change that. Have a BFF day.”

He grinned. “That would be awesome. Where should we go?”

“Laser tag? We’ve not done that in years and they recently renovated the arena.”

“Alright. How about Monday, while Mikaela is off visiting her dad?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	19. Training and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot and nothing happens at once. Oh, there is a point to this chapter, several, actually, but this marks a bit of a slow down in the story before the action picks up again in a few chapters.

That night after dinner, Asami came to me and invited me back to her room in the barracks to show me her files. It was a sizeable stack, and nicely organized in a very sturdy tote.

“Wow, looks like your dad was very thorough,” I said as I flipped through the first of the files, the Three Mile Island sighting. For a sighting that apparently lasted less than ten minutes, the report was a good five pages long.

“Yeah, he was,” Asami said. “He always wanted to find another NBE and bring them in.”

“What does your dad do now?” 

Her smile turned wane. “Nothing. He passed away about three years ago.”

“Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

She waved me down. “It's alright, you couldn't have known.”

I knew I probably shouldn't have pressed, but my curiosity got the better of me. “Can I ask what happened to him?”

“It was a hit and run. I was in Louisiana on my first investigation when I got the news. He made it to the hospital, but didn’t make it through the surgery.”

“Did they ever catch the guy who did it?”

Asami shook her head. “No. It was dark and no one who witnessed the accident was able to get the plate number or even a good look at the car.”

“Not even a suspect?”

“No.” She was quiet a moment. “Some of the others in S7 thought it might have been NBE 3, but I don't believe it was.”

“You don’t?”

“No. It doesn’t fit NBE 3’s MO. There never were any records of deaths tied to it and my dad was the only one of his team to have an accident like that.” Her eyes glistened a moment, before she blinked hastily a few times.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up something so painful.”

“It’s all right,” Asami assured me again, giving me a smile. “I know dwelling on it wouldn’t help. Instead I try focusing on making him proud by continuing his work. Maybe together we can find something in his files and bring in that Cybertronian, like he always wanted.”

I smiled back at her and looked into the folder again. From the descriptions of the witnesses, NBE 3 was a grounder, was around Ironhide’s height, and was dark colored. Of course, this was from 1979, so who knows how often they had changed alt modes since then.

“Any ideas on where to start looking for NBE 3?”

“Roughly a third of the sightings, including the last two my dad investigated, were in Europe, so that could be a start.”

“Thanks.”

Asami helped me carry the tub of files to my room and promised to meet me in the morning before breakfast to start training. I tried to start looking through the files before I went to sleep, but Mikaela proved to be a suitable (and not entirely unwanted) distraction, so I set them aside for later. 

I met Asami in the training yard at six the next morning, still yawning, but eager to start. “So, what will we start with?”

“Major Lennox gave me the workout plan he had given you, and you have attested to keeping up with it. I figured we could find out what you still need improvement in and how much. So we’re gonna have you try and pass the ABFT, as well as do a few other tests.”

I nodded, and felt especially grateful for Will getting me that workout plan. Before everything happened, I was in truth pretty weak and wouldn't have been able to repeat even half of what I did in Mission City without the adrenaline-producing terror of the situation. Now, I think I might actually be up to the military standard, if only by the bare minimum. 

Asami tested me for sit-ups (43 in 2 minutes), push ups (12 in 2 minutes), crunches (30 in 2 minutes) and jumping jacks (34 in 2 minutes). Then she had us do our mile run, and I did that in 20 minutes. Not the greatest, but certainly better than before. 

“How long have you been doing training like this?” I asked her as we (well, I) caught our breath after the run. I was sweat soaked, but Asami seemed like she was ready to star in a sportswear ad. 

“Dad started me exercising when I was about five,” she said, smiling a little. “We’d work out and run everyday he was home, and once I turned eleven, sparring was added to that.”

“Wow. I bet the boys didn’t dare try anything when you were in school.”

Asami laughed. “Oh some tried, and were quickly set straight.”

By this time, it was almost breakfast, so she let me go to get changed and a shower. After breakfast, I went to work on paperwork in the office for the morning, getting as much of it done as I could so we could get some of our plans in motion. During lunch, Asami stopped by our table to inform Mikaela, Miles and I that we were to meet her and our other trainers in the yard for sparring practice at one. 

When we got to the field, Asami, Epps and Mikaela’s trainer, who was introduced as Tessa Jackson, were waiting. “Alright, kids,” Epps started. “What do you three know about fighting?”

“I can throw a mean right hook,” Mikaela said. “And I know to kick 'em where it hurts.”

“I had minor defense training when I was younger,” I said. “But that was barely anything more than breaking out of a loose chokehold or someone grabbing my arm.” Not to mention that was a different life.

“I know nothing except what Bumblebee and Barricade showed us,” Miles said. 

“Barricade?” Tessa asked. “He’s the Decepticon acting as a neutral party, right?”

I nodded. “He acts tough, but once you get to know him, he’s really a big softie. But don't spread that around, he’s got a reputation to keep.”

“Well, that means we'll just have to start from the beginning,” Asami said. “Show us your stances.”

We got into the stances, and our trainers looked over us, adjusting where we needed it, and had us hold it as they demonstrated how to throw a proper punch and execute a proper front kick. Then they had us repeat them over and over until we got them right. Since it was our first session, we only did that for an hour, but Mikaela, Miles and I felt more tired than we thought we would. Asami informed us we’d meet up again on Sunday, and this was going to be part of our new routine. Tessa recommended we practice the stances during the week so our body won’t forget them. 

After a quick shower and change, Mikaela, Miles and I went looking for Bumblebee when Prowl came up to us. “Miss Witwicky,” he said. “Might I speak with you a klick?”

“Of course, Prowl, but please, call me Alison. I’m not one for formality. Oh, I don’t believe you’ve met Mikaela or Miles.” I motioned to them as they waved.

Prowl nodded respectfully to them as he knelt down. “It’s good to meet you. It was you though I wished to speak with.” He turned his attention to me.

“Sure, what’s up?” I asked.

“You said yesterday Barricade acts as a guardian for Miles, correct?”

“Yeah. Well, first Miles acted as guardian for him, since he was injured, but once we got the truce finalized with Optimus, I healed him and he stays around Tranquility. He’s even taken us to and from school.”

“He acts like an older brother,” Miles said. “The most he’s done to anyone is he and Bee dented each other’s doors one day when they were parked and had a ‘debate’.”

“He scared the crap out of us when he was chasing us before Mission City,” Mikaela said. “But since then, he’s done nothing, and even admitted he was only after me cause Alison dragged me into Bee.”

“I see.” Prowl nodded acknowledgement. “Then I feel more confident about asking you to give him a message from me.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Tell him I’m sorry for what happened in Kalis. He’ll understand what that means.”

I kinda wanted to ask what that meant, but it wasn’t my business, and likely pretty nasty business if Prowl was regretting it all these years later. “Anything else you want to?”

“No, just that. I’ll let you get on your way.” He stood, nodded farewell and walked away.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Miles said. 

“If Barricade wants to tell us, we’ll find out,” Mikaela said. “Come on, I think I see Bee over by the hangers.”

She was right, Bee was there, along with Arcee and the Lambo Twins. “So, how was sparring?” Arcee asked. 

“Tiring,” Mikaela said, climbing with me onto Bumblebee's servo to be lifted to his shoulders. “Did you guys get this kind of exhaustion when you learned how to fight?”

“Sunny and I were practically born fighting,” Sideswipe said, picking up Miles. “If we ever were tired, we ignored it.”

“We also all started learning to fight when we were hatchlings or sparklings,” Arcee said. “It's easier when you're younger.”

“The war has lasted since you were kids?” Miles asked. 

“Since I was a kid,” Bumblebee said. “But before that, I was a Knight of Cybertron, training to guard the AllSpark's temple.”

“We grew up in Kaon,” Sunstreaker said. “Even during peacetime, if you don't know how to defend yourself you're as good as scrap.”

“I was a kid when the last war was fought,” Arcee said. “The one that unified Cybertron under the Prime-Protector system.”

“How did all that work out?” I asked. “Optimus told me about he and Megatron being elevated to their stations, but not much of Cybertron before.”

“Cybertron used to be broken up into territories ruled by different groups, always fighting for land and resources and who got what,” Arcee explained. “Elita, Chromia and I were part of a tribe of almost all femmes, lead by our carrier, Beta. Then one day, when the three of us were barely into our second frames, a group of mechs showed up, which turned out to be Optimus, Megatron, their sire Petrus, Sentinel, Shockwave and Alpha Trion.”

“Wait, Optimus and Megatron are brothers?” Miles looked almost ready to fall off Sideswipe in shock.

“Oh yeah, you didn't know,” I said. “They're adopted brothers, but were as close as could be. Before the war, of course.”

“Why did they come to your mother, Arcee?” Mikaela asked.

“They were trying to unify Cybertron by finding the AllSpark and wanted her help. Carrier agreed and we succeeded. Sentinel and Petrus ended up ruling Cybertron side by side, with Sentinel as Prime and Petrus as the Lord High Protector.”

“Then Petrus died and Optimus and Megatron rose, and here we are,” I finished.

“Wow. I wonder what went wrong,” Mikaela asked. 

Sideswipe shrugged, making Miles grip his neck cables to keep from falling. “Optimus, Elita and Ironhide can probably give you a better guess than any of us. They spent the most time with Megatron before he went nutso.”

“But let's not focus on the war, I had enough of that in the meeting this morning,” Arcee said. 

“I did find some movies we can watch,” Bumblebee said. 

“You mean the ones from Mrs Werbrich’s Modern Shakespeare list?” I asked.

“Maybe,” he said, voice dripping with innocence as we laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief shout out to the best English teacher I ever had, Mrs. Werbrich. While we never studied Shakespeare specifically, I know she would have made that as interesting as she made Anthem and The Bell Jar and the numerous short stories we read. As always, comments are appreciated, especially constructive criticism, cause I know this and the next chapter won't be the greatest I've written.


	20. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, whoo! Took a while to get there, but here we are.
> 
> I wanna take a moment to give a big shout out/thank you to my sister Valnor, who acts as my beta for AllSpark and helps me bounce plot ideas for the later part of the story. I literally could not write this fic without her support.
> 
> Please, if you like this story, leave a comment below, tell me what you like, what you think might happen next, I live for your reviews.

The rest of the weekend passed with the only thing of note being that Mikaela mentioned a project she, Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on, but she refused to even hint at what it was. Not all my charm or threat of torture could pull it from her, and neither Bee or Miles could learn of it either. Besides that, however, we just continued to work, train and spend time with the bots. Sunday we left a fee hours early so Mikaela could get a full night's sleep before having to set out early on Monday to visit her dad, and with an extra bot as well. Optimus assigned Arcee as Mikaela's guardian, since she wouldn't be near Bee and I all the time, and a teenage girl with a pink motorcycle was not unusual. Mikaela and Arcee thought the arrangement worked out great, since they were already friendly from working in medbay (I hadn't realized Arcee was Squad One’s medic), and Bee and Arcee were good comrades. The only complaint I had with it was that it would be a little harder for Mikaela, Bee and I to discuss my knowledge of the other world, but there hadn’t been need to do so recently, and I felt that we could be sneaky if we needed to be.

After school let out on Monday, Miles and I were surprised to see Barricade waiting for us in his usual spot by Bumblebee. “Hey Barry,” Miles said. “Didn't Bee message you we weren't going to visit today?”

“He did,” Barricade said. “But I was suffering boredom and teasing the bug is always amusing.”

“Have you always been this insufferable, or is it just for me?” Bee asked.

“Insufferable? I’m practically a ray of sunshine.”

I chuckled, then an idea popped in my head. I looked questioningly at Miles, and he seemed to get what I was asking cause he just nodded.

“Actually, do you want to join us?” I asked the Seleen. “We were going to do laser tag at the arena, and with you and Bee, we could do teams.”

Barricade gave a hum. “Sure, why not? Not like I got other plans.”

Miles smiled. “Awesome, bro day!”

“But Alison's a girl,” Bee said.

“Yeah but since Mikaela's not here to distract her with face sucking, she’s basically a dude.”

“Nice to see how you really feel about me and 'Kaela,” I said. “I’ll be sure we double the face sucking from now on.” Miles mimed that I shot him. “Hey, save the dramatics for the arena.”

The two of us hopped into Bee, and Barricade drove behind. At least at first, then he pulled up alongside Bee, and Bee decided to blare “Ridin’ Dirty” for a few seconds. Barricade flashed his lights and whooped the siren once before pulling ahead of us. When we arrived at the arena, his holo was out, wearing a leather jacket, metal band t-shirt, jeans and boots, which by now we’d learned was his “casual” outfit for when it wouldn’t fit to have the cop uniform.

“So, how are we doing this?” Bee asked. His holo had his usual outfit, but he changed his shirt to black and inversed his jacket colors. Miles and I were also wearing dark colors, to help blend in once inside the arena.

“Humans vs holos?” Miles suggested. “Whoever has the most points at the end picks the next teams.”

“Sounds fair,” I said.

“Remember you said that after you lose,” Barricade said.

“I don't expect to win, I expect to have fun.”

We went to the counter to pay for the games, and got lumped in with a bunch of twenty somethings who had booked the place for most of the evening. There was a red team and a green team, and the name of the game was “Capture the Flag”.  Everyone had 100 life points and taking out other enemies could add to your own, as well as other bonuses depending on how you played. Once your points reached zero, you went back to your team’s base ‘til the game ended, which would be either when one team took the other’s flag to their base, or when time ran out.

Miles and I joined the red while Bee and Barricade joined the green, and were given two minutes to find our bases and get situated before the game started. Miles and I decided to stay close to the base to guard the flag.

When the buzzer went off, I held my laser gun up and looked to Miles. “Ready?” I asked him.

He smiled. “Oh yeah.”

We kept to our small corner as other red players ran out into the arena. Miles guarded the left, I guarded the right, and it was quiet at first.

“You think Bee and Cade will come this way?” I asked.

“I hope so. It'll be great to show them our mad skills.” Miles pointed his gun down the corridor, miming how it would fire as an actual gun.

“Our mad skills. Too bad you weren't along for Mission City. We probably could have used them.”

“Eh, to be honest, I think I would have cried and freaked like Glen did.” Miles shrugged. “You and Mikaela are the brave ones.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself,” I said. “I mean, you didn’t run after finding Barricade. Most people would have.”

“Could just be a sign I don’t have a self-preservation instinct.” He screwed his face up for a second. “Actually, I wonder if it’s Barricade who doesn’t, considering he pops into my room a couple times a week.”

“Wait, what?” I stared at him for a moment. I didn’t think Barricade and Miles would be like that, especially not this soon. But, well...

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Miles said, giving me a shoulder check and a look. “He just gets bored and, in his words, I am the 'least annoying’ and 'least likely to get him shot at by Ironhide’ just for hanging around.”

“I take offense at being called annoying. So, what do you guys do?”

Miles shrugged again. “Movies, mostly. Sometimes we play videogames, but sometimes we get too loud and Mom comes to investigate, so he has to bail out.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how you'd explain to your mom why there's a almost-30 year old man in your bedroom.”

“Not to mention said man being an alien robot from outer space who tried to kidnap my best friend and her girlfriend.” Miles laughed. “I can see it now. Barricade transforms, she watches, and drops into Dad’s arms in a faint.”

I laughed at the mental image too. I did hope Miles’s parents never found out about the bots, both for their sake and Miles. I mean, they could turn out to be like the one fic and be helpful, or they could totally freak and be a danger more than a help. You couldn't be sure with the Lancaster parents.

A short while later, after taking out three greens who came our way, we spotted two reds walking up with their lights off. Both had lost all their life points. “Are those two guys you came in with military or something?” one of them asked.

The question surprised us. “One is ex-military, but yeah,” Miles said.

“I thought so,” the other red said. “They ambushed us as if we were enemy troops.”

“Where were they?” I asked.

“Back that way,” the first one gestured back the way they came. “Went after the flag, but you might be able to catch them on the way back.”

“They crossed at the four-way with the pink scream face.”

Miles and I smiled and raced down the corridor, heading to the intersection. We took up positions on opposite sides of the path to the red base, and kept a sharp eye out for our targets and other greens.

A different green came up behind us, but we took care of him easily, sending him running back the other way. Miles turned back around first and jumped into the crosspath, taking a shooting pose. “Incoming!”

I turned and saw Barricade and Bumblebee coming down the corridor, Bee holding the red flag. I jumped aside just as Barricade pointed his gun at me, likely barely missing being hit. Miles leaned out and fired twice before his lights flashed a hit and he retreated. I ducked out and saw Bee and Barricade’s lights were out, so I made a run for them.

I grabbed the flag just as Barricade’s lights came back up, and didn’t move in time to avoid his shot. He smirked as my lights flashed out and took the flag from me.

“Nice try,” he said, taking the flag out of my hand.

I shrugged. “Well, I was a good distraction at least.”

“Not as good as you think,” Bee said and shot Miles, who had been trying to sneak up behind the pair. Miles looked down at his vest and shrugged, stepping aside.

“Guess we'll have to let you go,” Miles said.

“Feel free to come after us once your lights come back,” Bee said, and he and Barricade ran off towards the green base.

Once Miles and my lights came back we did follow, but we couldn't get a shot off to hit either of them until they were in green territory and we were blasted by their teammates. Suffice to say, the game ended quickly after that.

“Well, that was fun,” I said as we headed back to the lobby to see our points.

“Even getting your butt whooped?” Bee asked.

“Especially so.”

“Hey, you two made the leaderboard,” Miles said, reading the screen.

Sure enough, both Cybertronians were in the top fifteen, Barricade placing at seven, and Bee at number eleven. After that, Miles was in sixteenth place, while I was in seventeenth, though the difference was only a few points.

“Alright, Barry, who’s your partner this time?” Miles asked, and something in his tone made it seem like he thought Barricade was going to pick him.

Barricade looked at him, then patted my shoulder. “Come on, AliSpark, you're with me.”

“Wait, really?” I asked, then realized what he called me. “AliSpark?”

“Yeah, that’s what I called you.” He raised a brow, as if challenging me to protest it.

“Why didn’t I think of that name?” Bee asked.

“Cause she hates going by ‘Ali’,” Miles said. “One of the teachers in elementary kept calling her that, until she finally threw the chalkboard eraser at her and shouted ‘Goddamn, woman, my name is Alison!’ I think that was her first detention too.

I pouted as Miles told the story, especially as the memory of the incident started to run through my head. “‘Ali’ has just never fit me. As for Mrs. Berkstain, I was seven, and I heard someone yell the line in a movie when they got too fed up with something, so it seemed an appropriate response.”

“Well now I have a reason to call you that, AliSpark.” Barricade smirked and started walking back to the equipment room. “So, we gonna get in there and take out some reds?”

The boys and I followed after him, and found out that this game was going to be “Slaughter”, which meant whichever team took out the other first or had the most players at the buzzer won. Barricade and I put on the green vests and went into the arena.

“What's our game plan?” I asked.

“We're heading to one of the crossways. There's a spot where one of us can hide in to take out anyone who comes our way.”

“What’ll the other be, bait?” I joked.

“Yeah. Problem?”

I blinked, and quickly replied, “No. No problem.” I wasn't sure why I had expected anything different. ‘Con or neutral, ‘Cade was practical.

We reached our spot just as the buzzer went, and almost immediately had three reds try to jump us. They got me, but Barricade got all of them after jumping into the alcove. I backed against the wall and aimed at them as well, but they ran back the other way, obviously not eager to become targets again.

“Wow, first casualty of the game. That does not bode well for my chances of surviving a firefight with the ‘''Cons,” I said.

“Eh, they got lucky” Barricade said. “Plus, you do have the AllSpark, so anything thrown at you will be shots to incapacitate, not kill.”

“You this gloomy when you and Miles hang out or is this just for me?”

“Oh, so he told you.”

“Yeah. I got nothing against it, but it did surprise me a little.”

“Why? Not like I can go to you, with the bug there, and Mikaela is nice, but we don't exactly get along.”

He had a point, and I tilted my head acknowledging it. “In any case, I like the idea of you growing more attached to us humans, even just one at a time. Might even make the ‘Bots warm up-”

Barricade then took a step to the right and aimed his laser gun behind me. I turned just in time to see a red suddenly have her lights go out. She yelped, then scampered away to wait for her lights to reset.

I looked to Barricade. “Okay, that was cool.”

Barricade shrugged. “In a real battle, I'd have used my zillo, and would have been lucky I didn't hit you, considering how close that was.”

Oh yeah, he would have done that. Hey, then it would have been like the one story where he had to use it to save Prowl and- Prowl!

“Oh, I just remembered,” I said. “Prowl had a message he wanted me to give you.”

Barricade raised a brow. “Oh? What was it?”

“He said he was sorry for what happened in Kalis. He said you would understand what that meant.”

Barricade actually looked surprised, and a little angered, by that. “After all these years, he wants to apologize now?”

“He said so himself on Saturday.”

Barricade frowned, a fierce look coming into his eyes. “And of course he sends you to tell me instead of coming himself.” He met my eyes. “You have the bug tell Prowl that if he's really sorry, he’ll come apologize himself.”

I nodded, partly from just how intimidating his glare was even as a human. If whatever happened made him this angry, I was not going to ask about it.  “I will.”

He gave a huff, then started walking down the corridor. “Come on, I feel like hunting instead of waiting for people.”

I followed after him, and I got to see first hand why the guys earlier were certain he was ex-military, and what made him a fearsome enemy. Every move he made was deliberate, not a wasted motion. He hit at least twice as many reds as I did, and more often than not got them eliminated from the match. Safe to say, by the time the buzzer went off, the green team won, with Barricade at the top of the leader board.

Despite his mood, Barricade didn't leave after the match like I half expected. Instead, he just grabbed Miles and said they were teammates when the next game came up to be “Double Team”. The employee explained that everyone was split into teams of two that shared life points, so a hit to one would deplete the other as well, and the last team standing would win.

Bee and I headed to a spot he’d found previously, which was a little above the others and had a nice vantage point for is to snipe at the people going by without risking ourselves as long as we kneeled down.

“This is fun,” Bee said after a few minutes of taking out other teams. “I can see why Bluestreak liked sniping, besides the fact he was away from the main conflict.”

“I can imagine why he wouldn't want to be in the middle of everything, being a last survivor.”

Bee looked at me confused for a moment. “How'd you- Oh, right, alternate universe.” He smiled sheepishly. “You don't flaunt your knowledge, it's hard to remember you know a lot more than we think you do.”

“I still don't know everything,” I said. “I mean, Prowl and Sunstreaker never arrived in the movies and Wheeljack is here way early. Most of what's gonna happen between now and when the next movie’s plot begins is still a mystery to me. But if we don't have anything more major than what I’ve already changed happen, we should be okay.”

“So, major like what?”

“Oh, mostly general bad stuff. 'Cons attacking the base, someone turning out to be a traitor, any of you bots dying, you know, that kinda thing.” I sniped a person down below us, then leaned back against the wall behind us.

“Well, the first two don't seem likely,” Bee said, leaning next to me. “Though that last one seems like what you're most worried about.”

“Of course I am. All of you have been fighting so long, you deserve to live in peace when the war's over.” I turned my head to look at him. “And I’d especially hate to lose you.”

He smiled again, this time a little goofy. “You're really all for this peace between Autobot and Decepticon you say you’ll bring about.”

“Of course I am!” I set my gun in my lap and gestured out with my hands. “Autobot or Decepticon, you’re all Cybertronian, and all of Cybertron deserves peace and the chance to begin anew. Will it be easy? No, I don't expect it to be. Will there be road bumps? Absolutely, but I have ideas of how to smooth those out as they arise. I mean, if things are how I believe they are for this universe, then I have a feeling I might even get a peace agreement at the highest levels of both sides, and with humans too. COTA is just the first step, I have ideas that will help all of us get along and…”

I told him some of the ideas I had, from things in our reach at this moment, to ideas for restoring Cybertron, and making it even better than it was before the War. As I talked, I could see Bee smiling at me, and his eyes looked dreamy. I half-wondered if he was picturing what I was saying. I rambled on until the buzzer went to end the match, making us jump in surprise.

“Did we win?” he asked, standing up.

“Yes and no,” we heard off to our right and turned to see Barricade and Miles standing there. “We just didn't get here in time to take you out before the match ended,” Barricade finished.

“Yes, top two!” I held my hand up to Bee for a high five and he hit it before helping me to my feet. As we walked out of the arena, both Miles and my stomachs growled, and a check of the time showed it was after five-thirty.

“Who wants pizza?” Miles asked, gesturing to the little pizza shop that was part of the arena.

“Sounds good to me,” I said.

Bee smiled widely at the mention of the food, and Barricade gave him a look. “Why are you so excited?”

“Have you never turned on your holo’s taste sensors?” Bee asked

Barricade shook his head with a shrug. “Never needed to.”

“Do it now. You won't be disappointed.”

The four of us went in and Miles ordered us two deep dish pizzas, a couple sides of cheesy fries and sodas. One pizza was pepperoni and pineapple like I like it, the other mushroom, sausage and green pepper like he did. Barricade tried one bite of mine and promptly dropped the slice to steal one of Miles’s.

“Ha!” Miles said, mouth full. “Told you pineapple on pizza is gross.”

“Chew and swallow before talking,” I chided him, taking Barricade's dropped slice. “In that case, more for me and Bee, isn't that right?” I looked to Bumblebee, who had his mouth full with pineapple/pepperoni goodness.

He nodded and swallowed before saying, “Tonight was a lot of fun. We should do something like this more often.”

“Maybe we can invite the rest of the bots too,” Miles suggested. “Give them all a day off and practice blending in with humans.”

“Give me warning before you do that,” Barricade said, finishing his first slice of pizza, “so I can find a nice spot to hide until they leave.”

“What, still scared Ironhide's going to go after you?” Bee teased.

“Him and his just as crazy bondmate.” The ex-Con took a few cheesey fries and tried them. “They have a reputation for a very good reason. I think I still have dents from the last time I scuffled with them, even after the AllSpark healing.”

The rest of us laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind when pitching the idea to Optimus,” I said. “Just remember you gotta face Prowl at some point.”

“Prowl I can handle, but those two…” he shuddered and left it at that.


	21. Merry Christmas From the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in May? Well, that's how writing goes. Enjoy, I'll try to get chapter 22 out this time next month.

Chapter 21 - Merry Christmas! From the Autobots

The rest of the week and the one following went fairly quietly, as far as Decepticons and drama were concerned. However, the holidays were approaching, and that meant the Christmas atmosphere was palpable, both in Tranquility and at base. 

Upon learning about the holiday, Optimus decided that it would be good for the 'Bots to participate. Base was decorated with lights on every building and several trees set up, ranging from small three footers in the barracks to twenty foot real trees in HQ and by the training yard. Someone had tried to set up a large blow up Santa with some plastic reindeer by the mess hall, but Skids and Mudflap ended up destroying it when they got into a spat. The nativity by the barracks managed to survive though.

Ella also managed to arrange a shopping trip to a mall in Vegas for the bots to get presents for each other and any humans they wished. Sarah and Monique also used this opportunity to get their own shopping done, as well as fulfill the children’s wishes to visit the mall Santa. Ella, Will, Miles, Mikaela, myself and a few other soldiers went along to help guide the ‘'Bots, as well as Ella dragging me and Mikaela off to some very high end stores on the strip to get a bunch of tailored formal wear for public events where I won’t be able to wear my COTA dress uniform. Besides a minor commotion when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to prank the mall Santa by sitting in his lap after helping Sarah and Monique escort the kids to him, the trip went smoothly and successfully.

As break came closer and closer, I found myself getting more excited about having everyone I cared about in the same place for the holidays. Since I had a lot of work to catch up on, I would be spending the entire break on base, and my parents decided to come as well. Mikaela would also be with me the whole time, working with Ratchet and the other mechanics. Miles would stay until the party on Christmas Eve, then he’d go back to Tranquility to spend the Day with his parents and Barricade. I had invited the cop car to join us, but he declined. He might have patched things up with Prowl after they had a long drive and talk, but he still didn't trust in Ironhide or Chromia’s ability to not shoot him. 

It was a merry little convoy that pulled into base the Friday before Christmas, Bumblebee carrying Miles and my parents while I rode with Arcee and Mikaela. Optimus met us just inside the gate. “Hey Optimus,” I called up to him, trying to dismount Arcee without my legs giving out on me while Bee’s passengers disembarked.

“Hello, Alison, Mikaela, Miles, Ron and Judy,” Optimus said to us. “I had been hoping to have a quick word with you, Alison.”

I looked to Mom and Dad but she waved me off. “Oh, go on and be a big girl. Bumblebee and Miles can make sure we're taken care of, right?” She looked to the two of them. 

Bumblebee blinked on his holoavatar with a grin. “Right this way, Judy.” He started leading them towards the barracks, his alt mode following behind with the luggage. 

“Arcee and I are gonna check in with Ratchet about our project,” Mikaela said, not moving from her seat on Arcee's alt.

“You finally gonna tell me what you're working on?” I asked.

“Nope.” She smiled and leaned over to give me kiss on the cheek. “See you later.” She and Arcee rolled away, and I couldn't help watching after them.

“I believe Cupid has shot you in the face,” Optimus said, kneeling down and offering a servo to me.

“How’d I get so lucky?” I asked half-rhetorically as I climbed up to his shoulder.

“A question with no true answer, only gratefulness at the fact we are.” Once I was settled, Optimus started walking towards HQ, taking a leisurely pace and the back way. 

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” I asked. 

“A few things. Firstly, we had an unexpected chance to the guest list for the Christmas party.”

“Oh? Is the President coming after all?” Since the party was partially a way to show the 'Bots interacting positively with humans, invitations had been sent out to people besides those on base. Confirmed, we had General Moreshower, Sec Def Keller, Maggie and Glen set to come. Out of courtesy, the President was extended an invitation, but none of us were surprised when he declined it.

“No. He did, however, ask if he could pass his invitation to our new presidential liaison instead.”

“He’s giving us a liaison? I thought Keller was taking care of that for us.”

“He was, but apparently your leadership wants a liaison whose sole responsibility is to communicate between us and them, as well as one who has an unbiased opinion of us.”

“Unbiased? As in not eternally grateful that we saved the world?” That sounded a bit odd to me, but I shrugged it off. “Well, it shouldn't be so bad. We just have to wow him at the party and we'll be set.”

“Then we'll do our best that the party goes well.” Optimus smiled and glanced at me from the corner of his optic.

“What's the second thing?”

“Ratchet and Wheeljack would like to test what abilities the AllSpark has given you, sometime after Christmas but before you return to school.”

“Oh, really? I didn't think she gave me much, except for a quick rundown of your history, the healing and that little energy wave I did in Mission City.”

“Perhaps you just haven't asked,” Optimus said. “But there's no need to worry about it now, Ratchet insisted we wait until after the holiday.”

“Thanks for the heads up, I'll try and talk with the AllSpark about that.” I put my arms behind me, leaning back on his shoulder. “So, what's going on here at base?”

Optimus and I spent the time until dinner catching up with each other, and the rest of the evening was spent catching up with the others around base. With plenty of work needing to be done, the days passed fast and almost before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve and I was helping Sarah and Monique get the girls and Fred ready for the party.

“No, Aunt Sarah, the halo needs to sit up like this,” Shareeka said, tilting the gold halo to stick almost completely straight off the back of her head. She and her sisters all wore white dresses and had similar halos, for they were to be the angels for the Nativity play. 

Sarah smiled, though she kept her voice serious as she adjusted the halo. “Of course Shareeka.” She wore a long blue dress, cause she was going to play Mary, with Will playing Joseph and Annabelle as their stand-in baby Jesus. Epps, Fred and a few of the other soldiers were going to take the roles of the wise men and the shepherds, while our base chaplain would read the Nativity story. 

Mozambiqua looked over at Mikaela and I were helping her other sisters with the last touches of their outfits and said “You need halos too!”

Mikaela and I looked at each other. We’d decided to match for the party and were both wearing knee length dresses with light Christmas sweaters over top and heels. Mikaela's dress was red, with a white sweater featuring a snowman in a Santa hat, while I had a green dress with a red sweater featuring a kitten peeking out of a gift box. 

“I don't think we have any more halos,” I said, but Mikaela looked thoughtful. 

“No, but hold on.” She turned and looked in a basket of hair accessories, stepping back with four long gold ribbons in hand. “We can braid these into crowns, will that work, Mozambiqua?”

The five year old nodded with a grin. “Now we're all angels.”

“No argument there, 'Biqua,” I said, pressing a quick kiss to Mikaela's cheek. We helped each other braid the ribbons into our hair, and by the time we finished, the girls were as well and Arcee popped her holoavatar into the room.

“Are you femmes coming, or are we waiting for the timing to be fashionably late?” While Elita and Chromia had totally unique holos that fit them, Arcee’s was the same as in the movies, the main difference at the moment being the magenta highlights in her hair and the boots, dress pants and sweater combo that was her variation of the 'Bots “uniform” for the night. Her sweater was magenta with a picture of Santa and his reindeer pulling the sleigh.

“Just finishing up, Arcee,” Sarah said, picking up Annabelle. 

“What's the ETA of Keller and Moreshower?” I asked. 

“Ten minutes. Enough time you can drop the angels off before meeting them.”

“Well, no use standing around,” Monique said, picking up Mozambiqua and leading the way out of the barracks. To not leave out the ‘Bots or the skeleton crew at the monitor stations, the party was held in HQ, with tables and groupings of chairs brought in from the mess and recreation halls to provide seating and hold food and drinks for us humans. Once inside, the girls immediately raced to go join Coppertone and the hatchlings, Shaleeka picking up Fred from her father on the way. Sarah and Monique went to find some of the COTA members they’d befriended, while Mikaela went to find Bumblebee and Miles and I stayed near the doors to meet with Optimus. 

“So, ready for your first Christmas with the family?” I asked him with a smile.

“I believe I am,” Optimus said. His sweater was bright red, with a green tree surrounded by presents and the words “Merry Christmas” in cursive, with actual lights on the tree and in the letters. On someone else, it would seem tacky, but on Optimus, it worked. “Everyone is excited for the party to start.”

“If that’s one thing Christmas does, it gets people excited.” I looked into the HQ, and the crowd of people inside. “I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight.”

“I think you worry too much sometimes.” Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him. “This party is as much for you as it is for anyone else, so relax and enjoy yourself.”

Before I could respond, we heard the sound of a helicopter coming in and we turned to watch it. “Let’s meet the new liaison, then I’ll do just that,” I told him.

It wasn’t long before the helicopter landed and our guests climbed out. The first two were easy to recognize as Secretary Keller and General Moreshower, but the third caught my attention as I watched him smooth his hair after the wind from the chopper blades ruffled it. But, it couldn't be him, could it?

“Secretary Keller, General Moreshower,” Optimus said, walking out to meet them. I followed a step behind, not letting my inner thoughts bleed into my body language. “It's an honor to have you here tonight.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Keller said, shaking the hand Optimus offered. “Our president sends his apologies that he could not make it himself.”

“We understand,” I said, shaking Moreshower's hand as he offered it. “He’s a busy man, I’m sure he's taking the time he has to be with his family.”

“Which is why he asked I come in his stead,” the third man said, slightly pushing Moreshower out of his way as he came up to me. My heart dropped to my shoes. One look at his styled thinning hair and his narrow rimmed circular glasses, and he didn't even have to open his mouth for me to know exactly who he was. “Theodore Galloway, Presidential Liaison to COTA.” 

“Welcome, Mr. Galloway,” I said, using all my ability to keep my face from showing the background racing of my mind as I extended a hand to him. “I hope we will work well together.”

“I’m sure we will,” he said. His handshake was just the slightest bit too tight, and even though both our hands were dry, it still felt almost slimy, though that might have just been my imagination. He did not offer one to Optimus when he turned to face him. “I hope that we can soon have a formal meeting to discuss business. The President has much interest in what COTA will do.”

Optimus nodded. “We were thinking of that ourselves. Perhaps on the second day of the new year?”

“That seems a fair day to me,” I said, and I think I could see why Optimus chose that day. It was the day we’d decided to test my AllSpark abilities, and letting Galloway, Moreshower and Keller see them would be a sign of faith between us.

“We’ll make the arrangements,” Moreshower said. “But let's not talk shop all night. It's Christmas, and there's a party to be getting to.”

“Right this way, gentlemen,” Optimus said, leading the way into HQ. 

Now that our guests had arrived, everyone who was attending the party was inside the building. The 'Bots had their bodies sitting in the corner of HQ that had been designated as their common area, but most of them were using their holoavatars to mingle, though I did notice Jazz had a couple brave souls sitting on his knees as he and Prowl talked with them. The hatchlings and the kids were playing by the tree under the watchful eye of Coppertone, who had taken it upon herself to be the babysitter so their parents could mingle, and I could just spot Mikaela and Miles talking with Bee and Arcee’s holos as Optimus, the feds and I went onto the scaffolding by the 'Bots' console. A large confetti popper had been left by the PA microphone, and I could see some people looking up at us. 

“Time to start the party,” I said, half to myself, before turning the microphone on and tapping my finger against it three times to get everyone’s attention. “Good evening, everyone, and welcome to COTA's first annual Christmas party,” I said, looking out at everyone on the floor below. “Now, I know you all are probably eager to enjoy the party, so I’ll make this brief. Firstly, I would like to introduce Theodore Galloway, our new presidential liaison, and welcome him to COTA.” Despite how much I want to send him back to DC in a bag and never let him return, I thought to myself as everyone clapped for Galloway. “Secondly, I want to thank everyone who helped set up for tonight. A lot of work went into this on top of everyone’s other duties, and you did a fantastic job. In case you don’t know where the tables are, food and drinks are in the northwestern corner of the hanger. Games to play are in the southwest corner, near the stage, and there should be plenty of other seating around the hanger. The white elephant gift exchange will begin at seven o'clock for those who are participating, and our Nativity play will be at eight o’clock, which I for one, am looking forward to.” I smiled and picked up the large confetti popper. “Lastly, I want to tell everyone to have fun, and merry Christmas!” I pulled the popper and confetti shot out with a bang to accompany the cheer and applause my speech earned. 

I turned back to Optimus, Keller, Morwshower and Galloway, and I couldn’t help but hold myself a little straighter at the look of pride on Optimus’s face. “That was good, Alison.”

“You seem to have gotten your people behind you, if that response is any indication,” Keller added.

“I hope that’s the case, sir,” I said, turning slightly to looked at the people below. “Any group is only as good as its members, and COTA’s no exception.”

“They’re good people,” Moreshower said. “I just hope they’ll be just as enthusiastic after their first encounter with the Decepticons.”

“We’ve been training, and they won’t face them alone,” Optimus said. “But let’s, as you say, not talk shop. Let us celebrate the peace we have now while we can.”

We headed down from the scaffolding, and I managed to wander away from the men, walking through the crowd to join Bee (wearing an almost obnoxiously yellow sweater), Miles (in a not nearly as obnoxious light blue), Mikaela and Arcee. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had also joined them. The twins’ holos were both Japanese in appearance, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The main physical difference between the pair was the streaks of color in their bangs that matched their paintjobs, and that Sunstreaker’s hair was meticulously styled to sweep back from his face, while Sideswipe’s was wild, like he’d only finger-combed through it a couple of times. Like the rest of the bots, they had Christmas sweaters matching their colors, though Sunstreaker’s was no where near ugly, as could be expected of the fancy bot. 

Mikaela gave me a hug as I came over. “Good speech,” she told me as she pulled back, a hand staying at my waist. 

I smiled at her and put my own arm around her. “Thanks Mikaela.”

“Oh yes, such a good speech,” Sunstreaker said, his face still as if he was bored.

“It was dumb!” Sideswipe suddenly crowed, and I had to admit I shrank a little inside.

“It was obvious.” 

“It was pointless.”

“It was short.” The twins looked at each other, then Sideswipe grinned while Sunstreaker smirked. “We loved it!” they said together.

I gave a bark of a laugh as I realized what they’d done. “Who let you watch Muppet Christmas Carol without me? That’s my favorite holiday movie.”

“Sarah and the kids put it on for movie night a couple weeks ago,” Sideswipe said. “We ended up watching every version of the story put to film.”

“He insisted.” Sunstreaker said. “I wanted to watch some of the more interesting films, like Miracle on 34th Street.”

“Original or remake?” Mikaela asked.

“Original, of course.”

We started talking about the different Christmas movies we’d seen and loved, until I realized my throat was getting dry. “I'm gonna grab a drink, you want anything, Mikaela?”

“Peppermint hot chocolate, please,” she said.

“Could you grab me one too, Alison?” Miles asked.

“Sure thing.” I kissed Mikaela’s cheek and started moving through the crowd to the refreshment tables. As I passed by one group of people, I bumped into someone and turned to apologize. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--”

“It's alright, Alison. No harm done,” the woman said, turning to face me and waving my apology aside.

“Oh. Hi Asami. You look really nice.” She was at the most casual I’d seen her, wearing a burgundy and black sweater dress with tights and boots. Her hair hung down in slight waves to her mid back, just a jeweled clip holding it back from her face, and she had simple but very pretty makeup.

“Thank you. You look… festive.” She smiled at my sweater.

I smiled back, a hand reaching up to finger the collar. “Yeah, holiday tradition. Gotta keep them going, you know.” I glanced over at the refreshment tables. “I was heading to grab some drinks, you wanna join me?”

“Sure. I need a refill myself.” She and I headed to the tables.

“So, did S7 ever have parties like this?” I asked her.

“Beta Base at the dam did, but with a lot of agents out in the field, it was mostly small parties the teams held themselves. Though they did try to let those of us with families celebrate together. Dad and I always found some way to spend Christmas Day together, even if it was just through a video call.”

“Oh. What will you do this year?”

Asami shrugged. “Probably not much.”

I nodded with understanding. It did hurt a bit for me to think about how I wouldn't be able to see my old family for the holidays, but I shoved it down, cause I had a new family to celebrate with.

“What about you? What traditions do you have for the holidays?” she asked me.

I ended up telling her about several holiday traditions I remembered as we both got drinks (hot chocolates with various flavored creamers added), both from my old and new lives. How I had always been forbidden from waking my parents before seven am Christmas morning. About the one present opened before bed Christmas Eve that almost always was a pair of pjs. The one year we spent the holiday at Uncle Sparkplug’s farm and Spike and Sam had “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” reenacted in their living room. I'd not really noticed it before, but it was really easy to just talk with Asami.

“Speaking of mistletoe, I'd keep an eye out,” Asami said after the last story. “Jacobs and Altheimer got a pair of RC helicopters, tied a bunch of mistletoe on the skids, and are planning on flying them around the party to see who they can catch. They roped a couple others into taking pictures as well.”

I had to laugh at that, piling some brownies onto a small plate. “That sounds like fun, though I hope they're prepared for what happens if any of the 'Bots get caught under it.” I cast a glance at Ironhide and Chromia, who were sitting close to each other as they talked with some soldiers. 

“They can't be that bad,” Asami said. “At least, no worse than anyone else. I once knew a couple who could barely keep their hands off each other if they were in the same room for more than ten minutes. Sometimes even less.”

Before I could reply, Elita popped out of the crowd behind us. As a holo, Elita resembled Angelina Jolie, except for the bright pink hair styled into a bob around her head and the blue eyes standard among the ‘Bots. Her sweater was pink cashmere with embroidered jingle bells and ribbons on the front. “There you are, Alison,” she said. “Mikaela asked me to find where you went.”

I blinked, then looked down at the drinks and plate I was holding. “Crap, I forgot. Now I feel like a terrible girlfriend.”

“You better get back before you fall further out of her graces,” Asami said. “I'll leave you to it.” She turned to walk away, but Elita placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to us.

“Nonsense, you're welcome to come over as well. Arcee mentioned she's been wanting to talk with you about some of the fighting you're teaching Alison, probably so she can learn it as well.” Elita put her arms over both our shoulders and started walking us back to the group, giving us nothing to do except go with it. Asami simply shook her head with a small smile.

I gave Mikaela her hot chocolate when we reached the group (which had grown to include Elita, Jolt and two soldiers I was not familiar with) and groveled for her forgiveness. She accepted it, in exchange for half the brownies, and promise of retribution later. As the party went on, our group moved and grew and shrank as people came and went, the biggest drop being when the white elephant exchange started. The only ones who stayed the whole time were Asami and Elita.

About fifteen minutes after the white elephant began, Mikaela suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned to face her, and caught a glimpse of something over our heads. I looked up to see one of the mistletoe helicopters and smiled before pulling Mikaela to me. One hand came up to cradle her face while the other I wrapped around her waist. She settled her hands on my hips, and leaned into the kiss. I just enjoyed how we fit together as I savored her taste; spearmint from her toothpaste, peppermint and chocolate from our drinks and just her own Mikaela flavor. 

A flash of light caught the corner of my eye and when we ended the kiss, it was none other than Epps standing there with a camera to capture the kiss. “I want copies,” was all I said as Mikaela and I parted, though keeping our arms around each other's waist.

“You'll get them, don't worry,” Epps said, adjusting the terry cloth bathrobe he wore for his shepherd costume. “Heck, you’ll probably get them for free. Jacobs is charging everyone else five bucks for copies.”

“Would Optimus and I have to pay that fee?” Elita asked and Arcee rolled her eyes.

“Any excuse to jump Optimus’s struts, I swear.” The brunette elbowed her sister.

“It’s taking part in a long established human tradition,” Elita protested.

“Uh-huh.”

“I think for you, the fee would be waived,” Epps said. “Jacobs and Altheimer are up on the communications catwalk if you wanna ask ‘em.” He gestured and we could see the man and woman with controllers in hand. 

“I believe I shall do that.” Elita’s holo flickered out and reappeared next to the pilots. I glanced up at her, then at her and Optimus’s root modes, sitting still in the ‘Bots’ lounge, then at the midpoint landing of the nearest catwalk.

“We gotta see this,” I said, and took off for the stairs. Mikaela, Miles, Bee, Arcee, Asami and Epps all followed behind me, and we reached the landing just as Elita stood from her seat. When both mistletoe helicopters came over her and Optimus, she bent down and kissed him. Even from where we were, we could see and hear the sudden boot up of his systems as his consciousness returned to his root mode. Elita straightened and took a step back, starting to turn away with the hint of a smirk on her face. Optimus had none of that though, capturing her wrist in a servo as he stood and pulling her to him. His arms went around her back and his lipplates crashed against hers as he bent her back into a dip. Her own servos went to hold the back of his helm as she lifted a leg to better press herself against him, half wrapping it around his own. 

For a moment, all was quiet except for the rev of their engines. Then someone shouted “Now that’s what I call a kiss!” and the whole HQ erupted into cheers, hoots and hollars. 

“Well, they sure know how to put on a show,” Mikaela commented.

“You should have seen them pre-war,” Arcee said. “They were like freaking love sick teenagers, all sappy poetry and longing gazes and taking any excuse to sneak off for a rendezvous.”

“I can imagine,” Asami said next to me with a wistful smile. 

“Think someone should dump water on them to break them apart?” Miles asked, as Optimus and Elita's kiss stretched past the two minute mark.

“It’d just turn to steam, how hot they're running,” Bee said. 

Optimus and Elita did end the kiss, after five minutes, then Operation Mistletoe turned its attention to the other Autobots. Chromia settled herself on Ironhide’s lap and dragged him to her for a kiss that could almost match the commanders. Jazz looked towards Prowl as the helicopters flew over them, and almost bounced when Prowl leaned down to give him a short kiss. The surprising one, at least for me, was Ratchet and Wheeljack, whose kiss was short but sweet. When none of the other 'Bots reacted to the plant, the ‘copters flew off back to their pilots. Shortly after, Father Christopher, the base chaplain, announced the Nativity play would be starting soon. The play went well, the children and soldiers acting out their parts with the solemnity that befitted it, and hearing COTA and the 'Bots singing “Silent Night” was beautiful. 

After the play, the kids and the hatchlings were sent off to bed (or else Santa wouldn't come), and the party itself started winding down. At nine thirty, Optimus gave a short speech thanking everyone for helping the 'Bots celebrate the holiday, and shortly after, Keller, Moreshower and Galloway left to return to DC. Miles left to head home around the same time, Coppertone acting as his escort, and other COTA members started filtering back to the barracks, some to sleep, some to continue the party in their own way. By eleven thirty, the only ones still in HQ (besides the skeleton crew at the monitors) were the 'Bots, Mikaela, Will and Sarah, Ella, my parents, and myself. Simmons and Lindsey would have joined us, but the former had been dragged off by a few of the former S7s to have some drinks, and Lindsey left to video call his wife back home.

“I’d say the party was a resounding success,” Ella said, a glass of scotch in her hand. said. We were sitting by the Christmas tree, with the ‘Bots sitting on the floor to join us. The adults all had some scotch, broken out by Ella, while Mikaela and I stuck with hot chocolate. The ‘Bots all had barrels of high quality oils, the closest we could get to high grade for the moment.

“I have to say I agree, Ella,” Optimus said, his arm wrapped around Elita, who was cuddled against his front.

“The kids had fun,” Sarah said. “And the general and Sec Def seemed to enjoy themselves.”

“What about Galloway?” I asked. I had only seen him at the beginning and end of the party, and couldn't quite tell what he might have been thinking.

“He was mostly quiet,” Optimus said.  “Spent more time talking with several of the soldiers, likely to get more information for his first report.”

“We talked for a little bit,” Dad said. “He seemed a little squirrelly, but is very enthusiastic about his job.”

“He mentioned wanting to learn everything and anything about and from our visitors,” Mom said, rosy cheeked, and gave a too loud laugh. “After seeing Optimus and Elita's kiss, he then said 'Maybe not everything’.”

“What, he can't wrap his processor around the idea we can love like any human?” Chromia asked.

“It’s probably more the physical display of that love,” I said. “But it could have been much worse.”

“Let's not worry about Galloway now,” Will said, looking to the tree, specifically a sack that had been placed there that morning. “I think it's time we open the first gifts while it's still Christmas Eve.”

“Presents!” Mom said, making to stand, but wobbled and dropped right back down in her seat.

“Don't worry, Judy,” Bee said, his holo blinking over to the tree and pulling the sack out. “We got this.”

We’d all chosen the gift we wanted to open earlier, so it was simply a matter of handing them out, which was handled by Bee, Skids and Mudflap. Ella had received a silver and quartz necklace from an old friend she promised to talk about later. Will got a set of military history dvds and Sarah a book she’d been wanting to read, both from Ironhide. My parents opened gifts from each other, a new set of landscaping tools for Dad and a box set of the “Barefoot Contessa” cooking show for Mom. Mikaela had decided to open her gift from me, and was happy to see a new set of tools personalized for her (Ratchet helped me learn what she needed and I already knew blue was her favorite color). 

When it was my turn to open my gift, I was surprised by the flat, rather heavy rectangle I was handed. “I thought I chose the box wrapped in holly paper.”

“We switched it,” Bee said. “Everyone wanted to see your reaction to this gift.”

I raised a brow, but tore open the wrapping, revealing a datapad as the gift. An unusual one, as the outer shell was colored pink and white. “A datapad. Thanks guys. This is a lot easier to carry than my laptop, and I can get a lot of use from this.”

“The real gift is what's stored on that datapad,” Ratchet said, the hintings of a smile on his lipplates. “The password’s 'phoenix’.”

My brow rose again, but I activated the pad and typed in the password. The first file on the pad showed a double picture of myself, one of myself in civies, the other in an armor that looked scarily similar to the one my Shepard wore in- wait a minute!

My face must have lit up cause Ratchet and Wheeljack started smiling. “It's still in development,” the inventor said. “It’s been a little tricky creating the material for the armor plates and we need to test your abilities so we know what we need to add to it. Of course you have final say on the colors and aesthetic design.”

Mikaela leaned over and kissed my cheek. “Merry Christmas, Alison.”

I turned to face her. “This was the secret project you were working on?”

She nodded. “You commented while playing a few weeks ago you would love an armor like Shepard's, so I figured why not.”

“It will also be invaluable for when you wish to accompany us in the field,” Optimus said. 

I looked around at all of them, then focused on Wheeljack and Ratchet. “Get your holos over here, I need to hug you both.”

Ratchet laughed as he and Wheeljack complied, then Optimus blinked his holo to me and I hugged him too. Lastly, I turned to Mikaela and kissed her hard before wrapping her in a tight hug. 

Will stood then, his drink in hand. “Now that we've opened our gifts, and it's a minute to midnight, I propose a toast. To family and friends, old and new, who are here to celebrate with us. Christmas is a time for unity and new beginnings, a time to open our hearts and let others in. Mind, I never imagined this year those others would be aliens.” We all chuckled at that. “To COTA's future, and to a merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” we all chorused, toasting as Eve turned into the Day. 

Soon after this, the humans of our group bid the 'Bots goodnight and headed to the barracks to get some sleep. As Mikaela and I cuddled in bed (after I properly thanked her for the gift with a make out session), I could honestly say it was already one of the best Christmases I’d ever had.


	22. New Year, New Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a lil late, life's been busy. And because life is busy, I haven't been able to write, plus I have a little bit of a block regarding the next couple chapters, so the next updates will be slow coming. I'm not giving up on this story, never fear (I'm too excited for the twists and turns in the plot to come), it just might be more than a month between updates.
> 
> And I have a question for you lovely readers. I have ch 23 planned out, but I then have a slight story gap before the next "big event", so I want to know: what do you guys want to see coming up? More Alison-Bot interactions? More Alison-COTA interactions? More romance? More Day-In-The-Life stuff? Leave me your suggestions in the comments so hopefully this block will go away.

After the holiday, life returned to normal at the base. Training, work and hanging out as usual, with special emphasis on what needed to be discussed at the meeting with Galloway and Moreshower, as well as short daily check ups with Ratchet to make a baseline of my vitals to compare with the tests. I also spent time before falling asleep trying to get the AllSpark to speak to me, to see if she could hint at what I might be able to do with her power. She was very quiet though, and I half wondered if she was too depleted to do anything. That made me almost more nervous than the meeting.

The one disruption to routine was on New Year's Eve, when all the Autobots gathered in their yard and introduced a Cybertronian tradition; any ‘Bots who had a grievance or grudge between each other could call for a spar, after which the grievance would be forgotten or forgiven in the new year. Of course, none of the ‘Bots had any real grievance, but the tradition was good training, and some of the “small grievance” fights were amusing. I thought the idea would be a good one for COTA, and kept it in the back of my mind to throw out at some point in the future. 

After the amusement of ringing in the new year, I couldn't help but feel myself antsing up about the meeting, as well as my exhibition. I knew we had things planned and were prepared for most of the arguments that we were certain would occur. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected was going to pop up.

That feeling turned out accurate, as I was woken suddenly by someone shaking me on the morning of January 2. My fist swung out as I rolled over, reflex from having to shove my old dogs off me, but I didn't make contact with anything except a tingling sensation in my hand. I shot my eyes open to see Elita's holo had woken me, going intangible when I swung, and her face was set in a worried grimace.

“What's going on?” I asked, sitting up while also trying to keep Mikaela from waking as well. A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed it was just after three in the morning. 

“We just picked up a Decepticon signal coming into orbit. Optimus wanted you, Will, Simmons and Lindsey in HQ stat.”

She barely finished her sentence before I pushed out of the bed, grabbing my training clothes and pulling them on as the holo disappeared. Only pausing to grab my phone and press a quick kiss to Mikaela's hairline, I ran out my room, meeting the men in the hall and the four of us raced to HQ. 

Inside, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Jolt and Elita's physical form (currently in low power as she had her holo active) were watching the monitor, which displayed several radar maps, one of Earth as a sphere showing the atmosphere, another of the western hemisphere, with particular focus on an area in the northern Midwest states. “What's the sit rep?” Will asked as we climbed up to the catwalk.

“Thirty minutes ago, our monitor crew picked up something entering the atmosphere,” Prowl reported. “As it was much larger than the average meteorite, Jolt focused on it, and managed to pick up a very short Decepticon signal.”

“It wasn't enough to get a lock on them,” Jolt admitted. “They managed to block the signal before I could pick up whether or not it was a ship or a bunch of ‘Cons in formation.”

“And the direction it was heading was towards the Midwest,” Lindsey stated. 

“Will we mobilize to find them?” Will asked.

“Elita is retrieving Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia and Coppertone,” Optimus said. “We're planning on sending them and Ironhide out with teams of COTA members to investigate.”

“How many per team, and how many do you want S7?” Simmons asked. Made sense to me, S7 agents would be able to spot the signs of the 'Cons better than straight COTA recruits.

“Teams of three, with at least one former agent per team,” Ironhide said. “We’re leaving as soon as the planes are ready, so get them moving.”

Suddenly, my phone rang, making us all jump. I pulled it out and saw it was Miles’s number. “Miles, what are you doing calling at three in the morning?”

::It’s Barricade, and it’s probably the same reason you’re up at three in the morning.::

“Barricade?” I looked at the others for their reaction (mostly guarded surprise), then said, “Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.” I did so and held the phone out so we could all hear it. “Do you know about the ‘Cons?”

::Yeah, Starscream put out a call on all Decepticon frequencies about his arrival.::

“Did he say Starscream?” We turned to see Elita’s holo leading the four frontliners into HQ before she blinked out and returned focus to her body. She had asked the question. 

“The signal’s source was too large to be Starscream alone,” Jolt said. “Do you think he’s got a ship?”

::He does,:: Barricade confirmed. ::I’m guessing it’s the one we came to the system in, unless he managed to get a new one from Megatron.::

“Do you know if he’s alone, or has allies?” Prowl asked.

::From what I picked up, he’s got at least a couple ‘Cons under his command. Whether they’re following orders or Starscream took them rogue, I’m not sure.::

“Are you able to contact them?” Lindsey asked. 

::No, unless they come within a hundred miles of Tranquility. That’s why I’m using the phone.::

“He’s right,” I said. “When I healed him, I didn’t repair his long range transmitter, just to make sure he couldn’t contact any ‘Cons still in the system.”

“I thought you said you trusted him?” Simmons said.

“This was just after Halloween, I had to take some precaution.” I could feel the slight hypocrisy in that statement, but continued on anyway. “Barricade, did Starscream say anything about plans?”

::No. The message just announced that he had arrived, and he was ordering all Decepticons still on Earth to be prepared for his signal at any time, held the channel open for a few seconds arguing with someone, then cut the call. ::

“Aren’t you and Scorponok the only ‘Cons left from Mission City?” Will asked.

“Starscream took off before you took down Blackout,” Ironhide said. “Maybe he thinks he’s still online.”

“Or he thinks other ‘Cons might still be around, like NBE-Three,” I suggested. “He probably also doesn’t know about Frenzy.”

::Which brings me to the main reason I’m calling,:: Barricade said. ::I’m letting you all know I’m leaving Tranquility and won’t be back in the state until after Starscream’s dealt with.::

“What!?” Simmons exclaimed. 

“Our truce was that you would stay in the area around Tranquility,” Optimus said.

::Or that I would tell you if I needed to leave. And trust me, me leaving the area is not just for my own good, it’s for Alison’s too.::

That took us all by surprise, though I would like to think mine was a little less than everyone else’s. “How is you skipping town for Alison’s own good?” Chromia asked.

::Because, of the Decepticons who are still around after Mission City, only Megatron, Starscream and myself even know what Alison looks like. And of those three, I’m the only one who knows where Alison actually lives.::

“Couldn’t Starscream just do a web search for me and figure it out?” I asked.

“Actually, he can’t,” Ironhide said.

“After Mission City, we started working on programs that would protect you and Mikaela from being found by any Decepticons,” Optimus explained. “Part of that was introducing a code to the servers of the websites you frequent that would hide any personal information from those who didn’t already know about it, so to speak. The fact that you seem to rarely use your social media helps with that, as it leaves a smaller amount of information to hide.”

It took a minute to wrap my brain around it, but Will summed it up before I could. “You’re saying if the ‘Cons tried looking for her MySpace page, they’d not be able to?”

“Basically,” Elita said. “Someone like Soundwave or one of his symbiotes would be able to get through, but it would take time, during which we’d be alerted and already on the move to get Alison and her family to safety.”

::So since I know where you live, Starscream will probably expect me to be near there, waiting to grab you. Since that’s not going to happen, I gotta find some other town to hide in until this blows over.::

“Of course, not even gonna offer to help us with this,” Sunstreaker muttered, though it was still loud and clear enough we all could hear it.

::Hey, my deal with Prime was noninterference and protecting Alison, so that’s what I’m doing here.:: There was a hint of a growl in his voice. ::Look, I want to make this quick and get out of here before Miles wakes up and tries to do something stupid like come with me.::

“Will you be keeping in contact?” Elita asked. 

::No, unless one of you happens to find wherever I go hiding. Better for all of us that way.::

“Be careful, Barricade,” I said. “I don’t want to have to tell Miles you got yourself slagged by Starscream.”

::Like he’d really care,:: he said, though his growl died before the sentence finished. ::Catch you on the other side, AliSpark.:: The call ended with that.

I couldn’t help but smile a little at the use of my nickname, but the seriousness of the situation took it away quick.

“So, how are we going to explain this to Galloway and Moreshower?” Sideswipe asked.

“The command staff will worry about that,” Ironhide said. “Let's get those troops moving. I want to find where those twice fragged ‘Cons are hiding before they can cause any damage.”

Will and Simmons nodded and ran to collect the soldiers needed while Ironhide and Prowl took the frontliners off to the side and they started discussing in Cybertronian, making plans for who would cover what areas. Lindsey went to the comm center to look things over with his team. The tension I’d been feeling since I awoke lessened, but was still palpable in the air. I let out a heavy sigh.

“You alright, Alison?” Elita asked, coming closer to the catwalk. She and Optimus both looked concerned, but I waved them off.

“I'll be fine. It's just sinking in that the holiday’s over, now the work begins. And this wasn't exactly how I wanted to start out the day.”

“We understand what you're feeling,” Optimus said. “The important thing now is to simply be prepared to act once we have word, and to not let our worry keep us down.”

I nodded, then glanced up the time. It was only an hour and a half before I would usually be up anyway, and I doubted I would be able to go back to sleep. “I'm going to run through my training. Let me know when the troops are ready, I want to say something.” I turned and left HQ, diving straight into my run. 

It was maybe an hour later that the away teams and the plane transporting them were ready. Will and I both spoke a few words, telling them to watch each other's backs and remember their training before wishing them good luck. We watched the take off and I couldn't help but worry about them. I prayed that everyone would return home safely as I left to get ready. 

I explained everything to Mikaela as she helped me get ready for the morning’s meeting. Ella had gotten my dress uniform finished, so I would be wearing that with dress shoes and my dog tags. Mikaela helped me pull my hair back into a bun, once more with a braided crown across the front, and did very simple makeup to highlight my eyes.

“You gonna be okay?” she asked as we headed to breakfast. Almost opposite of me, Mikaela wore a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt and het work boots. While I was negotiating with the big wigs, she would be working with Wheeljack on the last details of my first test armor (I had joked about calling it the Mark I, then Wheeljack did me one better and called it Spark I).

“I'll be fine,” I said. “Just praying they’ll all be alright. I don't want to have to sign any condolence letters.”

“They've been training for this, and you know the 'Bots will keep them safe too.” She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her. Just being near her was recentering me, and by the time we were actually sitting to eat, I was once again focused on what needed to be done that day.

“You’re too good for me, Mikaela,” I said. “You put up with all my crap and I don't show you my appreciation enough.”

“Well, getting half the tools and parts on the medbay ‘We Want’ list could be a start.” Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and I just had to give her a quick kiss before turning to my breakfast. 

The meeting was set to start at eight o’clock, so I made sure I was in HQ by seven thirty to make sure everything was ready. Ella, Simmons, Will and Lindsey would represent the human side of COTA, and were all dressed in much the same way as the opening ceremony (dress suit, dark suit and dress uniforms respectively). Optimus, Elita, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet represented the Autobots, and wore their uniforms, Prowl and Elita both wearing blue. This was my first time seeing Prowl’s holo; he was a little taller than me, close cut platinum blond hair, square faced, strong nose and of course bright pale blue eyes. Jazz had updated his own holo since Halloween, now with a long face, skin only a few shades lighter than Epps, and long dreadlocks pulled back into a bun at the base of his neck.

The 'Bots' uniforms had also gotten a small update, as all now sported bands on the left arm of the jackets. Prowl explained it would better show everyone’s division and responsibility in the army. Elita’s band was mainly green, with a white stripe on the bottom, designating she came from the infantry division with some field medic training. Prowl’s was black, confirming his division was Spec Ops, and he also had the white band. Jazz and Ratchet both had bands of blue, showing they were commanders in their specific divisions. Optimus’s band was unique, blue with the primal vernacular glyph for Prime embroidered in red. My uniform also had a blue band, with the glyph for AllSpark in red. Elita also confessed to me they were thinking of a way to represent the Autobot equivalent of medals and honors in a way that was not directly copying human militaries, but also made aesthetic sense.

The meeting room was set up and ready to go for us, so all there was left to do was wait for Moreshower and Galloway. They did not leave us waiting long, arriving five minutes before eight with a couple aides.

“Good to see you again, General, Liaison,” I said, shaking their hands with Optimus. 

“Good to be here, Miss Witwicky, Prime,” Moreshower said.

“We understand there has been a new development in the Decepticon situation,” Galloway said with no preamble. 

“There has, and it is one of the first things on our agenda today,” Optimus said, leading the way into the meeting room. Ella had labored over the seating, wanting to give the best impression for the guests to be welcomed, while still showing COTA as a solid unit. It ended up being arranged that I sat at the end of the table, with Optimus on one side of me and Will on the other. It then went Prowl, Elita, Jazz and Ratchet on the 'Bots side of the table, with an open chair between Jazz and Ratchet for Ironhide.  After Will came Lindsey, Simmons and Ella, with Moreshower and Galloway at the end of the table opposite me, while their aides sat between them and Ella. Ella and the aide next to her both had notebooks, which Ella had previously told me was for minute taking. Prowl would be doing similar for the 'Bots, but his method was to record the meeting and compile his report as the meeting went on. Afterwards, the three would compare their notes, and agree on the official minutes.

When the clock hit eight, everyone was seated except for myself. I stood in front of my chair, and picked up a small metal ball off its wooden soundblock. “Today marks the first official meeting between the leadership of the Cyber-Organic Treaty Association and the government liaisons of the United States of America. I am Alison Witwicky, Bearer of the AllSpark and Director of COTA. I welcome everyone and call this meeting to order.” I tapped the gavel ball on the plaque and took a seat. 

“Firstly, I would like to ensure we all have been properly introduced to each other. My subordinates in COTA leadership sit to my left. Major William Lennox, commander of COTA’s military forces. Chief Jonathan Lindsey, in charge of our communications and technology divisions. Seymour Simmons, former Sector Seven agent and our foremost human expert on Cybertronians. And Ella Halton, our public relations and financial director.”

As Galloway and Moreshower nodded to my people, Optimus took his cue to speak. “I am Optimus Prime, Supreme Leader of the Autobots, and Prime of Cybertron. With me to my right are the members of the Autobot High Command. Prowl, my first lieutenant and tactician and joint head of Special Operations. Elita One, my Consort and commander of Squad One, as well as the Beta Femme Guard. Jazz, other joint head of Special Operations. And Ratchet, our chief medical officer.”

Moreshower nodded respectfully to all the 'Bots while Galloway only barely acknowledged them individually. “Can I ask who is supposed to be in that empty chair?” the liaison asked.

“My weapons specialist Ironhide. My chief science officer Wheeljack would have replaced him, but he is currently involved in a project.” 

“I see,” Moreshower said. “Does his absence have anything to the signals picked up this morning?”

“It does,” Lindsey said. “This morning our team picked up a Decepticon signal coming into orbit. We managed to track it to somewhere over the Midwest before we lost it.”

“At the same time, we received a call from Barricade, a former Decepticon who has become a neutral party, which confirmed it was a Decepticon ship. He also informed us that it was carrying a team led by Starscream,” Prowl said. 

“Barricade? He was listed as one of the Decepticons involved in the Mission City battle,” Galloway said. “Can you trust his word?”

“Barricade sustained injuries before and during the battle that left him as no threat to us,” I said. “He also has been under constant Autobot watch since then, and has sworn an oath of non-interference in return for asylum. He has shown impeccable behavior, and has shared information that has helped with COTA investigations.” Not a hundred percent the truth, but it's damn near close enough to pass.

“Where is Barricade now?” Moreshower asked. 

“He has gone into hiding,” Optimus said. “It was determined it would be best for his safety and Alison's.”

“How his hiding him keeping Miss Witwicky safe?” Galloway asked.

“Because of my bonding with the AllSpark, we believe the Decepticons have a standing “capture alive” order on me,” I said. “Due to other security measures, information such as where I live or what school I go to are hidden from the Decepticons, and only Barricade is aware of my location. He will keep it secret, but the Decepticons have ways to get information they want, so it was best for him to hide.”

“You’re certain about this?”

“Yes.” 

“So Barricade confirms the Decepticons’ arrival,” Moreshower said, getting us back on track, “And I suppose you sent Ironhide to find them?”

“Yes, as well as our frontliners Coppertone, Chromia, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Prowl said. “They are accompanied by fifteen COTA members divided into five teams, with at least one former Sector Seven agent per team.”

“They will be in constant contact with each other, and report back to us at the end of each day,” Lindsey added.

Moreshower nodded, and I thought there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Nice to see you're on top of this.”

From there, we moved onto a general overview of how COTA’s been running for the past few months, as well as some of our plans for the future. Soon enough though, we came to the question that I had been dreading since the meeting started.

“The President is very interested in the technologies you could share with us,” Galloway started out innocently enough, directing his attention to the Autobots. “In particular, anything you can share to help us defend ourselves from the Decepticons, in case COTA is unable to respond.”

“We discussed this topic amongst ourselves” Optimus said, taking the lead as had been planned. “We will be perfectly willing to tell you what weapons you currently have that will be effective against the Decepticons. But we will not share our own weapons technology with you.”

“You won't?” Galloway narrowed his eyes at Optimus. “Why?”

“Your world is in a delicate state politically, even before our arrival, and there are many conflicts ongoing as we speak. Introducing an alien technology to any one side of these conflicts could tip the balance catastrophically.”

“How so?” Moreshower asked

Prowl took over the discussion. “Should we share our technology with the States, even with the faith that it would only be used against the Decepticons, other nations will find out. Such an advantage could very well turn even your current allies against you as they try to develop weapons to match you. An arms race of that kind could easily escalate into warfare.” 

“And perhaps some countries might even turn to the Decepticons for help,” Elita added. “The highest price Megatron would be that the weapons given be used again us Autobots and any of our allies, which was likely to happen anyway. Once they have a foothold, the Decepticons could easily turn on their allies and the world as you know it would end in little more than a few years, if not sooner.”

“Apart from that, there is a chance their weaponry will be useless to us even if we were able to obtain it,” Simmons said. “Sector Seven tried many times to take parts of Megatron’s weaponry, and in seventy years we were never able to get it to work without energy from the Cube, which was difficult to manage even in small amounts. With the AllSpark now bound to Miss Witwicky, its energy is inaccessible unless she grants it, making it an entirely unfeasible strategy.”

“In all but the best case scenarios, sharing the weapons tech leads to Earth’s destruction, and our current world state is far from that,” Will finished. “We have have several discussions about the ramifications since COTA’s inception, and Lindsey, Simmons and I fully support the Autobots and Miss Witwicky in this decision.”

Their responses seemed to appease Moreshower, given his solemn nod and the way he sat back in his chair. Galloway on the other hand didn't seem so pleased, but he didn't contest it as he said, “Perhaps we can revisit the topic at a later date.”

“Of course,” Optimus said, and the conversation drifted from the hot topic to safer waters.

The meeting finally ended at lunchtime, and Galloway and Moreshower were invited to stay and eat, as well as watch my testing afterwards. They accepted both invitations, and during the meal I tried to watch them to pick up their moods. Moreshower seemed satisfied with the meeting, and spent most of lunch talking with Optimus, Elita and Lindsey. Galloway was trying to give off an unperturbed air, but I could tell he was not happy. This just further strengthened my resolve to keep an eye on him and not let him get run of COTA.

After lunch, Ratchet and I went to the lab to meet with Wheeljack and Mikaela. My new suit was hanging off a hanging mannequin, and I had to say it looked pretty good, a white catsuit with what looked like ceramic plates on the tops of the arms and front of the legs. I could also see some wires running through the fabric, ending at what looked like a battery pack at the small of the back.

“The wires connect to electrodes on the inside of the suit,” Mikaela explained as we ducked into a changing booth just off to one side of the lab. “They will allow Ratchet to monitor your vitals so you don't push yourself too far during the tests.”

I nodded, remembering Ratchet mentioning them a few days before. “I'm sure the AllSpark will also let me know if I’m going too far.” I took off my belt and jacket, handing them to her.

“You know Ratchet, always worrying.” Mikaela smiled, placing the clothes on the back of a chair. “So everything go well?” 

“I think so.” I untied my shoes and stripped off my pants as I talked, leaving me in just a sports bra and panties. “Had the expected rumbling about withholding the weapons tech, but Moreshower came to understand where we came from. Galloway-” I scrunched up my face as I thought of him. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

“You think he's going to be as bad as before?” Mikaela took the clothes and passed me the suit. 

“Maybe not as bad, since he doesn't have any official oversight of COTA, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and get that at some point.” I started sliding on the suit. “The most we can do is keep an eye on him, and if he tries anything, minimize the damage.”

Mikaela nodded, then shook her head. “It's so weird, hearing you talk about minimizing damage to the alliance of aliens and military you're in charge of, and then remembering we have to go back to high school next week. It's still surreal.”

I paused as I was about to zip up the suit. “You don't regret this, do you?” I asked, reaching a hand over to her.

Mikaela took my hand and stepped up to me. “No, I don't. You need to stop asking that, one would think you’re the one regretting things.”

“Sorry,” I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head slightly. “I just worry, I mean, you and Miles wouldn't be in this if not for me.”

“And if I wasn't in this, Bee wouldn't be here, and neither would Will, Epps or half their team. And who knows, I might have gotten involved anyway, we don't know.” She placed a hand on my cheek. “The past is past, and we have to live with our choices. And so far, you've made some pretty good ones. You fell in love with me for one.”

My smile grew more confident at her words, and turned to grin at her joke. “Well, the heart is fickle, I could always go and give my love away to Bumblebee.” I started to step back, but she pulled me back to her with a short laugh.

“Oh no, you are not pulling a 'Last Christmas’ on me, Alison Witwicky.” She gave my lips a quick peck. “I'm not gonna let you get away that easily.”

I kissed her back, still grinning. “Me either.”

“You ready yet, girls?” we heard Wheeljack call out.

“Just about!” Mikaela called back, stepping away from me and helping me zip up. I pulled on a pair of combat boots and we walked back to the main area of the lab, which had been cleared for the testing. On a scaffold off to the side, a little audience area was set up for the humans, though it was a small group as I asked (and Ratchet insisted) that this not be open invitation. Will, Simmons, Moreshower and Galloway were there, as well as Asami, since the results of these tests would determine what she'd need to change with my training. Next to the scaffold, Bumblebee stood with Optimus and Prowl, the former to give moral support, the other two to observe. Surprising however, was Skids and Mudflap standing next to Ratchet and Wheeljack. Well, Mudflap was standing, supporting his twin as Skids’s leg was dented about the knee, with a small energon trail trickling down his leg. The two seemed to have just been shushed by Ratchet, if the irritated look he was shooting at them before turning to me was any indication.

“How does the suit fit, Alison?” he asked as I walked up to them while Mikaela went to the scaffolding. 

“It fits really well, like a second skin,” I said, rotating my arm to show what I meant. Instead of being a hundred percent leather like the suits in the movies, Spark I had a stretchy material around the shoulders and elbows, allowing me to move my arms naturally without having to unzip the front (“An absurd design flaw,” Ratchet had apparently told Mikaela when he looked up some films to get an idea of style). There was also the same stretchy material on the hips and knees, meaning I could kneel and bend over too. 

“Good, good. Alright, the first thing I want you to do is call upon the AllSpark and try to get her to respond. Doesn't need to be out loud, though our guests might appreciate that. I will be monitoring your vitals and your EM field to see if calling on her causes any unusual spikes.”

“We also have Arcee a mile out with a scanner, then Elita at five miles and Jolt at ten,” Wheeljack said. “They're going to see what range the AllSpark's power can be detected at, so we know how close a ‘Con will need to be to find you.”

I nodded. “Okay. Here I go.” I closed my eyes and opened my mind to the AllSpark. ~Hey there.~

~ _ Hello, Alison. _ ~ The AllSpark said in my head, then took over my lips to say “~Hello Everyone.~” before retreating again. It was almost odd when she was active, like she and I were standing next to a console that controlled my body. Most times, I was in control, but sometimes she nudged - or pushed - me out of the way to do something.

“Okay, what next?” I asked.

“We know you've been able to heal in the past, but I want to make sure you are still able to,” Ratchet said, gesturing to Skids and Mudflap. “These two decided it would be a good idea to scuffle and the leg is a result. Since knee joints are finicky and take several hours to fix properly, this will be a good evaluation of your skill.”

I nodded my understanding and walked up to the twins, noting for myself that Ratchet's assessment was right, that would take a while to fix normally. I reached out, meaning to put my hands on either side of the energon trail, but I felt myself nudged and my hands ended up in the stream. I threw my head back with a short scream as it felt like the nerves in my arm caught fire. 

I could hear my name being called behind me, and I think Ratchet was reaching to pull me back, but the AllSpark took over my voice, ordering “~Stay back! Alison is safe.~” And I truly was. My heart was pounding, and my breath was a little more labored, but I didn't feel sick or light headed. More so, I was feeling energized, like I had a full restful night’s sleep as well as two shots of Five-Hour Energy. My eyes were locked on my hands, and I could see the energon trickling over them didn't run to the floor or down my arms, but was absorbed by my skin like a sponge.

When the burning in my arms faded to a tingle, I was finally able to pull myself back away from Skids, surprising myself when I didn't stumble. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and look at my hands, which appeared completely normal when they should have been at least coated in energon, if not chemically burnt by it (Mikaela had a patch on her arm that showed human skin and energon didn't mix).

“What the hell was that!?” I heard Galloway shout from the scaffold.

“I think the AllSpark got a bit of a recharge,” Wheeljack said. “The readings spiked when you were in contact with the energon, and Arcee and Elita both report they were able to pick it up when it happened. You’ve settled out now, but it’s higher than it was before.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit like an Energizer bunny right now,” I said, rocking on the balls of my feet and clenching and unclenching my hands. “I’m pretty sure I can heal that leg now.”

“Go ahead,” Ratchet said, motioning for me to do so.

I stepped up to Skids again, and this time the AllSpark let me do my thing. “Heal,” I said, and two pulses later, the knee was straightened out, along with a few of the other dents across his frame.

“Hey, it's not achin’ anymore!” Skids said, leaning and balancing on the leg, only remaining upright cause of his brother’s grip on his wrist. 

“Careful, ya lugnut!” Mudflap scolded, yanking Skids back to two feet. “Don't get busted up again, Ratchet ain't got time for that.”

“No, I don't. Now get out, you two,” Ratchet shooed them and the twins left.

“How you doing, Alison?” Wheeljack asked me.

“I'm good,” I said. The edge of the buzz wore off, but I still felt powerful. “What next?” I asked.

“We want to see if you can make an EMP pulse again,” the scientist said, directing me towards a metal box set away from anything electronic. “We set up a couple simple beepers in there. If the pulse works, they’ll shut off. The box is shielded, so you don’t have to worry about hurting any of us or the equipment.”

I nodded. “Just don’t lock me in, ‘kay?” I stepped inside and saw, indeed, five beepers, four along the sides and one at the end. “How do you want me to do this?”

“Try to take out the one on the end, and only that one,” Wheeljack said. “After that, wait ‘til we tap the top, then take out the ones to your right. Another tap, take out the ones on the left.”

“Can’t have you using that ability if you can’t direct who or what you take out,” Ratchet clarified, though I already figured that was the point. I heard the door shut behind me, and closed my eyes, thinking on how I wanted the AllSpark to shut down the beeper. I decided I didn’t want to just think this into reality, so I started imagining the EMP was gathering in my right hand as I closed it in a loose fist. After a minute, I flung my arm at the beeper, spreading all my fingers except my pinkie. The beeper started sparking and let out a loud screech for a minute before shutting down completely. 

I smiled and closed my fist again, waiting for the signal to continue. When the tap (more like a bang) came, I turned and threw my arm out. The second and third beepers died the same as the first, a bit faster than before. My smile grew as I waited for the second tap, and primed the pulse, whirling at the last beepers like it was a quick draw contest. The fourth and fifth beepers died in thirty seconds, the sparks they threw off being larger than any before. Once their dying screams ended, I walked over to the door and waited for it to open.

“It's too bad I can't see the energy of the pulse,” I commented as I stepped out. “That would be very useful to make sure none of you got in the way when I use it.”

“You'll be responsible about it,” Ratchet said, motioning me towards a spot they marked with an “X”. About a hundred feet from it was a target on a large foam block. “Since the EMP worked, try to shoot an energon blast at the target.”

Now that could be useful, I thought to myself. ~Think we can do this?~ I asked the AllSpark.

~ _ Now Alison asks for her opinion, _ ~ the AllSpark said. ~ _ If Alison can focus, this will work once, then no more until she has her full power again. _ ~ An impression of the energon harvester in Egypt came up again, and I brushed it aside. 

~I understand,~ I thought, then said aloud, “I think I can do this once, but then I'll need more energon to do it a second time.”

Ratchet nodded. “Go ahead.”

I stepped up to the mark and looked down at the target. I imagined a ball of energon shooting out of my hand at it, and raised my arm to aim. Again, I decided on a hand motion to help visualize the action, closing my hand until my fingers were just touching my thumb, then flicking them open. A small pink ball shot out from my palm and smacked into the target, burning through it and melting into the foam. The fact that it was off center by a good five inches was a bit of a problem, but better than missing completely. 

“Hmm, for a distraction that could work,” Wheeljack commented. “You sure you can't do another one?”

I nodded. “I'm sure. That little bit of energon helped, but offensive techniques like that require more than I can handle right now.”

“Understandable.”

There were a couple more tests they had me run through before we stopped. We learned that I could potentially upgrade equipment, but only with some severe cajoling of the AllSpark, and that I do not have super strength like Captain America. I also confirmed that I now had the “open book, read and comprehend it in 2.5 seconds” ability like from the movie. I would definitely be practicing with that so I don't do that during school, I could only imagine what my teachers would say. 

All in all, the testing lasted until almost three in the afternoon, which was just the time for our guests to leave. “Thank you again for coming out here today, gentlemen,” I told Moreshower and Galloway as the pilots were getting the helicopter ready. Optimus and I were seeing the pair off. 

“Thank you for having us,” Moreshower said, shaking my hand. “I feel that we’ve made a good start today, and I am looking forward to our next meeting.”

“I am as well,” Galloway said, turning to me and away from Optimus just too quickly to be polite. “I'm sure the President will appreciate how cooperative everyone is being.”

“We do not wish to create any unnecessary conflicts,” Optimus said. “Earth is our refuge now, we will do what it takes to keep it so.” 

“Right,” Galloway said. “We will meet again next month, on the fourth?”

I nodded. “Until then, safe travels and good health to you both.”

The men reciprocated the sentiment, then climbed into the helicopter. Optimus and I waved as it took off and kept our eyes on it as it flew from sight. Mikaela had been hanging back during the goodbyes, but now she walked up and wrapped her arms around me, her head sitting on my shoulder. “Today was productive, wasn't it.”

I nodded and placed my hands over hers, letting myself truly relax for the first time that day. “Hopefully we get good outcomes from everything.”

Mikaela nuzzled my head. “We got the rest of the day off, why don’t we head back to your room and relax until dinner?”

I smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” She pulled her arms away from my waist, only to tuck one under my legs and sweep me off my feet. I knew I was skinny and light, but I didn’t realize she was that strong either. She laughed at my dumbfounded face. “Let’s get going,” she said, and started walking off to the barracks.


	23. Warehouse Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have a few notes to say about the future of AllSpark, which is why you guys are getting this chapter early. Worry not, this fic shall not be abandoned. I went to see The Last Knight on Monday (Bayverse Decaversary Day, whoo!) and I figure some of you will be curious as to how the new plot points will affect this story. 
> 
> The Last Knight will have no effect on AllSpark's plot. 
> 
> Some characters that I like, like Cogman and Quintessa and Izabella, will appear in later stories of the series, but in different roles than from the film. But the timeline TLK puts up I am completely rejecting, and instead I am going to with my version of what I'm calling the Pre-TLK timeline (and I would suggest the TFWiki do the same). In this timeline, cybertronians are only connected to Earth's history during the time of the dino extinction/The Seeds, pre-history Egypt and Jordan/The Matrix and the Star Harvester, the AllSpark/Megatron's crashes, then the cybertronian encounters with Sector Seven established in the comics about the Simmons family. (Seriously, why wasn't Simmons already a member of the secret society? His family has been involved for almost a century, and much more involved than the Witwickys were.) Some changes have been made, but are mostly minor and have no effect on the current story. Side note, if anyone wants me to put up the AllSpark Timeline, I'll go ahead and do so, updating it as plot important events are mentioned in story.

After the second, base turned into a live wire, the news of the ‘Con’s return having everyone on edge ready for action. Every day after dinner for the rest of break I stood with Optimus, Will and Prowl as the away teams reported in. Aside from Sideswipe's team finding a crushed car on their second day, there was no sign of the ‘Cons. I was glad, cause that meant no one was hurt yet, but also terrified, because who's to say they aren't causing trouble and are avoiding being caught.

The mood around base was a mixed bag. Some of the recruits seemed eager, ready for some kind of action. Most either didn’t know what to think, or were willing to ignore everyone else’s worry when nothing happened the first few days, a false sense of security coming over them. But several people, especially the ‘Bots, former S7s and those who had seen a lot of combat, were wary about what was to come.

That just was more motivation for me to work hard with my training, which Asami was very happy to work with me on. She decided to up my training from just hand to hand and, besides working with my AllSpark powers, she started me shooting with pistols and rifle. Mikaela and Tessa would join us as well, and I had to say, Mikaela and I both impressed our trainers with how well we handled the firearms. I mentioned I’d learned to shoot from my uncle (leaving out that that was in an alternate timeline) and Mikaela said her dad had taught her a little before he was arrested. Of the two of us, Mikaela was a better shot, but with time and practice, I knew I’d get better, and I had some extra weapons.

The rest of break fell into a pattern; train, have breakfast, work, eat lunch, train again, more work, relax with Mikaela and Bee or the girls or the hatchlings or some of the other ‘Bots, eat dinner, receive the away teams’ reports, more relaxing, then bed. Definitely not what a typical teen would be doing, but I’ve not been typical for a while.

When we returned to Tranquility for school, it seemed the tension we felt rose instead of dropped. Miles especially was tensed and worried, and I knew much of that was for Barricade. He’d gotten his hair cut over break, to short around his ears, and he told me that he spent most of his free time training. He wanted to be ready so when he turned eighteen, he could join COTA and be there to help fight the Decepticons.

Arcee and Bumblebee kept up a constant patrol around Tranquility, one of them guarding the school during the day while the other patrolled, then they’d both be with Miles, Mikaela and I after school until we went home, then switching which one would patrol at night while the other slept. On weekends, it was a little like we were rushed out to base, the ‘Bots’ diplomatic plates helping them get away with speeding down the highways to cut down the travel time.

It was Martin Luther King weekend before anything happened.

“Keep your arm up,” Asami corrected me as we ran through our afternoon drills. On either side of us, Mikaela and Miles were working with Tessa and Epps, Miles pushing himself the hardest of all of us. We’d just finished a spar, and were going through the motions again before having another sparring round. I corrected my position and slid from a punch to a left front kick, followed by another punch with my left hand.

“Better,” Asami said. “Once more, then we can-” She was cut off by the sound of the base siren going off. Everyone around us froze as the intercom crackled to life with Prowl’s voice.

“All combat units, prepare for deployment. Medical units, report to your stations in medbay or the infirmary. Senior Autobot and COTA officers to Command.”

Before he even started to repeat the instructions, people were springing to action. Tessa and Mikaela took off for medbay while Epps peeled off to get geared up, Miles chasing behind him. I sprinted towards HQ, only just noticing how Asami was following behind me. All around us, people were rushing to their stations, or simply to get out of the way.

Even in HQ, things were a little frantic, with our communications/tech team checking their monitors and relaying information. Will and Simmons were on the catwalk by the main monitor, Prowl and Optimus standing nearby. Elita dashed in the same time Asami and I did, and she lifted us to the catwalk.

“What’s happening?” I asked as soon as my feet touched metal.

“We just picked up the Decepticons,” Prowl said. “Energon and EM detectors picked up several signals coming from this region.” He gestured to the screen, which showed an area in what seemed to be southern Minnesota.

“That’s where the base housing the Mission City Decepticons’ remains is,” Simmons said. “Think they’re gonna revive their buddies?”

“It would be impossible to revive them,” Optimus said. “Only the AllSpark has the ability to do so, and we have Alison.”

“But it’s common for mecha to constantly save important data to external drives on their frame,” Elita said. “Starscream is probably after those.”

“And if he kills some humans while getting them, it’s a plus for him,” Will added.

“How do we know the Decepticons won't be in and out before we even get there?” I asked.

“We put detectors up at ten mile intervals for up to three hundred miles from the base,” Simmons said. “So far, they’ve tripped only a few, so they seem to be trying to blend in with the regular traffic for the moment.”

“Which means we’ll get there before they can do much damage,” Elita said.

“Where are our frontliners?” I asked.

“Ironhide, Chromia and Sunstreaker are heading there as quick as they can, but they likely won’t arrive at the base until after the battle’s over,” Prowl said. “Coppertone and Sideswipe are much closer, and we should arrive at the same time as them, if we leave as soon as everyone is geared up.”

“Then the plan is simple,” I said. “Get in, kick ‘Con tailpipe, and make sure they don’t get to any of the dead ‘Cons.”

Simmons gave us a brief rundown of the base’s layout and we figured out a couple plans of attack to use. When we were done, I turned to leave and said, “I’ll get suited up and meet you at the plane.”

“Whoa!” Will lunged and grabbed my shoulder, turning me back around. “You’re staying here on base.”

“No, I’m going out there to help fight,” I said, brushing his hand off my shoulder.

“You’re COTA’s leader, as well as a minor by your country’s standards,” Prowl pointed out. “It would be better if you remained here where it’s safe for you.”

“What kind of a leader would I be if I wasn’t out there with my men? How can I ask them to risk their lives if I’m not willing to do the same?”

“You already risked your life by bonding with the AllSpark-” Will began.

“And because I am, she will not let me be hurt. She needs me alive, and so do the ‘Cons. And what if someone is hurt, bad, like Coppertone was in Mission City? I _need_ to be there.” I held Will’s gaze, trying to convey my determination against his stubbornness as he opened his mouth and-

“With all due respect, sir,” Asami spoke up for the first time, having been so silent since we arrived, even I’d forgotten she was there. She stepped up beside me. “But if Director Witwicky wants to go, we really cannot stop her from doing so. And there isn’t really time to be arguing about this.”

Will looked to her, then to the ‘Bots and Simmons for support. When they showed no signs of giving him any, he gave a frustrated sigh. “Alright, fine. But.” He pointed a finger at Asami. “You are to stay on her ass, Stark. She does not leave your sight from take off until we are debriefing back in this room.”

“Yes, sir,” Asami said with a quick salute, and the two of us left to gear up.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had been working on my armor since the tests, and already Spark II was an improvement on its predecessor. There was plating across my chest and upper back now, was well as both sides of my legs and arms, and it came with a pair of armored gloves. The suit material itself was different, but Wheeljack assure me it would be able to handle most projectiles and explosions (I was too afraid to ask _exactly_ how he knew, but I had a pretty good idea). My boots and the helmet shoved my way were still standard issue, but they didn’t clash terribly with the new suit, being tan-ish gray in color as well.

Asami geared up in the standard uniform, and we hit the armory. Asami gave me a pair of pistols to holster on my thighs and I insisted on carrying a rifle as well. She checked the one I grabbed, making sure it would work for me before handing it over.

We headed out to the planes, meeting with the rest of the combat teams and the Autobots. Optimus, Elita, Arcee, Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz, Bee and Skids and Mudflap would be accompanying us, while Jolt and Wheeljack stayed back to help coordinate the battle and get prepared for injuries respectively. I was a little surprised to see Mikaela suited up and standing with Tessa near Ratchet.

“Ratchet wants us on hand for triage,” she explained when Asami and I went over to her. “With you being here, I think our job has gotten a lot easier.”

“I couldn’t just stay behind,” I said. “A good leader leads from the front, not the rear. Not if I want to gain the respect of our people.”

“You have the respect of a lot of us already,” Tessa said, slipping out a bag of skittles and popping a few in her mouth.

“But not everyone’s. And if I’m coddled and treated like a child, I won’t ever get it.”

“I’m sure Lennox is hoping this one battle will be enough,” Asami said. “Do you wanna get a speech ready? I think we’re about to take off.”

I looked around and, sure enough, the ‘Bots were finishing being strapped in and the plane doors were closing. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” I made my way over to Optimus and, after getting permission, climbed up on his hood. “Alright, everyone!” I called out, drawing everyone’s attention. “This is our first fight as COTA, as a team. A few of you were in Mission City. Most of you were not. So I’m going to give you all some advice. Number one: don’t be a hero. I know it’s a little rich, coming from me.” I paused a moment to allow a chuckle to pass through the crowd. “But trying a stunt and going off book won’t save the day here, it’ll get you killed. Listen to the Autobots, they’ve been fighting this war since before the pharaohs ruled the Nile, and they will keep you alive. We’ve been training for this day, and now that it’s here, I don’t want it wasted. The Decepticons came to destroy what’s ours; let’s show them humanity is not to be stepped on!” The soldiers let out a cheer just as the pilot announce they were finishing the take off preparations and everyone moved to get strapped in.

“Well said, Alison,” Optimus told me as I hopped down.

“Thanks,” I said. “I think it worked out alright, and now everyone knows I didn’t stay behind like a coward.”

“No one thinks that of you,” Bumblebee said from his spot next to Optimus.

“Well, I’m gonna make sure it doesn’t even cross their minds after today.” I patted both of the mechs’ hoods, then headed over to sit between Mikaela and Asami. I was a little surprised to see Miles sitting next to Epps a little further down the line, but I could see why he wouldn’t let himself be left behind. Epps would cover for him, and he won’t risk himself to be a hero.

It was a two hour flight from base to the warehouse, during which everyone was fully filled in on the plans that had been made. The core of each plan was that everyone was divided into three teams, Alpha, Bravo and Charlie. Alpha was the attack team, and would go out first with the 'Bots to fight. Bravo was the defense team, and their job would be protecting the warehouse if any 'Cons got past Alpha Team. Charlie was the medics and mechanics, and of course their job was to take care of injured during and after the battle. Asami and I were to be part of Bravo Team.

It was smooth flying until just before we were to land, when the pilot called for everyone to hold on and the plane suddenly made a sharp turn. “What's happening?” I shouted into the mic of the earpiece that was with my helmet.

::Just had someone fire at us. We had to circle around,:: the pilot said.

::Look like Decepticons,:: the radar tech said. ::I got five- wait, six bogies on the ground.::

::Someone doesn't want us crashing the party,:: I could hear someone say.

::If they keep firing at us, we'll have to land at the air strip fifteen miles outside the base,:: the pilot said.

::That's too far,:: Prowl said.

::Someone get over here and untie me! Arcee too!:: Jazz called out, and a couple soldiers ran over to do so. Once free, the pair rolled over to the ramp. ::Someone get this open!::

::Jazz, what are you doing?:: Prowl asked, though the way he rolled as far forward as he could suggested he already knew.

If Jazz was in root mode, he would have shot a smirk in Prowl's direction. ::I’m gonna clear us a landing space.:: With that, he accelerated out of the plane, Arcee right behind. I could only imagine the carnage they were about to lay down.

::Ten bucks, Prowl’s gettin’ some make-up 'face later,:: Skids said

::I’m not takin’ that sucker bet,:: Mudflap said. ::'Specially not with him sittin’ there.::

::Autobots, cut the chatter,:: Optimus said and they did.

::They cleared the runway,:: the copilot said after a few minutes.

::Heading down for a landing,:: the pilot said.

Everyone held on at the plane went down, a slightly rougher landing than was usual, but the moment the plane slowed enough it was safe to stand, we were up and the 'Bots were being untied and rolling over to the ramp. We already got word of Sideswipe rolling in and engaging the ‘Cons, and the sounds of battle only seemed to encourage everyone.

“Remember everyone, our goal is to keep the Decepticons out of the warehouses,” Will shouted over the din. “Taking down the 'Cons is a secondary objective. That said, let's get as many of the bastards as we can!”

A yell erupted from the men, and when the ramp came down, Alpha Team was not far behind the rolling out Autobots. The ‘Bots laid down cover fire as the soldiers took up defensive positions. I spotted Epps and Miles head off the way Prowl was covering, while Bumblebee ducked out to the right of the ramp, a clang telling me he was taking on a ‘Con right by the plane. Mikaela, Tessa, Ratchet and the rest of the medics and mechanics were staying on the plane for the moment, though once they had a clear space, they were going to set up triage. Asami, Bravo Team and I waited until the 'Bots and Alpha Team set up some good cover before rushing out.

To the right side of the tarmac was a series of warehouses, while on the opposite side I could see aircraft hangars. “Warehouse E is our target!” Asami called out and our group rushed towards the building. The Autobots and Alpha Team stayed between us and the Decepticons, keeping us from being targeted. Once we reached the warehouse, we ran along the side until we found a door, locked but not guarded. Asami punched in a code into the door control and ushered us in when it opened.

Inside, the noise of the battle was muffled, and we could take a second to look around us. The warehouse was fairly standard for one, I would say. High ceilings, lots of crates on shelves or on the floor, with wide aisles to navigate a forklift or a truck through. The thing that was not standard were the four large shapes lying on flatbeds in the center of the warehouse, tarps over them so a quick glance would not reveal what was hidden underneath. With the exception of one, which had the tarp meant to cover its head thrown back.

“Whoa,” one of the soldiers - Jacobs, I think - said, staring at the dead ‘Con. “He’s a mean looking fucker, ain’t he?”

“The ones outside are even meaner,” another said. His tag said Slani, and I could vaguely remember his file from when I signed off on it. S7, like Asami, and had been at Hoover when the attack started. He looked to me and asked, “So, Director, how should we defend the place?”

I was surprised for a moment, before it clicked that, as the highest ranked one of the group, I technically was in charge. But I also didn’t know the layout of the warehouse, nor did I know who would work best together or what weaknesses we needed to cover. But I did have someone who did know these things, and had experience in applying them in the field.

“I will admit, as a civilian, taking command is beyond the scope of my abilities at this time. Asami Stark knows the base, she knows you, and she’s commanded before. I pass command of the squad to her.” I dipped my head towards Asami.

She nodded sharply in reply and looked to the troops. “The Autobots and Alpha Team are covering the front exits, but there are still three others the ‘Cons could exploit. Slani, take Stone, Waterford, Simpson and Cooper to the southeast door. Jacobs, you take Brady, Otega, Crawford, Dawson, Harris and Murphy to the southwest door, go down that aisle and take the third left.” She directed the men on where she wanted them, as well as tips on how to use the terrain to our advantage, and they responded with a “Yes, ma’am!” and went to take their positions. I spent the few minutes she did that examining the dead uncovered ‘Con. He wasn’t one of the Mission City ones, but I couldn’t quite place who he was.

Asami arranged that there’d be men every hundred feet from the doors, and placed me and herself at the western door. While it could arguably be the safest place, considering its location was opposite the current fighting, there was also a good chance of a ‘Con deciding to try and take the seemingly undefended side. If he did, he’d find it was.

“Do you know who the ‘Con on the flatbed is?” I asked Asami as we headed to take position with the other five men who’d be with us.

“Him? That’s NBE-5, Wreckage,” she said. “Only one we had a name for before the ‘Bots arrived.”

“Oh? What’s his story?” I could vaguely recall Wreckage, from the one time I’d read the movie comics. Killed upon landing, but was revived and then killed again?

“We found him in Afghanistan, shortly after what we now know was the initial landing of the Decepticons here in ‘06,” Asami explained. “We thought he was dead, so we took him to Hoover to study. Excess energy from a test on the AllSpark revived him and he said he’d make us a deal; we don’t kill him, and he’d tell us all about cybertronian tech.”

“I take it that the deal fell through.”

Asami nodded. “Two days later, there was a brief power failure and he made a run for it. My team was the one on site. We caught up to him in one of the vehicle garages, probably after a new alt mode.” Her expression became grim. “We were trying to contain him when he brought the structure down on top of himself… and us.”

My stomach dropped. “Oh. Damn,” I said. “How many...?”

“Four, including the team's senior agent, Salazar. He had just sent me to meet up with our backup when it happened. Else I would have been right beside him.”

“That must have been hard, I’m sorry.”

“We all knew the risks taking on a ‘Con in close quarters, but letting him escape was not an option.” Asami sighed deeply. “Still wish there was something I could have done to save them though.”

“We’ve all been there,” one of the soldiers - Hewett - said. “Always questioning what we could have done differently, how we could have saved everyone.”

“Even if it's just impossible,” another - Love - added.

Before any more word could be said on the topic, we could hear a jet flying very close by, and Asami was calling for us to take cover. We barely dove behind the stacks of crates before an explosion blew out the wall. Shrapnel easily the size of myself flew down the aisle, and if not for our quick reactions, someone would have been killed easily. The smoke was barely clearing when the mech responsible stepped into the building.

::What’s happening?:: Slani called over the comms.

Asami leaned out slightly into the aisle. “It’s Starscream,” she hissed, trying to avoid the ‘Con's attention. “Door teams, keep your positions. Aisle teams, make your way back to the ‘Cons, but don’t engage until you can get a clear shot at his vulnerable spots.”

::And us, ma’am?:: Love asked, his own voice low as I could see him peek from behind a box across the aisle.

“We attack, and try to hold him here ‘til the ‘Bots arrive.” That said, she raised her rifle and aimed at Starscream, taking just a second to line her shot up before firing. Love and Hewett across the way did the same, and I could hear Starscream hiss something in either pain or anger (or likely both).

I looked out from behind Asami to see where he was. Only a few yards away, and moving forward. I looked across the aisle and saw a space behind a stack of crates a little behind Love and the others and an idea came into my head.

“Cover me,” I told Asami as I shifted my legs, crouching low and holding my rifle with my left hand. I drew on the AllSpark and curled my right hand closed. At Asami's next shot, I was off like her bullet, sprinting into the aisle with Starscream only maybe two yards away from me. My right arm flung up, and I released the EMP I had charged, right up into his arm. He growled and stumbled back. His leg passed close to my head, but I managed to veer just to the side of it, and half skidded to a stop behind the crates.

::What was that!?:: Asami demanded.

“EMP. Should have taken out his arm,” I said, grasping my rifle with both hands now and moving back to the edge of the aisle. I knelt and aimed at Starscream. “At the least it was a distraction.”

::For us and him.:: A man - probably another of the team whose name I hadn't gotten yet - said.

None of us had time to say more, cause Starscream suddenly charged forward, ignoring the others to come at me. His right arm was curled close to his chassis, but his left was outstretched, servo wide to grab at me. I scrambled back into the relative safety of the crates, but he came very close. I fired at him, but I mainly hit his chassis, which didn't slow him down much as he started shoving the crates aside.

::Alison, sixty feet behind you is an aisle, get to it!:: Asami yelled, ::Bravo Team, converge on the western aisle! Shoot Starscream on sight!::

I ran and spotted the aisle she mentioned, one that seemed to run parallel to the main aisle, but only wide enough for two people to walk side by side. I turned east and ran, the crash of crates and shelves behind me telling that Starscream hadn't quite given up on me.

:: Someone tell me we don't have anything explosive in here,:: I could hear someone say, a slight whine to their voice.

:: No, though that would be one way to take care of him,:: someone - Slani? - answered him.

:: I'd rather not repeat what happened with Wreckage, Slani,:: Asami snapped.

“Aim for his biolights and his helm!” I ordered, priming another EMP pulse. I turned, running backwards for a few feet while flinging the pulse at Starscream. Unfortunately, he ducked back the way he had been coming, and the pulse hit some lights behind him, causing them to spark.

“Witwicky, here!” I heard someone call and turned to see a couple soldiers at an intersection of my aisle and another. I joined them and we ran back to the main aisle, where we could see the rest of Bravo Team converging. Starscream was also back in the main aisle, and currently being fired on from all sides. He wasn't seeming to let that slow him down much, and upon spotting me, he charged again.

“Fall back!” I ordered and the men ran for cover while I took off back to the intersecting aisle. I could hear the shriek of metal as Starscream tore at the shelves lining the aisle, desperately reaching for me. “He’s coming after me, not heading for the other 'Cons!” I said over the comms.

::Keep out of his reach, we're coming!:: Asami said.

An idea suddenly came to mind, and I put on an extra burst of speed to get further down the aisle, past the original intersection. ~Okay AllSpark, I know you said no more, but I really need this right now.~ I thought as let go of my rifle to curl my right hand, fingertips to thumb.

I could almost feel a sigh of resignation from the AllSpark, before power rushed down my arm. I stopped in my tracks, turned, braced myself, and raised my arm. I only had one shot, I had to make it count.

Starscream was getting closer and closer, half crawling in his effort to get to me. I could feel the power building in my palm, and see the glow of energon, but I held it until I couldn't any longer. I released the ball, much larger than the one I'd made several weeks ago, and it shot off with enough force to knock me back on my ass. It hit Starscream right in the face, just over his left optic, and he scrambled back with a shriek of pain. I watched as he made it back into the main aisle, only for an orange blur to kick him in the side and knock him off his pedes.

I smiled at Coppertone's takedown, then had to fall back on the floor. That burst sapped my energy, and I needed a minute. Or five.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of the battle, mainly clangs of metal hitting metal with occasional gunfire.

“Alison. Alison!” It took me a moment to register someone was calling my name until I felt someone grab onto my arm and heft me to my feet with one smooth motion. I opened my eyes to see Asami was the one currently supporting most of my weight with a single hand wrapped around my upper arm, her rifle in the other.

Either all the girls around me are super strong or I need to start eating more.

“I'm fine. Just… tired.” I got my weight back on my feet but Asami didn't release my arm, instead quickly pulling me away from the sounds of (hopefully) Starscream getting his aft kicked by Coppertone. I cradled my right arm by my chest, as I realized that my glove had partially melted onto my hand, and what parts of my palm were exposed were bright red. I had been so out of it I didn't register the pain until just then.

“So, what kind of plan did you have when you ran off like that?” she asked me.

“Umm, an ‘on-the-fly, roll-with-the-punches’ kind of plan?” I cracked a smile, despite the agony in my arm.

“Didn’t you say something about ‘don’t be a hero’ earlier?” Asami asked, tone serious but with the hintings of a smile. It faded when she added, “Lennox isn't going to be happy. I was supposed to stay on your ass, you know.”

“And how's he supposed to know you weren't? We don't have to say every little thing in the report, do we?”

Whatever Asami’s reply would have been was lost to the sound of a jet engine revving and a gust of heat and wind we could feel even with the space between us and the battle. Soon the other sounds of fighting that filtered into the warehouse quieted, until Optimus’s voice came over the comms.

::The Decepticons are retreating. Coppertone, did Starscream reach the cadavers?::

:: Negative, Optimus,:: Coppertone said. ::He retreated before he could.::

::Excellent work, Bravo Team,:: Will said. :: Bring out your wounded and prepare for role call and transport.::

“Yes, sir. You heard the man, move out!” Asami said, then looked me over for a minute. I couldn't even ask what she was looking for when she took my rifle to sling over her shoulder with her own, then swung me up into a bridal carry and started walking through the warehouse with me.

“Um, you don't have to do this,” I said. “I can walk.”

“You look like death warmed over, I’m not letting you walk to the medics.”

I wanted to argue against it, but I was feeling really tired, and my right arm was rather distracting, so I just let her carry me as I looked around us. Most of the shelving was now completely mangled, crates smashed to pieces with their contents scattered and some even crushed. Nothing was burning at least, I half mused, as Asami sidestepped a small crate that was mostly intact, though I saw what looked like Frenzy’s arm sticking out of it. At least Starscream hadn't noticed and taken off with it. Who knows what data Frenzy may have had stored after hacking Air Force One.

Outside, there was plenty more evidence of the battle that had happened. Pieces of the tarmac and ground were broken up, parts of the surrounding buildings were gone, and most importantly, there was a dead 'Con on the ground, surrounded by a few 'Bots. The medics had set up near the base’s infirmary, and around a third of the cots were filled. Next to the triage, Ratchet and Arcee were looking over the injured ‘Bots and directing the mechanics what to do to help.

Asami set me on a cot, then sat on the one next to it, setting the rifles to the side before resting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward with her eyes closed. I pulled my helmet off with my left hand and set it on the ground next to my cot before laying back with a soft groan. A medic was just coming over to check me over when Mikaela came up. Her uniform was covered in with grease, oil and energon spots, and a smear of grease was on her cheek, but she seemed unhurt, and that helped me relax.

“Alison!” she said, kneeling next to the cot and taking my left hand in hers, since the medic was currently slowly peeling the glove off my right.

“I’m fine, 'Kaela,” I said, smile turning into a grimace as I hissed in pain when air hit my exposed palm. “I had to call on the AllSpark, and she took more out of me than I expected.”

“I would hope you didn't expect to get a burn like this on your hand,” the medic said, frowning at the redness that had developed before getting a water bottle and pouring the contents over my hand.

“What did you do?” Mikaela asked.

“I asked the AllSpark to let me make an energon burst, so I could hit Starscream in the face with it,” I explained. “I had to hold it until I could get a clear shot, which is why I think it actually left a burn. It's not that bad.”

“You’re suffering a first degree burn on this hand,” the medic - her name tag said Frist - said in a deadpan voice. “You're lucky it didn't progress to second degree, but that hand's going to be useless for a week.”

She kept pouring water over my hand for several minutes and was lightly wrapping it up when Will came over, Miles behind him. “Alison,” he said plainly, standing at the foot of my cot,

I pulled my good hand free from Mikaela’s hold to wave. “Hey, Lennox. Hi Miles. So, I think we’ve done pretty well today, don't you?” I gave him a slightly lopsided grin, which made Miles smile and shake his head a little, but barely got a response from Will.

“What happened in there? A full report.”

I dropped the grin, took a deep breath and told him what had happened while in the warehouse. Will started frowning when I started speaking about hitting Starscream with the EMP, which only grew deeper as I finished with Asami carrying me out to triage.

“Didn't you say specifically not to be a hero?” Miles asked me, his smile having grown through the story.

“I wasn't intending on it, but that's what happened,” I said. “It was just luck he decided to focus on me instead of the hard drives, and he’ll hopefully keep his head down for a while with the injuries we gave him.” I glanced over at Asami, still sitting with her head bowed. “You can ask Asami, and I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing.”

Will turned to Asami, who took a moment to take a deep breath before looking up at Will. “She's correct, sir. Even with the other members of Beta Team meeting up with us, i'm not sure if we would have been able to hold Starscream off long enough for Coppertone to join the fight. At least, not without several casualties.”

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll accept that. But Alison,” he turned back to me, “let someone else be the hero next time. We don't need the third time ending up with you not making it.”

 _I'm hoping for the same thing_ , I thought to myself. “I make no promises, but I’ll do my best.”

“I'll have to take it, I guess.” Will sat on the edge of the cot while Miles sat on the side Frist had vacated and started telling me how the rest of the battle went.

Not too long after that, Ironhide, Chromia and Sunstreaker had all rolled in and the wounded were deemed fit to travel, so everyone loaded up on the planes again. When we returned to base, after another check over from the base doctors for my hand that confirmed Frist's diagnosis, the leadership met to go over the attack.

Sideswipe had already engaged the 'Cons by the time Jazz and Arcee landed, and the three of them provided the distraction to allow the plane to land. Alpha Team and the Autobots managed to drive the Decepticons back away from the warehouse, only for Starscream to transform and get over them, which was when he blew out the wall and got in. While the 'Bots dealt with the cornered 'Cons, Beta Team had our stand off with Starscream, until Coppertone managed to jump in, after which Starscream called a retreat and the 'Cons limped away, leaving Fangry’s body behind. The 'Cons got away, but it was still a major victory for COTA, especially given our casualty count: Three injured 'Bots, and about fifty injured personnel, only two critical. No deaths.

“So, do you think the Decepticons will try to go back for the hard drives again?” Simmons asked as we sat at the meeting table on the catwalk.

“I sincerely doubt it,” Optimus said. “Having failed once, Starscream has likely abandoned that plan of action.”

“Even so, it's too dangerous to have the deceased Decepticons intact and away from base,” Ratchet said.

“What are you suggesting?” I asked.

“That we move the Decepticon cadavers here to base and Arcee, Wheeljack and I dismantle them for parts.”

A couple of us humans shuddered. “Isn't that a little… ghoulish?” Will asked.

“It's not that different from deceased organ donations,” Prowl said. “We just have the capability to use much more of the body.”

“I agree with Ratchet,” Elita said. “Especially considering how low on supplies we are, having spare parts from five different bodies is a boon we can't afford to waste.”

It made sense, and I could see most of us agreed about that. “We’ll set up transport and try to get the bodies down here this week,” Simmons said.

“Though we hopefully won't be in need of those parts anytime soon,” I added. “What about leads to tracking down the 'Cons?” 

“The EM detectors showed us the direction the 'Cons came from and retreated to,” Lindsay said. “But even so, it's a large area of the Midwest they could be hiding in.”

“We can send out more teams, do a more thorough search,” Ironhide suggested.

“Rotating teams,” Elita said. “Three shifts or four, do you think?”

We started to hash out the basics of a plan to keep searching for the Decepticons, then we separated to write our reports of the battle. Once I finished mine, I went to find Mikaela, Miles, Bee and Arcee, to make sure they really were all alright, and we spent the rest of the day together, just to recoup. No one sent us home, and I was certain calls had been made to give us the next day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read Lost Light #7, you know why Fangry is the dead con. 
> 
> Like always, please comment and tell me what you think.


	24. Happy Valentine's Day

Things settled out after the ‘Con attack. It was like a valve had been opened and pressure released, cause no one was on edge anymore (except Prowl, but he always is). In fact, the mood around base was rather jovial, and morale was high. More importantly, the human-‘Bot relations were the best they’d ever been. Fighting makes brothers and sisters, and this just proved it on a large scale. In particular, the frontliners and their away teams had gotten close, and more often than not they would be seen together while off duty.

Civilian life continued as it always did, my teachers easily buying the excuse for my burned hand and letting Mikaela or Miles write out my work, and nothing much exciting happened. Well, a little something exciting, as it turned out the AllSpark had decided to give accelerated healing with my other abilities, and so my burn was completely healed in a week, as opposed to the nearly two weeks it would have normally taken. As such, I was back to regular duties by the time the first of February rolled around. And a good thing too, because Asami decided she wanted to step up my training again. 

Instead of having me meet her in the training yard for our usual hand to hand training, she took me to the garage. “So, what's on the agenda today?” I asked her. 

“I know you usually have at least one 'Bot nearby to give you a ride or help you out of trouble,” Asami said, leading me down an aisle of cars. “But as we saw in Montana, they aren't always going to be there right away. So I'm going to show you how to get away yourself.” 

“Oh, really?” That sounded exciting, and I looked over the cars. “So we're going to hotwire one of these cars and go for a joyride?”

Asami laughed. “No, though we'll get to that later. Today, we’ll be taking out my car.” She stopped us in front of a Dodge Charger, and oh, it was gorgeous. Glossy burgundy with matte black accents, I could have seen one of the ‘Bots taking it for an altmode if they’d seen it. Probably Elita or Arcee, it seemed very femme fatale. 

“Damn, she's a beauty,” I said. 

“That she is,” Asami said, moving to open the driver's side while I waited at the passenger’s door. “I got her just over a year ago. Been saving up for a while and traded in my mom’s old car for a bit extra towards it.”

“Was it the same one she hit your dad with?” I asked, climbing in. That conversation had come up after I'd been reading through Leland’s NBE 3 notes and found a file about an encounter in Japan. Included in the report were the embarrassing details of attempting to pursue the NBE, only to end up getting clipped by a car while bolting across an unlit street at 2 in the morning and then taken to the hospital by the very driver that hit him. There had been an old post-it note with an elegantly written name (Kasumi Sato), phone number, and address stuck to the page.

Apparently getting hit by a car was a great way to land a date.

“Actually, yes, it was. She had it brought over from Japan when she and Dad married. Apparently, she said it was a classic and having it around would ‘keep him on his toes’.”

I just then thought of something. “Actually, where is your mom now, if you don't mind my asking? You only ever seem to talk about your dad.”

“No one knows actually,” she admitted after a long pause. “She disappeared when I was only two. Everything I know about her is from what Dad told me.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize. Like I said, I was only two so I never had a mother to miss. Always been just me and Dad. Though, Dad always insisted that one day, she'd come back and explain everything… but she didn't.” Asami rubbed the steering wheel with her thumbs. “He took care of her old car and once I could drive, it was mine. But after Dad… I needed something new. Besides, this beauty has a lot more under the hood than some 30 year old ride.”

She smiled at me with her bright green eyes glimmering and I couldn't help but remember an old quote I'd read somewhere. 

_ Sometimes the brightest smiles hide the deepest secrets, the most beautiful eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. _

Come to think of it, that was pretty fitting for a lot of those with COTA. Bee, Optimus, Jazz, Arcee, Copper, Mikaela. Dark pasts and a weary present, but a bright future ahead, if I succeed. 

Wow, the weight of all my responsibilities picks odd times to drop on me.

“Hey. You all right?” Asami nudged me with her elbow when I apparently zoned out.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. “Yeah, I’m good.” I looked over the dashboard. “So, you said she's got a lot under the hood. We gonna see that in action?”

Asami smiled, put the Charger into drive and pulled us out of the garage, heading to the open range behind the 'Bots’ training yard, finding a relatively smooth area to drive in. “What you're going to be learning is aggressive driving. That means using all the horsepower you can to your advantage, while also being able to control it. Since this is the first time, I’ll be doing most of the driving. I want you to get an idea how it feels. So,” she shifted gears and her smile grew into a grin, bright as the sun in the sky, “hold on tight.” With that, she hit the gas and we took off across the plain. 

The first five minutes was obvious showing off, with the speedometer shooting up to the hundreds, and staying there as Asami drifted us into turns, changed imaginary lanes, and at one point made a high speed U-turn to send us rocketing back the other direction. It was so thrilling, I ended up laughing and screaming through it and after a minute Asami's laugh joined mine. It was the first time I had heard it so joyful.

“So, what’d you think?” she asked when we finally slowed down to a stop. 

“That was amazing!” I cheered, flipping a few loose strands of hair out of my face, which felt like it was going to split from how widely I was smiling. “What’d we hit, a hundred-twenty?”

“A hundred-thirty, but close enough,” Asami had a matching grin, and her eyes seemed to be sparkling. “I haven't been able to do this for a while, so I didn't want to risk going higher. At my best, I can handle her going her max at almost two hundred.”

“You should be a nascar driver with those skills. Who taught you to drive like that?” 

“My father. He thought it'd be useful for on the job.” The corner of her mouth twitched for a moment, then she continued, “It turned out he was right, since my driving has helped me complete a mission several times.”

“Really? Like when?” 

“I’ll tell you another time,” she said. “Now, we’re going to go again, but slower, so you can get a starting feel for it. Pay attention to how the car shifts as we do.”

She took off at about thirty-five, and I did as she instructed. After about three laps around our makeshift course, she had me take over and practice. The Charger handled beautifully, and moved the way I wanted with ease, almost like it knew just before I did. Once I had gotten comfortable, she had me speed up, first forty, then forty-five, fifty, fifty-five, sixty. We hit seventy just before Asami said we were done for the day. 

“There's still some time before dinner, is there anything else you want to work on?” I asked as we were pulling up to the barracks.

“No, not today,” Asami said as we slowed to a stop. “I need to give this girl a wash, then I got a few things I need to work on.”

“Do you want any help with washing?” I asked, unbuckling. 

“No, I’m very particular about washing her, and I always end up snapping at anyone who tries to help me. Besides,” she nodded behind me, “looks like someone wants you.”

I turned and saw Bee standing by the barracks, waving to us. “Alright. See you later, Asami.” I hopped out and ran to Bee. “Hey buddy, what's up?” 

“I was told to tell you this the minute you finished training today,” he said, then took a very prim and proper stance and a formal tone. “Director Alison is cordially invited to a party hosted by the children of COTA in the hatchling hangar. Dress is semi-formal and scarves are required. I am to also act as your escort to this party.”

I laughed at how seriously he took the role of messenger, but managed to answer, “I gladly accept the invitation, and shall be ready for my escort forthwith.” Once I had changed, the two of us went to the hatchling hangar, where the girls, Fred, Sarah, and the hatchlings were sitting around their play table, a tea service with snack cakes sitting out. Sarah had set out hot cocoa for the humans, while the hatchlings were drinking cubes of purified energon drained from the Decepticons (some thought it a little disturbing, but Ratchet insisted it was perfectly safe and necessary for the hatchlings to grow probably). 

“Alison!” Shaleeka said excitedly, jumping up and giving me a hug, her sisters following to do the same. “We were worried you weren't going to come.”

“And why would I refuse?” I asked. “I’m always happy to spend time with my favorite girls, and boys.” I nodded over to Fred, who was starting to become fussy if you lumped him in with the girls. Poor guy was just outnumbered in the younger generation.

“We're not your favorite girls, Mikaela is,” Shaniqua said as she and Mozembiqua gave me their hugs.

“And Bee’s your favorite boy,” Shareeka finished. 

I laughed. “You almost got me there, but they’re my favorite grown-ups. You all are my favorite children.”

Escapade had come over, waiting ‘til the girls had moved to hug Bee’s holo before kneeling and gently wrapping me in his arms. “Hi, Mother,” he said. The hatchlings had gotten much better at speaking English, thanks to the tutoring of Sarah and the Epps girls. 

I hugged him back, smiling both at the greeting and at the memory of the first time they called me that in front of my parents at Christmas. Dad looked like someone told him we'd been voted worst kept lawn in Tranquility, while Mom simply smiled and asked to be introduced to her grandchildren. It might be a bit odd to be seen as the mother of aliens, but if Shepard could do it, so can I.

“How are my boys doing?” I asked, as Rascal ran down his arm to rub against my face. I scratched under his chin and he started purring. 

“We’ve been good,” the steering wheel said. “Ironhide and Chromia let us do some practice shooting on the range.”

“And even let me use my Dew Gun!” Dispensor said excitedly, moving in for his hug once his brothers let me go. “They didn't even get mad when I sprayed them either.”

“Uncle Will promised them they’d get first wash from the troops afterwards,” X-Cat said, stretching and skittering over from her spot next to Shaleeka. “You should have been here, it was fun.”

“I’m sure it was,” I said, and made a note to ask more about it later. I hugged the little X-box and finally Bee and I took our seats, Sarah handing me a cup of tea. “And how about you, Sarah? Been keeping busy?” 

“Fairly,” Sarah said. “Keeping these girls - and boy - entertained is just about a full time job, even with Monique and Coppertone's help.”

“Anything I could do to help?” I asked.

“No, we've got it under control. Though I was planning on taking the kids to the farm for a couple weeks towards the end of the month, making sure Will's brother has everything ready and handled for the start of the growing season.” 

“That shouldn't be too hard to arrange. I think I could even get one or two of the ‘Bots leave, if you would like an escort.”

We discussed what Sarah and Will were planning on growing that year, with helpful and not so helpful input from the girls, hatchlings and Bee, and then talked about some more of the goings on at the base. Eventually the conversation drifted to Valentine's Day plans, and I informed Sarah that I had already signed off leave for Will so the two of them could spend the night somewhere special, all expenses paid by me.

“Oh, you didn't have to do that, Alison,” Sarah said. 

“I wanted to. It's not like I'm actually doing anything with the huge paycheck the government's giving me,” I smiled, thinking of how much I had stashed and saved up versus what was still in the account. “And with all the things you two have done for me and COTA, and the number of times Will's about pulled his hair out because of me, it's the least I could do. Besides, Monique and Epps are getting the same offer.”

“What are you doing for Valentine's?” Mozembiqua asked.

“I'm not a hundred percent certain,” I said. “Though I was thinking a nice picnic date would be fun.”

“Do you have a gift for her yet?” Shareka asked. 

“Is it a necklace? I think she’d like that,” Shaleeka said.

“A movie?” Escapade suggested. 

“I ordered some jewelry for her, but I’m still thinking of something else she might like.”

Bee put a hand to his chin, tapping it with a finger. “You know, she really likes it when you sing. Maybe you can practice something for her.”

“That’s a great idea, Bee!” I beamed over at him. “I’m surprised I didn’t think of that.”

“You can sing a Disney song!” Fred said, almost hitting his snack cake as he smacked a hand on the table.

“No! She’s gotta sing a romantic song,” Shareeka said. “Like from Titanic or Cinderella.”

“Cinderella is Disney, stupid,” Shaniqua argued. 

“Girls, don’t call names,” I chided, as a thought popped into my head. “And I think I know just what I’m singing for Mikaela.”

The rest of tea went by splendidly, and the same could be said for the next two weeks as well. As soon as I could, I downloaded sheet music for the song I wanted, and I practiced every night before I went to sleep. It wasn’t one hundred percent perfect, but I was determined not to mess up for my love. 

Valentine’s Day came, and it started out wonderfully. Mikaela and I presented each other with bouquets of our favorite flowers, and used just about every excuse during the day to be sickeningly sweet, to the pretend disgust of Miles. I didn't expect a scene to happen considering how long everyone's had to get used to us, but Trent did sneer at me when he caught my eye before turning back to his new girlfriend (his third since his suspension). After school, Mikaela and I split up to get ready for our date. We were going to have a picnic on the lookout, then go see a movie around eight.

I changed into the dress Bee got me for my birthday, a cute white sundress with yellow and blue flowers over the top and skirt, and I matched it with a pair of sandal heels and silver drop earrings, while my dog tags remained around my neck, as always. A quick dusting of eye shadow and blush and a swipe of lip gloss finished the look. I turned to Bumblebee, who had popped his holo into my room after I waved him up. “So, how do I look?”

“Gorgeous,” Bee said, grinning at me from his spot on my bed. “But then again, you always are, so it's not much different than your everyday.”

“Oh I don't know, I think grungy better fits me after training with Asami,” I said, smoothing my hair behind my ear and checking the time. “You think Mikaela will like it?”

“No way she won't,” Bee said, standing and placing a hand on my shoulder. “Mikaela loves you, she’d think you're gorgeous in a trash bag. Though she might ask you to change into actual clothes.” He laughed as I tried to slug his shoulder. Then I gave him a hug. 

“Thanks Bee. I can always count on your opinion.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then jumped back and picked up my guitar case before heading to the door. “Come on, let's go.”

Bee was quiet for a moment, but when I looked back, he jumped around and said “Right behind you,” following me to the kitchen and grabbing the picnic basket from the counter. After a hug and kiss from Mom for both of us, we made it out the door.

Mikaela was waiting for us on her porch, wearing a red sundress with white flowers, a brown jacket and matching heels and purse, and once she hopped in we headed straight to the lookout. Mom helped me make the food for our picnic, so it was all homemade, and consisted of her delicious homemade chicken salad, fresh cut carrots with peanut butter and ranch, potato chips, and fruit salad. Once we were mostly done eating, we exchanged our gifts. My physical gift for Mikaela was a set of jewelry that resembled different little tools and hardware.

She smiled as she opened the box. “You just want to let everyone we meet know I’m a mechanic, don't you?” 

“Hey, how many other people can claim their girlfriend can strip an engine, clean it up, and have it running twice as well as before,  _ and _ be able to back it up?” I asked.

“More than those who can say their girlfriend is the leader of an alien-human joint organization.” She pulled a jewelry box out of her purse. “And hopefully this will help show how much you mean to me.”

I took the box and opened it. Inside were a bunch of charms, each maybe two inches square and obviously handmade with care, and a small chain to clip them onto. One was a cube that looked like the AllSpark before I absorbed her. Another was a blue wrench, and another was yellow and black bumblebee. But the one I think I liked most was a face, a near perfect blend of the Autobot and Decepticon symbols, in a bright light blue. 

“Is- Is this…” I picked up the cybertronian symbol. 

“You always talk to me and Bee about how you want to unite Autobots and Decepticons together again,” Mikaela said. “He helped me come up with a design for it.” She twisted the edge of her skirt. “I wanted to give you something to show I see what you're fighting for. Do you like it?”

I didn’t have the right words to say, so I leaned over and pulled her into a hard kiss, letting her know  how much I liked it. “They’re perfect,” I said after we pulled back for air, resting our foreheads together. “And I know just where to put them.” I took off my dog tags and opened the chain, sliding the wrench and the bee on one side of the tags and the AllSpark and symbol on the other. Closing the chain, I held it up. “This is my center. When I have doubts, I’ll hold onto this and remember what I'm fighting for. For the AllSpark. For peace. For those I love.” I put the tags back on and gave Mikaela another kiss. “You're good at making me feel like I don't treat you good enough.”

“You treat me just fine,” she told me. “Just spoil me on my birthday and I think we'll be even.”

“Alright. I do have another gift for you though. Hop on the hood.” 

Mikaela raised a brow slightly, but sat on Bumblebee's hood as I grabbed my guitar from the back and walked back around to the front. Bee, who had been quietly playing radio while we ate, changed the music to a karaoke of the song I'd chosen. I sat across from Mikaela, strummed a few chords to make sure I was in tune, then started playing the intro. 

” _ I wander through fiction to look for the truth _ _   
_ _ Buried beneath all the lies _ _   
_ _ and I stood at a distance _ _   
_ _ To feel who you are _ _   
_ __ Hiding myself in your eyes.

At this point, I lifted my eyes to meet Mikaela’s and we held gazes for the whole rest of the song.

“ _ And hold on before it's too late _ _   
_ _ We'll run till we leave this behind _ _   
_ _ Don't fall just be who you are _ _   
_ __ It's all that we need in our lives

“ _ And the risk that might break you _ _   
_ _ Is the one that would save _ _   
_ _ A life you don't live is still lost _ _   
_ _ So stand on the edge with me _ _   
_ _ Hold back your fear and see _ _   
_ __ Nothing is real 'til it's gone

Below us, I could feel Bee sink down on his wheels, almost like a sigh. He seemed to like the song too, and that made my heart warm, and I projected that into the next verse the best I could.

“ _ So live like you mean it _ _   
_ _ Love 'til you feel it _ _   
_ _ It's all that we need in our lives _ _   
_ _ So stand on the edge with me _ _   
_ _ Hold back your fear and see _ _   
_ __ Nothing is real 'til it's gone

“ _ Hold on before it's too late _ _   
_ _ We'll run till we leave this behind _ _   
_ _ Don't fall just be who you are _ _   
_ _ It's all that we need in our lives _ _   
_ _ It's all that we need in our lives _ _   
_ __ It's all that I need in my life. ”

Mikaela was smiling when I finished, and waved me closer. I slipped the guitar off and scooted next to her, and she pulled me in for a long kiss. I couldn't help but sigh and melt into it, pulling her close and laying back on Bee’s hood. I pulled her half on top of me and held her hips tight as her fingers tangled in my hair. We kissed until we were out of breath, then just rested our foreheads together. “I loved it. Where'd you hear that one?” 

“It played on the radio when I dropped you off the night we met,” I said. “It also was the love theme for you and Sam in the movie.” 

Mikaela made a face. “I don't know how that version of me could have gotten together with him. I could tell just from Thanksgiving we were incompatible.”

“Like I said, main character syndrome. Before I left, I would read fics where the two of you broke up but stayed friends, and I actually liked those the best.” I then snickered. “O- One of them, you and Sam broke up before the story, and he ended up in a love triangle with Barricade and Bumblebee.”

“What!?” Mikaela yelped with a half laugh, and I could feel Bee start vibrating under us as if he was containing laughter of his own.

“Yup. Oh, and how can I forget the one where Bee had a crush on you and Sam, then ended up falling in love with Ravage.”

Bee’s engine roared to life under us and rocked back on his wheels, and I laughed. “I know, I know, it was a shock to everyone else too. Not the biggest one, but enough of one.”

Mikaela raised a slight brow, giving a sidealong glance to Bee. “You’re not in love with a ‘Con too, are you Bee?”

“What!” Bee rocked again. “No, of course not! Wait, too?”

“Never mind, let’s move on from who was in a love triangle with who,” Mikaela said, shifting to lay next to me. “I just want to cuddle and watch the sunset before we head out for the movie.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I said, tucking myself closer to her side and turning to face the lookout. Laying with my girlfriend on the hood of my best friend/car and watching the sunset on a beautiful Valentine’s Day evening. I couldn’t think of anything better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this was a fun chapter, though the ending conversation took a bit to get down. Some Asami stuff, some adorable fluff with children and hatchlings, and advancing of the romantic subplot, all in one. 
> 
> Comments, critique and speculations are appreciated, as always, and I'll see you all next month.


	25. Actions and Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, had major writer's block while working on Optimus and Alison's ending conversation. It's not perfect, but I can accept it for how it is. That said, I likely will be late for the next chapter as well, just cause of real life obligations. Hope you enjoy!

Another quiet two weeks began passing us by. On the surface, it was a good thing, but to me, it felt odd. I remembered that Will had said Shanghai had been the sixth attack in eight months leading up to the Battle of Egypt, and supposedly much fewer before, but the ‘Cons had still been disjointed then. Even if this was a case of Starscream going rogue, surely something was due to happen.

Those thoughts stayed at the back of my mind mostly though, and I just focused on getting things done. Like school, where they piled on the work before spring break. Mikaela and I were in the middle of working on a report on _The Bell Jar_ , which we’d just read in English when Mrs. Werbrich called on us.

“The both of you have an early dismissal. Save your work and turn your laptops into the cart, and remember the reports are still due Friday.”

That was odd. I couldn't think of any reason the both of us would be pulled out of school for. Mikaela shared my confusion. “What do you think it is?” she asked as we headed to the office.

“I don’t know,” I said. “I hope it’s not an attack, but I can’t think of another reason.”

“Wait, why’s Aunt Starry here?” Mikaela sped up, walking into the office ahead of me. Not only was Starry there, talking with the secretary and  Mikaela, but also my mom, standing just behind them.

“Hey Mom, what's up?” I asked. She didn't respond for a moment, and I started to get worried. “Mom? Is everything okay?”

Starry finished speaking to the secretary and turned around to face us. She and Mom both blinked, then Mom gave me a half hug while saying, “We’ll explain in the car. Go sign out, we gotta get going.”

That… was really off. Mom not taking the chance to over explain a situation? And Starry was really stiff, and her face was blank, like she wasn’t thinking of anything in particular. I glanced at Mikaela, and she had a similar look of caution in her eyes. I zipped open my purse and kept my hand close to it, just in case I needed to pull out Ironhide’s grenade.  

Mikaela and I signed out and we walked out of the school, but instead of Mom's car or Starry’s van, Bumblebee was at the curb, Miles in the front seat, a look of extreme worry on his face. “Come on, we have to get going!”

“What's going on?” Mikaela asked. “Why’d Aunt Starry and- ah!” She and I jumped as Starry disappeared, and my mom changed into Bumblebee's holo.

“Whoa. How’d you do that?”

“Proxy holos,” Bee explained, opening his doors to let us in. “Let us be two places at once, kinda. Not important now. It’s Barricade.”

“What about him?” Mikaela asked, sliding into the front seat after I climbed into the back. We didn’t even buckle up before Bee sped away, and we could see Arcee peeling away from the curb to follow us.

“He sent me this text like, twenty minutes ago,” Miles said, holding his phone out to us.

The message read [ Miles, is Cade. Get Alson. Bring Autbots. Medal attenon need.  ] followed by what looked like a string of coordinates, followed by [ Hury. ]

Immediately my stomach, and my jaw dropped. “Oh god. Starscream got him.”

“Have you called the ‘Bots?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, but we’re still closer. Ratchet’s going to meet us there with Ironhide and Optimus,” Bee said.

“How’d he get us a message?” I asked. “Did the ‘Cons fix his comm line?”

Miles shook his head. “It came from some unknown number. I think he swiped a phone and sent it to me.”

“But it’s so broken up,” Mikaela said. “Could his holo not be working right?”

::If that’s the case, we gotta get to him fast.:: Arcee said through the radio. ::A bad holo means either a helm injury to the projector, or his systems are shutting down.::

“We gotta grab my tools,” Mikaela said, and Bee made the turn to head to the Banes’ house.

“How far are these coordinates?” I asked.

“About a hundred miles northwest,” Bee said. “If we hurry we’ll reach him in just over an hour.”

I nodded and just started praying we’d reach Barricade in time.

 _~Eat~_  The AllSpark suddenly said as Mikaela ran into her house to grab her tools.

~What?~ I asked her.

 _~Barricade is injured, you’ll want to heal him. You need energy to heal. Eat.~_ She told me. _~It will give you something to do besides worry.~_

I couldn’t fault her logic, so I did as she suggested, grabbing a granola bar from my bag as Mikaela ran out. She dropped her toolbox into Arcee’s saddlebag and hopped on, just before Arcee took off at top speed, Bee not far behind her.

Even with me hunting down and eating everything edible in Bee, the tension in the car was thick. Miles’s fingers would not stay still, drumming on Bee’s steering wheel, his eyes darting all around as he maintained the driving farce. We took the highway most of the way, then pulled off at a small stopover town and headed off into the country beyond it.

::We’re almost there,:: Arcee said, an hour and ten minutes after we left Mikaela’s house. She was in the lead, taking us down a dirt track that led into a small wooded area behind a farm.

Miles seemed to freeze up a bit, and I paused in pulling my hair from a ponytail to a bun to put a hand on his shoulder. “We will fix him, Miles. He will be okay.”

“I- I just…” he trailed off, unable to say anything. This was a side of Miles I hadn’t seen before, but it looked like one I would have if Mikaela or Bee was hurt like this.

“We. Will. Fix. Him. With me, Arcee, Mikaela and Ratchet on the case, he’ll be back up and running and snarking at us in no time.”

::Primus below!:: Arcee’s exclamation cut off anymore comforts and I turned my attention from Miles to the femme and Mikaela, who had brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. Bee stepped on the gas, just skidding to a halt next to Arcee at a break in the brush. I felt the little I had eaten roil in my stomach as Bee gave a distressed whirr.

The break in the brush had not been natural as the foliage there had been torn away and was laying across a clearing that it had previously been hidden from view. The clearing itself was violently torn up, deep gashes in the ground. Barricade was half propped against a splintered tree, the top half sheared off from the force of whatever blow sent him into it. His right arm hung at his side, twisted at an unnatural angle so his open servo faced the sky. The other was pressed against a spot on his chest with energon seeping around it, killing the grass and earth around him as it dripped to the ground. All across his chassis were bullet holes and deep gouges in sets of three or four, like claw marks -  no, talon marks. His helm had another set of similar gouges on the left side, and one of his optics was pushed out slightly while the other was cracked. Both were dim, until he saw us arrive.

“To- Took you long enough,” he said, his vocalizer straining. “Th- Thought you didn’t get….” He trailed off, his optics going dark once more.

Arcee transformed almost instantly, barely giving Mikaela time to get off, before rushing to his side. She plugged a datacable into a medical port on his arm and swore violently at the readout. “Alison, get over here! He’s in stasis lock!”

Miles and I jumped from Bee and raced to Barricade’s side. I immediately climbed up his body to where the hole in his chest was, knowing the worse damage had to be there. Bee pulled the servo away, and recoiled from the damage. Three inches over, whatever hit him would have sliced into his spark chamber, and with how much energon was leaking from sliced lines, it would have been fatal. It still could be if I didn’t do something immediately.

I was vaguely aware of Arcee calling someone on her comm, and of Bee’s servos at my back, but my focus turned inward as I drew on the AllSpark’s energy. I plunged my hands right into the mess of cables and energon, and the AllSpark rushed me with power, pulsing it into Barricade’s body. I could feel his spark reacting, speeding up to match the AllSpark. I searched for sliced energon lines, the AllSpark guiding me to the right ones, and sealed them, though each seemed to take forever, being not standard cybertronium but as close to rubber as a cybertronian had. And with each success, the next took longer.

I had completely lost track of time, and couldn’t tell if it had been twenty minutes or two hours before Bumblebee pulled me away from the wound. I struggled in his grip, reaching out Barricade. What was Bee doing? Didn’t he realize Barricade was dying? I had to keep working, had to save him. For Miles, for himself, for me, for-

“Alison, calm down!” Will said, snapping me from my hyperfocus as Bee set me on the ground in front of him.

“Will?” I asked. “When did you…?” I looked around and saw not only was Will here, but Optimus, Ironhide, a COTA squad making a perimeter, and Ratchet and some medical-mechanics descending on Barricade like a swarm of bees. Arcee moved from welding a spot on Barricade’s left side up to one on his chest, making room for them. I could see Mikaela working on a similar spot on his right side.

“We just got here,” Will said, and I turned back to him. “You’ve been healing for over two hours now, you need a rest.”

“No, I can’t, not until he’s-”

“Barricade’s stable.” Will placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping me from moving anywhere. “Whatever you and the AllSpark have been doing worked. Ratchet’s brought tools and parts, he and the others won’t be using just energy and nanobots. Let him take it from here.”

I wanted to protest more, but as I did, I became aware of how exhausted I actually felt. I probably would have dropped to my knees if Will hadn’t been holding me up. And looking at my hands, they were red and a little raw from the energon exposure.  Will led me out of the clearing, to where two trailers plus the COTA jeeps were parked. One had medical supplies in it, the other was empty, but Miles was sitting on the tailgate, wrapped in a blanket with a soldier handing him a protein bar.

“You are to sit here, rest, and eat,” Will said, lifting me up next to Miles. “Do not move from that spot, alright.”

I smiled a little as he wrapped another blanket around my shoulders. “I am your boss, you do remember?”

“And as your second in command, it’s my job to make sure you don’t kill yourself being a hero.” He shook his head and patted my hand. “Give us a chance at it once in while, it’s good for morale.” He then walked back into the clearing.

I smiled as I looked after him, then looked at Miles. He’d set the protein bar aside, and was just staring out at the medics and Barricade. His face was frozen with worry, and his hands were gripping the blanket tight.

“Hey,” I said, bumping his shoulder with my own, and he half jumped. “If you're not gonna eat that protein bar, give it to me. I'm starving.”

“What? Oh, yeah.” He handed me the bar and sighed deeply. “Is- is he...?”

“He’s stable,” I told him. “I was able to reseal a lot of the main lines in his chassis, and Arcee, Ratchet, Mikaela and the others can take care of the rest.” I took his hand and squeezed it. “He’ll be alright.”

Miles finally seemed to break down and started crying, big ugly sobs that wracked his whole body. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close, letting him cry into my shoulder. In between his sobs, I could make out him repeating. “I- I can't- I can't lose him. He- he can't die. I- I-”

“I know. I know,” I told him, and I think I actually did. By God, Miles loved Barricade. My best friend loved a cybertronian.

Miles eventually calmed down and sat back, and the two of us watched the medics work. Someone went on a food run and brought back a whole tray of sandwiches, of which I ate three. I also noticed Optimus sternly talking with Bumblebee about something, and Bee had his head bowed, like he felt ashamed. Time was lost on us again and before we really knew it, Ratchet and the others were stepping away and Ironhide and Optimus moved towards Barricade. Miles dropped to the ground and ran over to them, I right behind, but angled more towards where Mikaela was stripping out of a filthy coverall.

“What’s happening? What’re you doing?” Miles asked frantically.

“We're taking him back to base for final repairs, rest and monitoring,” Optimus said, stooping to pick up Barricade’s chassis, Ironhide taking his legs. “He will be fine, Miles.”

I looked to where Mikaela, who looked as tired as I had been. Her face had a few small burns from energon hitting them, as well as grease and oil smudges all over.

“He’ll be okay,” Mikaela repeated, wiping her hands with a towel that one of the other mechanics handed her. “We’ve sealed all the main lines and leaks, and did the best we could with the helm damage and the arm. Once we're in a medbay, Ratchet and Arcee will be able to do the fine work. But he’ll be okay.”

Even after telling Miles the same thing so many times, it was still a relief to hear someone else say it. I went to give Mikaela a hug, but Miles beat me to it, squeezing her tight as fresh tears slipped down his cheeks. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Mikaela hugged him back, and I could see her start shaking a little. I wanted to move in and hold her, but my clothes were energon soaked and I didn't want to get any on her. At the same time, I wanted to be hugged too, as I felt tears of relief welling in my eyes. Like a mind reader, Bumblebee popped his holo to life next to me, arms held open. I practically collapsed into his embrace, the adrenaline and fear truly leaving my system. “We did it,” I whispered into his shoulder as he held me tight. “We did it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we did,” Bee said, and I felt him press a light kiss to the top of my head.

Optimus, Ironhide and Arcee loaded Barricade into the trailer, Arcee guiding his  upper body into the back. She would ride with him to monitor his condition. Miles jumped in once the 'Bots moved out of the way, and I saw him sitting down by Barricade's helm as they closed the doors. Someone handed me a clean coverall from the supply trailer, which I changed into while Optimus hooked up to Barricade's trailer. After a final sweep of the area by the team, we left for base as fast as safely possible, though it still took long enough for me to pass out in a nap.

When we arrived, Barricade was taken right into surgery. Miles and Mikaela went with Ratchet and Arcee, to watch and to learn respectively. I wanted to join them, but Will pulled me into the barracks, where he ordered me to get a shower, and when I was done, Sarah was waiting with a large plate of beef stew and both of them made me eat. Bee stayed with me, his holo solid by my side, and easily distracted the girls and Fred when they came in and started asking questions about what happened. At least until Optimus came in, then he tensed slightly and ducked his head.

Sarah looked between Optimus standing by the door and Will at the table, then to the kids. “Come on, let's get you all ready for bed. Yes, you too, Fred.” She herded them out of the room, pausing a moment to kiss Will’s cheek, and shut the door behind her. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good, was it?

“How’s Barricade?” I asked, setting my spoon down and wiping my face with a napkin.

“Barricade's completely out of stasis lock and in a medical stasis now,” Optimus said, walking up to take a seat. “His one optic will need to be replaced, so he has a patch until Ratchet can modify one for him, and he will need time to regain full function in his arm. But Ratchet believes he will awaken in a few days, once his self repair systems have replenished themselves.”

I smiled a little at that. “I’m so glad, when we found him, I wasn’t sure if he’d pull through.”

“Yes, and that’s what we need to talk about,” Will said, turning to face me fully. “We understand why you did what you did, but going after Barricade like you did was irresponsible and dangerous.”

“You know if I hadn’t gone, Barricade would have died long before you got there,” I defended. “Without me-”

“Without you, we could lose everything.” Optimus leaned in a bit. “Alison, did it occur to any of you that Barricade could have been leading you into a trap?”

“Barricade sent the message to Miles’s phone,” Bumblebee argued. “If this had been a trap, he would have just sent it straight to Alison’s.”

“Barricade could have been unaware he was part of it. It is not above Starscream to use a victim as bait.” Optimus leveled a stern gaze at Bee, his eyes seeming to bore into him. “You took Alison, your sworn charge, into a potential hostile scenario, with no idea what you would encounter. I expected more diligence from you, Bumblebee.”

“We’re not laying all the blame on you two,” Will said as Bee hung his head. “Arcee was ranking officer for this situation, as well as having spec ops training, she should have taken charge and come up with a better plan.”

“By rushing in blind the way you did, you left yourself easily open for an attack,” Optimus continued. “Even Starscream alone would have been trouble as Arcee and Bumblebee would have had to worry about protecting you, Miles, Mikaela and Barricade at once. If Starscream had back up, then the best case scenario would be the Decepticons capturing you and just leaving the others injured. More likely, he would have taken you and killed them, long before we would have been able to reach you.”

I wanted to defend myself, but even as I opened my mouth to say something, I realized I didn’t have another argument that wasn’t childish. Bee and Arcee wouldn’t have been able to take on several Decepticons, especially if they were flyer. If things had gone wrong, it would be five deaths on my head, deaths of people I loved. So I just sighed, reaching a hand up to my dog tags and clutching them. “I don’t, and never will, regret going out to save Barricade, but you’re right. We had no intel, nothing to go on but a text and a gut feeling, and while it worked this time, it easily could not have, and next time we won’t be so lucky.”

Bee did a double take in my direction, like he had been expecting me to fight, but also nodded. “Yeah, what we did was pretty stupid. “ He looked up at Optimus. “Will we be punished?”

“Technically, we can’t punish Alison,” Will admitted. “But we can advise Agent Stark to focus more on physical training for the next couple weeks.” Which translated to no stunt driving or file digging, and longer training for at least two weeks. Pretty light, honestly.

“And Bumblebee, you will be working with Ironhide all of next week while you are on base, as well as the next two weekends following. Ratchet will be assigning an appropriate punishment for Arcee.” Optimus then stood. “Go collect her, Mikaela and Miles from the medbay and meet us at the gate. Alison, come with me.”

I was a little surprised, but Bee and I got up quickly and followed Optimus out (after a quick good night to Will). Both 'Bots were sitting in alt mode outside, Bee quickly heading off to medbay while Optimus opened his cab door and let me haul myself in and buckle up. He was quiet for a minute, so I asked “You aren't going to make us stay on base?”

“As much as I would like to do so to ensure your safety, having you three become truant is not something we need to deal with right now. I’ll remain in Tranquility until the weekend, and I will be assigning an additional Autobot to patrol the area weekly.”

“Okay.” I settled back into the seat, feeling myself starting to drift off a bit. Even after napping most of the way back to base earlier, I was still tired. I woke again when Optimus started his engine to head out the gate. Bee and Arcee pulled up just ahead of us and I could just see Mikaela sprawled out on Bee’s backseat, about to go to sleep. I was about to follow her example when Optimus spoke.

“Alison, if you could stay awake a while longer, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh. Okay, what is it?” I sat up, stretching a bit to wake me up.

He paused for a moment, considering his next words. “Will and I, as well as the other leadership, have concluded that you seemingly don’t trust us.”

“What!?” That shot all lethargy from my body. “What do you mean?”

“Alison, how many times have you made a plan completely on your own. Or where your only input was from Bumblebee or Mikaela?”

A lot more than you knew, Optimus. “Two or three times, I guess.”

“Three times. First when you merged with the AllSpark and gave Megatron energon for the hatchlings you say were with the Decepticons, then when you kept Barricade's location a secret until Halloween, and today by rushing off rescue him.”

“I thought we'd already discussed those,”

“Sometimes things bear repeating. All those plans were impulsive, and dangerous, and you could have easily gotten yourself or the others killed.”

“But they worked out, and I know what I did wrong this time, so I know not to do the same things again.” I knew I was being a little childish, but we just finished discussing this. Why was he going on about it?

“Even when you know something is not right doesn’t prevent you from making those mistakes again. That’s why I have Elita, Prowl and High Command to review our plans and talk me out of bad decisions. The one time I refused their counsel, I almost made the greatest mistake of my life.”

“What was that, a battle?”

“Yes and no.” Optimus vented a deep sigh. “It was the time I almost killed Megatron.”

That was… confusing. “But, don’t you want Megatron dead? To end the war?”

“No, I’ve never wanted that. I wanted answers. Even after everything he’d done, I thought I could turn him back. Until the day he killed Sentinel.”

Sentinel. But, Megatron didn’t kill him, right? “What happened?”

Optimus was quiet for a minute. “I am unsure how much you’ve learned from the others, so I will tell you in full. Megatron and I discovered Sentinel when we were young, and he became a second sire to us. He taught us everything we know about statesmanship, that all beings should be free, and many other things that I couldn’t name all of. After our sire’s death, Sentinel did his best to make the transition of power as easy on us as possible, and after the war started, he stayed by my side as an advisor, as well as doing his best to protect the civilians caught in the conflict.

“Near the end of the war on Cybertron, he create a weapon that he believed would help us win the war, but he wanted to test it secretly away from Cybertron. We did all we could to keep his ship’s launch a secret, but the Decepticons found out and attacked. Despite all our efforts, his ship was caught in an explosion and destroyed. Not a trace of it was left.”

“Oh. I'm so sorry.” Especially since I can't tell you he's alive. “Did you attack Megatron in the battle?”

“No, the Decepticons retreated. But afterwards, I insisted on pursuing them, attacking them at their fortress. Elita, Prowl and the others tried to talk me out of it, saying it was far too dangerous, and that we needed to focus on retaking Simfur and the AllSpark's temple. I didn't listen, and Ironhide and I led a team in.” He paused again, and seemed to drive a little slower, as if the memory was weighing down on him. “The only reason it wasn't a massacre on our side was because we managed to catch them by surprise. I found Megatron and we dueled. Every time we had fought previously, I held back. This time, I didn't. I could barely speak for my fury, and every bit of it went into my attacks. Even so, we were evenly matched, until he became distracted and I was able to pin him down. I had my blade at his throat, and was ready to kill him.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I wanted him to tell me why he had Sentinel killed. He just said 'You honestly believe I would kill our second sire.’ And did nothing. As if he accepted I would kill him. And I couldn't. Even in my rage, there was no way I could kill my brother. I knocked him out and went to help Ironhide and the men.”

Optimus sighed. “We lost twenty good mechs on that mission, and as we returned to Command, Ironhide told me that they'd found it was Starscream acting on his own to attack the launch. The only good that came of it was that was our distraction allowed Elita and Wheeljack to retrieve the AllSpark and take it into hiding.”

“Then, it wasn't a total waste?” I offered, but it sounded weak even to my ears.

“I had no part in planning it. My advisors took that action on their own. And my actions then still have an affect on how well my orders are received even now. Elita only truly forgave me for it after arriving here, and Prowl and Jazz are watching my actions, in case I make the same mistake.”

“And they're seeing a similar pattern in my actions?”

“Yes.” He paused a moment as he swerved to avoid a pothole. “Perhaps it's partly our fault, putting so much responsibility on your shoulders when you're so young.”

“Hey, you didn't shove the AllSpark into my chest,” I told him. “And I accepted being COTA’s director, responsibility and all.”

“Just because you did, does not mean you have to do it all on your own. While one being can make a difference, they cannot save a world or end a war entirely on their own. Even heroes need allies.”

I wanted to say something more, but I couldn't find any words.  I reached up to my dog tags, wrapping my hand around them and my charms, and rubbed the cybertronian symbol with my thumb.

Optimus flickered his holo on, and placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked to him. “At least think about what I said, and remember we all are here for you.” He then turned back to the road, hands on the wheel, and as he blinked, I could see the holo seem to stiffen, and I knew he had switched to a proxy.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, his words echoing and sinking into my head. I almost hated to admit it, but he was right. It’d never truly occurred to me that I could share the information I had, or that it would really help. I don’t have to carry on on my own. But, who should know? If I tell the wrong people, it could throw things so far off track anything I know would be useless. Maybe it would even prevent the Fallen from dying, and he needs to be killed, if there was to be any chance of peace. Yet, I did need allies who would be able to help me plan, prepare and execute my goals.

I spent the next hour planning and debating in my head, until I couldn’t keep my eyes open and fell asleep in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events Optimus references at the end of the chapter are _similar_ to the events of Transformers: Foundation, but are not exactly the same, though the end result practically is. A more in depth look at those events will be shown in the timeline when it reaches that point. 
> 
> So, bit of a ride, huh? Comment and tell me what you think of the events, and who do you think Alison will reveal the truth to?


	26. Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil late, sorry about that. Oh, for those who have been watching the tags, one of them will be in the starting stages of activation by the end of this chapter. Be prepared.

Thinking and planning was just about all I could do for the next couple days, since Optimus was keeping a pretty close eye on us. I did have to admit, watching the leader of the Autobots get mothered by little Judy Witwicky was amusing, but not very conductive for discussing secrets with just Mikaela and Bee.

I finally got my chance when we were heading back to base on Friday. Optimus had asked Miles to ride with him, so we were free to talk. I told them about my talk with Optimus, and how it got me thinking, and of my decision to tell five people.

“You’re still set on not telling Optimus?” Bee asked.

I nodded. “Telling him of the future is too big a risk factor. Same with the rest of High Command. They can make drastic changes too fast, and then any foreknowledge I have will be pretty much useless.”

“So who were you thinking of?” Mikaela asked.

“My first picks are Simmons and Asami,” I said. “Both are former S7 with family history in it, so they probably have the most knowledge on cybertronians of any human besides me. Plus, Simmons in the movies was undyingly loyal to the ‘Bots and Sam, so I know he can be trusted.”

“And Asami seems pretty trustworthy herself,” Bee said. “Who else?”

“Arcee, partly because she's a guardian, and she's also much older than any of us, so she has more experience to draw from. Plus, it's another 'Bot perspective. Barricade, cause he can give us the 'Con perspective, and he won't sugarcoat anything that he tells us. And Miles, because he's my best friend, and it wouldn't be fair to exclude him.

“Be pretty hard to keep it from him if everyone else knows,” Bee commented. “You sure about Barricade?”

“He’s had ample opportunity to try something with Alison and hasn’t,” Mikaela pointed out. “Even when the ‘Cons showed up, he bolted instead of getting in the middle.” She frowned. “Though that didn’t go quite how he planned.”

I nodded. “I have a feeling that’s why Starscream tried to kill him, and if so, then he's on our side.”

“How much are you going to reveal?”

“I’m planning on just about the movieverse, but if I need to I’ll mention the alternate ones. And nothing beyond the second movie. To tell more is just inviting trouble we don’t need.”

“I wonder how they’re going to take being told we’re all fictional,” Bee commented.

“In that verse. Here, you’re as real as can be.” I rubbed my hand over the dashboard, and I saw Mikaela smile a bit.

Arriving at base, Optimus and I had to set immediately to work. Galloway would be coming for the monthly meeting the next day, and it was going to be a doozy explaining the rescue, especially when it had opened an avenue for him that I hadn’t thought of. After all, if it was obvious the current director was much too emotional and took many risks to her and others’ safety, then of course it would be better to replace her with someone more rational and with more experience. Luckily , Prowl and Jazz were able to help us come up with an explanation to make it seem like everything had been under control.

“Sometimes, a little deception is necessary for the good of all,” Prowl said when Will half questioned him about it. And it was thoughts like that that made me a bit more certain in my decision of who to tell.

In the end, the most Galloway could potentially use against us was the fact we had brought Barricade back to base, but assurances that he had been checked for trackers, as well as the fact he had legitimately nearly died would make that sink in the water. Even so, dealing with him made me grateful for the exertion of Asami’s physical training, as I was able to work out the frustrations he built in me.

She decided to run me through the same tests she had when we started training, only now I was on the high end of the push up/sit up/crunches/jumping jacks grading scales, and easily able to keep pace with her during the run. She also put me through the obstacle course, and had me start work on free running, which is honestly the most useful skill for a semi-civilian who finds herself in the middle of a cybertronian battlefield.

“You’ve improved a lot since we met,” she commented as we sat, taking a short breather, after I had run the course she’d set five times.

“I should hope so,” I said, after taking a swig from my water bottle. I glanced out to where Epps and Miles were working together on the course. “Miles’s improved too.”

“He seems really determined today.” Asami leaned back on her hands. “Something to do with Barricade?”

“How’d you guess?”

She gave a knowing look. “I had to stop by medbay when he was brought in. Miles wasn’t farther than five feet from him if he could help it, and Ratchet almost had to push him into Bee’s servos to make him go.”

“Ah.” I looked over to my best friend. He’d changed so much, just from a few months of knowing Barricade. “He’s decided he’s not going to let himself be relegated to the sidelines anymore. Seeing Barricade… it scared him. Scared all of us. The ‘Cons… they hadn’t hit us close to home. When they hit the warehouse, it wasn’t like Mission City. Miles didn’t get the shock that Mikaela and I did seeing Bee and Copper nearly die. But now….”

“Now he’s going to do his damn best to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Asami surmised.

I nodded, and let myself fall into my thoughts for a few minutes. Miles had always had a quiet determination to him, but overall he was very live and let live. Even his dismissal of my feelings for Mikaela came from wanting me to move on to someone who would accept my feelings so I wouldn’t be hurt. Now, that determination was pushed to the forefront, and led to scenes like what was before me.

Mikaela had changed a little since the ‘Bots too. Before, she played the part of popular girl well, never really letting on that she had much more going on in her head besides what was on the next math and history tests, and stuck dating guys like Trent. Now, she was very open about her mechanical skills, was excited to be learning from Ratchet, and she was with me. She seemed happier than she had been before getting in Bumblebee with me. It made me wonder if I had changed in the past few months too, and how much. Would the old me recognize who I’ve become, either from this world or my old one?

“Hey, you there, Alison?” Asami asked, pulling me from my thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I assured her, taking another drink. “Actually… I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” She cocked her head at me.

“If I told you a secret, one that absolutely no one except who I say could know about, would you keep it?”

“Of course. You can always confide in me,” she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Whatever you need, just say it.”

“I can’t tell you just yet, there’s a couple others who need to know too, and I don’t want to tell it more than once. Just be ready when I ask to talk to you.”

“Alright. Whenever you're ready to tell, I'll be there.” Asami smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she stood up. “Okay, let’s go ahead and do some sparring, then I’ll let you go for the day.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I said, jumping up from my seat.

I had a similar conversation with Simmons that night and Mikaela had one with Arcee, then all there was to do was to sit tight and wait until Barricade woke up.

The news came during breakfast Tuesday morning, in the form of Wheeljack sending his holo, a mid-fifties man with wild silver-streaked black hair, blue eyes and brown skin, and dressed like Doc Brown, to tell us that Barricade seemed to be waking up. Miles was out the door almost before Mikaela and I left our table, and was waiting impatiently for us by Wheeljack, then bolted again once he’d carried us over to medbay.

Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl were already in medbay when we got there, and Jazz, Ironhide and Will were not far behind us coming in. Ratchet looked to us, an energon cube in one servo, and said, “Alison, over here. The rest of you, on the catwalk.” He held his servo out to me and lifted me to Barricade’s chassis.

Barricade looked much better than he had the week before, resting on a tilted medical berth. His optic had been replaced, and Ratchet had spent the time he’d been in stasis to clean up his plating, so most of the scratches and dirt that had collected on his plating had been washed and buffed out. He wasn’t shining like Sunny, but he also didn’t look like a wreck either.

Ratchet moved the energon cube closer to me. “We believe he’s waking up, but I figured the AllSpark could help speed it along. “

I nodded, rolled up my sleeves and stuck my hands into the energon when he opened the cube. The AllSpark surged with energy, and when I placed my hands on Barricade, she released a series of pulses, as we said “ _~Wake, brave guardian. Wake and heal and continue your duty.~_ ”

I could feel Barricade start to shift under me, and he opened his optics, rebooting them a few times as Ratchet pulled me away. He looked at us, then at Optimus, Prowl and the other ‘Bots, then finally rested his optics on the humans on the catwalk. He rebooted them one last time, then flatly said, “Well, I know this isn’t the Well, so I must be in the Pit.”

That broke a string of tension we hadn’t quite realized was in the room, as most of us let out a small burst of laughter. Miles had tears start streaming down his face, and Prowl had a small smile creep over his lips before returning to his usual stoicism.

Barricade sat up a little and looked down at Miles, his optics and body language showing something akin to disbelief. “You got my message.” It was a statement, but there was a note of question and softness to it.

Miles nodded, his smile twitching. “I’d have gone by myself if Bee hadn’t told me to wait for Alison.”

Barricade turned to look at me. “So, you really did come and save me, AliSpark.”

“There was no way I could not,” I told him, smiling even more at the nickname.

“And you were lucky she did,” Ratchet said, and Barricade returned to being defensive. Dude, we were having a moment. “With all the damage Starscream did to you, I’m surprised you didn't deactivate before she even got there.”

Barricade gave what could be considered a bark of laughter. “Haven't you been told? I’m too Pitdamned stubborn to die.”

“Barricade, can you tell us the specifics of your attack?” Optimus asked, completely turning the mood of the room and the conversation to business.

Barricade looked up at Optimus. “I didn't contact Starscream, if that's what you think. I was just driving when he flew overhead and spotted me. Pretty much ordered me to follow him to that farm, landed, and demanded to know where I’d been.”

“And what did you tell him?” Prowl asked.

“That I'd been laying low and avoiding trouble with the Autobots, especially after he sent out the call for all Decepticons to await his orders. Then he decided to tell me his brilliant plan, to get back in Megatron's good graces, believe it or not.”

“Let me guess, Megatron reamed him out for his failure and flight at Mission City?” I asked.

“Yup. He said that Megatron wanted Alison alive, so they were going to capture her. He wasn't entirely clear if it was direct orders for him or just in general, I'm guessing the latter. He demanded I tell him Alison's location.”

“And you refused.”

“Obviously. If he'd just wanted to offline me so I couldn't give the info to someone else, he would have taken a shot at my helm and be done with it.” He threw his servos up a little. “But of course, I acted all noble and got the scrap beaten out of me. The only reason Starscream didn’t kill me was because I managed to repress my EM field down enough he thought he had. He bolted and I managed to send my holo out to that farmhouse to message Miles, and you know the rest better than me.”

“You can suppress your EMs?” Miles asked.

“It’s a skill all Enforcers learn,” Prowl said. “Some can dim it so it’s anonymous, but still noticeable. Barricade and I are able to dim almost to deactivation, and occasionally completely hide it for short periods of time. That’s considered the top tier of the skill.”

“Yeah, yeah, the top Enforcers of Iacon, whoop-de-do.” Barricade shook his helm. “But that’s the full of it; Starscream found me, interrogated me, and tried to kill me when I didn’t give him the answers he wanted.”

“It was a very noble act, Barricade,” Optimus said, then looked to his officers as the rest of us watched. Ironhide had a slight frown, but I could see respect in his optics as he gave a nod. On the catwalk, Will gave a similar response. Ratchet gave a quick almost absentminded nod as he brought up a scanner to calibrate. Wheeljack glanced at Barricade once before meeting Optimus optics and nodding.  Jazz folded his arms and nodded as he shifted his weight to a more casual stance. Finally Prowl, with what I swore was a small smile trying to creep over his lips, gave a firm nod.

I started smiling as Optimus turned back to Barricade, who’d been watching the proceeding with a suspicious expression.

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?” he muttered, shifting on the berth.

“Barricade, you will remain on medical rest for at least a week, or until Ratchet releases you,” Optimus said. “After that, you will be free to leave or...” he trailed off with a smile. “You will be allowed to stay here as an honorary Autobot.”

Barricade’s optic ridges rose, though he tried to not show his surprise in the rest of his body language. He looked down to where I was grinning and said “You planned this didn’t you?”

“You nearly died to protect me,” I said. “If that isn’t a sign of your allegiance, I don’t know what is.”

“Please say yes, Barricade,” Miles pleaded, turning our focus to him. “It’ll be great to have you around all the time, if you can stand us.”

It was almost unnoticeable, but I would swear Barricade’s gaze softened just the smallest bit, before he glanced back over at Ironhide. “Keep him and his bondmate off my back, and I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you, Barricade,” Optimus said. “I’m sure Ratchet has several more tests he wants to run, so we will leave you be.” He corralled all of us out of the medbay, except Mikaela, as Ratchet wanted her to learn the tests he’d be running. The bots went their own way, and I was about to head to my office to see if I had any work to be done when Miles asked, “Hey, Alison?”

“Yeah?” I turned to him and noticed he was looking extremely nervous, even chewing on his lip a little.

“Can… we talk about something?”

“Of course we can.” I slipped an arm behind his back and started leading him. “Let’s head to my office, it’ll be private there.”

The walk there was silent, as Miles was obviously turning over what he wanted to say in his head, and I didn’t push him. I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk as I shut the door, then I sat in the other one, legs crossed. “What’s up, Miles? You’re all in knots.”

Miles chewed his lips a bit more, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just… I- I really like Barricade. Like _really_ like him. I- I love him. I think I have for months now. And I- I don’t know if you’re going to find that disgusting or-”

I reached out and took his hands, cutting him off. “I know, Miles. I figured it out the day of the attack. And I don’t find it disgusting at all.”

Miles shook his head. “No, I guess you wouldn’t. But, what do I do?” He half threw himself back in his chair. “I mean, I’ve never even liked a _human_ guy before, let alone one of a alien species that turns into cars. And I know he doesn’t feel the same.”

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Well, obviously, I’m not a ‘Bot or a ‘Con. Why would he be attracted to me?” He spotted a pen on my desk, grabbed it, and started flipping it in the air. “I mean, he’s got his holo, so the physical attraction on my side has something to focus on, but I’m human. I’m squishy, with all those messy bodily functions and stuff that even grosses the ‘Bots sometimes, my lifespan is barely one of their years…” He trailed off, still flipping the pen.

“Um, Miles,” I snatched the pen as he tossed it. “I hate to call you blind, but you are really blind. Did you not see the way Barricade looked at you in medbay? I’d say that’s a look of at least caring and fondness, if not love itself. And before he had to bolt, who was the one he’d hang out with late into the night? Which of us was the one he played video games with? And he texted you when he was in danger. Not me. Not Bee. You.”

Miles blinked as he considered it, then hope crept into his features. “You, you really think he likes me back?”

“I do,” I said.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Then what do you think I should do?”

“Well, unless you want to pine and waste precious time together, honesty is the best policy here,” I said. “Get into medbay when Arcee’s on shift and ask to talk to him privately. Tell him how you feel, and accept what he tells you.”

“So just throw my heart on the ground to get trampled now instead of later, got it.” He took another deep breath, then looked at me with a small smirk. “Well if you get to call me blind, I get to call you that too.”

“What? What do you mean?” What was I blind to?

“Bumblebee’s been in love with you for months and you’ve never noticed a thing,” Miles said.

“What!?” I sat up straight, and I knew my face must have contorted into something ridiculous. “No. No, he can’t be in love with me. I’m with Mikaela, and he’s never made any sign.”

“Because you’re with Mikaela.” That was a statement, made as Miles crossed his own legs. “He obviously doesn’t want to cause trouble between you two, but it’s only a matter of time before Mikaela notices.”

“And what’s there to notice?” I asked, folding my arms and recrossing my legs.

“Well, there’s the way he looks at you when he thinks you and Mikaela can’t see.” Miles held up a finger. “I mean, Barricade and I would have annihilated you at laser tag cause Bee was too busy staring at you to even hear us coming up. And there are times when you and Mikaela are pulling your ‘cute couple’ routine that he looks a little depressed.” Another finger. “He’s always at your side, whenever he can manage it, and heck, sometimes seems like he’s like he can read your mind for what you want, even when I can’t.” Another finger. “You also get pretty flirty with him too, with those hugs and kisses and stuff.”

“I don’t flirt with Bumblebee!” I felt a bit like a child having a tantrum, but this felt like a warrented situation. “He’s my best friend, nothing else.”

Miles shot me a look that just said “Gurl, please!” “I’ve been your best friend since we were six, and the last time you gave _me_ a kiss on the cheek for doing something for you was when we were nine. You’re always hugging him too, and when he’s got his holo activated, you lean into his side as much as you do Mikaela’s.”

“So? You and I got our friendship stuff established years ago, when we were still going through our ‘cooties and eww’ preteen stages. I’m much more comfortable with being a lesbian, a fact which you might have forgotten, so I’m much more openly affectionate.”

“Right, lesbian, okay.” Miles shifted so he was leaning back in the chair. “How about this. What is Bee was a girl? If you can tell me definitively that you could give the same affections to a girl Bee and not be flirty, I’ll drop it.”

“Fine, I will.” I closed my eyes and tried to picture it. Bee, but a girl. His Autobot frame would probably stay pretty close to usual, maybe his chassis sticking out just the slightest bit more, maybe. His holo would have the most change likely, a girl with long blonde hair and maybe a skirt instead of the track pants, but the same lean muscles, same oval face, same blue eyes that sparkled with hidden mischief. A girl’s voice, but the same accent to it, the same tone of laugh. I imagined chasing her around the training yard or the laser tag arena, sitting with her on the lookout with Mikaela, or even without, on nights after dropping Mikaela off at home. I imagined her helping me prepare for Valentine’s, and the kiss on the cheek before heading off. Then I imagined if I didn’t kiss her cheek, but her lips. A soft, warm kiss full of love, with hands tangling in hair and arms wrapped around backs. Except then the back I was holding was wider than that girl’s would have been, and the hair shorter, and the hands in my own hair larger. And when I pulled back, it was Bee, as he really was. And I didn’t feel off about it. In fact, it felt almost right, like it should be.

I snapped my eyes open with a gasp, and saw Miles had a small smile on his face. I remembered the pen in my hand and I flicked it at him, managing to smack him in the face. “I hate you.”

“Why?” he asked, rubbing his cheek and bending to pick the pen off of the floor.

“This was supposed to be me helping you with your relationship problems, not you giving me some.” I sagged in my chair and rested a hand at my hairline, half covering my eyes. “Okay, I’ll admit it, I might be in love with Bumblebee. But, I love Mikaela too. My feelings didn’t just turn off or disappear.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.” Miles said. “But hey, at least you figured it out now, instead of suddenly making out with Bee and having Mikaela walk in on it.”

I managed a spluttering cough of a laugh. “Yeah, I can see how badly that could turn out.” I sighed and dropped my hand. “So what am I gonna do.”

Miles shrugged. “Hey, I couldn’t think up ‘Just talk to him and see if it works out,’ I have no idea how to handle this situation.” He set the pen on the desk and stood up. “But hey, there are smarter brains than me on this base, someone should be able to help you.” He walked up and patted my shoulder. “It’ll work out.”

“It better,” I said, reaching up to punch his shoulder. “Or I’m blaming you for any and all relationship problems from now on.”

“Fair enough.” He looked down at his watch. “I gotta dash, Epps will be looking for me soon. But thanks, Alison.”

I smiled up at him. “You’re welcome, Miles.” Once he left, my smile dropped and I just sat there, stewing over what had just come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who guessed Bee/Alison/Mikaela for the poly ship? For those shipping Asami/Alison/Mikaela, I'm so sorry for crushing your dreams. 
> 
> That scenario Miles describes to Alison at the end there? That was my original idea for how to introduce the poly. Thank my sister for this much more logical and less jealousy inducing alternative. 
> 
> And just to clarify, Alison is still a lesbian. She just also has romantic feelings for Bee. So technically, she is a polyamorous homoflexible-romantic homosexual, with hints of xenoromantic in there just because of Bee being an alien. Yeah, I just made my brain hurt, I'm not bugging with labels. Alison loves both Mikaela and Bumblebee romantically. There you go.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I wanna see what you guys think of this twist.


	27. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison stews, Asami helps, and the Inner Circle is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this is. Life hit like a sack of bricks, so I'm no where near where I wished to be at this time. I will try to get chapter 28 out around Valentine's Day, but no promises. 
> 
> That said, a part of why ch 28 is taking so long is because I'm rewriting the first 10 chapters of this fic. I've grown as a writer since I started so long ago, and I've gotten a better grasp of Alison's character, so I want the start of the story to reflect that, as well as fill in/correct some missing plot points that will be necessary later on. I plan to replace them around or before the time I post chapter 28, so be on the look out for that.

After taking a few minutes to wallow and stew, I pushed myself to try and get my work done for the day. Thankfully, it wasn't anything complicated, nor was there much of it, meaning it didn't suffer too much from me taking breaks as my brain circled back to freaking out about loving my best friend.

~Did you have any idea about this?~ I asked the AllSpark during one of those moments.

 _~Of course I did,~_ she said. _~You've previously said not to interfere with your love life, however, so I didn't.~_

I scowled a bit at that comment, but she did have a point, since that order I gave to keep her quiet on dates with Mikaela could also cover not stating something that's apparently very obvious.

Still, even with that on my mind, I managed to get through my work well before lunch. Mikaela was quite likely still in medbay, and Bee was still supposed to be working with Ironhide, so I went looking for Asami. I found her in the training yard and she agreed to spar until lunch.

But while the spar did help take the edge off my thoughts, I still had it churning in the back of my mind, with thoughts occasionally spilling to the forefront, catching me off guard. After the tenth time it happened resulted in Asami throwing me, she gave a deep sigh. “Okay, what’s wrong, Alison?”

“What do you mean?” I asked as I picked myself off the ground, rubbing the shoulder I’d landed on. That throw was a little harder than I was expecting.

She gave me a “You're-Not-Fooling-Me” look. “You’re obviously focusing on something other than me with that distant look you keep getting. And usually at this time of the day, you’re tracking down Mikaela and Bumblebee, not me. So what’s wrong?”

“Oh. Well….” I looked around. “Can we head somewhere a bit more private?”

“Of course.” Asami led me over towards the rappelling wall, under which was an alcove with benches for people waiting to go up. As we sat down, she asked, “So, what’s wrong?”

I took a deep breath. “Well, you know Barricade woke up this morning. After he told us about his attack, Ratchet kicked us out to examine him, and Miles asked if he could get some advice from me.”

“About his feelings for Barricade?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. He was a bit worked up about it. I told him to just talk with Barricade, and see how it turns out, which he agreed to, though he thinks he’s gonna get his heart smashed. But then he turned the conversation around on me and said that Bumblebee loved me.”

“Really?” Asami got a thoughtful look. “I didn't think about it before but he is very affectionate with you and Mikaela. And you’re upset about him being unrequited?”

I began wringing my hands, as I hesitantly started my answer. “That’s just it... it’s not unrequited. I didn’t realize it until Miles pointed it out, but I do love him. Like, a lot more than as a friend or a brother. But I still love Mikaela too, she’s the love of my life and I couldn’t imagine being without her, but I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my feelings for Bee bottled up either, and I don’t want to hurt either of them, and I’m not sure what to do!” The last of my words came out in a tumble as I buried my head in my hands.

“Ah,” Asami said. “I see why you are so distracted.” She thought a moment before continuing. “Honestly, my best advice is what you told Miles. Just talk with both Bee and Mikaela about how you feel and go from there.”

“But… with Miles it was different. It’s just him telling Barricade how he feels. Neither one is in a relationship. With me, if I say anything, it could ruin my relationship with both of them.”

“And if you don’t, it will,” Asami said with an abrupt sharpness to her tone. The change to her usual calming voice made me look up at her slightly shocked. Her gaze was intense, but softened again as she continued. “I’m not saying it will be an easy thing to talk about, but you need to. Sooner rather than later. The longer you wait, the more it’s going to eat at you and the more you’ll start avoiding them or treating them different because of it. Then the more strained your relationship with both of them will become until it either comes to an explosive head between all of you or you just drift entirely apart. And they won’t know the reason why it happened.”

“Sounds like you're speaking from experience,” I blurted out without thinking. I instantly saw the change in her expression at my words. A slight grimace of an unpleasant memory, one seeming a mix of heartache and regret, before she looked away from me.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean--”

“Don't apologize. It's just… it's something I've never talked about with anyone.”

I looked at her questioningly, but bit my tongue. I already struck a chord with my comment and I wasn't wanting to dig deeper at it.

“I had a lover once,” Asami said abruptly, catching me off guard again. “I met him just after I finished my basic training, when I was assigned to my first official post. He was older, a superior rank, not to mention Father didn't particularly like him. But, I had fallen hard for him and, after he learned about my feelings, he reciprocated them. We kept it a secret from everyone, publically acting like the soldiers we were. But when it was just the two of us, he was so sweet and romantic. He would even sing for me.” She gave a smile as she recalled the memory, though the smile faded after a few moments.

“But then things began to change. He… started becoming distant, distracted. He wanted to be by himself more and when we were together, I didn't seem to hold his attention anymore. He stopped singing to me or even calling me the endearing things he once did. At first I assumed he was just under a lot of stress from his position, then began to wonder if he'd simply grown tired of me or if there was someone else. When I tried to talk to him, he would only avoid my questions or even argue with me. I tried to do whatever I could to make him happy but it didn’t seem to make a difference. I eventually just… stopped trying. I still cared about him. I even truly loved him. But we couldn’t really be together like that and our relationship just… ended. We still worked together for a time but it wasn't the same anymore. Eventually, he changed his post to further pursue his military pursuits and I ended up hunting for NBEs like Dad. I haven't seen or even heard from him in years.”

Asami sighed deeply, still seeming lost in memory for a few moments, then she turned her head to look back to me, gaze unwavering. “He may or may not have cared what his actions did to me, but I _know_ for a fact you would never want to ever put Mikaela or Bumblebee through something like that. So be honest with them and tell them the truth. Then you can sort what to do from there _together_.”

I held her gaze a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll try to talk with them this week. And… thank you… for sharing about that. You didn't have to.”

“Seems only fair to share with you a secret when you're planning on sharing one of yours.” She cocked her head. “Speaking of which, when do you plan on having that meeting?”

“Tomorrow, if possible, Thursday at the latest, depends which night Arcee is able to get Ratchet out of medbay.” I gave her a small relieved smile. “And again, thank you, Asami.”

She returned the smile. “So now, if you’re back in focus, do you want to try sparring some more?”

I thought of my aching shoulder, and the other little aches and bruises I’d gotten in the spars. “I think I'm good for now. I'll probably see about a hot shower.”

“Well, in that case, I'm going to see about getting something to eat. Throwing you around made me hungry.” Asami smiled cheekily and I couldn't help giggling a little at her comment. Then she put her hand on my non-aching shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, before she stood up and headed towards the mess hall.

I got up too, a little slower and stiffer, and headed towards a hot shower, hoping I could get through with minimal fretting about now two life-changing reveals I had to make.

One wasn’t for much longer, as we were able to have the meeting the next evening. Arcee convinced Ratchet she would be able to handle the medbay for a night, and he and Wheeljack needed to spend time together, before the scientist started blowing himself up just to see his mate. After dinner, Miles, Mikaela, Bee and I went to the medbay to “visit with Barricade”, and within a half hour, Simmons and Asami made their way over. Once they arrived, Bee sent his holo to watch the medbay doors. If anyone came up, he’d flash his headlights so we’d be able to change the topic.  

“Okay, Alison,” Simmons started once we were all situated. He, Asami and Mikaela were sitting in chairs on the catwalk by Barricade’s berth. Miles had opted to sit on Barricade’s shoulder, leaning against the side of his helm. Arcee stood at the foot of the berth, half leaning on the tool cart beside her. I had a chair too, but for now I was standing in the middle of it all, my locked journal in my hands. “You’ve got us all gathered here, what is it you need to tell us?”

This was it, the moment I was anticipating and dreading. “First, I need to have you all promise to not share anything I’m about to reveal to anyone not in this room. No one, not even Optimus, can know this information.”

That got a few raised brows and aside glances. “You want us to keep a secret from Prime?” Barricade asked. “Not sure how that fits the terms of my parole.”

“Is the information dangerous?” Asami asked.

I nodded. “It can be. Very dangerous. Potentially enough to cost us the War if it gets out to the wrong people or at the wrong time. Trust me, I would tell Optimus if I could, but there’s factors at play that will change drastically if he knows.”

The newcomers looked amongst themselves, then Asami was the first to speak. “I don't know what you're going to tell us, but I swear, no one will hear of it from me.”

“Same here,” Miles said. “Best friends’ honor.”

Barricade glanced at Miles, then looked at me and shrugged the shoulder without a person on it. “You’ve saved my life twice now, AliSpark, I think I can trust you.”

“You have my silence,” Arcee said, doing a crossing motion over her spark.

“And mine,” Simmons said, then looked at Mikaela and Bee.

“Alison told us about this information right after Mission City,” Mikaela explained. “We’ve already promised to keep it secret.”

“And done a good job of it,” I said, though I internally winced at the word 'secret’. I held up my journal, and started explaining. “You all know Mikaela got me this for my birthday. But it wasn't just so I could have a secret diary that no one could get into. It was so that no one would accidentally stumble upon information about our future, or rather, a possible future I diverted us from.”

“Our future?” Miles asked. “How do you know the future?”

“Because I have seen it. But not in a dream or a vision like from the AllSpark. I watched it on a tv screen, in my home, in 2014.” Before anyone could ask how, I continued. “I am not the Alison from this world. I am from a world where Cybertron and cybertronians and even the people in this room, were fictional characters and places, made up for a movie called Transformers, based off a toyline of the same name. I wasn't even the main character of them, my cousin Sam was. I took his place, and decided to change the future for the better.”

Everyone stared at me in silence for a minute, obviously taking that in. “I know, it sounds crazy, it's very hard to believe, but it is true. Mikaela and Bumblebee can attest to that.”

“It's true,” Mikaela said. “Alison was able to tell me what age I was when Dad took me to steal a car for the first time, and I've never told anyone about that. And she was able to tell me about what was going to happen at Mission City, right up to Starscream's attack.”

“But we’ve been best friends for years! I have memories from when we were kids,” Miles said. “How could that be if you replaced Sam?”

“It could be whatever brought me here altered everyone's memories, or maybe this is a universe where it was always Alison Witwicky. It's a thing called the multiple universe theory, with bits of the chaos theory or the butterfly effect thrown in. All I really know is that I went to bed in my old world, and woke up here, seven years in the past and about to become the hero of my favorite movie series.”

“Series?” Asami asked. “How many movies were there?”

“There were four movies in all, and I think they were planning a fifth one, but I didn't get to learn anything about it before I came here.” I pushed some hair out of my face and rested my hand on my neck. “It's the events of the last two though that I want to prevent from happening.”

“What happened in these films?” Arcee asked, a tone of skepticism in her voice.

“The first movie has already past. It started with the attack on SOCCNET, and ended right after Mission City. The second one is supposed to happen next fall, and involves a quest for an artifact of the Primes. Three is set three or four years later, and because of something from the second, everything goes to shit for cybertronians, and four was dealing with the fallout of it.”

“So if there’s that much, why don’t you just tell us all something you could only learn from these movies and we can believe you,” Barricade suggested.

“That’s where it gets complicated,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a sigh. “Unfortunately, the director of the movies decided the focus should be more on Sam’s attempts at a normal life away from the ‘Bots and on big battle explosions, instead of on character development. The only ‘Bots who got any characterization from him were the ones from Mission City, then Starscream and Megatron and some little shit minicon called Wheelie on the Decepticon side. And most of you only appeared once, or not at all.”

I turned to Miles and Barricade. “You were last seen giving Titus a bath while on a phone call with Sam, who was going crazy from ‘Satan’s Camaro’ stalking him. You,” I pointed at Barricade, “vanished just before Mission City, then showed up in the third one just in time to see Soundwave execute a ‘Bot, and in turn get his entire head blown off by Bumblebee, then you disappeared again. Some thought you were killed in the following fight, others figured you ran to live another day.”

Barricade frowned, then nodded his head. “That sounds about right. Probably would have happened if I hadn’t met Squishy here.” He poked Miles, who smiled as he shoved the digit away from him.

I looked to Asami. “I honestly did not know you until we met. S7 only got maybe fifteen minutes of screentime, and only Simmons and Banachek were important enough to get named. And they didn’t absorb any of S7 into their version of COTA. Though, the director was also a bit misogynistic, so he wouldn’t have focused on you even if you had been.”

Asami’s eyebrows raised, then she nodded to me. “I see. So I was just in the background somewhere as a nameless extra?”

“Something like that.” I turned to Arcee. “Unfortunately, you also suffered from the same misogyny, cause you were only in one film, the second one. Besides there being some weird confusion between the film and the tie-in comics that you, Elita and Chromia were either one mind split between three bodies, or if you three were some kind of artificial split spark triplet set made by a Decepticon scientist, but the point remained that you were supposedly killed in the final battle of the second film, though the comics extended that to about a year before the third.”

Arcee raised a brow at that, shifting her weight to the opposite pede. “That is one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Trust me, the fandom thought the same.”

I finally turned to Simmons, who I knew was my only chance of convincing them fully. “You were the only one given a proper backstory, in the form of a series of comics that explained your family’s connection to S7. Great-grandfather was part of the Ice Man dig team, grandmother fought NBEs several times, including Bonnie and Clyde's car. Your dad specifically ran several missions with the NBEs, including a couple encounters with a Seeker called Jetfire. In 1954 he and your mother were assigned to the Alpha Command post, where he was assumed killed after a nitrogen bomb had to be dropped on the place to stop Megatron from thawing out. He instead, was captured by the Soviets and imprisoned for the next eleven years. In those years, you grew up in your mother's deli, where you discovered a secret room under the meat freezer, where you started studying aliens, cause you knew they were out there. One night, you were sneaking to the room when you saw your father sneak into the deli. He gave you a S7 phone number to call your grandfather, left his metal prosthetic hand with you, and fled into a building across the street, pursued by a pair of Decepticons, who blew up the building. But before he died, he told you, ‘Tell your mother I love her. And fight the good fight’.”

Simmons stared at me a moment, then started nodding his head, ducking a bit to try and hide the glistening coming to his eyes. “That's right. Those were his words. And no one else knows about the room, not even Ma.” He looked up at me. “So you're certain of all you know?”

“Not one hundred percent sure anymore. There are several things that have changed or will be changed because of what I’ve done. But this future has to be better than the one I saw.”

“What happened in that future that you're so keen on preventing?” Arcee asked.

“Mainly, the complete loss of the AllSpark, the Battle of Chicago and the destruction of Cybertron.” I took my seat now, though I stayed in the center of the room. “In the original timeline, when Megatron came at Sam and Optimus, Sam decided to shove the AllSpark into Megatron’s chest, which killed Megatron, but destroyed all but two shards of the AllSpark. One, Optimus gave to the government to protect, the other was hidden in Sam’s Mission City hoodie for two years. The AllSpark’s energy, meanwhile, lay dormant in Sam’s head until he found the shard again, when it activated and had him writing in cybertronian and acting more neurotic than normal. This led to him being the map to the second movie’s Macguffin, and that was it for the AllSpark. No more hatchlings, no other special powers, but as far as we knew, the only real means of cybertronian reproduction was destroyed, making you guys the last of your kind.”

Miles whistled. “So… that wasn’t good, at all.”

“Even though they were wrong about it being our sole means of reproduction, it still would have been a terrible blow,” Arcee said. “So that’s why you chose to take it in yourself.”

I nodded. “Granted, I had no real idea it would work. I just took a wild guess based on everything I knew of the series and it worked out.”

“So, the AllSpark was destroyed, and there was a map in Sam’s head,” Simmons said. “But Megatron was dead, so it should have been an easy clean up, right?”

I ran a hand through my hair. “He was, but not for long. That was the other shard, the one the government took. You see, they didn’t form COTA. They formed NEST, and went to Diego Garcia, but it was almost entirely human run instead of co-ed. During a video briefing with Moreshower, Galloway decided to run a “As You All Know” by the leadership, mainly for the movie audience. But this also let Soundwave, who had hacked into the satellite uplink, get the information needed to steal the shard and bring Megatron back to life.”

“Soundwave’s here?” Barricade asked. “As if we don’t have enough problems.”

“As far as we know, he shouldn’t be,” Mikaela answered for me. “Alison thinks he’s probably still with Megatron off planet.”

“And hopefully he’ll stay there,” I said, taking over again. “In any case, Megatron came back thanks to the shard, the ‘Bots and ‘Cons raced for the Macguffin and the ‘Bots won, and the ‘Cons slunk back off to hide out for the next three years. Then, they launched their master plan.”

I had set my hands on my knees, and now I was bunching the fabric of my jeans. “You see, Optimus and Megatron had an uncle, Sentinel Prime. He supported Optimus during most of the War, but when he saw the devastation being wrought, he decided he needed to act. So he made a deal with Megatron, to harvest a planet for resources and send them back to cybertron for the reconstruction. For this, he had Optimus build the Ark, and Arcee, Elita and Chromia took a pillar to the AllSpark for activation. But it wasn’t a weapon like he said, it was the control for a spacebridge. When Starscream attacked the Ark’s launch, the bridge activated and the Ark disappeared, seemingly destroyed. Except it wasn’t. It created a rip in space-time, shot through, and crashed on the moon in 1960. The space race was to see who could reach it first, which was the US. The Apollo missions explored it, but missed the most important room; the crash vault, where Sentinel is still hiding, in stasis.”

Everyone was quiet a moment, then they exploded into questions.

“When did Sentinel deal with Megatron!?” Arcee asked

“Why didn’t you say something before!?” Bee had whirled around to look at me with shock.

“You didn’t know?” Barricade asked.

“She doesn’t tell us all the details,” Bee said. “Mostly the stuff coming soon.”

“Did you know about any of this, Simmons?” Asami asked.

Simmons shook his head. “That’s before my time, and sounds like it was on the top levels, probably no one brought in on it after the missions ended.” He rubbed his chin. “If we dig in COTA’s files, we might find something, but who knows how much got transferred into the computers from the papers.”

“The point is-” I cut through it all “- that Sentinel was working with Megatron, and when Optimus learned of the Ark, he had Sentinel brought down, which just let the Decepticons move forward with their plan. Sentinel killed Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, took the pillars to Megatron, and then had the UN turn on the ‘Bots, giving the ‘Cons enough time to activate the space bridge to bring Cybertron to our system, right next to Earth. The battle over the control pillar took place in Chicago, and the ‘Cons had already devastated the city beforehand.” I couldn’t hold back a shudder as I recalled the shots of the city from the movie. “In the end, the ‘Bots won, but at the cost of several thousand human lives, several Autobots, Sentinel, Megatron… and Cybertron itself.”

“How-How’d they lose Cybertron?” Miles asked. “I mean, it’s a whole planet.”

“And a space bridge is a reality warping wormhole that isn’t always completely stable, especially with whatever’s in transit. It was either destroy Earth by letting Cybertron come through, or destroy Cybertron by collapsing the bridge. Sam and Optimus made their choice.” I started getting choked up, but I pushed through to finish the tale. “Afterwards, the US dropped their treaty with the ‘Bots. NEST disbanded, and a group called Cemetery Wind was supposed to hunt down the remaining Decepticons, but they hunted all cybertronians, ‘Bot or ‘Con. In the end, of all those who survived Chicago, only Optimus and Bumblebee remained.”

Mikaela came over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I rested my hand on hers, taking deep breaths as I resteadied myself. Everyone let the information sink in, looking somber and I could see Bee was especially taken back with the news. I almost wish I had told him before now.

“And you don’t want us to warn Optimus about this?” Simmons asked.

“No, because doing so now would guarantee we fail.” I sighed and shrugged Mikaela off me. “You see, I think there’s a way we can prevent that from happening, and even bring this war to an end. But it requires a few key events that must happen and some that must not.”

“The events of the second movie,” Asami deduced, leaning forward to rest her arms on her knees. “You mentioned something about the AllSpark shard holding a map to something?

“Yes and no.” I stood and started pacing. “You see, the AllSpark shards only had the ability to revive a ‘Bot or to wake a ‘Bot from stasis. The energy and knowledge of the AllSpark had been transferred into Sam’s head, kinda similar to how she’s in mine, but without her consciousness. And it wasn’t exactly a map, but the location for a cybertronian artifact. Actually the most important one besides the AllSpark, some would say.”

“Which was?...” Barricade prompted.

“The Matrix of Leadership.”

Bee’s optics whirled and he actually beeped his horn from the surprise. “You know where the Matrix of Leadership is!?”

“Whoa, quiet down there, Bee,” Arcee said, casting a half glance to the door to make sure no one had heard. “What’s this about a Matrix?”

“The Matrix of Leadership was Primus’s gift to Prima during the Quintesson War,” Bee explained before I could say anything. “It was lost when the first Seven Primes went out energon seeking and none of them returned. According to Alpha Trion, the Matrix had been hidden by the first Six to keep it from…” He trailed off, optics widening, and looked at me.

“The Fallen,” I said.

Arcee and Barricade glanced between Bee and I, skeptical, while the humans looked uncertain but attentive. “In that same story, the Fallen was sealed away for all time and eternity,” Arcee said. “He was the boogeyman my carrier would use to frighten us into behaving. He only worked slightly better than the Liege Maximo ones.”

“The Fallen isn’t just a figure of stories. He’s still alive, and currently using Megatron as his personal attack dog.”

Asami glanced over at Barricade. “I thought Megatron was supreme leader of the Decepticons?”

Barricade shrugged. “Frag if I know what goes on in the upper ranks. At best, I’m a mid-level commander. I don’t get invited to the leadership meetings unless they have a mission for me.”

“And even most of the upper ranks would have been clueless until Mission City,” I said. “The Fallen only ever spoke to Megatron, and only when alone. Then he was off with Soundwave on the first Nemesis heading here to Earth.”

“Wait,” Mikaela said, leaning against the railing instead of sitting back in her chair. “You once said something about demigods and the sun. Was that him?”

“Yes.” History lesson time. “You see, the original Primes had discovered they could take star energy to make energon, at the cost of snuffing it out. They made a rule that no system with a life bearing planet would be harvested, and, when the Fallen broke that, that no less than seven Primes must be present at the construction and activation of a harvester. Sol was on the list of life bearing stars, but is also very powerful, so the Fallen wanted it harvested. He fought against his siblings over the Matrix, which held the key to the Star Harvester, and in the end, they only won by sacrificing their lives to seal him in a sarcophagus and the Matrix in a tomb. The sarcophagus eventually found its way to cybertronian space, where it was found by Optimus and his archeology team, who then displayed it in the AllSpark’s Temple in Simfur since it was marked for a Prime. A place Megatron spent time recovering from injuries shortly before the War was declared.”

Bee’s doorwings dipped down as he thought. “As I recall, Megatron did have an interest in it. Him stealing it from the Temple was one of the things that led me to join the ‘Bots.”

“Could Megatron have somehow figure out who it was and stole it to wake him up?” Miles asked.

“I think the Fallen was already awoken by proximity to the AllSpark,” I said. “I think he told Megatron to steal the sarcophagus, and send him here to Earth.”

“So he just listened to some cryptic voice coming out of a box?” Simmons asked.

“Actually I think the Fallen was influencing him.”

“Wait,” Asami said. “What do you mean, was influencing him? Like some sort of mind control through suggestion?”

I nodded. “There was a theory, floating around the fanbase, that the Fallen was controlling Megatron, possibly through old slave coding left from the Quintesson occupation. A lot said it would have been similar to the Reaper indoctrination in my Mass Effect game. Slowly implanting thoughts and ideas into Megatron’s head until he believed they were his own.”

Arcee shifted her weight, frowning and optic brows furrowing. “That… could explain why it was such a sudden change. Before, he was only against the Malcontents for Petrus’s murder, then he suddenly was against everyone. It didn’t make sense, especially to Optimus.”

“But the Nemesis left at the start of the War,” Barricade pointed out. “How could the Fallen be influencing him from lightyears away?”

“Reaper indoctrination came from the Reapers themselves and from the tech they left behind. It’s possible the Fallen left something to enforce his will. Or he’s just that powerful. He stated in the movie only another Prime would be able to defeat him. It’s why he had Optimus killed.”

Everyone snapped to look at me. “Wait, what!?”

I winced slightly from the noise level, but nodded. “Yeah, he ordered Megatron to both get the Matrix’s location from Sam, and to kill Optimus, and he succeeded in the latter objective.”

“But you said Optimus was one of the survivors of Chicago,” Mikaela said. “How could he have died?”

“He was brought back, with the Matrix. That was the second reason for Optimus to be killed. The Fallen or at least one of the other ‘Cons knew that Sam would go for the Matrix to try and revive Optimus, which would give the ‘Cons the chance to get ahold of it. Which they did, but not before Sam brought Optimus back. And since the Fallen got over-confident with the last Prime ‘out of the way’, he wasn’t prepared for Optimus’ return and was defeated, stopping him from harvesting Sol.”

“So, that’s your plan for stopping the War?” Simmons asked. “Axe the Fallen and Megatron will go back to being a good guy?”

“It won’t exactly be a flip of a switch, but without the Fallen’s influence, he should start thinking more rationally, and realize this war shouldn’t be happening. Provided we can prevent him suffering brain damage in the meantime.”

“Brain damage?” Miles asked.

More explanation. Even I was getting tired of my voice by now. “At the end of the battle against the Fallen, Megatron got half his head blasted open, and even three years later he was still being repaired for it. I think that had a big part of his later actions seeming more unpredictable and irrational than before.”

“So, your plan is kill the Fallen, find the Matrix, keep Megatron from processor damage, leave Sentinel to rust, and end the War peacefully?” Arcee asked.

“I do want Sentinel to wake up, but with the Fallen still around, it would be too dangerous to do so now, and would throw any semblance of the timeline out of whack, and then my knowledge would be useless.”

“So you’ve been trying to stick to the overall plotline, but stop as much of the negative events from happening?” Asami asked.

“Yup.” I then looked to all of them. “And I’ll need all of your help to do it. I have plans, ideas, and thoughts on what to do, but I recently realized I don’t have the experience to prepare for everything. And keeping what I know bottled up won’t help anyone. So I need you guys, to check me twice, to counsel me, to let me tell what I’m doing wrong and what I’m doing right. I think that, together, we can change the future, but only if we work together.”

I stood there, waiting for everyone to take it in.

Finally, Miles dropped down from Barricade's shoulder, walked up to me, and wrapped me in a hug.

“I wish you'd told me sooner,” he said, pulling back but keeping a hand on my arm. “But I get why, and I'm glad you brought me in. I'm with you, Alison. Wherever you lead.”

“I’m in too,” Asami said, standing. “I’ll do whatever’s needed to help end this war.”

“You’ve got my support,” Arcee said, her holoavatar flickering to life next to us. “What comes next, I’ll be there.”

“You have me too,” Simmons said. “Never let it be said a Simmons turned away from the good fight.”

“About half my processor is telling me this whole thing is ridiculous and I shouldn’t believe a word of it,” Barricade said, his holo popping to life next to Miles. “But the other half is saying you’re right, and even if you aren’t, I’m going to follow. You’ve given me a chance, AliSpark, so I’ll make sure you get yours.”

I smiled at the declarations. “Thank you. All of you. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“It means two worlds,” Asami said. “And much more besides.”

Bee flickered his holo over to us, and held his hand into the center of our circle. “Come on, it’s not a true team until we’ve done a team hand stack.”

Mikaela rolled her eyes, but placed her hand in. Miles practically dived in, Simmons right behind. Arcee and Asami placed their hands in, and with a resignation I’m sure was mostly faked, Barricade added his. I placed mine on top, lightly pushing down on the stack.

“From now on, we will be known as Team AllSpark. And we’re going to save the world.” As my hand let up, Bee pushed up with his and the stack broke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, even if it's just illegible typing or saying "Good job."


	28. Trouble in Lover's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a workout is done, some things go missing, and an important talk is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered Angst for Valentine's Day? No one? Oh well. And yeah, this is technically a lil after Valentine's is over, but the wifi died at work, so I couldn't post it on the day of. Anyway, enjoy the angst! As always, comments are appreciated.

The next day dawned with me feeling both lighter and heavier than I had been previously. The fact that the others knew my secret, and were willing to help me were huge weights off my shoulders. But now I had no excuse to not talk with Bee and Mikaela about my feelings, and that scared me so much more. 

I woke at my usual early time, but lingered in bed watching Mikaela sleep in the faint light. We’d spent a good bit of the night talking more about the meeting, and other things, so we didn’t fall asleep till late. She was so peaceful, curled like a cat, a hand up by her chin and her hair draped over her face. I brushed it back behind her ear and rested my hand on her cheek. She barely stirred, just slightly turning her face into my palm. I smiled, and leaned in to give her a kiss, light, but lingering, just taking in the taste of her, the feel of her against me. After several moments, she started kissing back and I pulled away to see her lazily open her eyes. 

“Don’t wake up,” I whispered, sliding out of the bed as gently as I could. “Just wanted a kiss before I got out of bed.”

“It’s that er-early?” she asked, a yawn trailing into her last word. “Wake me like that when you get back.” She reached for the mussed blankets on my side and pulled them closer to her, snuggling back under the covers as she closed her eyes again. 

“I promise.” I smiled, thought it faltered as I wondered if this would be the last time this scene would happened with us. I shook the thought away, got dressed as quickly and quietly I could, pressed another light kiss to Mikaela’s forehead, and went out the door. 

When I reached Asami, I told her “Just run me into the ground. Claim it’s an endurance thing or something if someone asks, but I want to not be able to think.”

Asami gave me a quizzical look, but complied, running me through some of the harder exercises that we hadn’t done in a while, and then taking me on a much longer and harder run than we usually did. Offhandedly, I noted how well she was keeping up with me, seeming to be barely breaking a sweat over the routine, but by the end of it, I got my wish and was so tired my brain could barely walk a straight line, let alone run in circles around anything. 

I collapsed on a bench, catching my breath before I’d have to head inside to change. Asami handed me a water bottle that I accepted eagerly. 

“So you’re going to work out between yourself, Bee and Mikaela today?” she asked me. 

I finished gulping a third of the water and nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t want my brain to talk me into not doing it. One of my more hated traits.”

“That happens to the best of us.” She sat next to me. “On a different topic, when do you want the inner circle to start planning things out?”

I thought for a few moments. “Tomorrow night. We can meet in medbay again, or if Arcee can’t get Ratchet out, then in Bee’s hanger. Cade can pretend he’s in recharge and send his holo over to talk with us.”

“That makes sense. Our first plans will be dealing with the Fallen?”

“Yeah. He’s our biggest threat, and any others will keep until after he’s gone.”

We spoke briefly and generally about that topic as I finished my water, then parted to get cleaned up for the day. My morning was filled, as usual, with paperwork, then the early afternoon was more training, though Asami did let me go an hour early so I could change and shower again. She also offered me a few last words of encouragement, which I sorely needed. 

When I walked out of the barracks, Bee was waiting for me. “Hey, you finished early.”

“Yeah, Asami let me go.” Here it was, now or never. “I actually need to talk with you and Mikaela, somewhere private.”

Bee tilted his head, puzzled. “Just us two? Not Inner Circle stuff?”

“Just you guys. It doesn’t have anything to do with the movies.”

Bee looked like he wanted to ask more, but held back as he transformed and I hopped in for the short trip to the medbay. 

Inside, I saw Ratchet standing by his new console (added in a couple weeks ago) while Barricade was either in recharge, or at least faking it so he didn’t have to talk to anyone. A couple of the mechanics were around one of the berths, looking over and cleaning different parts. 

“Ah, Alison,” Ratchet said as he picked up my entrance. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine, Ratchet. Is Mikaela around?”

“She just ducked back into storage, organizing some parts.” Ratchet smiled knowingly. “I take it you want to steal her away.”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” I smiled back, trying to keep my nervousness out of my field. 

He waved me towards the storage door. “Go on. Tell her to write how her stopping point and she can pick it up again tomorrow.”

“Gotcha. Thanks, Ratchet.”

I headed back to the storage room, chuckling as a couple of the mechanics accused Ratchet of playing favorites. I could hear Mikaela as I came to the door, and frowned at how irritated she sounded. I opened the door just in time to hear her say “Where the hell is it!?” and jump as a wrench hit the door jam.

“Practicing for the twins?” I asked.

She jumped and whirled around, her ponytail smacking her face before she brushed it away. “Alison! Oh no, I didn’t hit you, did I?” 

“No, I’m fine,” I said, bending to pick up the wrench. “You good? I heard you yelling about something.”

“Oh, it’s nothing too serious. It’s just,” she motioned vaguely upwards with her hands. “Some parts are missing from inventory, and someone’s been taking tools and putting them back without signing them out.”

“Anything important?” I asked. 

Mikaela shook her head. “It's little parts, more for the jeeps than anything else. Human-made, so it's not like someone's taking anything we got off the 'Cons. Mainly it's annoying, and a bit worrying for if they start taking the bigger stuff.” 

“You got any suspects?”

“Someone suggested one of the twins, but Skids and Mudflap aren't that type, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could just order their own things if they were planning something.” She shook her head. “We'll figure it out, I just hope it's sooner rather than later.”

“Same here.” I smiled at her. “Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore today, Ratchet said I could steal you for the rest of the day.”

“Really? Great! Let me just mark down my numbers really quick.”

I managed to hold my smile until we got back outside with Bee, but I couldn't keep it as he asked, “So, whatcha wanna talk with us about, Alison?”

“Let's go to my office,” I said. “I don't want us to be interrupted.”

I saw Mikaela give me a funny look out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't face her. Bee pulled up to HQ and used his holo to follow us into my office. Once there, I motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of the desk. I stood in front of them, trying at first to keep my head up, but I couldn’t. I ducked my head, and started wringing my hands together as I took a deep breath to try and steady myself. 

“This is not going to be easy for me to say,” I told them. “But, it’s something I need you both to know, before I do something stupid to tear us apart. I would have said something sooner but I only just figured it out myself.” I looked at Mikaela. “I love you, so, so, much, Mikaela. I did when you were just a character on a screen, and those feelings have only grown stronger and stronger with every day we’re together. Like, I think of you, and I think of warmth, like warm rain, the kind that invites me to dance in it, or a fire on a chilly night. But,” I turned to look at Bee. “I recently realized I love you too, Bee. I don’t know how or when exactly, but our friendship became love. You’re like the first beat of a favorite song, like the wind that blows the rain around. And when I look to the future, I can’t imagine one where I don’t have both of you at my side.” I ducked my gaze back to my hands, slumping back to sit on the edge of my desk. “That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

Mikaela and Bee were silent at first, which I had expected. The latter was radiating shock into his EM field like a beacon. But as it stretched out, I got more and more worried. 

“So…” Bee started hesitantly, making me look up. “You love Mikaela  _ and _ me? This- This is real?”

“Well, it’s not exactly April Fool’s Day.” I tried to smile, but it just became a grimace I quickly dropped off my face. 

“But- How?” Mikaela looked absolutely astonished, her eyes wide as she looked between me and Bee. “How can you love both of us at the same time?”

“Trust me, I wish I had a better answer than I’m not sure.” I ran a hand through my hair, tangling my fingers in some locks pulled over my shoulder. “Polyamory is something I’ve accepted for years, but I never thought it applied to me. I only really figured out how I feel when Miles pointed it out while I was solving his and Barricade’s love problems.” 

Mikaela gave a mocking chuckle. “Solve his problems and discover our own. Sounds about right.” She slumped back in her seat, a hand moving to her forehead. “So what are we gonna do?”

“That’s what I hoped we’d figure out here,” I said. “I didn’t want to try and keep this from you guys, and I hoped, maybe, we’d figure out something that doesn’t leave us hurt.”

“I have something to confess too,” Bee suddenly said, making Mikaela and I look at him. A slight blush had crept into his holoform’s cheeks. “I kept quiet for months, cause I didn’t want to get between you two, and I had no idea if you would accept me, but I have to say it. I love you.” He looked from me to Mikaela, meeting both of our eyes. “Both of you. Ever since Mission City, I think, definitely since Thanksgiving.”

Mikaela gave a small gasp, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Mine just dropped open, certainly making me look like a fish. “You love both of us?”

Bee nodded. “I mean, how could I not. You’re both so smart, funny, caring. You don’t back down from danger, you’re so brave. I honestly think I started falling for you when you turned the truck around, Mikaela. And you, Alison, it had to be when you stayed behind after Starscream took my legs. I just didn’t know how you’d both react.” He ducked his head and rubbed his neck. “I mean, xenophilia isn’t exactly common for either of our species, and, well…” he trailed off. 

My mind started spinning as a new door of possibilities opened. Before, all I could see was one or all of us walking away heartbroken, with a choice being forced upon us. But now…

“This- this is crazy,” Mikaela suddenly said, standing up and starting to pace around her chair. “My girlfriend admits feelings for our best friend, and then  _ he _ admits feelings for both of us. I just- I-” She stopped and folded her hands in front of her face, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and sat down again. “Okay. So. Any other confessions from anyone before we figure out what the heck we’re doing?” I shook my head, and Bee shook his. “Okay then. Obvious solution number one: we act as if nothing’s changed, even though everything has. And that is probably gonna last a week before something happens, knowing us.”

“Oh, come on, give us more credit than that,” I said. “We could probably manage a month.”

The three of us laughed at the small joke, but it was mirthless and quickly died. After a moment’s silence, Bee spoke up.

“I do have a possibility, if you’d both be willing,” he offered. 

“What’s that, Bee?” I asked. 

“We could become a trine,” he said.

“A trine?” Mikaela tilted her head. “Isn’t that a flier-specific thing?”

“Not necessarily,” Bee said. “It’s most common with them, but there’s plenty of others who are in them. For a while, some ‘Bots thought Copper, Sides and Sunny were in one from how often they were all together. I mean, it’s not like we have to bond, or really can…” He trailed off again. 

I crossed my arms, holding my elbows loosely. “How would it work? I mean, how would we work with it?”

“I don’t see it beng much different than right now, just, with me being involved in the affection.” His cheeks flushed again. “I can use my holo for most of it, if that’d make you guys more comfortable.”

“But that’s not entirely fair to you, Bee,” I said. “I didn’t just fall for your holo, I fell for you.”

“I use my holo for so much already, it’s not a strain to use it like that. And I’m not sure my root mode is exactly compatible.”

“Okay, let me lay this out,” Mikaela said. “If we did this, then it’d be like me and Alison were together normally, but Bee would also be kissing and cuddling with us. I know I love you, Alison, but I don’t know if I can feel that way for Bee.”

“We don’t have to do it,” Bee assured her, though I could feel his field drop a bit from that. “We could do like you suggested and just go back to normal.”

“Or we could break apart right now,” I added, with a note of finality. “That is still an option.”

We were quiet for a minute, all of us contemplating the last option we wanted to take. 

“No,” Mikaela said. “I don't want that.”

“I don't want it either,” Bee said. 

“Or me.” I took a deep breath. “I'm willing to try a trine. I'd rather not be forced into a choice I don't need to make.”

“I, obviously, am happy to try it, but if need be, I’ll step back,” Bee said. “I’d rather watch from afar than get between you too.”

“I- I don't know what to think,” Mikaela said. “I don’t know if I can do a trine, but I don't think we can just go back to normal after this.” She stood up. “I- I need time to think.”

“Of course,” I said, standing and taking a step towards her.

She stopped me with a raised hand. “No. I- I need time away from you two to think on this. I'm not very prepared for this kind of decision right now.”

“Do you want me to stay away from Alison?” Bee asked. “I'm sure I can get Copper to take over guardianship while you figure this out.”

“No, that’ll cause too much hassle,” Mikaela said. “Just… give me time.” She looked from him to me, and I could see tears welling in her eyes before she turned and walked out the door, letting it swing shut behind her.

“Well,” Bee said after a minute. “It could have been a lot worse.” 

“Could have been a lot better too,” I said, half to myself. I could feel my eyes welling up and I pursed my lips to stop them from quivering.

Bee picked up these signs and ducked his head, a flash of sadness coming from his EM field. “I'll see myself out,” he said, then flickered away. Only once he was gone did I allow myself to slump as the tears fell down my face. 


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE (+Preview)

Hi Everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in chapter 29, and I know you're all probably miffed about this not being the new chapter, but here's my reasons why.

For one thing, I'm a little stuck on what to put in Ch 29. The romantic subplot will be resolved by chapter 31, but I don't want an immediate resolution. But I also don't have any real plot points that need to be brought up, except perhaps a couple that either won't pay off until the sequel, or that should have been brought up several chapters back.

As well, looking back over AllSpark, I can see my writing has vastly changed and improved since the original seven chapters from back in 2014. As well, over the course of writing, I have come up with new plot points that need to be addressed and foreshadowed, especially since I plan to have a big plot event happen around chapter 33-35. So I have decided to go back and rewrite the original chapters (probably up to chapter 20, since that was where I got solid on most of my plot points).

On top of that, my writing time is ridiculously small nowadays. I spend anywhere between 10-12 hours a day at work in a steel plant, so often when I get home, all I want to do is sleep or veg out. Then last month, something happened with my laptop that it now will not charge with the power cord, meaning I have to remove the battery and charge it separately in order to use my laptop. I'm saving up to get a second battery so I can just do tag outs, but bills have eaten my budget.

So, I am working on AllSpark, but it will be a while before you get 100% new content. As well, I want your opinion on how I should update the story. Should I replace the chapters of this story with the new ones, or should I do as I did the last time I did a revision and make a completely new story (this story would then be retitled as The AllSpark Changed My Life (Second Draft)). I will put up a poll on my profile where you can vote, or you can leave me a comment.

Again, sorry for the delay, but I want to give you guys the best story I can, so I feel a revision is necessary. As a reward, I'm gonna share a piece of that revision with you guys.

~~

(from Chapter 2: Mikaela and the Signal)

"Whoa!" I said, sticking my arms out to balance myself. As one dog jumped up, I swung the pipe at him, then had to resteady myself before I could swing again. This only worked three times before the pipe slipped out of my hands, flying across the dome. One dog turned to it, but the other kept barking at me, so it quickly turned back. Luckily, Bee came in at that moment and scared them off, making two circles around the drum before stopping and opening his door for me to get in.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for the save, Bee. Now let's get home before we get into more trouble."

As we left the junkyard, I thought we were in the clear, but a block down the road, a cop pulled us over.

I tried to remain calm as the officer came up. "Hello officer, is there a problem?"

"Miss, you do realize you are out after curfew, don't you?" he asked me. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Would you believe I got lost?" I asked, smiling at him. "I got all turned around after dropping off a friend, and only just now figured out my way home. I assure you, I'm heading home right now."

"Mmhmm," the officer said. "Can you show me your licence and registration?"

Shit. I hadn't had time to get Bee properly registered. Then again, I doubt he was ever registered period. "I don't actually have the registration on me, I'm sorry officer. I do have my id." I reached for my purse and pulled it out to show him. He glanced at it, then at me.

"Alright. I'm going to run this and your plates, but if anything's fishy, I'm gonna have to take you downtown, okay?"

I gulped. "Yes sir." I said, then looked at Bee's radio when the officer went back to his car. "Well, what are we gonna do. I doubt you're in the system, or if you are, it's as a stolen car. What do we do?"

\- Don't worry about a thing - Stevie Wonder played. - Everything's gonna be alright. -

I raised a brow at that, but didn't question him about it. The officer came back and looked at me. "Miss, do you know you're driving a stolen car?"

"I am!?" I tried to appear shocked. "I didn't- I-I had no idea, officer! I bought him at Bobby Bolivia's yesterday!"

"I doubt you have anything to do with it, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the station."

"I- yes, officer." I turned off Bee's engine and stepped out, grabbing my purse. Through the patdown, I was just thinking, can this be better or worse for me?

The officer was just walking me to the backdoor of the cruiser when Bumblebee's engine roared to life and he suddenly took off down the street, turning down an alley and out of sight, leaving nothing up floating paper trash and two stunned humans.

"I did not plan that, officer, I swear."


End file.
